Strength and Speed
by IonicStorm
Summary: AU. Inheriting the quirk of the number one hero, Izuku Midoriya has to go through countless trials to prove he's worthy of becoming the next top hero. And with his best friend by his side, he's going to achieve his dream of being the number one hero. MidoriyaxUraraka, YaoyorozuxOC
1. Chapter 1

"You see what happens when Quirkless losers try to be heroes, boys?" An ash-blond haired boy asked his two friends as they walked away from a dark green haired boy their age lying down on the ground covered in scorch marks and scratches. The boy sniffled and covered his eyes with his left arm trying to cover the tears flowing from his eyes down his head.

"Hey...are you okay?" The boy slowly moved his arm up to see a white haired boy standing over him worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Come on, give me your hand." The white-haired boy said extending his hand to the boy on the floor. He sniffled and reached for his hand to stand up. "You want an ice cream?"

"..."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, so you might as well come with me." The white-haired boy said grabbing the other boy's hand and taking him from the playground they were in to a nearby ice cream vendor. The man saw the two and smiled, waving as he greeted them.

"Hello there, what can I do for you boys today?" The elderly vendor asked before noticing the bad shape the green haired one was in.

"Some mean boys beat him up, I want to give him an ice cream to feel better."

"Then here you go, two scoops for both of you." The man grabbed two cones and put two scoops of vanilla ice cream in both of them while the white haired boy reached in his pocket. The vendor noticed this and smiled shaking his head. "No need, son. This is on the house."

"Thank you, mister!" The white haired boy said making the vendor smile and nod at them before both boys went back to the playground. They took a seat on a nearby bench to enjoy their ice creams but the green haired one sat quietly, eating his ice cream hesitantly. "What's the matter? Don't like vanilla?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He jumped slightly at the question before shrugging.

"I dunno, I just don't like seeing people upset or hurt."

"But...if Kacchan and the others saw you, they would've beat you up too." The boy said beginning to cry again making the white haired boy sigh before softly punching his arm.

"And you would've protected me from them, right?"

"...yeah..."

"Then it's fine because I would protect you from them too! Come on, buddy, cheer up and eat your ice cream before it melts."

"...izuku midoriya..." The white haired boy looked at his new companion confused hearing him mutter something. "My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said before licking some of the ice cream dripping down the side of his cone.

"And my name is Hayato Kiryuu. And starting today: I'm gonna be your bestest friend!" Hayato said affectionately wrapping an arm around Izuku's neck.

* * *

"Gigantification? She looks like she'll be popular and it's an amazing Quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited? No, but whether or not she controls the size..." A familiar dark green haired boy now 14 years old, wearing his black middle school uniform, wrote into a notebook with "NO. 13" written on the front of it after watching Pro Heroes take down a villain attacking the nearby train station.

"Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero? That's great! You can do it!" A balding older man with three diamonds, one on each side of his head, noticed his mumbling and writing, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" He smiled at the older man with a slight blush before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Izuku. We're gonna be late." Izuku turned around to see a now 14 as well Hayato, dressed the same way he is along with his white hair in a spiky mess. He laughed sheepishly as he put his hero notebook back in his bag.

"I'm sorry! But Kamui Woods was here and then a new hero called Mount Lady showed up and-" Izuku's excited explanation was cut short by Hayato raising a finger and shaking his head in disappointment.

"Once a hero otaku, always a hero otaku. Come on." Hayato said wrapping his arm around Izuku's neck and making their way towards their middle school. As they made their way there, they began having a conversation about their upcoming entrance exam with Izuku being the most excited about it.

_'Hayato Kiryuu...he's been my best friend for ten years. He didn't care that I was Quirkless that day on the playground, and it didn't affect him as we grew up either. Kacchan would still bully me and pick on me as we grew up but Hayato was there to protect me from them, even if he wound up getting blasted by Kacchan's quirk in the end. He and All Might have been the reasons why I've been able to hold onto my dream of one day becoming a hero. I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'm going to pass U.A.'s entrance exam and enter the hero course.'_ Izuku looked at his long time best friend happily as they made their way into Aldera Junior High and to their class to see everyone inside talking with their ash-blond bully sitting in the row in front of them with a smug smile. They took their seats as their teacher walked in with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Alright so first things first: since you're all third years, it's time for you to seriously think about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all..." The class watched as their teacher raised the stack of papers in his hand with a lot of the students activating their Quirks as he did. "...pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" The teacher happily asked throwing the papers into the air as the class began to cheer with everyone cheering.

"YES!"

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks!"

_'I wouldn't call stretching your eyeballs out of their sockets or looking like you had a bad seafood allergy: wonderful...'_ Hayato thought looking around, feeling his breakfast come up slightly seeing the quirks of the classmates sitting right next to him.

"But using your powers at school is against the rules so please-"

"Teach! Don't throw us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" Hayato and Izuku chuckled seeing their ash-blond classmate look up at their teacher while offending the rest of the class at the same time.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!"

"Yeah!"

"You should all shut up like the extras you are!" Katsuki yelled laughing at the classmates all glaring at him.

"Oh, if I remember correctly: you want to go to U.A. High, Bakugo?" Their teacher asked looking at the clipboard on his podium.

"U.A.? The national school?!" Was the general thought among the students as all of them, save for Hayato, looked at Katsuki in shock.

"It was in the top 0.2% this year!"

"I hear their acceptance rate is really low!"

"And that's you're all extras. I passed the mock test. I'm the ONLY one here capable of making it to U.A. I'll surpass All Might to become the number one hero, and leave all of you in the fucking dust!" Katsuki yelled jumping onto his desk making the majority of the students look away intimidated.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A. too, right?" Midoriya hid his face in his arms on his desk while the entire class erupted into laughter. Except for Hayato, who crossed his arms in annoyance, and Katsuki, who began to ball his hands into fists and grit his teeth in anger.

"No way in hell! Midoriya could never pass that test!"

"Not in a million years since all that loser does is study!"

"Oh, you too Kiryuu?" The entire class stopped laughing hearing this, while Hayato stood up from his desk.

"So you laugh at my best friend, but not me? U.A. took out that rule for their exam, you don't need to have a quirk to take their physical exam: you can enter by recommendation or by academics now too. Izuku's more of a hero than the majority of you combined, he has a better chance of getting in than I do so if you have anything to say: go ahead and say it to my face right now." This was the button that needed to be pressed. Almost immediately, Katsuki jumped towards him and slammed his hand onto Hayato's desk: destroying it and also destroying Izuku's as well, sending him to the floor.

"That fucking loser is below them! He's Quirkless! You think Deku could ever compare to me?!" Katsuki asked glaring at Hayato who stood his ground with a grin on his face. "What about you, you damn speed freak?! I'll take you out before you could even think about moving!"

"Depends on how you see it, because last time I beat YOU." Hayato said angering Katsuki even further before the entire class, especially Izuku, flinched hearing a vibrating sound.

"Enough boys, I'll ask for two new desks. It's too early to begin a fight."

* * *

"Thanks for sticking up for me in class." Izuku said as after class, the two made their way back towards his family's apartment. "I get where they were coming from though."

"Izuku, what was that lesson you taught me a long time ago?" Hayato asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry about what other people think. Keep your head up and plunge forward!" Izuku yelled throwing his fist into the air happily. Hayato nodded as they began to walk through a tunnel. Izuku began to laugh triumphantly before the two stopped nearing the end of it, hearing a sloshing sound behind them. The two turned around to see a blob of what looked like dark green sludge form with two giant eyes and a mouth. "A villain?!"

"Two medium sized invisibility cloaks? I think the scrawny one works better!"

"Izuku, run!" Hayato yelled pushing Izuku towards the end of the tunnel. Before he could react, he was suddenly hit by a whip made of sludge throwing him into the wall as the sludge villain lunged for Izuku, grabbing him and beginning to force itself into his body.

**"Don't worry, I'm just going to take over your body! It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds."**

_'Damn it! Can't breathe!'_ Izuku tried grabbing the sludge covering his nose and mouth only for his fingers to go right through.

**"You can't grab me, I'm fluid! Thanks for the help, you really are my hero."** The sludge villain said as Izuku's struggling began to slowly stop. **"I never imagined THAT was in this city."**

"Let go of him!" Hayato stood up and knelt down into a runner's starting pose. He began to vibrate intensely, catching the sludge villain's attention. Before he knew it, Hayato had disappeared and reappeared on the other side of him, with a giant hole where he had Izuku before and the Quirkless boy was now in his friend's arms.

**"Well well, you have a super speed quirk. I think I'll make better use of that instead!"** The sludge villain said as he effortlessly closed the hole in his body and tried lunging towards the boys again. But right before he could, the manhole cover the villain had come from before flew up into the air.

"It's okay, young men. Why?" The two looked in shock as from the manhole, a towering muscular figure with his iconic smile and blond hair climbed out. "I am here!"

"All Might?" Izuku asked as the two watched their childhood hero dodge a whip like what had attacked Hayato before. He then ducked as the sludge villain tried grabbing him before he pulled his arm back.

**"Texas...SMASH!"** He threw his arm forward, punching the air and creating a blast of wind that made contact with the villain making him explode. He quickly reached into his pants pockets and grabbed two empty soda bottles and dashed around grabbing all the sludge before they stuck the wall and floor.

"Are you boys okay?" All Might asked placing the two bottles in his pockets. "I didn't mean to get you both caught up in my villain fighting. But I was in such high spirits on my first day off in a new place, that I started acting sloppy." All Might said laughing while Hayato looked at him complete surprise and Izuku looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"Waitwaitwait! BeforeyouleavecanIgetanautograph?!" Izuku yelled at a pace baffling both Hayato and All Might, while he reached into his bag to take out his hero notebook. All Might laughed and took out a marker from his pocket and gave his oversized autograph in the book before handing it to the boy.

"Well, I must be going. See you on the other side of the screen!" All Might said walking out of the tunnel and beginning to squat. "Pros are always fighting villains, I must not dilly dally in case anything else happens, and I must deliver this villain to the proper authorities."

_'Wait...there are so many things...I want to ask...'_ Izuku thought watching his hero prepare to leave.

"Well then. Thanks for your continued support!" All Might yelled jumping away creating a big gust of wind. Hayato chuckled walking out of the tunnel as well, looking as the shadow of All Might in the sky slowly vanished from sight.

"Wow, to think we'd actually see All Might of all people. Come on Izuku, let's-" Hayato turned to talk to his best friend before noticing he wasn't next to him. He quickly turned around to see if he was still in the tunnel before the thought occurred to him. He turned to see All Might leaving again and noticed the faint sight of an extra pair of legs. "IZUKU, YOU IDIOT!" Hayato yelled grabbing his bag and Izuku's before taking off in the direction All Might was headed in a blur.

* * *

"Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!" All Might had already noticed Izuku had somehow grabbed onto his legs and was trying to make the boy let him go as they soared in the air.

"If I let go! I'll die!" Izuku yelled the best he could while the wind was blowing his mouth open. "I have so many things I want to ask you directly!"

"That's true." All Might said before grabbing the back of the boy's collar. "Well then, hold on tight and close your eyes and mouth." All Might said making Izuku do just that before the number one hero covered his mouth, coughing up a bit of blood. _'Shit.' _The two landed on the roof of a department building with Izuku struggling to catch his breath and All Might beginning to leave. "If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I must really be going now."

"Wait!"

"No! I'm really out of time, I must be leaving." All Might said ready to jump again. And in that moment, all of Izuku's childhood memories came flooding in. When he first saw All Might saving people, to when he was diagnosed without a Quirk, to when his mother cried to him apologizing for his diagnosis.

"All my life, people have tried to push me down because I have no Quirk. Even if I don't have one, can I become a hero?!" Izuku asked with tears beginning to flood his eyes, stopping All Might in his tracks. "Can even someone without a quirk, be just like you?!" Izuku asked with his lips quivering making All Might turn to face him with a smile. In his eyes: Izuku grew taller and his hair went from green to blond as more blood began to drip from his mouth.

_'He's just like I was back then...'_ A steam-like smoke began to come from All Might catching Izuku's attention.

"Izuku!" The door to the roof slammed open as Hayato appeared from it, breathing heavily. "Why did you do that? You could've been seriously hurt!" Hayato yelled trudging over to Izuku's side before noticing the smoke coming from All Might as well. The two watched as the smoke covered the hero's body entirely until in his place, a skeletal figure stood with blood pouring from his mouth.

"WHERE DID ALL MIGHT GO?!/Where did All Might go?" The two boys asked with Izuku in complete shock and Hayato without an ounce of energy left to react.

"I am All Might." The man said with more blood pouring from his mouth making Izuku scream while Hayato decided to flop down to the floor from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's about it. I battled a villain and most of my internal organs were destroyed." All Might said raising his shirt to reveal a gaping scar on his left side to the younger boys. After the shock had left Izuku and some energy returned to Hayato: the number one hero decided to explain his sudden change in appearance, comparing it to someone flexing at a pool, and his time in the form everyone recognizes being limited to three hours a day from his near fatal injury. "Sorry you boys had to see me like this, I understand it must bother you."

"Actually, not really." Izuku said speaking up for the two of them. "You've been our hero for years and knowing that even the best hero to exist has his own kind of low point is refreshing for some reason. But anyway, All Might, can you answer my question from before?"

"Oh...if a Quirkless person can become a hero? I'm sorry but I cannot say, 'even without power, you can be a hero'." All Might said hiding his blue eyes with his hair. Izuku grit his teeth and looked down nodding, understanding what his idol meant, while Hayato looked away, disappointed by his answer. "I must be off, please don't write about this online or in any way. I would really appreciate if this wouldn't find its way into the outside world." All Might said as he made his way to the exit of the roof. He made his way downstairs before hearing the door slam open.

"Is that really all you can say to him?!" He looked up to see Hayato at the top of the stairs, beginning to vibrate. "He risked his life to be able to ask you that question, he's dreamed his whole life of being someone just like you! Saving people with a smile on his face, a fearless smile that gives everyone hope they'll live to see tomorrow, it's been his life's goal and you're just gonna stand there and tell him he's better off being a cop?!"

"I'm sorry but this job isn't for someone like him-"

"Screw that! He might not be faster than a bullet, he might not be stronger than a train, and he might not be able to jump over a building in one go...but Izuku's got the heart and courage to be a real hero! You're the person who inspired him, so why would you tell him that he has no chance to be a hero?!" Hayato asked walking down to face his hero.

"I never told him he has no chance, I said that I cannot say that he can be a hero without power. It should be a given thought." All Might said stopping Hayato in his tracks. "What I witnessed in that tunnel was something else, you risked your life to save him but you didn't notice why the villain caught him in the first place. Normally, a civilian would keep running as fast as their body could take them to safety and where a hero could see a villain was after them. Instead, when that villain attacked you and slammed you against the wall, he stopped running and started heading towards you even if it meant he could get taken by the villain so that you would have the chance to escape. I just assumed that he wasn't willing to show off his quirk but to know he didn't have one, that was a moment of pure heroism to me." All Might explained walking forward to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "And you? You remind me of someone I was once really close to, someone who jumped to the defense of his friends almost immediately. Now I'll see you boys around but I must hurry and turn this villain in to the authorities." All Might said patting his pocket, only to feel that it was completely empty inside. He frantically searched every pocket in his pants only to see that they were all empty. "Shit!"

"What happened?" Hayato was answered by a loud explosion and the two looked out a nearby window to see a colossal cloud of smoke in the distance.

"When your friend grabbed me before, he must've knocked the villain out of my pockets and he escaped. How could I have made such a rookie mistake?" All Might said beginning to run downstairs. Hayato ran back to the roof to get Izuku, only to see his Quirkless friend was missing again.

"Damn it, Izuku!"

* * *

Meanwhile where the smoke was coming from, the Sludge villain was laughing as he was surrounded by fire and a crowd of civilians stood not too far away, watching him in fear.

**"What's the matter heroes? Too afraid to get involved?"** He asked looking at the colossal woman and the man who looked like he was made of wood standing in front of the crowd.

_'Damn it! I can't do anything without possibly hurting that boy!'_ The wood hero thought as he focused in on what was currently in the middle of the Sludge: a familiar ash-blond boy trying his hardest to breathe while his arms were being used to shoot explosion after explosion everywhere.

_'Fuck this asshole! What the hell was he doing in that random soda bottle in that alleyway?!'_ Katsuki struggled to get control of his arms, or even close his hands to stop the explosions.

**"Now now, you know you can't move your body as long as I'm in control of it."** The villain said moving an eye close to Katsuki's face.

_'Fuck you! I swear, I want to blow your fucking ass to pieces right now!'_

"Kacchan!" Katsuki moved his eyes towards the crowd to see Izuku standing near the front, looking at him in pure horror.

_'Deku? What's this shit nerd doing here?' _

"Kamui Woods and Mount Lady?" Izuku said noticing the gigantic woman shrink to the size of the wood man as they turned their attention to each other.

"Mount Lady, I need you to focus on evacuating these citizens and getting them as far as possible. I'll try handling this villain and rescuing the boy."

"But I thought your quirk wasn't that effective against him, especially with all the fire around...shouldn't we wait for back up?!" Kamui Woods looked at the fire in the area before back to his blond teammate.

"Sometimes being a hero means putting your own body at risk." Hearing what the wooden hero said, Izuku took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_'This is my fault...I knocked that villain out of All Might's pocket and now Kacchan is being used to cause all this damage. I couldn't get to Hayato fast enough and I almost wound up like him, but Kacchan...I can at least try to save Kacchan!'_ Izuku dashed past both heroes and jumped over and under the debris keeping him from reaching the Sludge villain. As he reached him, he extended his arms into the sludge, grabbing Katsuki's collar and pulling his nose mouth free.

"Deku?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Katsuki yelled finally getting oxygen into his lungs.

"You looked like you needed help! I wasn't gonna stand by and watch you die!" Izuku yelled smiling in fear at his childhood bully before seeing the villain turn his attention to him.

"You again? Well not that HE's not here to stop me, I wouldn't mind using your body either." The Sludge villain said as he forced Katsuki's left arm to aim an explosion at Izuku's head.

"Haven't you heard? Don't look at bright light without protection!" Izuku yelled pushing Katsuki back and himself to the floor, making the explosion instead hit the Sludge villain's eyes, effectively blinding him.

**"Damn it! I'll kill you!"**

"Are any civilians hurt?" Kamui Woods and Mount Lady turned around, hearing the iconic voice known across all of Japan, and shook their heads in response. They took a step back and let All Might, back in his muscular form, step forward to face the villain. _'You risked your life to save that young man, you incapacitated that villain using his own weapon, how can I deny that someone like you can become a hero?'_ Katsuki and Izuku looked at the number one hero in surprise as he suddenly appeared before them and effortlessly pulled the former from the Sludge and threw both towards the heroes behind him. Kamui Woods thrust his arms arms forward, causing them to become long tree branches, catching and wrapping around the two boys and pulling them towards him. "Now, you. I'm gonna make sure you go away for good!" He pulled his arm back as blood began to stream from his mouth. **"Detroit...SMAAASH!"** He thrust his arm forward as strong as he could creating another blast of wind that blew up the villain yet again, but this time the air pressure created changed the weather and it began to rain: extinguishing all the fire in the area.

* * *

"You think Bakugo's gonna be pissed you helped him?" Hayato asked as the two made their way to the Midoriya home. Following All Might's second victory against the villain: Katsuki and All Might were both interviewed by the press reporting on the incident, the former being praised for his bravery and resilience while the villain had him in his clutches by them and the heroes responding to the incident, while Izuku was being scolded by Mount Lady and Kamui Woods for getting involved when he shouldn't have. Hayato arrived minutes afterwards and the two decided to make their way back to Izuku's home to have dinner with his mother.

"Hey, Deku." The two turned around hearing Katsuki's voice to see him walking up to them. "Don't expect me to thank you or owe you for helping me out. If I had an ounce of control over myself, I would've left that bastard in pieces."

_'Here comes the insults.'_ The two thought as they saw Katsuki grit his teeth.

"But, I partly take back what I said today in class. You've got something heroic in you, you bastard. Just make sure you stay out of my fucking way." Katsuki said pushing past the two of them, continuing to his own home, leaving the two looking at him in surprise. "And the next time you talk to me that way, Speed Freak, I'll kill you."

"Did Bakugo actually just thank you?"

"I think he did." Izuku said before feeling an arm wrap around his neck.

"Good job today, I'm seriously proud. Everybody else might not see it, but you were a real hero to me today." Hayato said ruffling his hair.

"It wasn't just you who saw it." The two watched as someone else appeared in front of them. This time, it was All Might still in his muscular form, running right in front of them.

"A-All Might?!" Izuku asked in shock as the hero began to laugh. "How did you get away?! All those reporters were interviewing you right now!"

"That was easy! Why? Because I am All Migh-" He reverted back to his near skeletal state, spewing blood from his mouth, making Izuku scream. He wiped the blood from his lips and looked at the two. "Young man, I come with an explanation, thanks, and an offer." Izuku looked at the two confused as Hayato let him go and took a step back. "As I had explained to your friend before, what I said wasn't meant to discourage you. Anyone can be a hero, Quirk or Quirkless, everyone has the potential within them to be a hero. Is it normal or safe for a Quirkless person to be one? Definitely not, having a Quirk reduces the danger the job brings. Seeing how you ran into danger today, without a second thought, reminded me of my younger days. I guess you could say that you re-lit the flame dying within me since my injury, that's why I risked lowering my limit to be able to save you both. And for that, I thank you."

"Y-You're welcome! But it was my fault for even making you drop him in the first place. It was my frustration of being Quirkless that made me say all of that and get in the way of your hero work." Izuku said looking down at the ground. He felt something hit the back of his head and turned around to see Hayato had thrown his hero notebook at him and was pointing to the man in front of him.

"But it was because of the timid and QUIRKLESS you that I was able to act and see firsthand: your heart and courage. The top heroes always have stories from their school days, and they all share one thing in common: that their bodies moved before thinking." Hearing this, Izuku's lips began to quiver and his eyes began to water and he hung his head down, hearing his mother apologizing for him being quirkless in his head. Hayato smiled seeing tears begin to stream down his best friend's face as he clenched his uniform shirt. "The same was true for you too, wasn't it?"

"...yeah..." Was all Izuku could let out as he quietly sobbed in front of both of them. All his life he waited to hear these words, and to hear them come from his idol felt like a dream for him but he knew that this was reality, that his dream could actually come true.

"I'm sure of it: you can become a hero." Izuku dropped to his knees and continued sobbing while All Might looked at Hayato, mentally shrugging. "And for that, you are worthy of inheriting my power." Both boys looked at the hero in surprise as he took a step forward towards Izuku.

"What?"

"Inheriting your what?"

"Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you'll accept my power!" All Might said pointing at Izuku, uncontrollably spewing blood as he did.

'Wh-What is All Might saying?'

"My power, young man. The press called it 'Super strength' and a 'boost' while I avoided talking about it during interviews with a joke. Why? The Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. But young men, I'm going to tell you the truth." All Might explained before extending his arms to the side and looking up towards the sky. "My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch."

"Your quirk was..."

"...passed onto you?"

"That's right, and now it's your turn." All Might said lowering his arms and turning his attention back to Izuku.

"W-Wait! Wait a minute! It's true that your Quirk is a mystery, anytime you go online you'll see conversation over conversation about it. But I don't know what you mean about inheriting a quirk..." Hayato facepalmed and All Might sighed as Izuku began doing his trademark muttering due to his confusion.

"Izuku, dammit."

"I may hide a lot of things, young man, but I don't lie!" All Might yelled snapping Izuku out of his trance. "The power to transfer power...that's the Quirk I inherited!" All Might yelled extending his hand forward as it began to shine brightly. "I was crowned with **'One for All.'**"

"One for All...?"

"That's right. One person cultivates the power and passes it on in a cycle that continues from one person to the next." All Might said as his hand stopped shining. "It's the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of everyone who needs help with a courageous heart."

"Why are you...Why are you giving me something that sounds so amazing?" Izuku asked looking at his hero confused.

"I've been looking for a successor. And then once I saw you in action, I thought it would be alright for you to inherit it. You were just a Quirkless fanboy but you more heroic than anyone else back there." All Might explained making Izuku's eyes begin to water again. "But it's up to you, though. What'll you decide?" All Might asked only to see the boy wipe his eyes and stand up.

_'He said all of those things to inspire me, he told me his biggest secret, why would I turn him down?'_ Izuku looked at his hero and nodded, now with determination burning in his eyes. "I'll do it."

"That's what I'd hoped you'd say." All Might and Hayato said smiling at Izuku.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, how much do you charge to move garbage?" Hayato asked eating his breakfast, watching Izuku attempt to pull a fridge while All Might sat on it in his muscular form. It had been two days since Izuku accepted becoming All Might's successor, and now they were at the garbage filled **"Dagoba Municipal Beach Park"** to build up muscles for the new One for All inheritor. Izuku gave a fake laugh before collapsing, after spending over five minutes attempting to pull the fridge. "Considering how well you've done it, I'd say cheap."

"If you could move it even a little, this would be a little easier." All Might said as Izuku regained his composure.

"B-But you weigh 274 kilograms don't you?!" Izuku asked looking at his idol in shock.

"No, I've lost weight, I'm only 255 kilograms in this form now."

"Yeah, can't you see just how skinny he is now? He went from bodybuilder to in shape dad-bod." Hayato said opening one of the nearby broken appliances and throwing his trash inside.

"But, couldn't we just go to a gym if this is to build up my body?!" Izuku asked as All Might jumped off the fridge. This sort of training was All Might's suggestion after explaining that an unprepared body would explode if it were to receive One for All.

"We could, but moving this trash has a completely different meaning as well. You see, I spent some time on the internet and I found out that trash has been building up on this beach for many years." All Might said as he knocked the side of the fridge, leaving a giant dent on the outside. "You see, heroes today are all for show. But the basics of being a hero is community service." He slammed his hand on the top and began pushing down making it begin to compress. "So, you will be moving and cleaning all the trash here, as step one of your training." Izuku and Hayato looked at him in shock as the fridge became more and more flat. "And clear the horizon for this part of the beach!" He flattened the fridge entirely under his hand, blasting away the trash behind him to reveal the sunrise.

"Clean...this...all of it?!" Izuku asked seeing the mountain of garbage surrounding them.

"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?" All Might asked looking at his new disciple.

"Yeah, because you went there! So I figured if I'm gonna be...then I might as well...and U.A. is definitely the way to go!"

"Once a hero otaku, always a hero otaku."

"But, as I said: becoming a hero isn't easy when you're Quirkless. And U.A.'s hero course is the hardest one to enter."

"So in the ten months until our entrance exam, I have to have my vessel ready!" Izuku said realizing what All Might was trying to say.

"That's why I came up with this, my Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan!" All Might yelled taking out a stack of papers, handing it to Izuku. He quickly looked through the papers, reading it as quickly as possible.

"Even sleep schedules are set here."

"Frankly, this is a super hard schedule. Can you follow it?" All Might asked making the boy nod.

"I always knew I had to work harder than anyone else, I have to otherwise I'll never be worthy of your power." Izuku said before returning to move more garbage. All Might then turned to Hayato who sat watching videos on his phone.

"Young Hayato, you're not off the hook either." All Might said grabbing the phone.

"But I'm not getting your power! Why do I have to move these?!"

"No, but I don't need a foresight Quirk to see that you two will be partners. So I took it upon myself to ask another speedster for advice to make a training regimen for you." All Might explained as the two of them walked away from the garbage and to the actual beach. "So before I explain it to you, explain your Quirk to me."

"Well my Quirk was given the name **'Breakneck,'** and how it works is that my body uses my electrolytes to create what my grandpa called a 'Kinetic-Zone' that surrounds my entire body like a sort of suit. Depending on my electrolyte levels, I can go from being as fast as an Olympic runner to being as fast as a bullet. But the faster I go, the faster my electrolyte levels go down." Hayato explained grabbing a rock and throwing it at the water, watching it skip over it.

"And that vibrating you did when we met, that's the Kinetic-Zone?"

"It's what I look like when I activate the Quirk."

"I see, so your love for dairy, and why your breakfast was yogurt and a banana, is because of this ability?"

"Yeah, I always do my best to keep my levels as high as possible."

"Well then, this is going to be your training." All Might said using his foot to make a line in the sand as the two walked back towards the nearby pier. "That line is 30 meters away."

"Really? I can cross that like nothing."

"But, you have to cross it in under two seconds." All Might said before quickly returning to the line and taking out a stopwatch. "Ready?!"

"Bring it, old man." Hayato said getting into the starting position again, beginning to vibrate.

"GO!" All Might pressed the button on the watch and watched as Hayato lunged forward, appearing in front of him seconds later.

"That was definitely under two seconds."

"Wrong, that was 4.5 seconds." All Might said showing the time on the watch making Hayato groan in defeat. "That bullet speed, that's what you COULD achieve if you put the work in to train your quirk. And once you pass the two second mark here, we'll increase the distance further and further until you can go faster than you ever imagined." All Might said placing a hand on Hayato's head before turning to see Izuku struggling to move giant tires. "Both of you will accomplish what seems near impossible right now, as long as you both put your faith in me and yourselves."


	3. Chapter 3

Toshinori Yagi, known worldwide as All Might, walked down to Dagoba Beach. It was 6 A.M on February 26, the day his disciples would be taking their entrance exam to U.A. High, and he began reminiscing about the past 10 months. Izuku Midoriya, the boy who would inherit his Quirk, had made amazing progress. The boy who could barely pull a fridge ten months prior, was almost done cleaning the garbage from the beach. By the first month, he had grown accustomed to his new sleep schedule and his new diet. He spent every moment that he wasn't moving the trash on the beach doing some sort of exercise: whether it was a hundred pushups from the moment he woke up, bicep curls as he studied and did his homework, or using a hand grip in class. He had seen this boy who could rival him in his "true" form become a fit and muscular young man. However, he had doubts whether or not he was ready to accept his quirk. Only time would tell if he was finally ready.

Hayato Kiryuu on the other hand was a different case, while Izuku had quickly grown accustomed to his training regimen: the original training plan was built for someone with a different kind of speed quirk than his. When he learned Hayato was a speedster, he reached out to the hero, Ingenium, for advice to help build his plan, but within the first week he realized that he overlooked what Hayato had told him about his Quirk: he cannot maintain his top speed for long due to it draining his electrolytes. Ingenium's Quirk and Hayato's could be viewed as two different racehorses: with one made for running long distance and the other made for bursts of speed, and he could never reach the goal he had made for him because his body couldn't keep it up. So once he managed to fix the plan for him, Hayato began to improve as the new exercises he made him do, helped him to maintain his top speed longer while also increasing how fast he can go.

"I hope those boys are ready." He said to himself before hearing a loud scream. He ran forward, pinpointing it coming from the beach, only to see it was his successor standing at the top of the remaining tower of trash, sweat dripping from his face and body while Hayato sat at the bottom of the tower in a similar way. "Oh...Oh my...oh my...GOODNESS!" He blew up into his muscle form seeing every last bit of litter that once plagued the beach was now gone, even from other parts of it than where he instructed him to clean, and the sunrise clearly visible. Izuku fell forward and All Might ran forward to catch him before he hit the ground. "Well done."

"All Might...I did it..." Izuku said weakly before Hayato made his way down to them.

"And you, Young Kiryuu?" All Might asked putting Izuku down. Hayato reached into his pocket and took out a speedometer and handed it to the hero. "Amazing!" This speedometer was a special one that All Might had asked for, that would clock Hayato's fastest speed and for how long he maintained it whether he held it or Hayato did. And currently it read 150 KM/H and that he kept that speed for 8 seconds. "You've come far, Young Kiryuu. But now, it's time for Young Midoriya to inherit the powers of One for All, once and for all."

"How do I get your power?" Izuku asked excitedly as his energy slowly but surely came back to him. All Might chuckled and reached into his hair, pulling out a strand and holding it forward.

"Eat this." Both boys looked at him with a mix of confusion and disgust, making their idol break into laughter. "Well you need to take in some of my DNA, and this is the only thing I could think of since you boys need to go and get ready. Otherwise, you'll be late for your exam!"

"Well...through the lips and past the gums..." Izuku gulped as he reached for the strand of hair and put it in his mouth, attempting to swallow it at once. Instead it got caught on the saliva on his tongue and halfway down his throat so he began to violently cough while Hayato went to get him a bottle of water.

* * *

"Wow...I'm finally here." Izuku said as he stood in front of U.A. High, mentally preparing himself for their entrance exam. He took a deep breath as he quickly relived the past ten months and clenched his fists, remembering how he spent hours every morning moving the garbage off the beach and even helping Hayato with his exercises.

"Don't stand in front of me or I'll kill you, Deku." He turned around seeing Katsuki walking towards him and he began to frantically wave his arms around.

"Good morning! Let's both do our bests and hope we make it in!" By the time he finished, Katsuki had already walked past him and was nearing the entrance. Izuku decided it was time to stop standing around and get a move on, before taking one step and tripping on his own leg. But before he hit the ground, he felt himself stop mid-air and looked to see a girl with brown hair with her hand on his arm. She helped him stand up straight and brushed some dust off him before giving him a reassuring smile that made him blush slightly.

"Sorry about that, it's my Quirk and I know I should've asked you, but I didn't want to see you fall since it's bad luck, you know. You're here for U.A.'s exam right?" All Izuku could reply with was a nod. "Me too! Let's both do our best!" She walked away towards the entrance leaving Izuku there blushing.

"Statue Hero: Izuku, let's go." Izuku snapped out of his trance feeling something grab his shoulder, to see Hayato next to him and pulling him to the entrance.

* * *

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wo-" Izuku was cut off from having one of his fanboy moments by Hayato quickly covering his mouth with his hand while both of them and Katsuki sat together, listening to the explanation of their practical exam.

"For once, I'm fucking glad you did that." Katsuki said earning an agreeing sigh from the speedster.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" A blond haired man with his hair spiked up into an arc wearing what looked like punk rock clothing explained as the screen behind him went from showing the U.A. logo to showing seven different areas on it. "After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?" Silence. "Okay?!"

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends?" Katsuki said noticing that on his ticket and on Izuku's, both of them had different test locations with the former being sent to Battle Center A and the latter being sent to Battle Center B.

"Y-You're right, even though our numbers are consecutive: we're assigned to different battle centers." Izuku said noticing that his ticket was 2234 and Katsuki's was 2233.

"Yeah I got sent to C." Hayato said noticing that he got sent to a different battle center as well.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees or anything unheroic is prohibited." Present Mic explained even further as the screen showed a pixel version of him attacking the fake villains.

"May I ask a question?!"

"Yes!" Present Mic pointed at one of the people sitting in front of the three, letting one of the lights shine down on him to reveal a blue haired boy wearing glasses holding up a piece of paper.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint then U.A., the most prominent school in the country, must be disappointed in themselves! We Examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes!" He turned around and pointed towards the three, mainly at Izuku. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time! It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!" To this, Izuku hid his head in shame while everyone else began to laugh.

"...sorry..."

"At least he kept it as quiet as possible, you're talking louder than our proctor down there and his Quirk amplifies his voice, so what's your excuse? Sit down before you embarrass yourself more than you tried embarrassing him." Hayato said quickly jumping to his best friend's aid making everyone redirect their laughter towards the other boy.

"Okay okay, Examinees 7111 and 2235, relax. Thanks for pointing that out, the fourth kind of villain is worth no points. It's an obstacle so to say." Present Mic explained as the symbol for the fourth villain appeared on screen. "There's one in every battle center and they go crazy in narrow spaces. They're not impossible to defeat but not something you should try to, I recommend you all try to avoid it. That's all from me, before you go let me just present you with our school motto: Go beyond, Plus Ultra!"

* * *

"Mock battles...how can everyone be so confident? Aren't they nervous? They even have equipment to go with their quirks!" Izuku said looking at the crowd in front of him. But then he remembered that both Katsuki and Hayato were taking their exams nearby as well, so he slapped his cheeks to snap himself out of his trance. He looked forward and noticed the girl from that morning standing in the front taking deep breaths. But before he could go towards her to thank her, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see the boy who called him out earlier standing behind him in what looked like a marathon runner's outfit. 'He's here too?!'

"That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking this entrance exam to mess with everyone else?" The boy asked glaring at Izuku. He began shaking his head and waving his arms frantically to deny the accusation.

"N-N-No! That's not true!" He looked to see the crowd smiling at how he was being reprimanded by the other boy. "I just want to thank her for helping me out this morning from an embarrassing situation, that's all."

"And that friend of yours, the disrespectful one?"

"O-Oh! Hayato meant nothing rude by it, he's just always been like a protective brother to me since we were young." Izuku explained before they heard Present Mic yelling.

"START! Come on, there's no countdown in being a hero! What's that saying? The die has been cast? Get a move on, kiddies!" The gates opened and the crowd ran inside to start gaining their points. As Izuku ran inside, he remembered what All Might had told him once he managed to swallow his hair: the Quirk should be in his system after two to three hours and that using it will have physical repercussions. Then suddenly the wall next to him shattered and from it, a green robot burst through and towards him.

"One-pointer?! Damn it, it's coming right at me!"

* * *

"And that's a point!" Hayato laughed as he ran right through a one-point enemy at his exam field. He fell back slightly, feeling light-headed, before reaching into his pocket and placing a handful of raisins in his mouth. "Can't stop now, I just hope Izuku hasn't frozen in place yet."

* * *

_'I'm frozen in place!'_ After having been saved from the previous one-pointer by another examinee, Izuku continued ahead to try to gain some points himself, but every villain he came across was either already destroyed or in the process of being destroyed. But once he had arrived to the area where the most examinees were, the zero-pointer Present Mic had told them about had appeared, destroying the top floors of the buildings in front of it and throwing it towards them. Most of the examinees, including the boy from before, began running away while Izuku stayed where he stood, as if he was frozen in place.

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES LEFT!"

"Only two minutes?! I don't even have a single point yet!" Izuku yelled as he finally felt some feeling in his legs to run away. At least that was the plan, until he heard someone cry in pain. He looked forward to see the cloud of dust subsiding and the girl from before trapped under the debris.

_'...it's my Quirk and I know I should've asked you, but I didn't want to see you fall since it's bad luck, you know.'_ The very words she told him that morning when she saved him from falling, were playing on repeat in his head. So in that moment, instead of running away from the zero-pointer: Izuku made a break towards her. But the next thing he knew, he was flying up into the air and towards the robot's head as he balled his hand into a fist.

**"SMAAAAAASH!"** He threw his arm forward and into the robot's head, completely destroying it and the damage began a domino effect all across its body as everyone below watched him in shock. And unbeknownst to all of them: they were being watched on camera by the faculty of the school who all of them, save for All Might who was there watching as well, they all looked as he obliterated the robot in one hit with the jaws of most going agape while the others cheered. _'It...it activated! I have a Quirk now!'_ Izuku's glee was quickly cut short as gravity now took effect and he began to plummet down to the ground. As he did, the adrenaline left his body and he now felt the pain of both his legs shattering from the jump, and his right arm shattering and even being cut from the punch, and now all of them were flapping in the wind as he fell to his doom._ 'Damn it! All Might warned me about this! I need to break my fall in some way. A Detroit Smash! If I aim a punch at the ground, I should be able to create enough air pressure to cushion my fall...but if I do it too early or too late I'm going to die! Damn it, Hayato where are you when I need you?!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayato and his fellow examinees were dealing with their own zero-pointer as well as a swarm of one, two, and three pointers that was now crowding them all together. He looked up seeing the zero-pointer was beginning to crush buildings and fling the debris making him take a step back.

_'All Might once told me of a hero that was so fast that he unraveled a tornado...what if I push myself as fast as possible to make one, it wouldn't be strong enough to destroy that thing but it should be enough to block the debris and clear up some of these things?' _Hayato looked around seeing everyone else trying to make a dent in the swarm to escape but to no avail. He balled up his hands into a fist and got into a starting position, activating his quirk as he did._ 'I don't have a second to even think if it's gonna work, I'm just gonna have to try!'_ Hayato took in a deep breath and began to run around the crowd of examinees as fast as he could, feeling the wind begin to kick up. After a few seconds, he felt himself begin to slow down before he reached into his pockets and threw in all the snacks he could. "I don't have a second to waste!" He pushed himself, harder than he ever had in the past few months, and began to try to run faster and faster around the crowd who looked at him in amazement as the wind began to spin with him, until they were all protected by a wall of wind that was picking up the debris and robots and throwing them around at the swarm of robots and at the zero-pointer beginning to destroy it. But after about thirty more seconds, the wall diminished, and Hayato slid out of the circle he was running in, without a shred of energy left in his entire body.

* * *

_'No time to lose! **SMA-**'_ Izuku winced feeling like he slapped mid-air as he was only meters away from the floor now, only to stop right before he did. He looked to the side to see the very girl he risked his own life to save floating on a piece of a villain struggling to put her hands together.

"A-And...**release**..." She pressed her fingertips together and almost immediately, both her and Izuku touched the ground. As soon as she took a breath, she covered her mouth feeling extremely nauseous, only to end up vomiting on the floor.

"I need a point...but I can't move..." Izuku said to himself, trying to move with only his left arm.

"AND TIIIIME'S UP!" Izuku looked up in horror hearing Present Mic announce the end of their exam before hitting his head on the pavement.

"I didn't even get a single point. Damn it!" Izuku said as he felt tears begin to well up. He moved his head slightly, hearing the crowd around him talking about what he had just done.

"Wow, he took that thing out in one hit!"

"But if he had a reinforcement Quirk, then why does he look like that?"

"He should've just run away, what was the point?!"

_'They're all missing the point, he didn't jump in the way to try to score points. He did it to save that girl.'_ The boy from before thought to himself as he studied the now heavily injured Izuku, the broken zero-pointer in the background, and his savior currently regaining her composure on the robot part she was on. _'He jumped without hesitation and I...would've done the same thing if this wasn't an exam! Wait...exam.'_ The boy clenched his fist, trying to reassure himself that he would've done what Izuku did, before the realization hit him.

"Good job everyone! I'll give you all some candy for doing such good work right now, but first let me attend to this young man." A small elderly lady wearing medical gear walked past the examinees and towards Izuku who was mentally beating himself up for not getting a single point. _'His Quirk did this to him? It's almost as if his body wasn't used to it.'_ She bent forward and gave the boy a kiss on the back of his head, making his legs and arm glow green as inside them: the bone shards came together and quickly healed back to normal.

"Who is that old lady?"

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A. She's the school's licensed nurse, the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl. She's the only reason this school is even allowed to have such a dangerous exam." A blond haired boy wearing a bedazzled shirt and a colossal belt around where his navel was located introduced Recovery Girl to the group as she gave the girl who helped Izuku some gummy bears.

_'Wait, of course! If that's the case then that boy...'_ The boy looked at Recovery Girl and Izuku and nodded his head as it finally dawned on him.

* * *

A week following the exam: Izuku sat in his living room following dinner, using his hand grip while his phone was in his other hand, with a look of disbelief evident in his eyes as he thought that he had blown his one chance to enter U.A. and become a hero. He knew that he had barely passed the written exam from scoring himself but the zero he got from not destroying anything else but the giant robot cancelled out the score he had received on the exam. Not only that, he had been trying for a week to get a hold of All Might to talk to him but to no avail.

"Izuku...honey...is Hayato alright?" His mother walked up to him and placed a hand on his head, lovingly running her hands through it, snapping him out of his trance.

"He's fine, he's waiting on the results."

"I see, they should be here today or tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah..."

"The fact you even took that test makes me proud of you, Izuku. I only hope that both of you make it in." She planted a kiss on her son's head and walked out to get the mail as Izuku turned on his phone screen, seeing a picture of him and Hayato from Halloween over ten years ago, with both of them dressed as All Might. When he had left his practical exam area: he found out about what Hayato did, making the mini tornado to protect his fellow examinees from the attacks in the last two minutes, but such a risky move without the practice had completely left him without electrolytes in his body and all Recovery Girl could do was give him fluids to replenish at least some of them to protect his heart and muscles. He put his hand grip down and looked at his slightly scarred fist now, clenching it as tightly as possible.

_'I let you down, All Might...I let you down, Hayato...I'm sorry.'_

"Izu-Izu-Izu-Izuku!" He snapped his head to the left hearing his mother call his name only to see her sprawled on the floor with a letter in her hands. "Th-They're here!" Izuku stood up and hesitantly grabbed the envelope from his mother's hands, taking it to his room and place it on his desk. He gulped and ripped open the letter, only for a small disk like object to fall out and light up.

_"I'm here as a projection!"_ He pushed his chair back seeing the light form into a screen with All Might wearing a bright yellow suit in front of the U.A. logo.

"All Might?! But this is from U.A. isn't it?!"

_"I had a lot of paperwork to do that wound up eating up all my time, I'm sorry I couldn't contact you. Actually, I moved to this town to work at U.A."_ Izuku looked shocked as on the screen, a hand appeared motioning for All Might to speed things along. _"I have something I need to tell him. It'll push everything back. Okay then I got it. Even if you passed the written exam, you got zero points on the practical exam...so that means you didn't pass."_

"I knew it..." Izuku hung his head down and grabbed his pant legs in defeat, feeling his eyes well up.

_"That is, if that was all there was to it. I'd like to show you something."_ All Might took out a remote and turned on a nearby TV screen, showing the girl who had helped him that day walking into a room.

_"Excuse me..."_ The girl said walking up to Present Mic.

_"She came directly after the exam to negotiate with us!"_ All Might explained pausing and then continuing the video.

_"Um, the boy with green curly hair and freckles...is it possible for me to give him some of my points?"_ Izuku jumped slightly hearing her request. _"I heard him saying that he needed to get at least one point, so I figured he probably didn't get any..."_ Hearing this, Katsuki's insults about him being useless for being Quirkless from when they were growing up replayed in his mind._ "At least the points he missed out on for saving me...he saved me and got himself hurt doing it! Please, he deserves at least that much as a thank you from me!"_

_"Now not only do you have a Quirk: you inspired that girl, the same way you inspired me all those months ago, probably even the same way you inspired Young Kiryuu as children." _All Might paused the video again and turned his attention back to the camera/Izuku. _"The entrance exam wasn't graded on just how many villains you destroyed either!__"_ Izuku jumped up again as All Might resumed the video.

_"I'm sorry but even if you ask, you can't give him your points. But don't worry, there's no reason to give him any."_ Present Mic said pausing the video yet again.

_"What kind of hero course would reject someone who's willing to risk their lives to save others? This is a job that requires doing just that and doing the right thing! You were also graded on: Rescue Points! They're points given to you by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability that we at U.A. look at!"_ All Might yelled before the screen showed the scoreboards, revealing Izuku came in the top ten on the test. _"Izuku Midoriya, 60 points!"_ Izuku's eyes widened seeing the points as a photo of the girl appeared. _"And Ochaco Uraraka, 45 points!"_ All Might looked at the camera and gave a thumbs up towards his disciple. _"You both passed."_

"This is...unbelievable..." Izuku said as his lips began to quiver and the tears from before began streaming down his cheeks, this time from happiness.

_"Come, Young Midoriya. This is your hero academia!"_ Izuku nodded and looked at his action figure of All Might and the photo of him and Hayato again, this time with pride.

* * *

"Hey Speedy, you up?" Hayato sat up in bed, his body still partly sore from his exams, as his grandfather walked into his room with the same envelope in his hands.

"What's this?"

"Your acceptance letter, what else?" The elder Kiryuu said before running his hand through Hayato's hair. "I'll be sure to call your parents and let them know."

"I haven't been accepted yet...I find out once I open this envelope." Hayato said as he opened the letter. He found the projector and placed it down before the projection started for him.

_"I'm here as a projection!"_ Hayato and his grandfather were taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Number One Hero on the projection. _"I hid the truth from you both but I actually came to live in this town as the new Heroics teacher at U.A. But that's not why I'm here, I'm here to talk to you in regards to your scores for your exam. You passed the written portion but that practical portion? It was incredible. The last time I had seen moves like that was when I trained under the retired hero, Gran Torino. But especially, those last two minutes, that was a sight to behold. I saw your potential in that cyclone. No, it wasn't a big one, and it definitely wasn't something worth writing home about...but the way you did it was heroic. You risked your body giving up on you to create a wall of wind that would not only protect your fellow applicants, it would use the enemy against themselves."_ All Might explained as he played the video they had recorded of what Hayato had done, pointing out how the wind was knocking the debris back into the zero-pointer and into the robots around them as well as other robots into one another. _"That was amazing, and all together you gained 30 villain points, and 40 rescue points!"_ Hayato clenched his blanket tightly, feeling tears beginning to stream down his face as well. _"You passed. Now come, Young Kiryuu. This is your hero academia, and I look forward to seeing you and Young Midoriya grow into amazing heroes."_

"What was that you said, you hadn't been accepted yet? Well how's that for an answer?" Hayato's grandfather smiled as he pulled his grandson in for a hug while he happily cried into his chest. "I'm so proud of you."

"I did it...we did it..." Hayato grabbed the back of his grandfather's shirt tightly feeling himself begin to cry harder as all the years of protecting Izuku and reassuring him that he would be a hero, had finally caught up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Man, this place is so big! 1-A...1-A..." Izuku ran through the halls of U.A. High as his first day at the school finally arrived. He finally arrived at the door for his classroom. "Aw man, I hope I'm not in the same classroom as the scary people..." Izuku immediately thought of Katsuki and the boy from the entrance exam as he began to slide open the door.

"Take your feet of the desk!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that's disrespectful to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" Just. His. Luck. BOTH of them were here, and the blue haired boy was already beginning to get into with Katsuki who sat with his leg on the desk.

"Ha! Nope! What junior high did you even go to, you side character?" Katsuki asked with his usual smug grin.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida." Tenya said introducing himself to Katsuki.

"Somei? So you're some kind of fucking elite, aren't you? I'm gonna have fun stomping you into the ground." Katsuki said intimidating the taller boy.

"Stomp me into the dirt? And you actually want to be a hero?" Tenya asked in pure horror before both boys noticed Izuku standing in the doorway. Then the whole class turned their attention to him, causing the usually timid boy to jump slightly. "Good morning! I'm from So-"

"It's alright, I heard." Izuku said raising his hand to the boy as he walked over to him. "I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida."

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya said gritting his teeth. "And I didn't...I hate to admit it but you're better than me."

'Sorry. I actually didn't realize anything.' Izuku thought before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hayato standing behind him with a banana in his hand. "H-Hayato?!"

"You!"

"I made it too, buddy. All Might didn't tell you?" Hayato said finishing up his fruit. Izuku jumped him for a hug making his best friend wince in pain. "Izuku, buddy, I'm still sore in some places."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Izuku said letting him go and noticing the slight limp Hayato had.

"Oh, you're the loud guy from the test." Hayato said walking into the classroom and noticing Tenya standing nearby.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy, my name is Tenya Iida."

"Hayato Kiryuu, sorry for the harsh words back then. Just don't like when people pick on my best friend." Hayato said before limping over to his seat.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the boy from the exam!" Izuku turned around to see that Ochaco had just walked in, happy to see him. "That punch you did was awesome!"

"I-I mean it was nothing! Th-Th-Thank you for trying to split your points with me!" Izuku yelled covering his now red face with his arms before quickly bowing to the girl in front of him.

"How did you know about that?" Ochaco asked as it hit her what Izuku was talking about.

"Oh, uh-"

"If you're here to make friends, you're in the wrong place." The four standing at the front of the class looked behind Ochaco and Izuku to see that, currently in a yellow sleeping bag on the ground, a pale man with long black hair laid looking at them. Ochaco, Izuku, and Iida all froze from shock while Hayato made his way to his seat. "Eight seconds for you to be quiet, you need to work on that. This is the hero course, time is limited and kids these days are so irrational." The man said as he unzipped his sleeping back to stand up.

'A teacher? So that means he's a pro hero too. Except I've never seen anyone as worn out as him.' Izuku thought as he studied the man from head to toe, from his all black clothing to the odd scarf around his neck.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you all." Aizawa said introducing himself to his class. The entire class jumped slightly as they were all in the dark as to who their teacher was going to be. He lifted up his sleeping bag and reached into it, pulling out a blue tracksuit with white markings becoming a "U" around the collar and an "A" on the waist. "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and head out to the field."

* * *

"A Quirk Assessment Test?!" Was the general reaction from the class as they all stood across from their teacher, all dressed in the tracksuit he had shown them before.

"I hope none of you were expecting anything traditional from your first day, the selling point of this school is how unrestricted we can be with our methods. That's how we teach and that's how you're all going to learn for the next three years. Besides, you kids have been doing this since Junior High, right?" Aizawa said taking out a phone to show eight different exercises. "All those physical exams where you were banned from using your Quirks, we're gonna change it up a bit. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Aizawa asked getting Katsuki's attention. "In Junior High, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters." Katsuki said as he crossed his arms, trying to remember the best he could.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa said taking out a softball from his pocket and throwing it over to the boy, who caught it with one hand and walked over to a shotput ring behind his teacher. "Do whatever you want, just stay in the circle. Now hurry up, and you better give it everything you've got."

"Alright then..." Katsuki said stretching his arms. He looked forward and entered a pitching position. "DIE!" Katsuki pulled back the best he could and threw the ball, boosting it with an explosion.

"...die?" Izuku asked himself quietly as his expression deadpanned, watching the ball skyrocket into the distance.

"Always know your maximum as a starting point. That's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa said as he turned to face his class, showing Katsuki's score as 705.2 meters. The whole class clapped from amazement as Katsuki walked back to them, with a victorious smile on his face.

"705 meters? Seriously?" A boy with orange-blond hair with a black streak across said as he took a step back.

"This looks so fun!" A pink girl with pink hair and horns yelled as she happily jumped from excitement.

"This looks fun? You have three years here, are you sure you're gonna keep that attitude the entire time?" Aizawa asked making the class tense up, quickly draining their excitement from them. "Alright then, whoever comes in last place after all eight tests will be judged to have no potential to be a hero. And as a result, the punishment will be immediate expulsion." The entire class screamed from shock while Hayato closed his eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his legs. "We're free to do whatever the hell we want with you kids. So welcome to U.A.'s hero course."

"This might be a little difficult for me." Hayato said as he reached into his pockets to take out a pair of pills and threw them into his mouth.

"For you? Hayato, I can only use One for All at zero or a hundred percent!" Izuku whispered into his best friend's ear. Hayato sighed and elbowed Izuku hard into his stomach area, immediately knocking the wind out of him.

"Mr. Aizawa, Izuku's not feeling so well so I'm gonna take him to the bathroom!" Hayato said grabbing Izuku while their teacher just waved them off. The two quickly made their way out of sight from the class and Hayato pushed Izuku against the wall. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"With me?! You just hit me in the stoma-" Izuku yelled as he took in a deep breath. Hayato covered Izuku's mouth to keep him from yelling further, not noticing their blond mentor was hiding from them as well: watching them in the distance.

"Izuku, we made it this far. Are you going to give up on me now because you're worried about getting hurt?" Hayato asked making Izuku shake his head. "I brought painkillers because I didn't want to let you down. We have THREE years here, if you're gonna chicken out day one then you might as well grab one of your hairs and shove that Quirk back down All Might's throat." He removed his hand from his best friend's mouth. "You're my best friend and All Might chose you as his successor. You're the smart one out of the two of us, figure it out if you don't wanna go home on a stretcher." Hayato said tapping Izuku's forehead. He began walking back while Izuku looked at his right hand.

'How do I manage to do this?' Izuku asked himself before following Hayato back to the class.

"Alright so the first test is the 50-meter dash. Iida and Kiryuu, to the line." Aizawa said as the two re-joined the group. Tenya and Hayato nodded at each other and walked over to a track and went into the starting positions.

"Ready? Get set..." Hayato chuckled and activated his quirk as a camera on a tripod at the end of the track counted the two down. "Go!" Tenya and Hayato took off, with the former running as fast as he could in that short distance: reaching the end almost immediately. But what shocked him the most was that when he crossed, Hayato was already standing in front of him with a victorious smile.

"What?!"

"1.15 seconds. 3.04 seconds." The camera announced as the class looked at Hayato in shock. Hayato held up a peace sign to the group and began walking over, leaving Tenya staring at him in pure disbelief.

"Impossible..." A spiky red haired boy said as Hayato walked past him and to Izuku's side.

_'I can only go third gear for fifty meters...but he was on a completely different level.'_ Tenya thought to himself as he walked back into the group, letting the exhaust ports on his calves cool down.

"They were in their elements. Next, Bakugo and Midoriya." Aizawa announced making Katsuki and Izuku walk over to the track and ready themselves.

"Ready? Get set..." Izuku gulped as he could feel the bloodlust emanating from Katsuki. "Go!" Both boys took off, with Katsuki holding his hands back and Izuku running as fast as he could.

"Let's see how you bastards like my Explosive Speed!" Explosions began firing from Katsuki's hand, propelling him into the air and forward, crossing the line as the camera recorded his time.

"4.13 seconds." Then Izuku crossed, beginning to breathe heavily. "7.02 seconds."

"When I use both of my hands, the force disperses...but Deku could be screwed..." Katsuki said as he looked at the smoke coming from his palms before looking at the already exhausted Izuku. He shook his head, letting out a growl while Hayato chuckled.

"Someone's worried about you." Hayato said quietly to himself before placing a handful of raisins in his mouth while their teacher called over the next pair to run.

"If I may ask, why do you keep food in your pockets?" Hayato turned around mid-chew, to see a girl with long black haired tied into a spiky ponytail looking at him.

"Oh, my raisins? They're my energy snacks." Hayato quickly gulped down what he had in his mouth and took out the small red box that held his snacks in from his pocket.

"Energy snacks?" The girl asked confused at the box of raisins being held in front of her.

"I gotta refuel, we have a lot of tests coming up and I can't risk losing power during any of them." Hayato explained putting the box away.

"Yaoyorozu, Uraraka. Come on, you're up." Aizawa said making the girl nod and walk over to the track.

"You talked to a girl!" Izuku whisper-yelled to Hayato, who looked at him confused by his excitement.

"Izuku, I can handle talking to one. Just keeping the conversation is what's tough, especially with one as pretty as her." Hayato said putting the box away in his pocket.

* * *

Following the 50-meter dash, the class continued with the next three exams: grip strength, long jump, and repeated side steps. And currently both Hayato and Katsuki were confident in their abilities as they kept scoring among the highest in the current exams. But the one concerning the two, even if Katsuki could never admit it, was Izuku. Restricted by his fear of hurting himself or using too much power with One for All, Izuku currently held one of the lowest scores, only a completely invisible girl was doing worse than him at the moment. But he knew that the fifth test, the Softball throw, was his saving grace. If he could score high enough on this: he would be safe from the expulsion punishment. Even with the long-distance run, sit-ups, or seated toe touch: he knew that a test involving strength was perfect for him and One for All.

"Uraraka, throw." Ochaco nodded and walked up to where Katsuki had thrown the ball from earlier, and threw the ball watching it climb higher and higher into the air. Aizawa nodded and showed the screen on his phone, revealing the score was reading "infinity" for the girl.

"Infinity?!"

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Ochaco blushed and nodded sheepishly at the praises from her classmates.

"Midoriya, go." Izuku nodded and walked up, grabbing the Softball and holding it in both of his hands.

_'It's now or never. I came too far to let All Might, Hayato, and Mom down.'_ Izuku readied himself and took a deep breath, activating One for All.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues the way he has." Tenya said earning a worried nod from Ochaco, making Katsuki chuckle.

"Of course not, he's a Quirkless loser, you know?" Katsuki said making Hayato grit his teeth.

"Quirkless?! You mean you don't know what he did during the entrance exam?" Tenya asked confusing the boy.

"Huh?"

_'It's about time, huh?'_ Aizawa looked at Izuku, grabbing his scarf as the boy closed his eyes.

_'I won't let you down, I'll become a hero.'_ Izuku's arm began to glow as the power of One for All surged through it. He reeled his arm back as he remembered when All Might chose him to be his successor, when his mother congratulated him for being accepted to U.A, and when Hayato had met him in the playground all those years ago. But when he threw the ball, he was shocked to see it land only meters away from him. "B-But...I swore I activated it."

"I erased your Quirk, that's why." Izuku turned to his side to see Aizawa, now the complete opposite of how he looked before. His hair flowing upwards, his eyes glowing red, his scarf was now flowing up and spread out more, and under the scarf rested a pair of gold goggles around his neck. "Damn that test, it's clearly not rational enough when even a brat like you got accepted.

"You erased my Quirk?" Izuku asked himself quietly before it all came together for him once he laid eyes on the goggles. "You can erase people's Quirks just by looking at them, I know who you are. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

"Eraser? Never heard of him."

"He's an underground hero, he tends to avoid the spotlight compared to other heroes because he thinks it gets in the way." Hayato said earning the attention of his classmates.

"From what I saw, kid, you can't control that Quirk of yours even if your life depended on it." Aizawa said as he walked over to the boy. "You want to break everything and have someone else save you again, don't you?"

"N-No sir, that's not what I-" Izuku was cut off by Aizawa's scarf extending wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what others around you will be forced to do." Aizawa said keeping his glowing eyes focused on the boy. "It doesn't matter if you're as courageous as they come and the most selfless hero out there: you'll be utterly useless if you become a ragdoll after saving only one person. Izuku Midoriya, you can't become a hero with that power of yours, you'll only end up being a liability."

"Um, Mr. Aizawa?" Aizawa turned his head hearing Hayato call his name. "I've known about his Quirk for a long time, if I can: I'd like to have a moment with him."

"Do whatever you want, just make it quick." Aizawa said as his scarf and hair went back to normal and his eyes stopped glowing. Hayato rushed over to Izuku's side and pulled him away. _'But whatever you do, that kid is a lost cause. He has no potential whatsoever.'_

"What's the matter?" Hayato asked putting his hands on Izuku's shoulders.

"Mr. Aizawa's right, I can't control this power. If I try to go 100%, then he's just gonna erase my Quirk again if my arm doesn't shatter again." Izuku explained making Hayato sigh. "I keep visualizing what All Might told me and it just doesn't work." Izuku sighed while Hayato crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What did All Might say?"

"He said to remember the feeling I had when I activated it for the first time, like an egg in a microwave and trying to keep it from exploding."

"And when was this?" Izuku tensed up remembering that after he had been accepted: he had met All Might at Dagoba Beach to discuss being his successor and controlling One for All...the only problem was that the meeting was supposed to be a secret and Hayato had no clue. "Well, Izuku?"

"It was before school started, but I just can't seem to control it no matter how much I try. He said to remember the feeling and that it's the secret to controlling this awesome power." Izuku explained making Hayato sigh.

"But Izuku, remember that you and All Might are two different kinds of people. How he controls One for All is different because he's been with it for decades, you've only had it for a little over a month." Hayato said placing his hands on his sides. "When you first activated it, what happened?"

"Well I felt like this like _**bzzt **_or _**woosh**_ feeling and-" Izuku was stopped by Hayato raising his right hand to stop him.

"Not what you **FELT**, what **HAPPENED.**"

"Well, I put all the force I had into my legs to jump into the air. And then I put everything I had into my arm to punch the villain, and next thing I knew I was falling with all three broken." Izuku explained making Hayato nod.

"You put everything you had into your legs and they broke. Then you put everything into your arm and it broke. You see the problem?" Hayato said earning a nod from his best friend. "You're too impulsive, you haven't had the kind of practice to put that kind of force on your body."

"But I don't have any other way to control it."

"Alright, then let's see it like this. Your body is a fighter jet and it shoots the most destructive and powerful missiles. The triggers to fire them are extremely sensitive so: you can't slam your finger on it, otherwise you'll fire everything you've got when you don't have to, and you can't press it too softly, otherwise nothing'll fire. Forget controlling it with your feelings. Control it with what you have up here." Hayato said poking the side of Izuku's head. "Once the pilot up here knows what it's doing, then you can leave it to the guy down here." Hayato moved his finger from the side of Izuku's head and down to where his heart was located.

"But All Might-"

"Izuku! You're not All Might! Don't force yourself to be like All Might!" Hayato whisper-yelled as he pulled his best friend closer by the collar. "The student isn't the teacher, so don't try acting like him." Hayato let him go and began making his way back to the group.

"Don't force myself to be like All Might and use my brain?" Izuku asked himself as he picked up the Softball.

"Whenever you're ready, Midoriya. You have two more turns." Aizawa said making Izuku nod and ready himself to throw the ball again. He reeled back and threw the ball, trying to push the power of One for All into his body again. But yet again, the ball landed as far as it did the last time. "I didn't do it that time, did you let me get into your head or what?"

"Sorry sir, I just had a lot on my mind."

"One more time." Aizawa said as Izuku grabbed the ball once again. He closed his eyes and readied himself one last time, focusing the best he could on using his Quirk.

'I used too much the first time, and Mr. Aizawa erased my Quirk. I tried using too little and I wound up using nothing. What do I do?' Izuku closed his eyes and reeled back, ready to throw the ball. 'Wait! If I use it all on my arm then I'm going to break it, but what if I focus it at the last point of contact as I throw the ball? My fingertip!' Izuku felt the power of One for All surge throughout his body and into the tip of his index finger. He threw his arm forward, throwing the ball with all his strength and rolling it off his finger. The class looked on in shock as the ball skyrocketed into the air, blowing a gust of wind behind it that sent everybody backwards.

"What kind of monster is this kid?" Aizawa asked as Izuku's new score came in, seeing it was 705.3 meters.

"Who's a ragdoll? I've got the power to keep going!" Izuku yelled as he hid his now swollen finger from his teacher. Aizawa couldn't help but smile in disbelief before watching someone dash past him and towards Izuku.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, DEKU?! AREN'T YOU QUIRKLESS, YOU LITTLE SHI-" Katsuki extended his hands forward, explosions sparking from his palms, making Izuku scream in fear. But before he could reach him, Aizawa's scarf had gone and wrapped itself around him, effectively keeping him in place.

"Damn it, don't make me keep using my Quirk...it gives me dry eye!" Aizawa yelled revealing that he had once again activated his Quirk, before pulling the boy back to the group. He sighed and deactivated his Quirk, taking out a bottle of eye drops and placing one drop in each of his eyes.

* * *

"Alright, I'm not gonna waste my breath to explain how the totals get calculated. I'm just gonna show the results, it's just the totals of all the tests added together." Aizawa said as he held his phone flat to project the results for the Quirk assessment. Izuku took a deep breath and looked at his currently bandaged hand, lucky for him that Hayato had more painkillers with him to numb the pain from using One for All before. The remaining tests all went as he expected, he did well on the sit-ups and seated toe-touch thanks to the kind of workouts he did with All Might, only the long-distance run gave him a hard time from already feeling extremely exhausted. He looked up and read the scores, smiling at the results.

Quirk Assessment Test:

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu 2. Shoto Todoroki

3\. Katsuki Bakugo 4. Hayato Kiryuu

5\. Tenya Iida 6. Fumikage Tokoyami

7\. Mezo Shoji 8. Mashirao Ojiro

9\. Ejiro Kirishima 10. Mina Ashido

11\. Ochaco Uraraka 12. Koji Koda

13\. Izuku Midoriya 14. Tsuyu Asui

15\. Yuga Aoyama 16. Hanta Sero

17\. Denki Kaminari 18. Kyoka Jiro

19\. Hitoshi Shinso 20. Toru Hagakure

"Oh and I was lying about expulsion, by the way." The entire class went quiet and looked at their teacher in shock as Aizawa revealed his lie to the class. "It was all a rational lie to get you to use your Quirk the best you could." The entire class, save for a few, let out a scream of shock: especially Izuku.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you thought it through." The girl Hayato talked to before said, looking at her classmates in disbelief.

'It wasn't obvious...' Was the consensus thought from the bottom five.

* * *

"Midoriya, is your finger healed?" Tenya asked as he caught up to the green haired boy after school. Izuku nodded and showed his currently bandaged finger making the taller boy smile. "You know, I was really taken aback by Mr. Aizawa. I thought this school is the best of the best...but to encourage your students on a lie? How absurd." Tenya said as the two began walking towards the school gates.

"Hey! You two! Going to the station? Wait for me!" The two turned around hearing running and saw Ochaco was making her way towards them.

"Uraraka?"

"You're the girl who scored infinity." Tenya said as the girl happy caught up to them.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. And you're...Tenya Iida." Ochaco said looking at the blue haired speedster. "And you're Deku Midoriya, right?"

"Deku?!" Izuku jumped hearing his childhood nickname come from her mouth.

"But that's what Bakugo called you during the test right?"

"Well...my name is Izuku but Kacchan gave me that name to make fun of me as a kid." Izuku explained while hiding an embarrassed blush from his two classmates.

"He gave you a name to insult you?" Tenya asked placing his hand on his chin.

"Oh really? I'm sorry about that...it just sounded really cute." Ochaco said making Izuku's blush take over his entire face.

"I'm Deku then!" Izuku yelled surprising Tenya while Ochaco smiled at him.

"You're accepting it too early! Wasn't that an insult?!" Tenya asked making Izuku hide his face before a thought crossed his mind. "Oh, Midoriya?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your friend, where is he?" Tenya asked making Izuku revert back to normal, realizing what he was referring to.

"Hayato went to see Recovery Girl to do something about his muscles still aching." Izuku explained making Tenya sigh.

"Oh, your friend is so cool! How long have you known him?" Ochaco asked as they continued making their way off campus.

"Well, he's been my best friend for over ten years now." Izuku said making Ochaco squeal in delight.

"He's a speedster like Iida, right?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm curious, when he did the 50-meter dash with me: he crossed in a second. But when we did the long-distance run: he was so much slower than he was before." Tenya said making Ochaco think back to that exam and nod as she remembered Tenya overtaking Hayato in an instant, the complete opposite of the very first test.

"Well you see, Hayato's Quirk can be seen in very different ways. But when it comes to how he maintains his speed is like a car: the faster you make it go, then the more gas it burns. Hayato can reach top speed instantly, but he can't keep it up for long." Izuku explained as he pointed at a car that zoomed past them when they made it to the sidewalk.

"But I heard that he ran so fast that he made a wall of wind during his practical exam and kept it up for the last two minutes." Tenya pointed out, making Izuku nod.

"He could, but look what forcing himself did to him. It's been over a month and parts of his body still aches. His Quirk damages his body more than people understand if he pushes himself."

"How so?" Ochaco asked getting her face close to Izuku's, unknowingly making him blush from his timid nature.

"W-Well, you know what Electrolytes are, right?"

"I've heard of them but I dunno what they are exactly." Ochaco said looking up in confusion.

"They're an extremely important mineral in our bodies, they carry an electrical charge that act like a sort of battery to everything in our bodies' systems." Tenya explained while Ochaco feigned understanding, while in reality she had completely zoned out when he started talking.

"Well, the way his Quirk works is that his body takes the charge from them and basically charges up his muscles. But the problem is that when you start having less and less, your body starts failing. Your blood doesn't clot and it becomes more acidic, if you have a wound then your body can't make new tissue to make scars, but the worst part is that they help send nerve signals across your body and your muscles start acting different." Izuku explained making Ochaco and Tenya's eyes widen. "They can't contract so moving your legs or arms or any muscle would be impossible or difficult, and the danger from that comes from our hearts being a muscle. I always tried keeping him from making a mistake like that because the last thing I ever wanted to see was my best friend running so hard that when he stopped: so did his heart. Thank goodness Recovery Girl helped him get more than enough back that day, now he's just suffering pain from over exerting himself to that extent."

"You two are really close, huh?" Ochaco said smiling at Izuku who returned the smile.

"The closest."


	5. Chapter 5

"I am...entering like a completely normal person!" All Might yelled as he made his way into the 1-A classroom. The class lit up and smiled as he proudly marched to Aizawa's podium.

"He really IS a teacher here!" The orange-blond haired boy said as the number one hero smiled at the class.

"And his costume is from the Silver Age, it's so outdated but iconic at the same time, ribbit." A green-haired girl said as the class noticed All Might's red, white, and blue costume.

"Alright then, it's time for some basic heroic training. And to kick off the year, we'll be meeting at Ground Gamma. But of course, this is a heroics class so you will all need these!" All Might yelled as he took out a remote, making four panels come out from the wall with five boxes being held inside each one, except for the fourth one that was currently holding only four. "Inside these cases are your first hero costumes based off the applications you made before the year started! Get dressed and I'll meet you all there."

* * *

_'The weird thing is I didn't see a costume for Young Midoriya, his number is 18 isn't it?'_ All Might waited at the entrance of the mock city he would proctoring his first lesson in. He heard the gates open and watched as Class 1-A proudly marched in, all dressed in their hero costumes. But what caught his attention the most was the last one who came running in, sporting a bright green tracksuit with a face mask and what looked to be rabbit ears on the head, and he knew immediately it was his successor. Of course he realized the odd design on the face mask was to be a mock of his smile, and the rabbit ears were to be a mock of the tufts of his hair that stood up. He couldn't help but cover his mouth to mask his laughter. _'So obvious.'_

"Wow, Deku! Talk about sleek, I probably should've been more specific with mine...all they gave me was a skintight bodysuit." Izuku looked to see Ochaco running towards him, sporting a pink face shield and a black and pink bodysuit that highlighted her curves. Lucky for him, the face mask was hiding the fact the majority of his face was now red.

"I think it looks good on you, Ochaco." The two turned to see Hayato walking towards them, wearing a white leather bodysuit with yellow gloves and boots,

"So cool, Hayato! It's the opposite of Iida's!" Ochaco pointed out as Tenya stood nearby, wearing white knight-like armor for his costume.

"I'm built for speed, so I need to have a suit that works for speed. It looks like leather but it's actually a material that protects my body from friction and it has a meter in the cowl that checks my body's status." Hayato explained, pointing at a piece of his costume resembling a black hood in the back, before snickering at his best friend's design. "You're not fooling anyone bud. But it was nice that your mom was the one who made it." Hayato said patting his back.

"And the colors? Because of your hair?" Ochaco asked earning a shrug.

"I dunno, my mom was always against a color scheme like this. Something inside me thinks it works." Hayato said before reaching behind his head and putting the cowl on, now hiding his eyes behind white lenses while the majority of his face was covered by the black cowl. All Might noticed this and gasped as he envisioned a yellow cape on Hayato's body and his body growing slightly in terms of muscle and height.

_'He looks just like **him**...'_

"Alright so now that we're all here: it's time to announce today's lesson! We're going to be partaking in battle simulations, we're going to break this class of twenty into ten teams of two. One group will be acting as villains hiding a bomb, while another will be acting as heroes working to capture them. Now, reach into the box and we'll split you all up into your teams!" All Might reached behind him and took out a red box with a hole on the top. The students reached in one by one and the teams were:

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Hayato Kiryuu

Team D: Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo

Team E: Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido

Team F: Koji Koda and Hitoshi Shinso

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

"Alright then...and our first teams to battle will be: these!" All Might then pulled out two more boxes and reached in, pulling out two balls with a black one having the letter D and a red one having the letter A.

_'Me...versus Kacchan?'_ Izuku turned his head to see Katsuki was glaring at him, currently wearing a black leather jacket with an orange X across his chest, a belt with several grenades strapped around it, a black mask resembling an explosion, and two large gauntlets resembling grenades on his arms.

"Bring it, Deku." Katsuki said before the rest of the class left to follow All Might.

"Villains, you have five minutes to get ready! Heroes will enter when those five minutes are up and will have 15 minutes to deactivate the bomb! Everyone else, come with me!" All Might announced as the group made their way into a nearby building.

* * *

"Alright, the bomb is set Bakugo." Tenya said as he patted the side of a tall, rocket-like bomb. "Papier-mache?"

"Hey." Tenya turned around to see Katsuki kept his attention towards the door. "Deku has a Quirk, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Katsuki growled as he headed for the door. "I can't wait to see what that shithead can do."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tenya was only answered by the door opening and slamming shut.

* * *

"Deku, are you nervous?" Ochaco asked as the two walked into the building. She turned to see Izuku was walking carefully with a slight tremble.

"Very."

"Why?"

"I've never won a fight against Kacchan." Izuku said as the two neared a corner. He poked his head out slightly to scope out the hall, before nodding and motioning for them to continue walking.

"Is he that strong?" Ochaco asked as they carefully opened a nearby door. Izuku poked his head in and saw that the room was empty. He looked forward towards a flight of stairs and pointed at it making Ochaco hurry to it.

"Kacchan was always at the top. When his Quirk manifested, everybody praised him for it." Izuku said following her up the stairs. "He put in the practice and I guess I was always his training dummy."

"Is that why he talks the way he does?"

"Kacchan's mom has an explosive temper so I used to think he got it from her. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against his parents: I actually miss the days when I used to see them a lot. But the older I got, I learned that he got a swelled head from everybody praising him and his Quirk, it's why he acts like he's superior to everyone else." The two did the same that they did on the previous floor, with Izuku scoping out the halls and rooms while Ochaco would hurry across to the next floor. "And because my Quirk came into my life way later than it normally should've, he just assumed what everyone else did: I was Quirkless."

"That doesn't seem really fair, what did Hayato do about it?"

"Hayato tried stopping Kacchan almost every time when we grew up. He wound up getting blasted by him too since he couldn't control his Quirk either." Izuku explained as they reached the third floor. He pulled Ochaco against the wall and lifted a finger as he heard footsteps nearby. "That has to be him...I'll draw his attention while you get to Iida and the bomb." Izuku walked forward normally before ducking suddenly. He looked up to see Katsuki soaring over his head with an explosion firing from his hand, making it collide against the wall behind him.

"FOUND YOU, DEKU! YOU AND ROUND FACE AREN'T GONNA PASS THIS TEST!"

"Round face?!" Ochaco screamed in surprise before Izuku turned to her.

"Go!"

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Katsuki extended his arm to fire at the girl, but Izuku reached for his arm and used all his normal strength to pull Katsuki over his shoulder. He yelled in pain as he managed to flip his childhood bully to the ground, but the explosion still fired and hit his leg, burning off his pant leg.

"Uraraka, go now!" Ochaco nodded and dashed past the two while Izuku took a step back to protect his leg even more.

"Lucky shot, prick." Katsuki stood back up and held his right arm forward and placed his left hand on a key near the end of it. "Now, get ready to get blasted the fuck out of here." He began pulling the key out, revealing it to be a pin, while a hole above his hand began to glow. He finished pulling the pin out and a stream of fire burst from the hole and grazed Izuku's head and burst through the wall. Katsuki began to laugh as Izuku fell to one knee, holding the left side of his face which was now completely exposed. "How do you like that?!" Izuku growled and pulled his mask off his face and costume, throwing it to the side.

_'A weapon like that is too dangerous for use in a building like this. But knowing Kacchan...'_ Izuku made a break towards the boy, making him ready the gauntlet on his left side. But before he could pull its pin, Izuku delivered a hard uppercut to his chin and ripped off one of the grenades from his waist. _'...he'll have made stun and smoke grenades!'_ He threw the grenade at the ground and it exploded, covering every inch of the hallway in smoke, while he made his escape for the stairs.

* * *

"If that had even touched Midoriya..."

"His whole head would've been blown clean off!" The entire class watched in horror as they saw Izuku and Katsuki's battle from a control room. On the screen it showed the hallways in the building and the rooms, showing Ochaco running and searching through every room while Tenya waited patiently by the fake bomb.

_'Good job, Young Midoriya. While you took two hits, you managed to use your enemy's arsenal against him to make a strategic escape.'_ All Might said before noticing how calm Hayato was nearby. "Young Kiryuu, you're unusually calm while your best friend was in peril."

"Because Bakugo knows not to deal a fatal blow to Izuku, especially if he still wants to be a hero. And Izuku's been on the receiving end on those explosions for years, he might not be safe from them but he knows how to avoid the worst hits." Hayato explained as they watched Izuku run up the stairs and hid in a room on the fourth floor. "Especially since I can already see what he's planning."

"How so?" All Might asked as Hayato's statement caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Izuku can't use his Quirk to the fullest, otherwise he'd seriously injure Bakugo. Ochaco's about to reach the room where Iida is and most likely knows that she'll be avoiding a confrontation since his Quirk is more suited for combat than hers. But, what if he could use Bakugo to give her the opportunity to get to the bomb?" Hayato said making All Might nod. "Bakugo is an uncontrollable beast when he's angry, so why don't you rattle his cage and make him angrier? The layout of the building they chose has the rooms all located above one another and Iida is only the floor up. Bakugo has the ability to take down walls like nothing, so the same could be said for floors."

* * *

"Once Kacchan gets close enough, I'll make him fire an explosion into the ceiling so Uraraka can use that moment to get to the bomb." Izuku said to himself as he looked up, knowing that in the one of the floors above them: Tenya was waiting for them. "I have the chance to prove myself to Kacchan, that I'm not as useless as he thinks!"

"DEKU!" The door to the room blew open and in walked Katsuki, fuming from what Izuku had done to him before. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AND YOU SUDDENLY HAVE A QUIRK NOW?! DEFENSELESS IZUKU ALL OF A SUDDEN HAS WHAT HE NEEDED TO BE A HERO, WHAT KIND OF FUCKING JOKE IS THAT?!"

"...the only joke here is you." Izuku grit his teeth and explosions fired off Katsuki's hands, signaling he was getting angrier. "My name Deku...it's not an insult to me anymore! DEKU ISN'T A LOSER ANYMORE, DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!"

"A LOSER WILL ALWAYS BE A LOSER, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?!" Katsuki yelled as he fired a powerful explosion towards him. Izuku dodged by sliding to the side and grabbed an empty crate, throwing it at him. Katsuki destroyed the crate instantly only to be met with a powerful kick to the face from his enemy. He grit his teeth and grabbed Izuku's leg, heating it up to burn it before throwing him into a pillar. "YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND ON THE SAME STAGE AS ME?! USE YOUR QUIRK ALREADY, COME ON!"

"I don't need to think, I KNOW I can!" Izuku stood back up and felt the power of One for All surge into his body. He let out a deep breath and felt the energy diminish greatly. 'I should push it down to five percent at the very least and transfer the power to my arms and legs. If I don't keep my focus, I could put too much and break them.'

"YOU'RE A REAL COMEDIAN TODAY!" Katsuki fired another explosion but was shocked to see that the boy he once used to use like a moving target, just jumped over him with ease, and the blast instead destroyed the pillar he threw him into. Izuku landed behind him and delivered a punch to his back, knocking the air out of Katsuki's body.

* * *

"What was that?" Ochaco asked as she felt the building shake from Katsuki's explosions. She opened the door slowly and saw Tenya and the bomb near the end of the room.

"Well well hero, you've finally made it! I will capture you and use this bomb to level this entire city!" Tenya yelled before the explosion that hit the pillar made him fall to his feet. "What's going on?!"

"Deku...please be safe..."

* * *

"Fuck you...that shot was nothing but cheap..." Katsuki said standing back up from the hit. Izuku chuckled and took a step back feeling a slight pain in his arms and legs. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"You've done nothing but say that, but you know what? **_YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP!_**" This was the final straw. Katsuki began firing explosion after explosion and used it to propel himself towards Izuku. The boy smiled and jumped forward, grabbing Katsuki's arms in mid-air and pointing them towards the ceiling. The explosions Katsuki was about to hit him with fired up and into the ceiling, unknowingly knocking Tenya away and making the ground under the bomb begin to crumble. Izuku slammed his feet into Bakugo's chest and used him to jump through the hole he had made, while pushing Katsuki hard into the ground. He turned around to see Ochaco standing near the doorway, looking at him in shock.

"Deku?!"

"Uraraka, you're up!" Ochaco nodded and ran towards Izuku. He grabbed her arms and spun her around, throwing her towards the bomb that now began to fall into the floor below. She grabbed hold of it just before the bomb could touch the ground behind Katsuki and made it float in mid-air.

* * *

The entire class watched what Izuku had just done and stood speechless, especially All Might. He reached down and picked up a microphone, turning it on.

"H-Heroes..."

* * *

"...WIIIIIN!" All Might's voice played through the entire building while Tenya screamed from shock and Katsuki began to scream from frustration. Ochaco fixed the position of the bomb and put it so it would land straight up while Izuku walked over to help Tenya up. "All of you make your way to the control room so the next team can go."

"Need some help?" Izuku asked as he extended his arm to his friend. Tenya nodded and grabbed it, while the boy helped him stand up.

"That was amazing, Midoriya. You somehow got control of that Quirk of yours." Tenya said making Izuku shake his head.

"I didn't control it, I was just keeping it from putting too much force." Izuku said making Tenya laugh. "What?"

"You managed to control it, even if it was just for a minute. But what about Bakugo?" Tenya said as the two looked into the floor beneath team, seeing only Ochaco was in the room.

"I think I finally got to him." Izuku said before the two began to walk out.

* * *

"Young Kiryuu and Yaoyorozu, you two are up next as villains. Young Kaminari and Jiro, you both will be the heroes." All Might said, earning a nod from the four students, but then the door opened and in walked Katsuki: still fuming. Following him was Tenya, Izuku, and Ochaco, all three with a smile on their faces. "Young Bakugo, I wish to have a word with you before the next trial. The rest of you, good job. Especially you, Young Midoriya."

"Thank you!" Izuku yelled bowing to his mentor. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hayato giving him a thumbs up. "Hayato?"

"You and I have some work to do after school. See you after we ace this!" Hayato yelled as he and Momo both walked away, followed by a purple haired girl and the orange-blond haired boy.

"Young Midoriya, if I may have a minute with you." Izuku turned around again to see his predecessor motioning him over. He walked over to the older man who bent down to whisper in his ear. "How did you control One for All so easily?"

"It wasn't easy." Izuku said grabbing his right arm. "My bones felt like they were going to snap if I continued at even five percent. If anything I might have a small fracture."

"I see, go see Recovery Girl so she could also tend to those burns." All Might said making Izuku nod. He quickly wrote him a note and Izuku left, feeling Katsuki glaring at him. "Young Bakugo, that was extremely careless and dangerous." Katsuki turned to see the towering figure of All Might standing over him.

"Tch. Whatever."

"It's not whatever, I see real promise in you to be a hero." Katsuki hid his eyes as he began to tremble. "I understand how it must feel. Always known as the winner, that feeling that you will never lose, it's all something I've experienced first hand. And I know how it feels to lose." All Might said as he remembered his youth, and the day he lost HIS predecessor to the most dangerous villain to ever exist.

"I didn't lose, that nerd got lucky."

"It's a big world out there, you're not always going to be the best. It's why we have to work harder and learn from our experiences so that we can grow and continue to climb until we reach our destination." All Might placed his hand on the top of Katsuki's head. "Young Midoriya learned that lesson from growing up with you, now it's time you learn as well."

* * *

"So, what do you think we should do?" Momo asked as she and Hayato stood in the room where they decided to hide their bomb.

"Depends, we have three options considering our situation." Hayato responded as he looked at the door. "One, we split up to cover more ground. I'll leave the room and try to stop Kaminari and Jiro before they can get to the room while you stay here to watch the bomb. Two, we both stay here to cover the bomb. We leave the door with a trap and we both handle them head on to watch the bomb if they get through it. Three, we trap them like prey. We either leave something in another room or we bait them to come here, and once they fall for it: we capture them and pass the test."

"We need to play it safely. As I recall, Kaminari's Quirk allows him to emit and surround himself with electricity. And Jiro's jacks amplify her hearing, so for all we know she could be listening to us at this very moment." Momo said making Hayato chuckle.

"I think I know. It's not very hero-like but we're playing villains at the moment." Hayato bent down and picked up a rock that was laying in the middle of the room. He looked at the door and threw it as hard and as fast as possible. Momo covered her ears as the impact made a loud clanging sound.

"What are you doing?!"

"You said Jiro's Quirk amplifies sound for her right?" Momo nodded. "When anything relies heavily on sound, like sonar, a loud sound will always disrupt it. "If she was listening: then that must've gotten to her."

"So then what tactic are we using?"

"We've cut Jiro off from listening to us while also giving away out position. It's better if I cut them off before they reach us." Hayato opened the door and began to leave. "I know you can create things from your body, so I might need something so I can take out Kaminari quicker."

"You're pretty confident."

"My best friend decided to be a show off, I can't fall behind him."

* * *

"Damn that Hayato, he and Midoriya are fast thinkers." Kyoka said as she held her right ear in pain. She and Denki made their way upstairs to where she had heard Momo and Hayato's voices come from. "They were on the third floor, I just wish I could've heard what they were planning."

"You did a great job by just locating them." Denki said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He lifted up his other hand as yellow electricity sparked from it. "Now it's my turn."

"Good luck with that, heroes." The two turned around as something zoomed past them.

"Hayato came to stop us!" Kyoka yelled as a shadow began to head towards them.

"Take this, 50,000 volts!" Denki pushed Kyoka away as electricity began sparking off of him. But he fell backwards as a black cloth surrounded him. Kyoka looked in surprise as Hayato quickly tied the blanket around with tape. "What is this, bro?!" Denki asked as Hayato laid him down on the ground.

"Oh this? I had Momo make me a rubber blanket." Hayato said before suddenly his ears began ringing. He turned around to see Jiro pointing her boot at him while one of her earphone jacks were plugged into an attachment on the side, firing powerful sound waves at him.

"Stay where you are, villain." Kyoka said as she grabbed a roll of tape from her pocket and started walking towards him. He pressed his earpiece and covered both of his ears while the girl neared him.

"Y-You were right, she's blasting me with sound from her speakers!"

"And she has you immobilized?" Momo asked through the earpiece.

"I can't stand!"

"Then attack her from below!" Hayato turned around and kicked Kyoka's speaker, disconnecting her jack from them while tripping her. Before she could land on the ground, Hayato activated his Quirk and caught her, placing a strip of his tape to stick her jacks to her arms.

"Caught you." Kyoka blushed slightly as she noticed how Hayato was holding and smiling at her.

"VILLAINS WIN!" They heard All Might's voice ring throughout the building as Hayato placed Kyoka down and untied Denki.

"Man, that was quicker than Midoriya and Bakugo's." Denki said while Momo made her way to them.

"You know, that wasn't cool what you did before." Kyoka said as she rubbed her ear. Hayato laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. Gotta be a bit of a jerk if you're playing the bad guy."

"I'm sorry I wasn't useful to you, Kiryuu. I should've been more attentive and aided you in taking them down." Momo said placing a hand on her chest. Hayato shook his head and removed his cowl.

"All I did was run, literally. You made the blanket to wrap him like sushi and you told me how to stop her, you were the most important part of the plan." Hayato said as they began to leave the building. "I went ahead because if they caught me, I knew you could protect the bomb and handle at least one of them. I needed the blanket to protect myself from Static over here, I just wish I knew about that sound wave thing ahead of time too."

"Where'd you learn to be so attentive?" Denki asked making Hayato laugh.

"Izuku. He's the brains and the brawn between the two of us."

* * *

"Man, today was so awesome!" Hayato yelled happily as he and Izuku left school grounds, hours after the school day had finished.

"Yeah. But what did you want to talk about?" Izuku asked before Hayato pulled him close.

"Two things: One for All, and girls."

"Girls?!" Izuku jumped back as he began blushing heavily. "W-What do girls have to do with anything?!"

"Izuku, I saw how you were checking out Ochaco today." Hayato said as he made an hourglass motion with his hands. "I saw your eyes, you were checking her out in that outfit."

"Th-That's not true!"

"I bet little Izuku got excited when he found out he got to stay close to that cutie for the exam."

"S-Stop it! Or should I ask you about Yaoyorozu?!"

"And say what?"

"Sh-She has such a revealing outfit!"

"Oh, yeah that's true." Hayato said nonchalantly. "I didn't even pay attention."

"D-Don't tell me you like Uraraka!"

"Ochaco? Nah man, she's yours." Hayato smiled as he imagined the two together. "From what I saw, you two have the hots for each other."

"S-Stop lying!"

"Ochaco Midoriya? Nice ring to it." Izuku's face was completely red by this point. "But...if I'm being completely honest, Momo is pretty nice."

"Aha! You do like Yaoyorozu!"

"Dude it's only our second day, relax. Besides, what you did with One for All today was more important." Hayato said with his happy and nonchalant demeanor suddenly changed to a more serious one. "You did what we've been trying to get you to do. What **DID** you even do?"

"I kept the energy of One for All at a bare minimum and distributed it in more than one place." Izuku explained making Hayato smile. "But I still wound up hurting myself."

"Izuku. That image with the egg doesn't work for you. You and I are two different people, I can't tell you what to imagine to understand it. But, you and I are going to be partners when we're heroes. If I need to be the one to push you to understand how your powers work, I'll do it." Hayato said before activating his Quirk. "You see what I'm doing? I'm distributing my Quirk throughout my **ENTIRE** body. Not just one leg or the other, the way my grandpa taught me was that if you plug too many things into one outlet: you're gonna short circuit the outlet."

"So, what are you saying?"

"You're the smart one! You didn't hurt yourself a lot today by keeping it in both your arms and legs at once, but you still fractured the arm you hit Bakugo with! Think for a moment!" Izuku's eyes widened as he realized what Hayato was getting to.

"If I distribute it across my entire body, I can have my body get used to the feeling of One for All..."

"You're getting it." Hayato deactivated his Quirk and fell to one knee, feeling weaker. "One burst at a time isn't enough."

"I need to keep it in a constant and steady stream, increasing it in force as time goes on." Izuku said as he looked at his hands happily. "I understand now."

"You what?"

"I said, I understand now!" Izuku yelled before helping his best friend stand up.

* * *

"I hope he won't be too shocked by this sudden visit..." All Might said in his true form as he knocked on the door of a rundown apartment building. He was shocked to see the door was opened by a tall, gray-haired man. "Oh sorry, I thought this was Sorahiko Torino's home."

"Toshinori? Is that you?" He looked down to see a small, white-haired old man walking with a cane behind the taller man.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy now with life as a teacher. But, I wished to talk to you about something." All Might said before turning his attention to the taller man. "Oh forgive me, I'm Toshinori Yagi."

"Kazuma Kiryuu." The older man said surprising All Might. "I know who you are, All Might. I'm Hayato's grandfather."

"Come in, we have some Taiyaki." Sorahiko said guiding the number one hero in. All three sat at the nearby table, with a plate of fish shaped pastries in front of them. "So, what have you come here to say after all this time?"

"Today, Kazuma's grandson was in my Heroics class. I wanted to see if you would one day mentor him, as I'm far too inexperienced with a Quirk like his."

"That's actually what I'm here about..." Kazuma said catching his attention. "Sorahiko is to take guardianship of Hayato soon. I'm far too sick now to make it to the end of the month." Kazuma said to All Might, shocking him. "I'm sure you knew that his grandfather is his guardian, but I was diagnosed with end-stage terminal cancer months ago."

"...does Young Kiryuu know about this?"

"I haven't told him, frankly I barely had the strength to come all the way here. But he's just starting out his journey to be a hero, I don't want to ruin that for him by distracting him from his studies." Kazuma said while Sorahiko sighed. "Sorahiko was the only person I could count on to take care of him when I'm gone."

"I see...and how do you know each other?"

"Bah! That boy was in your class and you didn't see the resemblance?! Some apprentice you are." Sorahiko said hitting All Might's hand with his stick. He remembered Hayato's hero costume and looked at a nearby photo of Sorahiko in his younger days, dressed as the way he envisioned Hayato before.

"...I didn't know you had a child."

"My Towa removed me from her life decades ago...but to know a daughter of mine would leave her own child behind? I can't help but feel like a failure as a father." Sorahiko sighed before looking at the two. "I'm too old to take care of a child now, but I know I can try to make up for the mistakes I made with my own daughter if I can finish seeing my grandson grow, especially with what you had told me in that letter months ago, Toshinori. But I need the time to ready myself to be a caretaker again, caring for my daughter after her mother's death took quite a toll on me."

"Well, the U.A. Sports Festival is next month. He'll be participating with his class, you can see what he's like when it takes place. I'll leave you two to finish your conversation." All Might said before heading towards the door. "It'll look like a blast from the past, I can promise you that."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a normal day like any other. And right now, Hayato was doing his early morning jog. It was something that became more of a habit when he and Izuku were training leading up to their entrance exam. Before, it was just to give their bodies a warm up for their long days of exercising. Now, it's just how he finishes waking up for school. As he jogged through the streets, the events of the past few days had been stuck on repeat in his head. First, the class had elected their representative. At first it was Izuku, then after an alarm scare where the entire student body went into panic: they voted to make it Tenya, who had single-handedly calmed everyone down when he realized it was the press who had gotten onto school grounds. But what kept his attention the most was **HOW** they had even got in, U.A. has top of the line security, so only students and faculty can enter when they have their special badges on them. But someone had completely destroyed the security they had and allowed the press to invade school grounds to get an interview about All Might being their newest teacher.

But, who was he to worry about that? He's in the top school in the country where the best heroes to ever exist in Japan are alumni, if anyone wanted to declare war on them: then it'd be the same as an injured Gazelle against a Pride of Lions. He's just 15 years old, he has other things to worry about. Like teasing Momo about how she'd only got second place as their vice representative. But the more important matter, he'd spent every moment he could with Izuku to help him spread One for All across his entire body, but it was a task proving to be just impossible at the moment. When he would be close to nearing their goal, the power would just leave his body due to him not being used to it. But, they both knew that with time and patience: he would control One for All and continue walking the path to becoming a hero.

And now he has a new favorite hobby, teasing Izuku about Ochaco. It was more than clear that Izuku had feelings for her, even if he was too stubborn to admit it. He's been scolded by Momo and approached by every other girl in their class, and of course due to his timid nature: he would stutter and act weird around them. But with Ochaco, it's a different story entirely. His face always turns red, he's always blushing, and when that leaves: he talks to her with a confidence neither of them have ever had, even after ten years of friendship.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm back!" Hayato yelled as he opened the door to his home of over ten years. He looked around, seeing the lights were still off and the curtains were still closed. "Grandpa?" He looked around and went to the hallway to see the light to the bathroom on and the door closed. He heard what sounded like someone retching and rushed over to the door, knocking on it. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" Kazuma yelled on the other side of the door. Hayato took a step back as the door opened, revealing his grandfather wiping his mouth with a red towel. "Sorry to worry you, I had a stomach bug when I woke up."

"If you're feeling sick, I'll stay home from class today to take care of you." Hayato said making Kazuma shake his head.

"No, son, I'll clean up in there and you just worry about getting ready to go to U.A." Kazuma said as he weakly walked over to a nearby closet. Hayato sighed and walked over to his guardian, turning him to his bedroom.

"Get into bed, old man. I'm taking care of you today." Hayato said as he walked his grandfather to his room and put him in his bed. He sighed and left the room, walking to the phone that they had on the wall nearby. He quickly dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" All Might said as he picked up the other line.

"All Might, it's Hayato."

"Oh, Young Kiryuu! What can I do for you this morning?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you for a favor. My grandpa woke up insanely sick this morning, and given his age: I'm gonna stay home today to take care of him." All Might went silent on the other line. "So I wanted you to let Mr. Aizawa know I won't be in today."

"...I see..."

"Is something wrong?" Hayato asked as there was an odd hesitation in his mentor's voice.

"Nothing, just a crime going on nearby. I'll let them know at U.A. Take care and I'll see you later!" All Might said as he hung up the call. Hayato chuckled before dialing another number, waiting for them to pick up as well.

"Kazuma?"

"Dr. Ishida, it's Hayato." Hayato said as his grandfather's friend picked up the phone.

"Oh, Hayato! How are you?"

"I'm doing good."

"How are your hero studies at U.A?"

"They're going fine, but doc, I called you because my grandpa isn't feeling that well this morning." Now it was Dr. Ishida's turn to go silent on the other line. "I wanted to know if you could maybe come and check him out? He says it's just a stomach bug but I'm not so sure."

"Hayato...he never told you?"

"Told me what?" Hayato asked as he took the phone to the balcony.

"Son, your grandfather has stage 4 lung cancer." Hayato nearly dropped the phone hearing this. "It was at its end stages when they found it, so now it's terminal. I'm sorry to say this to you, but if your grandfather is in horrible condition...then I'm afraid he won't live to see the end of this week."

"Thank you doc...I'll update you if anything else happens." Hayato hung up the call and looked at his hands, feeling them trembling. He quietly walked back into the apartment and walked over to the bathroom. He opened it and saw the floor and sink covered in blood splatters, even the mirror had splatters on it. He picked up the towel and looked at the dark red splatters all over it, recognizing them as blood stains as well. He walked over to his grandfather's room to see him watching TV calmly.

"Oh, you're not going to get ready?" Kazuma asked as Hayato sat down next to him.

"Nah, I called out. If my old man is sick, then why would I leave him alone?" Hayato asked trying to control his trembling. "Especially when he might need me the most."

"Oh, you're shivering. Here, don't get cold." Kazuma said as he pulled his blanket over his grandson, smiling while Hayato tried hiding the tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

"Grandpa, what do you want for lunch?" Hayato asked hours later as he entered Kazuma's room.

"I think I'll just have some soup, don't worry." Kazuma said making Hayato nod.

"Okay, I'll order some right now."

"No it's fine, I'm good enough to go out and get some fresh air." Kazuma said as he struggled to get out of bed. Hayato rushed over and helped him up, walking him over to his closet. "Hayato, I'm good."

"I'm not gonna help you get dressed but I'll at least help you get some clothes." Hayato said as he grabbed a black shirt and sweatpants, handing them to his grandfather. "I'll get ready to go with you." Hayato said as he left the room to change his clothes as well. After ten minutes, the two made their way out of their apartment and downstairs, greeting their other neighbors that they passed on the way down. "So where are we going?"

"Well, the soup at that restaurant at the downtown station is really good."

"Alright then, let's go to the station." Hayato said as the two made their way down the sidewalk and continued for about fifteen minutes until they reached the monorail station. The two got their tickets and made their way onto their train, with Hayato standing up while his grandfather got the last available seat.

"Hayato, have a seat and I'll stand." Kazuma said as he struggled to stand up.

"Age before beauty, come on just sit down and relax." Hayato said placing a hand on Kazuma's shoulder. The rest of the train ride was met with silence before they reached their stop, with Hayato helping Kazuma out of his seat and off the train. The two left the boarding area and made their way to a nearby restaurant. They sat down and a waitress immediately came over to them.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you both today?"

"Well, I'll have a Pork Cutlet Bowl and my grandpa will have your soup of the day." Hayato said speaking quickly before Kazuma could answer her.

"And to drink?"

"Water for him and a cola for me." The waitress nodded and walked away with their order written down. Kazuma looked at his grandson confused while he paid attention to the people walking past them.

"Hayato?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" Hayato simply responded by shaking his head. "You've never missed class for me before, what's the matter?"

"It's just..." Hayato let out a trembling breath as he tried to find a way avoiding of what he was told before. "Being at U.A. reminded me of how precious time can be. How one mistake can cost you everything, if I left you behind today to go to school: I could've come home to find you unable to move on the floor."

"Hayato please, it's just a stomach bug."

"You missed out on work a lot when I was a kid, I need to make that up to you in some way." Hayato said as the waitress returned and place their drinks in front of them.

"Son, you never need to worry about getting even with me. I raised you since you were barely a toddler, you paid me back by getting better and never giving me a reason to worry about you." Kazuma said as he struggled to drink his water. "What more could I ever ask from you?"

"...you never told me why my parents left me. Can you explain that to me now, I'm old enough now to understand." Hayato pleaded making Kazuma sigh. He cleared his throat and sat back in his chair.

"Your mother had a rocky relationship with her father. Her mother died after giving birth to her and your grandfather took her death hard, leading her to always believe he resented her. But he never once blamed her for the loss of his wife. But when she reached your age, she met your father. She fell madly in love and after three years, she got pregnant with you." Kazuma began as he felt the taste of blood in his mouth. He drank it down with water and looked at his grandson who began hiding his eyes from him. "She ran away from home and I allowed them to live with me since your grandmother divorced me years before this. She gave birth to you and I began to take care of you so they could work to earn money. Your father began to rise up in his job and got your mother to work with him when he became supervisor at this accounting firm he worked at. By that point, you had already begun to walk and you were nearing the point where you would begin to talk. Then when you were about to turn three, they offered your parents positions at a branch they were opening in America and they immediately jumped to it. I supported them accepting such well-paying jobs, but they had no intentions of taking you. I had been taking care of you daily and when they were home, they would find reasons to leave and come back late at night to leave me in charge of you. So when they were preparing to leave, I gave them an ultimatum: they would take their jobs but find time to take care of you, or they could leave you with me under the condition they were to never ask me for any help or involve themselves in your life once they did."

"And they cared more about the money than their mistake of a son..." Hayato said under his breath.

"Don't you dare start talking like that. They were children who made a mistake and didn't see the miracle they had created. Without you...I would've given up on life a long time ago." Hayato looked at his grandfather who kept a serious demeanor. "How is that right? I retired early so that everyday I woke up, I could proudly see my grandson grow into the man he is today. And your parents couldn't even put five minutes aside for you...how is that...how is that right? You deserved better, especially from me."

"No I didn't...I'm grateful for everything that I have. All the blessings I have in my life, being enrolled into U.A, my friends, I'm grateful for all of that. But you? You're what I'm most grateful for." Hayato said as he felt his tears begin to stream down his face. "If it weren't for you, your patience, your courage...the will to keep going and be better...I learned all of that from you. More than anyone else, you're the one who showed me, what it takes to be a good person..." This time it was Kazuma's turn to begin to hold back his tears. "...for that I will always be grateful." Hayato stood up and walked over to his grandfather, giving him a tight hug. "I just wish I had more time with you...so you could see me become a hero."

"It's alright, it's okay. I'm never gonna leave you, even when I'm gone." Kazuma said kissing his grandson's head.

* * *

Following their emotional lunch, the two walked through downtown Musutafu before suddenly on a TV screen above them: the news started playing.

"I'm here reporting from U.A. High School that has just been attacked by villains." A female reporter said on screen making Hayato look up and his eyes widened. "Apparently, the villains snuck in during what was supposed to be a Rescue training mission and cornered the first year class, Class 1-A." Hayato and Kazuma looked in shock as they played a video of all of the Class 1-A students leaving a domed building while dozens of villains were being arrested by police. "The perpetrators are believed to call themselves the League of Villains and even managed to injure the heroes Eraser Head and Thirteen in the process. Luckily for the students, All Might arrived and defeated their heaviest hitter and bought time for the other faculty, all known Pro Heroes, to arrive and make the arrests on all but two villains. We'll bring you more updates as we get them." The news report stopped as the crowd that was currently watching, all began to talk among themselves. Hayato turned to his grandfather who nodded at him.

"Go."

"But you need to get home first."

"Hayato, go! Your friends need you!" Hayato hesitantly began to walk away before running away towards the direction of U.A. High. Kazuma sighed before feeling faint, beginning to fall to his knees. "They'll always need you..." Kazuma collapsed on the ground making onlookers scream in horror while others began to dial for an ambulance.

* * *

_'Damn it! Damn it! I left them all behind! I could've helped them!'_ Hayato thought to himself as after twenty minutes of running, he reached the gates of his high school which was now being surrounded by the media. He gulped and ran into the crowd, reaching the entrance only to be stopped by a police officer.

"Stop! What is your business here?"

"I go here!" Hayato yelled as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his badge. "My class was the one who was attacked, please I need to see my friends!" The officer looked at his superior who was standing nearby wearing a trench coat who walked over to him.

"I'm Detective Tsukauchi. I'm a friend of All Might's, you're the missing student right?"

"Yes sir!"

"We've been waiting for you, come this way." Tsukauchi said as he led Hayato onto school grounds while a bus finished making its way to the parking lot. He turned to see Tenya, Ochaco, and the others coming off, the majority of them looking frazzled. "Go see them and then meet me in the infirmary."

"Guys!" The class turned to see Hayato running at them, making the majority of them smile.

"Hayato/Kiryuu!" Hayato ran up to them and looked at them worriedly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here but my grandpa...he's...he's..." Hayato said visibly shaking.

"Kiryuu, we understand. We all felt happier that at least one of us was safe from harm." Momo said as she walked forward to him.

"Yes! This was all too dangerous a situation for you to wish to have been there."

"But-"

"Hayato, what's wrong with your grandpa?" Ochaco as she realized what Hayato was saying before.

"He's dying..." Hayato said clenching his fists. "I wanted to spend today with him because I thought he was just sick normally...but now that I know that he could die any day now...and now that you guys could've been too...can't, I just can't..." Hayato struggled to keep his composure before Momo pulled him in for a hug.

"It's okay...but Midoriya broke his legs using his Quirk." Momo said making Hayato's eyes widen.

"Go to him." A boy with half white half red hair said walking forward. Momo let go of Hayato while he took a step back.

"Todoroki...everyone..." He activated his Quirk and took off, heading into the building and as fast as he could: ran to the infirmary. He slammed the door open to see Tsukauchi, All Might, and Izuku all there waiting for him.

"Young Kiryuu."

"Hayato."

"You did it again...I thought you had control over it." Hayato closed the door and walked over to Izuku's bed side, hiding his eyes from his best friend.

"It was a spur of the moment to save All Might."

"Young Kiryuu, you look tired." All Might said making Hayato punch the window behind him.

"MY BEST FRIEND GOT HURT, MY CLASS GOT ATTACKED BY VILLAINS, MY TEACHER'S IN THE HOSPITAL, DEATH IS KNOCKING ON MY GRANDPA'S FUCKING DOOR, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Hayato yelled as tears continued streaming down his face. "WHAT THE FUCK EVEN HAPPENED?!"

"There's a group of villains known as the League of Villains, I've been investigating them for a long time. And as it looks: the leader of today's attack was responsible for the U.A. Security door being destroyed the other day. He has the ability to disintegrate anything he touches, we also have a villain that can warp so that's new information as well. But for now all we know is All Might was their target." Tsukauchi was interrupted by Hayato's phone ringing. He didn't recognize the number and cleared his throat, answering the call.

"Hello?" Almost immediately, Hayato dropped his phone when he heard what they were calling him for.

"Hayato?"

"My grandpa...he's in the hospital..." Hayato said making Izuku and All Might's eyes widen. "I have to go!"

"Wait!" All Might said as Izuku limped out of bed and Tsukauchi stood up. "Tsukauchi, can you take him?"

"Of course."

"I'm coming too!" Izuku said as the three of them rushed out of the room and out of the school.

* * *

"GRANDPA!" Hayato yelled as he and Izuku ran down the halls of Mustafu General to the room they had said Kazuma was in. They reached the room and ran inside to see Kazuma laying down on a bed, strapped to a heart monitor with a doctor standing next to him.

"Hayato..." Kazuma said weakly as his grandson ran over to his side. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

***BEEP***

"Forget that! Grandpa, please hold on!"

***BEEP***

"I'm sorry son...you should tell him your goodbyes now." The doctor said as he left the room, leaving the three alone in the room.

***BEEP***

"Izuku...will you promise me something?" Kazuma asked as Izuku walked over to his side. He nodded as he held back his tears while Hayato's were falling all over his grandfather's bed sheets. "Take care of him...keep him out of trouble. Make sure he marries someone worth marrying, and make sure that I don't see him on the other side until he's as old as me."

***BEEP***

"I promise."

***BEEP***

"You can't leave me! You need to see me become a hero you'd be proud of!" Hayato yelled grabbing his grandfather's hand.

***BEEP***

"What? Hayato, from the moment you were born, you were my hero. You saved me more than you think, I'll always be proud of you." Kazuma said as he placed his left hand on his grandson's cheek. "I love you...so much..."He gave him one last smile before closing his eyes, letting his hand drop as the last ounce of life that was in his body passed on. Izuku began to cry and Hayato began to scream while all they heard was the flatline coming from the heart monitor.

* * *

"If you want, you can leave your bags in Izuku's room while I set up an air mattress for you." Inko said as she led the two boys into the Midoriya home. Following Kazuma's death, she was called by the doctors to come pick them up under orders from the now deceased Kiryuu. She took them to his apartment get clothes for Hayato as she would be taking care of him until his new guardian was ready to take him in. Hayato nodded and walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa, hiding his now red eyes from the older Midoriya. "Would you like anything? Tea? Water? Milk?" She was met with him slowly shaking his head. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"Hayato?" Izuku asked as he sat next to him. "You know, Yaoyorozu was really worried about you today." Hayato slowly moved his head to look at him. "When she saw that you weren't there, she immediately asked me where you were. I told her you were at home and she accepted that it was probably an emergency. But you know, the scariest part of today wasn't the villains that attacked us. It was how the idea that you let them know where we would be somehow went around for a minute." Hayato turned his head to keep looking down. "It was an idea that a teacher had thought of but Principal Nezu quickly shut it down, as did we. Yaoyorozu vouched for you as much as I did, saying how you were nothing like that and that you had no clue about our training today to begin with. Then the whole class rallied together to cover for you while you were dealing with your grandpa." Hayato began trembling. "I made the mistake of pushing myself to a hundred percent today, but I knew that if you were there: you would've done the same thing I did if it was to protect me, All Might, or anyone else. Mr. Aizawa wasn't the most thrilled about you not being there today, but he understood why so I'm guessing he found out in his own way. I know you don't want to talk or anything while you're mourning, but we need to make him proud. Together. We have the whole weekend to spend together and help me control One for All, and if you ever need anything: you can always come to me too." Izuku said before the two heard a knock at the door. Inko walked over to the door and opened it, being met with Ochaco and Tenya standing in front of it.

"O-Oh! Hello!"

"Are Kiryuu and Midoriya here?" Tenya asked earning a nod from Inko.

"I'm Inko, Izuku's mother. And both of them are in the living room." She guided them inside and both walked into the living room to see Hayato and Izuku on the sofa. Izuku looked at them and shook his head, making the two look at the floor.

"Hayato...are you okay?" Ochaco asked only to be met with silence.

"We came to see you, everyone in the class when you said why you were absent all came together to make this for you." Tenya said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He sat it on the coffee table and pressed play while a video started.

"Hey Hayato! It's Mina!" A completely pink girl yelled as she appeared on the screen as the camera went around to the whole class.

"And Tsuyu." A green haired girl with her tongue sticking out.

"And Kirishima." A spiky-red haired boy said as his arm suddenly hardened like rock.

"And Kaminari." Denki gave a thumbs up.

"Jiro too." Kyoka shyly waved.

"Shoji." A white haired boy with six arms, all webbed together waved.

"Toru." Nothing was on the screen but a pair of gloves that was waving.

"Sero." A black haired boy with what looked like rolls on his elbows giving a peace sign.

"Ojiro." A blond haired boy with a muscular tail said nodding.

"Tokoyami." A boy with what looked like a bird's head said nodding as well.

"...Koda..." A boy with what looked like a rock shaped head quietly said as he waved.

"Shinso." A purple haired boy plainly said before looking away.

"Aoyama." A blond haired boy that somehow looked as if he was sparkling said making a pose.

"And Yaoyorozu." Now the camera focused on Momo. "We know that you must feel so guilty about what happened along with your emotions about your grandfather. But all of us here, Class 1-A, we're sending you this message because we care about you. You're as important here as any one of us, you were safe from physical danger while you were hurting emotionally at home. We all hope you come to class on Monday, this class just isn't the same when you're not here." Momo said with a slight blush before the video ended.

"We were all worried." Tenya said placing a hand on Hayato's shoulder. "And we understand that you must feel alone without him."

"But you're not alone! No one from Class 1-A will ever be alone because we all have each other's backs." Ochaco said as she stood next to Izuku. "Especially you two, both of you combined are like All Might. Deku has his strength and you have his speed, and together you give us hope and inspire us to make us want to be better."

"Now come on, are you going to continue this journey to become a hero with us?" Tenya was met with Hayato standing up with more tears falling down his cheeks. But when they all saw, he had a big smile on his face making them smile as well.

"You guys are the best...just please let me stop crying. I'm gonna be dehydrated as shit if you guys keep this up." Hayato said wiping the tears from his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good Morning!" Izuku yelled as he slid open the door to Class 1-A. The class greeted him happily before the majority looked behind him. "Sorry, guys. Hayato isn't with me." The class all groaned sadly before he waved his hands up. "Nonono! He's here! He just went to see Principal Nezu before coming here!"

"So did his grandpa actually pass away, Midoriya, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked making Izuku nod.

"Right after he arrived here, his grandpa had collapsed and sent to the hospital. He passed away right after he told him goodbye." Izuku said as he placed his bookbag on his desk.

"Poor guy, is he alright?" Eijiro asked earning a sigh from Izuku.

"He looked better on Friday, but this weekend he spent it working out."

"Poor guy." Denki said sitting back in his chair.

"I'm not surprised." Tenya said speaking up. "Death affects everyone differently, Friday may as well have been the worst day in Kiryuu's life." Tenya said as he cleaned his glasses.

"But let's try to cheer him up! Come on everyone, let's give him a big welcome when he walks in!" Mina said before they heard the door open. They all turned to see Hayato walking in with an exhausted look on his face.

"Good morning, everyone." Hayato said raising a hand to greet his class. He trudged over to his seat and sat down, looking at the board.

"Uh...you okay, bud?" Denki asked earning a nod from the boy.

"What did Principal Nezu want to talk to you about?" Kyoka asked making Hayato sigh.

* * *

_"I understand this is a difficult time for you, if you need anyone to help you or even just talk to you: all of the faculty are willing to assist you." Hayato sat across from a humanoid mouse with two cups of tea between them._

_"I'm fine...I appreciate the offer."_

_"You know, Hayato...a lot of times our emotions, even the strongest ones, can begin to waver when we hit our lowest points." Nezu said taking a sip from his tea. "Anger is a gateway to revenge. Loss can fog our judgement and make us do things we normally wouldn't. What we do when it happens can define who we are for the rest of our lives." He watched as Hayato reached for his backpack. "You're an amazing student and a promising hero, I just hope you understand what I'm trying to warn you about. Those villains made their way here to try to harm us in an attempt to declare war, and chances are a lot of them are fueled by emotions such as that."_

* * *

"He told me that the faculty will be there to support me if I needed anything and that was it." Hayato said before the door opened. The class looked in a mix of shock and horror as Aizawa walked in, bandaged from head to toe with his arms in slings.

"Mr. Aizawa...aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Momo asked as he took his place in front of the class.

"Time is limited, I can't waste it in bed. Besides, I'm just here to let you all know that coming up we have an important event: the U.A. Sports Festival." The class lit up hearing this announcement. "It's in two weeks, from now on you can use your time in the afternoon and on campus to train. That's all, Plus Ultra and all that crap, homeroom is dismissed." As quickly as he came in, Aizawa quickly made his way out. The entire class, minus the typical quiet ones, all erupted into different conversations.

"This is so exciting!" Ochaco yelled as she happily jumped out of her seat.

"And so many pros are gonna be watching!" Eijiro said running hands through his red spiky hair.

"Yes, this is an important occasion for all of us." Momo said before noticing how Hayato stayed quiet in his seat, the complete opposite of how he normally would be. "U-Uh...Kiry-"

"Speed freak." Hayato looked up to see Katsuki standing over him, with a somewhat more muscular appearance to him. "What are you so damn quiet for?"

"Just thinking, Bakugo."

"I'm gonna crush you at the festival, but you better make it worth my time."

"Kacchan, I don't think-" Izuku responded by Hayato standing up to look at Katsuki dead in the eyes.

"I'm gonna leave you in the dust, I can promise you that." Hayato said making Katsuki chuckle.

"That's the spirit, don't you dare go easy on me. The same goes for you, Deku." Katsuki said turning his attention to Izuku, who jumped slightly at this. "If you hold back for even a moment, I'll fucking kill you. You got that?"

* * *

"Maybe working on sprints would help." Hayato said cracking his neck after school. He was currently on the field dressed in his P.E Uniform while his other classmates were in the nearby training facilities.

"Or maybe you should just train like any other person." He turned around to see Hitoshi Shinso walking over to him with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Shinso. What do you want?"

"So damn cold, I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Well for starters, I just wanna say I had no part in that sappy ass video they made for you. I was forced to be in it by that psycho. Second of all, I just wanted to talk."

"Well, you talked. So, bye." Hayato said as he prepared to run. Before he could, he sighed and turned to face Hitoshi. "I'm curious, how did you even pass anyway?"

"Well my Quirk is brainwashing, I thought it would hold me back from passing the practical part of the entrance exams."

"But you can't brainwash robots, so what the hell did you do?"

"I brainwashed people to get out of the way if they were in trouble. Apparently that adds up Rescue Points. I wouldn't have passed but apparently some twerp with some glue ball quirk had ripped off a girl's shirt and bra with his balls by accident and then proudly groped her, so they disqualified him and that made me the 36th place person for the exam." Hitoshi explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Damn, but you know...I think it's cool you joined the hero course." Hayato said crossing his arms. Hitoshi looked at him in surprise while he sighed. "A Quirk that can brainwash people would be used for evil, that's no question. I'm sure people would've thought that about you, but look at Mr. Aizawa. You could say his Quirk can be an evil Quirk, but at the same time so could anyone else's. It's not the tool, it's the person using the tool that matters." Hayato said before nodding at him.

"You know...I'm gonna crush you at the festival." Hitoshi said surprising Hayato. "It goes without question just how much help you would've been on Friday, Iida isn't as fast as you and you would've been able to take out more villains than any of us. I could barely make those assholes turn on each other when you could've easily knocked them out. I'm gonna outshine you when the festival happens, you can count on that." Hitoshi turned around to leave, not noticing Hayato was beginning to tremble while clenching his fists. Once he was gone, Hayato fell to the ground and began punching it as hard as he could with the side of his fists, before letting out a loud scream signifying his guilt and frustration.

* * *

"O-Oh, Hayato, dinner is ready." Inko said as Hayato walked in, covered in dirt and scratches. He nodded and went to the table, seeing a plate with a fish on it and a bowl of rice. "If you want more, I can-"

"It's perfect, you're doing enough for me as it is." Hayato said as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began digging in.

"You've been like a second son to me and a brother to Izuku, if anyone's done enough for anyone: it's you for us." Inko said as she ran her hands through his hair. "I know this isn't the right time, but the funeral date is set for next Sunday. Is that fine with you?"

"It's fine...will both of you come with me?"

"Of course." Inko said as she walked into the kitchen to start washing dishes. "But you know...I mean what I said. If anything, the hope you gave Izuku when you came into our lives saved me from the guilt about that Quirkless diagnosis. I began eating out of guilt...if I had continued, I may have gained a few pounds." Inko said as Hayato looked at her confused, as from when he had met her: she had always been a slender woman. "But when you came and told me you were going to make sure he could be a hero, no matter what, I was relieved. It was like god had sent me the answer to my prayers with you because the way you had said those words...somehow I knew you meant it."

"But, I didn't really do anything. It was all him."

"But you were there to protect him from bullies, you always looked on the brighter side of things, you gave him hope like that All Might video never could: because someone actually knew that he could be a hero." Inko said as she dried her hands. She walked out of the kitchen and looked at the boy with a warm smile. "I would've loved to adopt you, but your grandfather was adamant that your new guardian was more than up for taking care of you. But until they're ready, this is your home. Even then, this will always be your home."

"Thank you...I appreciate it." Hayato said as he finished up his dinner and looked around, realizing his best friend was nowhere to be found. "And Izuku?"

"He's down at Dagoba Beach, he said when you finished eating: to go see him, he said he had something to show you."

* * *

"Izuku?" Hayato asked as he made his way down to the sand at Dagoba Beach. He looked around before a green blur landed in front him, revealing Izuku with a victorious grin on his face. "What's this?"

"I did it, I finally did it. At an output of five percent, this is **One for All: Full Cowling!**" Izuku said as the energy of One for All surged through his body in a constant stream as green energy sparked off him. "I've spent all weekend trying to master it and now I have One for All coursing through every part of my body."

"Nice." Hayato said before turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I wanna relax after a long day." Hayato said as he walked up to the steps to leave. Izuku landed in front of him and looked at him with a serious demeanor. "What are you doing?"

"I know you're hurting...but is being such a dick really worth it?" Izuku said making Hayato grit his teeth.

"Izuku, I'm _**EXHAUSTED.**_ Is that not clear?"

"It's not, you want to avoid me, that's what it is. It's the Sports Festival isn't it?" Izuku asked while Hayato stayed quiet. "Why are you so worried about the festival? Do you think a pro will not see how amazing you are?" Izuku asked walking up to him. "I just barely got the hang of this power, you've had yours for years. What are you so worried about?"

"Do you think this is all about impressing some heroes? Do you think that's all I care about?!" Izuku flinched as Hayato snapped. "Damn it, Izuku why can't you understand?! You're not just my**_ BEST FRIEND_**...you're more than that, you're my damn **_BROTHER!_** I was nothing but useless when you all needed me on Friday! Everybody I left behind all got hurt in some way and it even took my grandpa from me!" Hayato yelled as tears welled up in his eyes. "You got hurt! Ochaco was hurt! Iida was shook up for once! And Momo...Momo could've been killed! Both of you could've been killed! I could've helped you! I could've done everything I could to help all of you! What kind of hero leaves the people he cares about behind?!" Hayato yelled letting his tears fall. "Mr. Aizawa is hurt and broken nearly everywhere, even All Might's limit is barely at an hour now, I could've prevented that!"

"Hayato...you don't know that." Izuku said reaching for him. Hayato slapped his hand away and fell to his knees on the sand.

"I _**DO**_ know that! I'm the fastest person in class, even if I didn't go top speed: I could've helped everyone out and still had the energy to keep going! I can't look anyone in class in the eyes without thinking about how safe they would've been if I had just shown up to class!"

"And then what?! Your grandpa dies at home and you feel guilty about that instead?!" Izuku yelled making Hayato stop screaming. "No one blames you...no one expects a lot from you...but that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over it! Damn it, Hayato, I understand perfectly what you mean! But what does that festival have to do with anything?!"

"It's my chance to be better than I already am! To see if I have what it takes to make my old man proud! I don't want to win, but I don't want to lose either!"

"Then don't lose! Your grandpa died happily knowing that his last day was spent with the person he loved the most in the world! But if he was here right now, he'd kick your ass for being like this!" Izuku yelled making Hayato stand and wipe his tears. "If you think you would've protected us on Friday, then go ahead and think that. But what I know is that the moment I saw those villains walk through that warp guy's portal: I knew that I was relieved that you were safe from harm."

"You know how useful I could've been to all of you...why are you acting like I wouldn't?"

"I never said you wouldn't have been, what I'm saying is that what happened already happened. You don't need to beat yourself up over it." Izuku said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Looking at all the villains that showed up, I realized just how inexperienced we really are. The hero world isn't sunshine and rainbows, it's an unforgiving place that will chew you up and spit you out if you're not prepared for it. As the next Symbol of Peace, it's my duty to be prepared so that whatever dangers come our way again will be dealt with." Izuku was met with silence. "But if that's really what's bothering you...then be someone he would definitely be proud of." Izuku said before turning to look at the ocean. He sat down on the sand to look at the moon's reflection on the water while Hayato did the same. "All Might told me he had used up most of his time in his muscle form by dealing with crimes that morning, he was supposed to be at U.S.J. to begin with but he had to take a break to build up some stamina. Even if you were there, All Might would've still had to push himself to fight a villain that had multiple Quirks at once. The same goes for what happened with Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen, they jumped into action to try to give us a chance to escape. They wound up being overpowered and even if you were there, they would've risked their lives to make sure you were safe too. Everyone had an issue that pushed us to know what it means to be a hero, to know just how deadly Villains can truly be. But what you saw was the other aspect of it, the feeling where you know you could help someone but you know you can't be everywhere at once. You can't save everyone, but you can always help someone."

"I just know I could've helped..."

"Then be that kind of hero." Hayato looked at Izuku, surprised by his statement. "You have the speed to do it, you might not be able to reach everyone...but be a hero that saves everyone he _**CAN**_ reach. Just like you saved me all those years ago. Seeing you like this...it just bothers me. You called me the smarter one out of the two of us but you're also the most optimistic out of us. You had the heart of a hero from the very beginning, you can't just let one moment bring you down." Izuku said standing up. He turned and extended his hand to his best friend, who then grabbed it tightly. "You and I are gonna be at the top of the Sports Festival. And we're gonna do it, _**TOGETHER.**_"

"What was it Bakugo said once?" Hayato asked as he stood up with Izuku's help. "Deku and Speed Freak, a pair of losers who'll stay at the bottom?"

"We have a chance to show him and the world..."

"We'll show them the next generation has what it takes. We're gonna stand at the top, and with your strength and my speed, together we'll look at them and say..."

"_**WE'RE HERE!**_"

* * *

During the next two weeks after Aizawa announced the Sports Festival, all of Class 1-A spent their free time trying to enhance their abilities. As Aizawa had said later on, this was only one of three chances to show Pro Heroes and the world what they could do, so they began dedicating themselves to physical and mental training to reach for the top. But the four who were putting in the most work, at least in the eyes of their teachers and classmates, were Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, Hayato Kiryuu, and Izuku Midoriya. Shoto spent most of his time training his right side, increasing the speed and power of the ice he could create from it. Katsuki began to work on strengthening his explosions by spending hours on end firing them until his muscles couldn't handle the strain.

But Hayato and Izuku were the ones they were most surprised by, especially All Might. He'd spent his free time looking over them and seeing how the two began practicing how to use their Quirks in combat. Izuku spent his time keeping the force of his attacks at the five percent limit he set on himself while also adapting to his newfound speed that would rival his best friend's. Meanwhile Hayato was learning to use his speed to increase the force of his attacks, while also setting his own limit as to how to keep a constant speed without draining all of his energy in seconds. Both began to show up to class with marks and bruises, but their training was proving to be the most effective for them as they neared Kazuma's funeral. They would begin the moment they were allowed to train on campus, before heading home and continuing their practice at Dagoba Beach: where they would either race on the sand to increase their speed, or spar in the water to increase the muscles in their arms and legs. Seeing how dedicated they were, All Might couldn't help but contact his former mentor, Sorahiko, to let him know about their progress. Sorahiko had already agreed to go to the Sports Festival in person to see his grandson for once, but now he was interested in Izuku and curious to see how the fruits of their training will show once the day arrived.

* * *

"Boys, are you ready?" Inko asked, dressed in a black dress, as she knocked on Izuku's bedroom door. The door opened to reveal Izuku and Hayato both wearing all black suits and ties. Today was Kazuma's funeral, and five days before the U.A. Sports Festival. They made their way out of the apartment and downstairs to where a dark green haired man wearing a suit similar to the boys' stood by a waiting car. "Hisashi."

"Inko. Izuku. Hayato." Hisashi said before planting a kiss on Inko's forehead.

"Dad." Izuku said hugging his father.

"Hisashi." Hayato said shaking his hand. "Thank you for coming."

"Your grandfather treated me well the times I came to visit, it's the least I could do." Hisashi said before opening the door for his wife to enter. The two entered the backseat while Hisashi entered the driver's side and the four left to where Kazuma's funeral was being held.

"Dad...how long are you staying?" Izuku asked as they came to a red light. He bit his lip from disappointment as he remembered how his father took a position abroad and rarely came home unless it was the holidays, his wedding anniversary, or any of their birthdays. He sat back as he knew the answer was going to be the same as always, two days then he has to return to work in California.

"I dunno. Maybe long enough to see my son compete in the U.A. Sports Festival." Hisashi said making the eyes from the other three widen. "I wasn't here to congratulate you for making it in, I wish I was. I know I haven't been around much in your life but I saved of my vacation days to be here until next Sunday. This is one of the biggest moments in my only son's life, what kind of father would I be if I missed out on that?" Hisashi said making Inko and Izuku tear up. "I set my DVR back in America to record it so I can show it to my friends when I go back, but I got tickets for me and your mother to see both of you compete that day."

* * *

"Hayato." A balding old man said as the Midoriyas and Hayato reached the church and exited their car. He walked over and hugged the boy who returned the hug.

"Dr. Ishida, is everyone here?" Hayato asked earning a nod from the old man. He looked inside to see everyone his grandfather had ever been friends with, work with, even the neighbors who he had been on good terms with were all in attendance. "But...I want you to know that they're here too."

"You don't mean..?" Inko and Izuku asked earning a nod from the doctor. Hayato looked past the crowd to see a white haired woman and a black haired man, both of who were talking to the neighbor who had known Kazuma the longest as well as his old boss.

"Hayato, are those your parents?" Hisashi asked earning a nod from the younger Kiryuu.

"Towa and Raito Kiryuu, the parents who ditched me a long time ago." Hayato said before Dr. Ishida placed a hand on his back.

"Son, I wanted you to know that you and your father will be both giving speeches today. If you want, you can go after him...but Kazuma said that the person he wanted the most to speak ,when he passed, was you."

"I will...don't worry."

* * *

"My father was an amazing man." Raito said as he began to give his eulogy to the crowd, an hour after the service had begun. "He knew that there was nothing more satisfying than a hard day's work. He used to tell me that nothing in this world is free and that there is no form of currency in the world that is not earned easily. After my mother divorced him, I thought his world was going to end. And I was nearly right, I saw my father enter a depression that I thought he would never come back from. But I guess once he saw that I had found the woman of my dreams, he had found a new meaning to his life because he actually seemed happy for once. I may not have been in contact with him for a while, but there is no part of me that doesn't miss him and wish we had solved our differences before he passed. Thank you." Raito said earning claps from the crowd and made his way back to his seat next to his wife. Dr. Ishida then stood up and walked up to the front, clearing his throat.

"As Kazuma's best friend...I would like one more person to come up and say a few words. Kazuma's grandson, Hayato." Towa and Raito gasped as they had finally seen their son after nearly thirteen years. With Towa especially seeing the resemblance he shared with her father, especially from the height and spiky white hair he now had.

"Thank you...my grandpa was...I just...I don't know what to say honestly." Hayato said as he took out a piece of paper to begin reading off it. He sighed and crumpled the paper, throwing it towards Izuku. He caught it and handed it to his father who quickly put it in his hands and blew a small stream of fire, quickly burning it. Hayato rubbed his eyes and jammed his hands into his pockets, looking at the photo of the old man behind him as well as his coffin. "He was everything to me. He was the only father figure I ever had, he was the one who used to go to my room when I had a nightmare and be with me until I slept. He used to take me to the park to play when he saw that I was bored. He never once gave up on me, even considering how old he was becoming. He retired early to raise me, and I didn't know about that until recently. He told me that I had saved him from giving up on life, and I think he was wrong. I think HE was the one who saved ME from giving up. There's not a second now that I don't miss him, that I wake up in my new home and think he's going to open the door and say it's time to go back home. But, it doesn't mean I'm giving up. Everything I have now is thanks to him." He took a deep breath to compose himself while the Midoriyas smiled at him, as did everyone else listening. "The values he taught me got me into the best High School in all of Japan, I'm currently enrolled in the Hero Course of U.A. High thanks to what he taught me. The respect he taught me to give has me in good standing with my teachers and the people currently taking care of me. The love he gave me is now the love I have for the people who've been by my side and cared for me as long as I can remember, even the people who're standing by my side right now. From just spending time with him for so long, he gave me the courage to follow my dreams and become a hero. I know he's watching over me right now like a guardian angel, and I will forever cherish the time I spent with him. As the grandson of Kazuma Kiryuu, I swear on this day to be a hero that's fast enough to reach everyone that needs my help. He always believed I will be a great hero: and in memory of my grandpa, that's exactly what I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be. Thank you all for coming." Hayato said before bowing to the crowd. The crowd erupted into applause as many teared up seeing Hayato as a younger version of Kazuma during his speech. He took his seat next to Izuku who happily patted his back while Hisashi proudly nodded at him and Inko wiped tears from her eyes.

* * *

Following Hayato's speech, the service then ended as the coffin was then taken to be cremated. The four stayed and said one last goodbye to Kazuma's tombstone before returning to their car. But before Hisashi pulled out, he noticed Raito and Towa walking towards their car and turned to look at Hayato in the back seat.

"I know you might say no...but, do you maybe want to talk to your parents?" He was met with silence and Hayato shaking his head. "It was only a question, I'm not gonna make you." Hisashi said before putting the car in reverse and driving off back to their home. As they drove off, Hayato had made eye contact with his parents who looked at him in surprise before it changed to disappointment.

"Do you think we should've said something to him back there?" Raito asked looking at his wife. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh.

"Your father was the only one to ever give him a parent's love...after we left him behind, I knew we had made a mistake by doing that to him. But when I saw him today...all I saw was my own father."

"Was that bad?"

"No...it made me realize that I had a mistake leaving my dad alone too. I don't think either of them will ever forgive me for hurting them that way." Towa said as she entered their car. "I still love my father to this day, the same with Hayato...my teenage angst got in the way and cost me the two most important people in my life."

"Hayato will forgive us one day, and I know Sorahiko definitely still loves you too." Raito said rubbing his wife's back as she began to cry.

"How do you know?"

"My dad was never one to hold a grudge, if our son is anything like either of our dads: he will find it within himself to forgive us. And Sorahiko told you the day you left: his door will always be open to you, he might be an old man now but that old man still took care of you after losing the love of his life." Raito said before looking at the envelope in the cup holder with the U.A. logo on it. "I just hope he won't be mad if he finds out."


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day, the day Class 1-A had spent the past two weeks preparing themselves day and night for. The U.A. Sports Festival. It was early in the morning yet crowds were already pouring in to fill the stadium whether it was heroes, civilians, or the media. Inko and Hisashi had already dropped off Izuku and Hayato so the two were already in the locker rooms, getting ready with everyone else. The talk of the town was to keep their eyes on the first years, more specifically Class 1-A. Following the attack on U.S.J, there was doubt as to whether holding such a public event was a smart idea for U.A. But Principal Nezu along with the other faculty assured everyone that security was quintupled and no harm was to befall anyone that day.

"Are you guys ready?!" Eijiro asked as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"I wonder what's gonna happen in the first round." Mina said as she and Mashirao were stretching.

"It doesn't matter, we have to work with whatever cards they deal us." Fumikage said as he sat down calmly. The door then slammed open to reveal Tenya running into the room.

"Everyone! Are you ready?! We will be entering soon!" Tenya announced making everyone who was sitting down stand up. Izuku took a deep breath and prepared to head out before someone caught his attention.

"Midoriya." Shoto said as he walked up to him. This surprised everyone, especially Hayato, Katsuki, and Ochaco. "Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you."

"H-Huh? I'm uh...not sure how to respond to that."

"All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" Shoto asked catching both of All Might's disciples off guard. "I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you." Shoto said as he gave Izuku an ice cold glare.

"Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Denki asked as Eijiro walked over to the two.

"Come on, why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Everything's about to start." Eijiro said placing his hand on Shoto's shoulder. He responded by pushing his hand off and continued glaring at Izuku.

"We're not here to play at being friends. So why does it even matter?" Shoto asked before beginning to walk away.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but it's clear you were better than me. You're more capable than anyone else and looking at it objectively...you are the superior person in every way." Izuku said before he stared at Shoto, with determination burning in his eyes. "I'm going to give everything I've got today."

"If that's what we're doing..." Hayato said as he walked over to where Hitoshi and Katsuki were both sitting. "Then I want both of you to bring it on." Hitoshi just smirked at this while Katsuki glared at him. He smirked and stood up, keeping his eyes locked onto him.

"I'm gonna crush you, and then I'll take down Deku and that icy-hot bastard."

"Then you better stay at the top." Hayato said walking past Katsuki.

* * *

"Hey!" Present Mic's voice echoed through the stadium making the audience erupt into cheers. "Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. Sports Festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" Trumpets began to sound and the crowd and faculty watched intently as Class 1-A proudly walked into the middle of the arena with Hayato and Izuku leading the pack. "It's the huge battle where fledgling heroes sharpen their swords once a year! The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel, everyone give a big round of applause for hero course's Class 1-A!" Hisashi and Inko began to cheer loudly as they spotted the two, while on the other side of the stadium: Raito and Towa sat and immediately located their son. "They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero course's Class 1-B! Next up, general studies' classes C, D, and E! Support course's classes F, G, and H are here too! And finally, business course's classes I, J, and K! All of U.A.'s first years are here now!" The middle of the arena then filled up as the remaining first year students as the crowd began applauding louder.

"Time for the player pledge!" The majority of the male students and even the men in the crowd all fought blushes or controlling themselves as a woman wearing a skin tight white body suit under dominatrix clothing walked onto a metal stage with a whip in her hand.

"Uh, someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing." Eijiro said as both he and Denki were both blushing at the woman as well.

"That costume should come with a warning label."

"Is that really appropriate apparel for a High School event?" Fumikage asked making Hayato shake his head.

"Quiet! Representing the students is Katsuki Bakugo from Class 1-A!" Midnight announced making Katsuki begin to walk over to where she stood. Everyone in Class 1-A hesitantly watched as they knew what Katsuki was about to announce to everyone.

"I pledge...to be number one." Katsuki said plainly making everyone in Class 1-A sigh or scream.

"I KNEW HE'D DO THAT!" The crowd of student then erupted into boos or insults while Katsuki kept his back turned to them.

"Why are you doing something so disgraceful?!" Tenya asked angrily waving his arm at Katsuki.

"At least be a nice bouncy step for me to jump off of." Katsuki said as he walked down to rejoin the crowd.

"You see what he's doing, Izuku?" Hayato asked earning a nod from his best friend.

"He's driving himself into a corner." Katsuki walked past them and bumped shoulders with both of them. "But it's just like him to get everyone tangled in his mess."

"Now, let's get started right away! Every year, many drink their own tears here! Now, here's the first game!" Midnight announced as a screen appeared behind her, with a roulette spinning on it. "This year, it's..." The roulette stopped and revealed the first game of the festival. "The Obstacle Race! All eleven classes will participate. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, about four kilometers!" The screen then showed the outside of the stadium and a circle with three different points highlighted as arrows went through them. "The selling point of our school is freedom, so as long as you stay on the course: it doesn't matter what you do!" A nearby gate opened and all the students crowded in front of it as they prepared themselves to run. Three green lights lit up above the gate and as quickly as they turned on, one light turned off. Then the other. The majority of the students took a deep breath as the last light was ready to turn off. "Start!" The last light went off and all hell broke loose as all the students tried forcing themselves through the small exit at once, shoving each other to make it through first.

"Okay, here's the play-by-play! Are you ready to do the commentary, Mummy Man?" Present Mic asked as he turned to see the still bandaged Aizawa sitting next to him.

"You're the one who forced me to come."

"Let's get started right away, Mummy Man! What should we pay attention to in the early stages?"

"This part right now."

Inside the exit, it was absolute carnage. Every student trying to force their way through separating all of Class 1-A. The next thing they all knew, a blast of cold air went through the exit and to the outside, freezing the majority of the students in place. Shoto then burst through as the ground behind him froze.

"If you can't handle that then there's no way you deserve to be a hero!" Shoto yelled before turning around to see Mashirao jumping, Katsuki propelling himself off the ground, and Momo creating a pole to vault over the ice.

"Hold up!" Katsuki yelled before two blurs rushed past them on the walls. The ones currently running minus for Shoto stopped running and watched in shock as they recognized the blurs.

"What's this?!" The crowd watched in amazement as the cameras focused and saw that Hayato and Izuku were running on the walls using their Quirks until they passed Shoto. The three stopped as the ground began to rumble and from it, the robot villains from the practical exam appeared with three zero-pointers towering over them. "The first obstacle is called Robo Infer-" Present Mic was cut off as the three leaders activated their Quirks.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Hayato ran past the villains, Izuku used Full Cowling to punch through the legs of zero pointer, and Shoto froze another in place and ran past it. The zero pointers that both Izuku and Shoto attacked crashed into one another and into the ground, blocking off the path for the other students.

"The first ones through the first barrier are Shoto Todoroki, Hayato Kiryuu, and Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A!" Present Mic announced making the crowd cheer, especially Inko while Hisashi looked at his son in shock. "But how will they fare against the second obstacle?!" All three arrived at the second obstacle and looked at the makeshift canyon with poles connecting around to the platforms leading to the other side.

"This isn't gonna slow me down!" Shoto jumped onto one of the poles and began to slide forward by creating ice under his right foot and making more behind him to push him.

"That goes for me too!" Izuku yelled as he activated Full Cowling and began to jump across to each platform as quickly as Shoto was making it to them too.

"Wait, you bastards!" Hayato took a step back and activated his Quirk before doing the same as Izuku until all three reached the other side. But when they turned around, Katsuki was hot on their tails in the air: firing explosion after explosion to boost himself.

"Damn it!" Katsuki yelled as he landed behind them and joined the three to fight for first.

"And now it's time for the last barrier, a minefield! It's set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully!" Present Mic announced as the four reached a long strip of land with raised clumps of dirt visible across every inch of it.

"This doesn't affect me!" Katsuki yelled as he jumped forward and used his explosions to soar through the air.

"Wait, Bakugo!" Shoto yelled as he froze the ground in front of him to make a walkway.

"I'm not gonna lose!" Izuku yelled as he used Full Cowling to jump across the ground, narrowly missing each mine.

"This isn't where I fall behind!" Hayato yelled as he ran through the minefield, even stepping on the mines, but narrowly avoiding the pink explosions that followed. The four quickly made their way through the last obstacle before feeling their powers reach their limits. They deactivated their Quirks once they were clear of the minefield and ran as fast as they could through the home stretch leading back to the stadium.

"These kids are insane! The other first years are barely past the second obstacle! What're you even teaching them, Eraser?!"

"I didn't do anything. They fired themselves up on their own." Aizawa said as he, while no one could see it happen, proudly watched his four students enter the hallway. "To be number one, it's all anyone wants. But my students shoot for the top by challenging one another."

"U.A. Sports Festival, first year stage! Who could've predicted how this turned out?! The first person back in the stadium is..." The crowd watched as out of the four shadows becoming more visible through the entrance, only one kept the lead before running back into the sunlight. "Izuku Midoriya!" The crowd erupted into cheers while Hisashi and Inko proudly hugged each other seeing their son had one the first event of the Sports Festival. Izuku turned to meet the gaze of his mentor and saw the pride and excitement in his eyes as Hayato patted his back. He turned around to see the results and saw that following him, Shoto had made it, then Hayato, and finally Katsuki.

"Damn it!" Katsuki yelled as he grabbed his forearm in pain.

"What was that power?" Shoto asked as he stopped to take a breath while a cold mist came off his right side. He looked at Izuku in shock before walking away.

"Now the remaining contestants are coming in one by one!"

"Deku!" Hayato and Izuku turned around to see Ochaco running up to them. "That was amazing! How can you two run on walls?!"

"Hayato thought about it and if we both go as fast as possible, we can run on the wall for a few seconds." Izuku explained hiding a blush from his friend but Hayato caught it and began to snicker. "Oh look, Yaoyorozu arrived." Hayato turned to see the entrance and covered his mouth in shock as Momo's shirt was open from the front while she trudged in. Izuku snickered as elbowed Hayato on the arm teasingly, only to be met with an elbow to the gut.

* * *

"The top 42 made it to the second round, don't worry if you didn't make it: we'll have more activities for you all to participate in later on. But now it's time to reveal the second event, the Cavalry Battle!" Midnight announced after the results showed that both Classes 1-A and 1-B had passed to the second round, along with two extras from the Support Course.

"No way..." Denki said exhausted from the first event.

"This Cavalry Battle will be point based, depending on the placement you got when you came in: you'll be awarded a set amount of points! And for coming in first place, Izuku Midoriya is worth ten million points!" Midnight announced freezing Izuku in place.

"Ten...million..?" Izuku felt all eyes turn to him as if he was injured prey against a pack of 41 predators.

"Each team is worth the points of its members, each player will be given a headband that must stay on their forehead or from the neck up. The headbands are easy to remove but the more you score, the harder it will be to manage them. If your team loses all their points or if your team falls, you're not out. But since it's still a cavalry battle, you'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose and immediately disqualified!" Midnight announced making the majority of the participants look at her in surprise. "You have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!"

"Izuku." Izuku turned to see Hayato smiling at him. "Let's do this."

"W-What?! Aren't you worried about winning?! We'll be the main targets!"

"Stop being such a spoil sport, if we team up: we'll have the chance to make it to the tournament without question. I'm worth 200 points for coming in third, everybody who knows what he can do, wants Bakugo because they know his Quirk has several purposes in a battle like this." Hayato said before looking around, seeing the majority of the people had already begun to form their teams. "With you as a rider and me as a horse, we'll be able to either avoid or steal other headbands."

"But shouldn't we also get **_THEM?_**" Izuku asked as he noticed Tenya and Ochaco nearby.

"Ochaco would be perfect, if she makes us lighter then it'll definitely help us out in the speed department. But I'm not so sure about Iida." Hayato said as he saw Tenya head over to where Shoto and Momo were. "Since the beginning we've been outshining him, especially me since I'm the only other speedster. If he wants to stand out, he'll want to avoid us otherwise he'd just feel like our shadow."

"I see..." Izuku said before Hayato waved Ochaco over.

"Ochaco! Come on, we want you on our team!"

"Really?!" Ochaco asked as she happily ran over to them.

"Really really." Hayato said as he happily placed a hand on her head. He didn't notice that Momo was watching and she quickly looked away to turn her attention to her team.

"But we need one more person, we need someone who can provide the power we're missing. Speed isn't enough, we need to be able to repel and go on the offensive when the situation calls for it." Izuku said before turning to his side, looking at Fumikage who was standing alone. "Tokoyami, will you join our team?"

"A team with the three of you? Sounds interesting." Fumikage said before nodding. "I accept."

* * *

"Start!" Midnight announced as the fifteen minutes were up and all eleven teams made their way to the team of Izuku, Ochaco, Fumikage, and Hayato.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku yelled as he turned the headbands inside out and put one around his forehead.

"You got it! **Dark Shadow!"** A bird-like purple mass came from Fumikage's chest and reached for the ground away from the teams, effortlessly pulling them closer.

'By using Uraraka's Quirk to make us float, it makes mobility easier for us.' Izuku said before the ground began to pull Dark Shadow in.

"Good luck getting away from that." A pale boy with beige hair and his teeth visible on his face said as Fumikage recalled Dark Shadow.

"Who needs luck?" Fumikage said as Dark Shadow reached for another part of the ground and pulled them towards it.

"Good job!" Ochaco said happily before seeing Shoto's team running towards them.

"Bogies at 3 o'clock!" Izuku yelled making Hayato roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Ochaco!"

**"Release!"** Ochaco pressed her fingertips together before quickly touching everyone but Hayato again.

"Gotta run!" Hayato activated his Quirk and ran past Team Shoto, as Izuku ripped a headband off of Todoroki's neck.

"Got one!"

"But we got yours!" Izuku turned to see a blond haired boy and his team running towards them recognizing them from Class 1-B.

"That's what you think." Hayato smirked and strafed to the side, narrowly avoiding him grabbing one of the headbands across Izuku's neck.

* * *

"Curse my aged bladder." Sorahiko said as he walked out of the men's restroom. As he made his way back to the faculty area, where he was allowed to sit being a retired U.A. teacher, he noticed a familiar white haired woman making her way to the woman's restroom. "Towa?" Towa froze in place and turned to see her aged father, now smaller with age, who was looking at her in shock.

"Papa?"

"My sweet Towa...what are you doing here?" Sorahiko asked before they heard an explosion coming from the battle along with Katsuki's insults.

"The same you probably are, to see my son."

"Does he know you're here?" Sorahiko asked resting on his cane.

"No...Raito and I want to speak to him when we have the chance."

"You've seen what he can do?" Sorahiko asked earning a nod from his daughter.

"I never thought the Quirk I inherited from you combined with Raito's supercharge Quirk would combine into Super Speed." Towa said looking down a the ground.

"It wasn't mine, he has your mother's in him." Towa looked at him in surprise as he looked up at her and scratched his beard. "Raito and Kazuma could use their Quirks to supercharge their muscles, I use Jet to propel myself in the air, but your mother could travel at superhuman speeds because she had an insane metabolism. Hayato has a mix of your mother's and their Quirks to use his electrolytes to augment his abilities and his speed while keeping a normal human body." Sorahiko explained before looking at his daughter. "He's amazing, he has immense potential if he has even a bit of my Quirk within him. But, as to how he is...I'm afraid Kazuma left me in the dark about it."

"Kazuma told you about him?"

"Bah! I'm legally his new guardian, I'm not going to take in someone I don't know." Towa's eyes widened and her lip began to quiver hearing this. "But...know that my door will always be open to you if you want to see me or him. I can already tell that he has no hate for you, give him time to mourn Kazuma before you both try entering his life."

"Papa...are you sure?"

"You're my only child, why would I deny you such a thing when I can clearly see how much you feel like you made a mistake." Sorahiko said before beginning to walk away. "You should head back quickly, I think we're in for a rousing finale."

* * *

"Izuku...I can't go use my power anymore now." Hayato said as they only had two minutes remaining and still maintained their lead with only Fumikage's 180 points and Ochaco's 135 points being taken from them by Katsuki and Shoto's teams. Only four teams kept their points, the remaining eight wound up losing their points to the other teams except Team Midoriya.

"You did a good job playing keep away, we can't ask for anything more from you." Fumikage said before the four quickly dodged acid being shot by Mina on Team Bakugo. Suddenly a wall of ice formed on the side they jumped towards making Ochaco and Izuku hit their heads against it.

"Uraraka are you okay?!" Izuku asked as Ochaco rubbed her head in pain.

"My head hurts..."

"Sorry about that, but we're taking your ten million points now." Shoto said as his team of Tenya, Momo, and Denki rushed towards them.

**"Dark Shadow!"** Fumikage launched Dark Shadow away to escape but Denki chuckled and began to emit his electricity, making Dark Shadow return to him. "Damn it! With the light Kaminari gives off, Dark Shadow can't do anything!"

"Too bad your points are ours!" Katsuki yelled as he jumped towards them with tape wrapped around his abdomen.

"No way, they're ours!" The four turned around to see a gray haired boy that they recognized from Class 1-B heading towards them.

"Ochaco, let's throw Izuku in the air!" Hayato yelled shocking all of them, but Ochaco nodded and the two threw Izuku in the air, going higher and higher thanks to her Quirk.

"What are you doing?!" Izuku and Shoto yelled before Hayato swapped places with Fumikage, now leading the charge. They looked up to see Katsuki hot on Izuku's trail, ready to take all three remaining headbands in one go.

"Tokoyami, pull him in!"

**"Dark Shadow!"** Dark Shadow quickly grabbed Izuku and pulled him back on top of the three of them as Hayato took a deep breath.

"Too bad Kiryuu, I've been working on this for a while now. There's no one better to use it on." Tenya said as the exhaust ports on his calves fired up. "Hold on tight!" His three teammates held on as blue fire began firing from his exhaust ports. **"RECIPRO BURST!"** Team Todoroki shot past where Team Midoriya once stood and smiled as they looked at two headbands in Shoto's hands.

"Is that really the best you got?!" The four turned around in shock to see Hayato weakly smiling at them as Team Midoriya stood on the far side of the stadium. Izuku chuckled and flipped up his last headband, revealing it to be the ten million points they were fighting hard to keep.

"Too bad! It's mine!" The group looked up to see Katsuki was about to grab the headband from him.

"Time's up!" Present Mic announced as Katsuki had just barely touched the headband before being pulled back by Hanta.

"Damn it." Shoto said as he jumped off his teammates, glaring at Team Midoriya.

"Now, let's take a look at the top four teams right away! In first place, Team Midoriya!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Izuku proudly held up the ten million point headband. "In second place, Team Todoroki! In third place, Team Bakugo! In fourth place, Team Tetsutetsu!" Present Mic announced as the points for the teams were shown on the screen. "We'll be taking an hour break for lunch before we start the last event!"

* * *

"Good job out there today." Fumikage said as he, Ochaco, and Hayato all left the stadium to get food. "Your immense speed mixed with Uraraka's Zero Gravity...quite an amazing match indeed."

"You did a great job, I don't think Dark Shadow minded being a makeshift grappling gun, did he?" Hayato asked as he opened his sports drink bottle to drink some.

**"I would've liked fighting instead!"** Dark Shadow yelled as he appeared from Fumikage's abdomen.

"When you've got something as valuable as we did: you gotta play it safe." Ochaco said as she happily pet him.

"Kiryuu." The three turned to see Tenya walking over to them. "I had risked it all to beat you...and in the end, I still ended up outclassed by you." Tenya said as he pointed to his exhaust ports that were currently sputtering.

"If I didn't use everything I had left to get us away from you guys, you would've won for sure." Hayato said as he quickly finished his sports drink. "I don't think that I could even consider reaching that speed again today, even if it was only for a second: my body is gonna hurt tomorrow."

"Well then, let's go get some lunch to ease this tension." Ochaco happily suggested making the three nod. "Where's Deku?"

"Todoroki wanted to talk to him, he'll meet us there."

* * *

"So, what's up next after this?" Eijiro asked as he sat with Fumikage, Tenya, Ochaco, and Hayato to have lunch.

"After the first two qualifiers: the remaining 16 students fight in a tournament." Tenya said as he remembered who had passed. "That would be you, Ashido, Sero, and Bakugo. Our team of Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Todoroki, and myself of course. Midoriya, Tokoyami, Kiryuu, and Uraraka from their team. And from Class 1-B's team it would be Tetsutetsu, Awase, Honenuki, and Shiozaki."

"It's gonna be pretty exciting to watch, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she joined the group at their table.

"Gonna be pretty tough, honestly." Hayato said as he placed a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"You're afraid of fighting Deku, aren't you?" Ochaco asked making Hayato shake his head.

"I'm not afraid of it, I'm worried about it. Izuku and I have been friends since we were four...when you put it into perspective, that's eleven years of friendship and brotherhood. I wanna win, so I won't hesitate or hold back against him."

"But, who's to say Midoriya will?" Fumikage spoke up earning a nod from the group. "Sometimes even the strongest bonds can overpower the will to win."

"We've just barely got the hang of his powers, I _**NEED**_ him to fight me with everything he has so that he can keep learning to control it. Besides, Ochaco might want him to show off for her." Hayato said before continuing to eat, this time turning the topic of conversation to the girl sitting next to him.

"Wait what?!" Eijiro asked in disbelief before bursting into laughter.

"Ochaco likes Midoriya, ribbit."

"No way, you do?!" Eijiro asked making Ochaco bury her face in her hands. "Holy shit! You two should be a thing!"

"Who knows if they already are." Hayato said plainly. Ochaco slapped him in retaliation only for him to begin floating. "Ochaco!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!** Release!"** Ochaco deactivated her Quirk only for Hayato to fall down and hit his back on the chair.

"Is this karma..?" Hayato asked as he stood up, holding his back in pain.

"Is speed healing one of the things your Quirk can do?" Ochaco asked holding her hands up.

"I wish..."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going to win this, and I'll do it using my right side only." Shoto said before walking away from Izuku. The two had just had a conversation regarding their connection to the top two heroes in Japan at the moment. First, he assumed that Izuku was All Might's love child, but then he went on to explain the abusive childhood he had as the child of Endeavor. And how his hatred towards his father has been why he's only used his right side through the festival and even before. Izuku tried to convince him to use both sides but Shoto was adamant to using only his right side only to honor his mother and to spite his father.

"Todoroki..." Izuku called out before activating Full Cowling. "If we meet in this bracket, the moment you hold back against me by only using that right side: I'm going to knock you out."

"Cute threat, too bad it won't amount to much." Shoto said before leaving. Izuku sighed and decided to head to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends. Once he arrived, he was surprised to see how full it was. He spotted Hayato and Ochaco sitting nearby with Eijiro, Tsuyu, and Fumikage and quickly walked over to them.

"I'm back."

"We got you your lunch, Deku!" Ochaco happily said as she passed a plate of curry and rice over to him. He happily began to eat before noticing a teasing look from Eijiro and Hayato.

"What?"

"WE didn't get you lunch, SHE-" Hayato was cut off by Ochaco swiftly hitting his stomach. "First my back now my gut?! Are you trying to stop me from competing?!"

* * *

"Alright then! Now onto the afternoon activities, we have many recreational activities planned but first we have to decide the brackets for the tournament, where the sixteen competitors from the last competition will battle it out one-on-one to see who comes out on top!" Midnight announced as the first-years regrouped in the stadium after lunch. She pointed to the screen behind her and took out a red box, to which the sixteen winners of the last competition walked up to and pulled out flashing cards before numbers labeled from 1 to 8 appeared on them. "And this is the bracket based on the results of the drawing!" Midnight announced making the screen change to a bracket with the matches set up as:

_** Match 1: Midoriya vs Honenuki **_

_**Match 2: Awase vs Kiryuu**_

_** Match 3: Todoroki vs Sero **_

_**Match 4: Kaminari vs Shiozaki**_

_** Match 5: Iida vs Ashido **_

_**Match 6: Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu**_

_** Match 7: Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu **_

_**Match 8: Uraraka vs Bakugo**_

"Are you serious?!" Eijiro and Tetsutetsu yelled as they noticed they were fighting each other.

"I'll give it my all." Fumikage said calmly while Momo gulped.

"Th-That's what I want!"

"I'll refrain from hurting you, Ashido." Tenya said looking at Mina.

"I'll kick your ass, Iida!" Mina said before noticing how silent Izuku and Hayato were.

"Deku?" Ochaco asked before she took another look at the bracket. Momo did the same and both girls took a step back as they realized the path the two boys were headed towards.

_'If I win...I fight Hayato/Deku if he wins...'_ Both boys thought as they looked at each other.

* * *

"...Izuku?" Hayato said as he waited by Izuku's waiting room, right outside the door. The recreational activities had just finished and the sixteen competitors all took time to themselves to either clear their nerves or mentally prepare for the tournament while also letting their bodies rest.

"Yeah?" Izuku said as he stood behind the door, ready to open it any second.

"You saw what could happen, right...?"

"...yeah."

"What do you think's gonna happen...?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You better win this fight."

"I will. And you better win yours."

"I will. Good luck." Hayato said walking away from the door. As he left, Izuku walked outside as they called his name, signaling him that it was his time to leave to the battlefield. As he walked away, he stopped walking and turned around to call to his best friend.

"Hayato!"

"What?"

"You better cheer me on!" Hayato smiled at this and raised his hand.

"You bet! I'll make sure Ochaco does too!" Izuku smiled as Hayato turned the corner before leaving to the stadium again. He made his way through the hallway and to the arena, which now had a raised stage to resemble a martial arts arena with a bonfire on each corner.

"You ready, Midoriya?" Juzo asked as he gave Izuku a skeletal-like smile.

"Yes."

_"In one corner, we have the freaky-looking guy from Class 1-B: Juzo Honenuki! In the other, we have the plain-looking kid from Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya!" _Present Mic announced making both boys sigh while Inko and Hisashi both began to cheer loudly for their son.

_"You keep talking like that, Mic, and you're gonna be replaced by someone else." _Aizawa said as the fires next to the boys died down. _"Either force your opponent out of bounds, or immobilize them: that's all you need to do to win. You can also make them say they give up."_

_"We have Recovery Girl on standby but we will not allow any life threatening injuries! Heroes should only use their fists to stop villains!"_

"I'll stop them if it gets dangerous." A cement block-like man said as he sat nearby on a chair he had made.

_"Thank you, Cementoss! Now, begin!" _

Almost immediately, Izuku activated Full Cowling and jumped towards Juzo who simply chuckled and stomped his foot on the ground: making it catch Izuku's legs to trap him in place. He then dove into the ground as if it were water and swam towards him, making Izuku struggle to pull his legs out from the trap.

"Izuku/Deku!" Hayato and Ochaco yelled from the stands as Juzo grabbed the boy by his leg, like a Shark that had just caught its prey. He then began to pull him towards the edge of the arena, making Izuku grit his teeth.

"I'm not losing so easily!" Izuku yelled as he pushed his powers to the max his body could take and pushed his hands towards the ground. The force behind the movement created a burst of wind that hit Juzo in the liquefied ground while also propelling himself into the air. He landed on the only part of ground that was unaffected by Juzo's Quirk and smiled as he came up to catch a breath of air. He jumped forward and grabbed the boy by the collar, pulling him out of the ground and towards the edge of the arena. "Sorry it had to be so quick, but I need to see him in the next round." Izuku said before he pushed Juzo in front of him and out of the arena.

"Juzo Honenuki is out of bounds! The winner is Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight announced as the crowd erupted into cheers, especially from his parents making Izuku smile.

"Maaan! It sucks that I lost, I thought my Softening would've beaten you for sure." Juzo said sitting up. Izuku extended his hand to him which he accepted in defeat.

"It would've if I hadn't thought of that move in the last moment, you Class 1-B guys must be pretty tough."

"We are! Maybe we can show you guys just how tough we can be one day." Juzo said as he flexed his bicep playfully with a smile.

"I look forward to it." Izuku said before shaking the boy's hand one more time.

"What amazing sportsmanship! Hayato Kiryuu and Yosetsu Awase, please come down to the arena!" Present Mic said as Izuku and Juzo left the arena. Following their departure, Hayato and a spiky black haired boy wearing a diamond patterned headband made their way up the arena. "First up, the foul-mouthed welder from Class 1-B: Yosetsu Awase! Next is the basic blur from Class 1-A: Hayato Kiryuu!" Present Mic announced as the two walked up to in front of each other and shook hands.

"Can I ask you for a favor, win or lose?" Yosetsu asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, sure?" Hayato shrugged confused by the question.

"Can you tell your classmate that I think she's hot?" Hayato raised an eyebrow at this question before Yosetsu pointed to the stands where Class 1-A sat. "The one with the ponytail? That can make things from her body?"

"Make things from her-MOMO?!" Hayato asked as a light blush crept on his face. "You think Momo's hot?!"

"I mean, haven't you seen her?" Yosetsu asked making Hayato blush even more.

"W-Well yeah, but-"

"Start!"

Yosetsu took advantage of Hayato's daze to his favor to dash towards him. Hayato snapped out of it right as he was about to touch him and quickly ran past him.

_'H-He thinks Momo's hot...'_ Hayato shook his head to snap out of it again only to see Yosetsu swing a punch at him. The punch connected making him stagger before he tackled the boy to the ground.

"All I gotta do is immobilize you, so if I can just weld you to the ground: I win!" Yosetsu said as he grabbed Hayato's wrist, ready to slam it on the floor.

"Sorry about this." Yosetsu turned his head only to be met with a hard punch to his cheek knocking him off. He staggered backwards as the blow had rattled him slightly while Hayato jumped to his feet. "I have to face him after this, I can't lose to you here." Hayato said before activating his Quirk and quickly delivering a swift kick to Yosetsu's gut, quickly knocking the air out of him. Yosetsu held his stomach before falling down onto his knees in pain.

"Kiryuu advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as she saw how Yosetsu was now unable to stand up. The crowd began cheering again, especially the Midoriyas and the Kiryuus, while Sorahiko sat next to All Might and the other faculty watching intently.

"Amazing, his speed is phenomenal." All Might said as Hayato helped Yosetsu off of the arena and to the exit.

"But, he's still too stiff. Something tripped him up, this fight could've been over the moment it started." Sorahiko said crossing his arms. He smirked as the shadow of his grandson left the exit. _'But, that's my boy.'_

* * *

"You alright?" Hayato asked as he stood by the bathroom door while Yosetsu was currently vomiting inside.

"That was...so fast..." Yosetsu said in between retches.

"Sorry, I went overboard thinking of the next round." Hayato said before beginning to walk away.

"You're gonna do me that favor, right?" Yosetsu called out making Hayato gulp as his heart rate began to increase.

"Y-Yeah! You bet!" Hayato said before making his way to the Class 1-A seats. Once he was there, he looked around to see Izuku waving him over, with an empty seat next to him and Ochaco, before noticing Momo with an empty seat next to her as well. He hesitated to walk towards Izuku but still did it before sitting down next to them.

"That was awesome!" Ochaco said giving him a thumbs up while Izuku nodded.

"You won."

"So did you."

"I guess it's gonna be me and you in the next round, huh?"

"Don't hold back." Hayato said raising a fist making him nod again and do the same.

"I won't." The three jumped up as a wall of ice was raised in front of them, only to look down and see Hanta frozen near the bottom and Shoto standing in front of him with his left hand on him.

"Todoroki advances to the second round!"

"This was...Todoroki's...?" Izuku asked before the ice was quickly melted down to vapor by a red-haired man with what looked like a mask and beard made of fire. "Endeavor..." They watched Hanta be placed on a stretcher with a blanket over him while Shoto walked away, looking at his left hand disdainfully. They watched as Denki made his way to the arena as did a pale girl with green hair resembling vines.

"From Class 1-B, we have the wall of thorns: Ibara Shiozaki, versus the electric hotshot from Class 1-A: Denki Kaminari! Start!" Present Mic announced before Denki quickly covered himself in electricity.

**"Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 Million Volts!"** The electricity made its way to the ground before suddenly, a large amount of vines tore out of it and around him while Ibara stood with her back turned and a wall of vines behind her.

"Shiozaki advances to the second round!"

"Kaminari is eliminated almost instantly, what insane power!" Present Mic said while Denki was taken away by a stretcher as well while he held two thumbs up and a dumb look on his face.

"Next is Iida against Mina right?" Ochaco asked earning a nod from the two. The two students made their way into the arena while Hayato noticed Momo stand up to start heading down.

"Start!" He turned his attention back to the fight to see Mina using her acid to slide on the ground away from Tenya who was currently chasing her.

"Take this!" Mina spun around and threw splashes of her acid towards him. Tenya slid out of the way only to be met with a kick to the head from her. "Got you!" Iida took a few steps back as he regained his composure and studied his situation carefully.

_'Ashido is playing a game of Cat and Mouse with me, but when I feel like I'm about to catch her: she swaps roles to make me avoid her only for her to hit me. I have to flip the script if I want to win this.'_ Tenya thought as he jumped backwards to avoid more of Mina's acid. He ducked as she went for another kick only to grab her other leg and spin her around. He let go once he knew he was close enough to see Mina go through the air and out of bounds.

"Ashido is out of bounds! Iida advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as she helped the girl up from where she landed. Mina rubbed her back sadly while Tenya bowed to her.

"Thank you for being a challenging opponent." Tenya said before both of them left the stadium only for Fumikage and Momo to take their places.

"Now next up is the silent samurai of Class 1-A: Fumikage Tokoyami! And his opponent is the girl who came in through recommendations and the queen of creation, Class 1-A's: Momo Yaoyorozu!" The two stood on opposite sides of the arena and Momo gulped as Fumikage calmly looked at her, determination burning in his eyes.

_'If I make a quick shield to block his attacks, I'll have the time to make a weapon to attack him.'_ Momo thought before seeing Dark Shadow appear from his body.

"Start!"

Dark Shadow went straight for Momo while she made a small shield to cover her arm, she then held it up to block his attack only for Dark Shadow to knock it off her arm. She quickly created another one to block his next attack while the attacks forced her backwards.

_'Soon, soon he'll have an opening!'_ Momo thought as the attacks kept slamming into her shield and pushing her backwards. Dark Shadow then returned to Fumikage's side making her smile._ 'There!'_ She extended her left hand making a bo staff form in it and readied herself to charge.

_**"MOMO!"** _Hayato called out, leaning over the edge, catching the girl's attention before seeing Midnight point her whip at her.

"Yaoyorozu is out of bounds!" She dropped the staff as she heard the announcement and looked down to see that all the constant attacks had pushed her to where one leg was out of bounds. "Tokoyami advances to the next round." Momo dropped her shield and looked at Fumikage who calmly bowed to her and began to walk away.

"Tokoyami makes quick work of Yaoyorozu! Could Dark Shadow be the best Quirk of all time?!"

**"You're damn right I am!"**

"I...I lost..." Momo said to herself as she made her way out of the arena.

"Wow poor Yao-momo...Hayato you should maybe-" Ochaco and Izuku turned to their side to see what Hayato was doing only to see that he was missing from where he was standing before. "Hayato?"

"Where did he go?" Izuku asked quietly before hearing what sounded like someone running in the hallway.

* * *

"I actually lost so easily...I couldn't think and I lost..." Momo said quietly as she looked at the stairs leading to where her class was sitting. She bit her lower lip as she felt it begin to quiver and her eyes begin to water. She covered her eyes to stop her tears from falling while trying to hold back her sobs. "I'm so useless..."

"Momo..." She removed her hands and looked up to see Hayato standing at the top of the stairs, panting as if he had just been running.

"Kiryuu, good job on your win. I can't say I understand how it feels." Momo said turning around to hold back her sobs before feeling a slight gust of wind. She turned back around to see Hayato standing behind her, his expression changing from slight exhaustion to worry. "What are you even doing here? You and Midoriya aren't set to fight until after Bakugo and Uraraka do. You should go back to have a seat...you need your ener-" She stopped talking as Hayato pulled her in for a hug.

"Momo. I might not be as close to you as Jiro or the others...but I can see you're hurting." Hayato said making Momo's tears begin to flow even more and she returned the hug, tighter than he was holding her. "What happened?"

"I...I couldn't think right! I'm not like you or the others! I need a moment of peace to visualize what I'm going to do!" Momo yelled into Hayato's chest making him smile and rub the back of her head with his hand. "I could've had him! I could've won! But I'm just so useless in a fight!"

"Who said you were useless?" Hayato asked pulling them apart to look her in the eyes. "You are one of the most useful people I have ever met. Everybody has their limits, so why worry about what yours are?"

"But-"

"Momo, we aren't perfect. We're first year students, we're not pros. Why are you so worried about being this perfect hero so quickly?" Hayato asked as he placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "I made the mistake of thinking like that when the USJ Incident happened, I'm not the world's best speedster. I didn't have to think I could've done anything to prevent what happened that day, so why should you act like it's a bad thing you lost today?"

"I'm from a famous hero family, I grew up needing to know how to be at the top every time, only worrying about what I need..." Momo grabbed Hayato's right hand with hers. "...instead of worrying about what I want..."

"You don't need to be at the top already, you're already one of the best people in our class. One loss isn't the end of the world."

"But I'm-"

"-the most amazing person I have ever met. You're already heroic, insanely skilled, how smart you are is unparalleled. Everybody in the class shines in something, you shine everywhere. You don't need to win some tournament to prove that, you stand out already just by being you." Hayato said making Momo smile at him. "This loss is just a lesson you're gonna have to learn to think a little faster or to improvise."

"Why are you so..."

"So, what?

"Why are you so like this? Why did you come see me?"

"Iida and Ochaco told me that feel better message when my grandpa kicked the bucket was your idea. You found a way to make me feel better when I was feeling lower than I ever have before. You did that for me, when everybody else was trying their damn hardest to make me stop crying and hating the world." Hayato said making Momo blush and laugh quietly. "Thank you for that."

"Thank you for this, I guess I had a lapse in my confidence." Momo said before looking at Hayato in the eyes. "And I think I still have enough to do this." Momo said before wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling her face closer to his.

* * *

"Come on!" Eijiro yelled as he had every part of his body from the neck up toughened by his Quirk while Tetsutetsu was now completely made of metal. Tetsutetsu delivered a hard uppercut to his jaw only for Eijiro to respond and deliver a hard punch to the side of his head. He used his last bit of energy to deliver blow after blow to his head making Tetsutetsu take steps back every time while he took it full force. The crowd cheered on as Tetsutetsu began to feel his Quirk weaken until he took one last step back.

"Tetsutetsu is out of bounds! Kirishima advances to the second round!" Eijiro roared victoriously earning a positive response from the crowd while Tetsutetsu deactivated his Quirk, falling to his knees from fatigue.

"That was...a good match." Eijiro said extending a hand to him. Tetsutetsu grinned and grabbed his hand making Midnight swoon while Present Mic began to clap.

"And this passionate battle between two redundant Quirks has finally reached its end! Now up next is Ochaco Uraraka versus Katsuki Bakugo!" Present Mic announced making both Katsuki and Ochaco stand up from their waiting rooms and walk to the arena. When Ochaco did however, she looked to see Izuku waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"Deku?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck." Izuku said walking up to her. "Kacchan is gonna be a tough opponent. You want some advice?"

"No thanks. I think I know what to do." Ochaco said before beginning to walk away. She turned around to look at him one last time and gave him a bright smile. "You know, ever since day one I've been learning just how amazing you really are." Izuku blushed at this. "I'll do my best to win!"

"Good luck." Izuku said nodding to her. Ochaco continued leaving until she made her way to the arena where Katsuki stood waiting for her.

"First up is the master of zero gravity from Class 1-A: Ochaco Uraraka! And her opponent is the master of disaster from Class 1-A: Katsuki Bakugo!"

"I'm gonna take you down, round face." Katsuki said readying his hands.

"Bring it."

"Start!"

Hearing her signal, Ochaco immediately ran towards Katsuki with her body lowered. He growled and made a swiping motion making an explosion that sent her rolling backwards. The crowd flinched at this before she quickly got up and ran through the smoke towards him again.

"Don't underestimate me!" Katsuki yelled as the top of her P.E. Uniform appeared from the smoke in front of him. He made an explosion only to see that it was only her shirt and Ochaco was actually behind him wearing a black tank top.

"Got you!" Ochaco yelled as her hand was a second away from touching his back. He quickly swiped his left hand backwards and hit her with another explosion sending Ochaco flying again. She stood back up and began running the same way again only for Katsuki to respond with explosion after explosion, each time she stood back up to run at him. This continued for several minutes, making the crowd flinch every time he would connect an explosion.

"This is brutal..." A spectator said watching Ochaco fall to the floor, covered in dirt and scratches from the explosions.

"Should we let this keep happening, Eraser?" Present Mic said while Aizawa, Midnight, and Cementoss all stayed calm and watching intently as Ochaco stood back up again.

"You should stay down, Uraraka." Katsuki said as he felt his muscles begin to ache.

"Not until I win! **Release!"** Ochaco yelled as she pressed her fingertips together, revealing that all the debris that Katsuki had sent into the air from the explosions had all accumulated when she had touched them. It all began to fall down as if it was a meteor shower and she made one last break for Katsuki. The crowd began to cheer for her as everything looked like it had just flipped into her favor now. But then Katsuki raised his left hand and fired a colossal explosion, obliterating all of Ochaco's weapons at once while also creating such a strong gust of wind that it sent everyone watching, especially Ochaco, backwards. Once the dust settled all eyes were on Katsuki and Ochaco who was now struggling to stand up. "W-Why...? How could you do that?"

"We're on two different levels, I don't know what the hell Deku put you up to...but it's time to surrender, Uraraka." Katsuki said walking towards her. She stood up to continue fighting, but at that moment she felt her body finally give up on her and she began to fall forward. Luckily, he caught her in time and laid her on the ground for Midnight to walk over and check on her. She placed a hand on her forehead and then two fingers on her neck before nodding.

"Uraraka is out of commission. Bakugo advances to the second round." Midnight announced making the crowd roar with applause as he began to leave. Izuku stood up to go see Ochaco as a pair of robots came with a stretcher and took the girl away.

"Alright then! Now that the first round is over, we're gonna give our competitors a moment to regain their energy before we start with the first match of the second round!" Present Mic yelled making the crowd cheer. "And this is gonna be a doozy, these two have been best friends for eleven years. They've trained together and there is not one thing these two don't know about each other, so I hope you're ready for what could be the most exciting match of the day: Izuku Midoriya versus Hayato Kiryuu!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Uraraka?" Izuku asked as he walked into the infirmary to see Ochaco wrapped in bandages on the bed nearby.

"Deku?" Ochaco asked quietly sitting up. He walked over to her bedside and took out a small package, handing it to her. "What is this?"

"New P.E. Uniform, since Kacchan ruined your shirt." Izuku said before pulling up a stool to sit down. "How do you feel?"

"I'm just fine." Ochaco said looking down at the shirt in front of her. He sighed and pulled it closer, placing a hand on hers.

"Do you remember the day the media came onto school grounds because of Shigaraki? And you told us that you wanted to be a hero to help support your family?" She nodded at his question. "That day I looked at you and I thought: how selfless can she be? She's willing to throw herself into the biggest disasters that can happen here, and whatever she gets paid for it: it goes to her parents. I know you feel bad about losing to Kacchan...but he didn't go easy on you, because he knew how strong you were. A lot of people saw that, we had pros up there watching who could see why he wasn't taking it easy on you." Izuku said before holding her hand tightly. "If you're upset because you think you didn't get to shine out there: you did. Don't worry." Ochaco smiled at him and pulled him for a hug.

"Thank you. I just wish I could've done more."

"You did enough, it's gonna be okay." Izuku said before Ochaco separated them.

"Are you ready?"

"For?"

"Hayato? You fighting your best friend in the whole world?" Ochaco asked making him sigh.

"I know I can't go easy on him, but every part of me doesn't want to hurt him." Izuku said before Ochaco placed a hand on his cheek, keeping her pinky finger up so he wouldn't begin to float.

"You're both gonna do your best, don't worry." Ochaco said before quickly kissing his cheek. "That's for good luck."

"Th-Thanks!" Izuku said hiding his now red face.

* * *

"Are all of you ready?! It's time for the quarterfinals to begin!" Present Mic announced while Hisashi and Inko looked at each other worriedly. "The white blur, Hayato Kiryuu, and the emerald super boy, Izuku Midoriya, are about to put the past decade behind them and duke it out to see who comes out on top!"

"Hayato..." Izuku said to himself as he walked through the tunnel leading to the arena. From the day they met to now, every memory flooded his mind as he made his way into the stadium.

"And Izuku Midoriya is here!"

"Are you ready?" Momo asked as she and Hayato were standing in the tunnel watching Izuku walk up.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Wait for me, even if I win or lose?" Hayato asked pulling her closer by the waist.

"I'll keep a seat empty." Momo said hugging him. She then let go and began walking back to sit with their class while Hayato made his way into the arena.

"And Hayato Kiryuu is the last to arrive! Don't make this boring for us, kiddies!" Present Mic announced making the crowd begin to cheer. Izuku and Hayato looked at each other, determination and hesitation clashing between both of them.

"Izuku."

"Hayato."

"Don't you dare think about holding back on me."

"I was gonna say the same to you." Both boys activated their Quirks as Midnight signaled for the fight to begin.

"Start!"

Almost instantly, both boys ran at each other and delivered two hard punches to each other's faces. Izuku growled and delivered a punch to Hayato's chest making him stagger before delivering a hard kick to the side of his head. Hayato spit out blood and smiled, before running up to him and kneeing him in the jaw. He then pulled Izuku by the collar and slammed him on the ground.

"Is that all you got?!" Izuku asked before kicking Hayato in the nose. He flipped back onto his feet and punched Hayato again, this time with slightly less force than before.

"I felt that, you feeling tired?!" Hayato asked before running at him full speed to punch him again. He continued to land blow after blow, increasing the speed and force behind each one. Izuku gritted his teeth and delivered a hard uppercut to stop him in his tracks. He tackled him to the ground and began to pummel him repeatedly. "Come on!" Hayato yelled before kicking him off of him.

"You can feel the power from these hits from here, you can tell that these boys aren't willing to give even an inch!"

Hayato stood up, spitting out more blood before feeling weaker than he was a minute ago. He ran up to Izuku only for Izuku to run faster than he was and punch him in the stomach, making him slide backwards and hold it in pain.

"I'm not gonna hold back." Izuku said wiping blood from the side of his mouth. Hayato chuckled and reached into his pocket, taking out a small red cube before throwing it in his mouth. "What is that?"

"Gift from Momo, it's an electrolyte gummy. Made with the same properties as sports drinks and energy bars, just in a smaller container. And it does the job when I'm running low on fuel." Hayato said before feeling his Quirk back to full power. He chuckled and ran at Izuku, delivering a hard punch to the side of his head. "And I put in a form for me to have some snacks with me that got approved so I don't black out suddenly." Hayato said before flipping Izuku over his shoulder and to the ground. "I was only allowed to carry 3, so I've got one left. You've got the stamina to keep going, and now I got enough to do the same."

"Then bring it the hell on!" Izuku yelled pushing his power to its limits and jumped onto his feet. He put his index finger and thumb together and made a flicking motion towards Hayato, creating a burst of wind that him in his chest and sent him onto his back in pain. "Looks like I've got the high ground now, Hayato."

"You're underestimating me, Izuku." Hayato said as he stood up. He began to run at him before Izuku fired another burst of wind at him, this time sending him further than before. He began to do the same to near him several times, running in a Z shape to avoid the attacks only for Izuku to punch him in the stomach when he got near him. Hayato began to repeat this again while he felt himself running out of energy quicker._ 'I'll keep moving in a zigzag to get near him and force him to anticipate me being near his right...'_ Hayato dodged another blast of wind.

_'...and then he'll be right in front of me if I swing to my right, so I'll use my other arm to go for a close-range blast at him...'_ Izuku threw a punch towards his right side, only for Hayato to appear now on his left.

_'...but I'll duck his attack, and go for his legs...'_ Hayato ducked under a blast of wind Izuku used his other hand to fire, and then went to sweep Izuku's legs, knocking him off balance._ '...and then I'll hit him in the gut to knock the air out of him...'_

_'...and in that moment, I'll hit him in the face with another blast of wind.'_ Izuku did just that as Hayato spun in the air to kick him in the stomach, hitting Hayato in the face as his kick connected with his stomach. Hayato slid backwards and Izuku coughed up blood as the crowd went silent. Both boys took a deep breath as the adrenaline in them was beginning to leave their bodies, the pain from all the hits now multiplying with each passing second.

"Is it over?" Present Mic's answer came in the form of both boys standing back up, breathing heavily. "How are these two not down?! What's making them fight so hard, Eraser?!"

"It's their bond, it's what's giving them the strength to keep standing and fighting. They knew everything the other was going to do and anticipated it to be four steps ahead of the other. Each hit, each blow, while to us it's two students beating each other to bloody pulps: it's a silent conversation being told by their fists to show the other their conviction, their will to keep going and become heroes. In this moment they don't see each others as enemies or best friends, they're rivals fighting to stand on top of the other and reach their dream first." Aizawa explained making the crowd began to chant their names, even Class 1-A was divided as they began to root for their classmates.

_**"MIDORIYA!"**_

_**"KIRYUU!"**_

"Let's end this." Hayato said as readied himself to charge one more time, vibrating rapidly while his eyes now faintly glowing white.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Izuku said as he did the same, the green energy of One for All sparking off him.

**_"GO GET HIM, IZUKU!"_** The Midoriyas yelled with tears welling in their eyes.

_**"GO, HAYATO!"** _The Kiryuus yelled standing up in their chairs.

_**"DEKU!"**_ Ochaco yelled as Izuku ran first.

_**"HAYATO!"**_ Momo yelled as Hayato followed.

Both boys ran at each other, their fists extended forward as they zoomed towards one another. The crowd went silent one last time as the punches connected against the other's faces one last time. Both boys fell to the ground with smiles on their faces before closing their eyes.

"Who won...?" Present Mic asked as everyone, especially the faculty and Class 1-A, watched as the two boys laid on the ground. Izuku coughed up blood and struggled to stand, his cheek now swollen from the punch while he was covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises everywhere. Midnight rushed to Hayato's side and placed two fingers on his neck again before placing a hand in front of his nostrils to make sure he was breathing.

"Kiryuu is out of commission! Midoriya advances to the Semi-Finals!" Midnight announced making the crowd erupt into cheers while four robots came over with stretchers and placed both boys on them. "Good job you two, let Recovery Girl patch you both up." Midnight said as she proudly placed her hands on their heads.

* * *

"Oh man...what bus hit me?" Hayato asked as he woke up in the infirmary, minutes after being treated by Recovery Girl's Quirk.

"A bus called One for All." All Might said catching his attention making him look forward to see both him and Izuku standing in front of his bed. "Both of you fought amazingly, I felt excited just watching it."

"Thank you." Izuku said as All Might began to laugh.

"You've both come a long way, as your mentor I couldn't be prouder of you both. That certainly got the attention of pros, now let's hope that when it's time for internships: you get offers from some amazing ones." All Might said before the door opened, Hayato flinched slightly as he hoped it was Momo but it was actually Sorahiko.

"Well, you're awake." Sorahiko said as he walked over to his grandson's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm uh...good?" Hayato said before looking at All Might. "Who's the old man."

"Young Kiryuu and Midoriya, this is my teacher and the man who helped me master One for All: Gran Torino." Sorahiko nodded at his introduction.

"But, you can call me: grandpa." Sorahiko said taking a seat next to Hayato.

"Grandpa?"

"Kiryuu, Gran Torino is your mother's father. He's also the one Kazuma asked to take over as your new guardian." Recovery Girl explained from the far side of the room before walking over. Hayato's eyes widened as he looked at his grandfather carefully.

"It's a lot of news at once, but I failed your mother when she was growing up and it cost me her love and it cost me my grandson. I might not be able to make up for my mistakes with Towa, but I want to at least help my grandson finish becoming a hero." Sorahiko said before jumping onto the bed. "It might be a little early for this: but I want you both to intern under me once the time comes, I'd like to personally train you both to use your Quirks to their full potentials." Sorahiko said before jumping down and walking towards the door, followed by Recovery Girl. "We'll continue talking about this later."

"I should return as well, I'll leave you both to talk." All Might said before following his mentor out the door. Once it closed, Izuku began chuckling and took out one of Hayato's gummy cubes.

"I had Recovery Girl check this out, this is just straight up candy. You lied to me out there." Izuku said beginning to eat the candy. Hayato chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I was running on fumes at the very end, that's what made me pass out at the end there." Hayato chuckled before smiling at his best friend. "You deserved the win anyway."

"Doesn't feel like much of a win."

"What's a win for you? That you gave up or we half-assed everything we did out there? Izuku, you fought me with everything you had. I gave you everything I had. I forced myself past my limits to show the world what the next Symbol of Peace is made of. If that's not a win for you, then you need to wake up and realize that if you get win because you did your best: THAT'S a win." Hayato said as he struggled to stand up and walk over to his best friend's side. "Whoever wins between Shiozaki and Todoroki, most definitely Todoroki, is your next opponent. So stop being such a wet noodle and go get ready." Hayato said placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder before pushing him out of the room. He limped back to bed and laid down pulling the pillow over his head. He groaned as the door opened again. "OH MY GOD, IZUKU IF THAT'S YOU AGAIN: GO GET READY! AND GRANDPA IF THAT'S YOU, YOU SAID WE'LL TALK LATER!"

"You went through everybody but me? I'm offended." He ripped the pillow off of his head to see Momo quietly closing the door behind her. Hayato sat up and she walked over. "And Recovery Girl?"

"She went with my grandfather and All Might."

"I thought he-"

"My dad's dad is the one who died. I just met my mom's dad, and he's my new guardian." Hayato explained before burying his face in his hands. "What a lovely turn of events."

"But you know, you did fight really well out there." Momo said as she climbed onto the bed with him.

"I don't think so, I think we looked like a mix between an anime and a pair of school kids fighting in a playground."

"Well you did, you didn't make it far but you did a good job."

"Thanks." Hayato said smiling at the girl in front of him. "Can we uh...talk about something?"

"That's actually why I'm here." Momo said as a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Is it about when you kissed me?"

"...I let my emotions get the better of me, I shouldn't have done that." Momo said hiding her face from Hayato.

"And what's so bad about that?" Hayato asked placing his hand on hers.

"Hayato..." His eyes widened slightly hearing her call him by his first name. "I come from a rich and powerful family of heroes, my mother is so strict on everything. She's not gonna approve of this in the slightest, she's gonna call you a distraction and so much more. That's why we should leave it at what happened and that's it." Momo said before beginning to stand. Before she could even begin to walk away, Hayato stood up and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Momo, why are you so worried about your mom's approval? Just relax alright?" Hayato said making Momo turn around and take a step closer to him. "I like you, like I _**REALLY**_ like you."

"I-I feel the same way...but you know as well as I do, this might not work out if we try it."

"It might not, but it just might. I'm willing to take that chance if it's with you." Hayato said placing his hands on her cheeks.

"What will everyone else think?"

"I think I don't give a damn what they think, I think I only care what you think. So, what do you think?"

"I think...I think if you're willing, I'll give it a shot. But, we should only keep it secret for now." Momo said making Hayato chuckle. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she giggled and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Shiozaki is trying her hardest to beat Todoroki!" Present Mic yelled as Ibara's vines ripped through the ground and zoomed towards Shoto. He dodged and placed his hands on them, freezing the vines in place. He neared her only for the same to happen making him growl in frustration.

"Frustrated aren't we, Todoroki?" Ibara asked as she put her hands in a pray-like pose. Shoto gritted his teeth and stomped his foot onto the ground, freezing it all the way until it was up to Ibara's waist. "What?!"

"If Midoriya's next, I have no reason to go easy on you." Shoto said before placing his hand on her back, making the ice grow up to her chin.

"Shiozaki is immobilized! Todoroki advances to the semi-finals!" Midnight announced making the crowd erupt into cheers as he melted the ice around her.

* * *

"Hey Hayato, I know you told me to get ready but-" Izuku said as he walked back to the infirmary. He opened the door slightly only to be met with the sight of Hayato and Momo still kissing. His jaw dropped as quickly as the blood rushed to his face and closed the door quietly. He quickly ran back to the stands and took a seat next to Ochaco, who looked at him confused.

"Are you okay, Deku? What happened?" As he was about to tell her what happened, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Tenya standing next to him. "Iida?"

"Is Kiryuu okay?"

"Y-Yes! He's fine!" Izuku said as the thought of his best friend and their vice representative being an item returned to his brain.

"No offense to you, Midoriya: but I would've preferred fighting him over you."

"Well, Iida, even if you win against Tokoyami: you would still have to beat Kacchan while I would have to beat Todoroki. The same would've applied for Hayato as well." Izuku said making Tenya nod. "Oh, is your brother watching?"

"My brother? He should be, since my mother is trying to keep him away from patrols at the moment." Tenya said surprising both of them. Having such a popular hero for a brother, hearing that Ingenium was being kept from doing his job came as a shock to them.

"Why?"

"Apparently in Hosu City, there were reports of two dangerous villains." Tenya said fixing his glasses. "First, the Hero Killer: Stain. My brother was chasing him down before a second villain sighting was made public."

"Who?"

"The Speed Hunter." Tenya said with a bit of fear in his voice. Recently, other Speedsters across all of Asia have either died or lost the use of their legs: and the villain committing these attacks was labeled the Speed Hunter.

"Speed...Hunter...?" Ochaco asked confused as Izuku's eyes widened. "What's his villain name?"

"He doesn't have one, by the time anyone finds his victims:he's long gone...all they've described is a black blur and the next thing they knew, they were bleeding out with their spines beyond fixing. And your brother is being kept from patrolling because of him?" Izuku asked beginning to tremble from fear.

"Stain isn't as big a worry as the Speed Hunter, coming from a family of Speedsters especially...it's not just my mother either, other heroes want him to avoid being found by either of them. They said he's got too big a target on his head to risk it, especially considering how loved and well known my brother is."

"But if no one knows who he is, how do they know he's in Hosu?" Ochaco asked still confused by the situation.

"There was another Speedster there, and they found him paralyzed with the same markings as the other ones: claw and puncture marks all over his body, and the spine broken in pieces like a child's building block tower. I should be going, my next battle is soon." Tenya said before leaving to his battle with Fumikage. Izuku looked forward and began to grip the legs of his pants in fear.

"Deku, what's wrong?"

"Hero Killer...Speed Hunter...I hope we don't cross paths with them soon." Izuku said to himself as he imagined a sword being driven through his chest and a claw ripping through Hayato's.

"I mean, what are the odds of that? Remember that we're at U.A. High, one of the most secure schools on earth ever. USJ was a one time slip up, the teachers will never let anything like that get near us ever again." Ochaco said placing her hand on Izuku's. "It's gonna be fine, just avoid any internships near Hosu if you're that worried about it."

"You're right, I shouldn't be so worried about that." Izuku said as Tenya and Fumikage's fight began. They watched as Dark Shadow ran towards Tenya, only for the boy to quickly spin out of the way and run at him. Dark Shadow whipped around and grabbed Tenya, throwing him to the far side of the arena. He dug his hands and feet into the ground to stop himself and chuckled as he made it.

"Iida is out of bounds! Tokoyami advances to the semi-finals!" Tenya looked behind him and saw that his left foot had slid out past the boundary line and his jaw dropped hearing the announcement.

"Sorry, Iida. I can't go easy on you."

**"Man for a big guy, you're so easy to throw!" **

"He did it so easily..." Tenya said quietly to himself before walking off the field. His pocket began to vibrate and he immediately took out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Tenya, good job."

"Tensei?" Tenya froze up hearing his brother's voice on the other end.

"You made it to the quarterfinals. Even I didn't make it that far in my first year. I hope you're not beating yourself up over it."

"But...I couldn't be as awesome as you are out there."

"You're barely starting out, consider this your starting line. You're racing for three years to be the best you can be, I'll be in your corner the entire time."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, you gotta prove you're better than that other Speedster after all." Tensei laughed on the other line making Tenya chuckle as well. "I know mom told you that everybody's making me take a break for right now until the Speed Hunter and Hero Killer are gone-"

"Isn't that for the best? Stain has avoided capture at every point and no one even knows who the Speed Hunter is or what he even looks like."

"Tenya, if I don't risk my life: I can't call myself a hero."

"But it's not even a risk, it's suicide!"

"I'm not saying that I'm gonna go against everyone's wishes, but the moment someone else I know gets attacked: I'm jumping to action. Enjoy the rest of the festival." Tensei said before ending the call. Tenya punched the wall and grit his teeth, thinking about his brother being maimed by either villain.

* * *

"Come on!" Eijiro yelled as he took on explosion after explosion from Katsuki during the last battle of the quarterfinals. He had already spent three minutes taking the attacks head on, hoping that Katsuki's muscles would give in as time went on. "Is that all you got?!"

"That's not all I've got! This is all I've got, dumb hair!" Katsuki yelled as he placed his hands on Eijiro's chest and fired an explosion that was slightly weaker than the one he used against Ochaco but strong enough to send Eijiro flying out of bounds.

"Kirishima is out of bounds! Bakugo advances to the semi-finals!" Midnight announced as Katsuki grabbed his forearms in pain.

"Damn it! I shouldn't be creating explosions like that so often." Katsuki said as he walked out of the arena. As he made his way out, he looked up and shot a death glare at Izuku, who flinched as he made eye contact with him. "I'm going to crush you and Todoroki, Deku. Just fucking watch."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh man, oh man, I am so not ready for this." Izuku said to himself as the semi-finals were about to begin. He paced back and forth in the waiting room as he hoped his nerves would calm down so he could think about what he was going to do.

"Izuku." He ran to the door and opened it to see Hayato standing behind it.

"Thank god you're here!" Izuku yelled pulling him into the room. "I'm so nervous you don't get it I'm gonna die and Todoroki's gonna beat me and-"

"Breathe, damn it, **_BREATHE!_**" Hayato yelled slapping him.

"AND WHY WERE YOU KISSING YAOYOROZU?!" Izuku yelled making Hayato's eyes widen.

"When the hell did that happen?! I haven't even seen her since her fight." Hayato said shaking his head.

"B-But when I went to check on you, I saw both of you!"

"Are you sure it was us? You know people like to sneak around."

"Hayato, I'm not stupid! I know what I saw! You and Yaoyorozu were-" Hayato cut him off by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Izuku, stop screaming. Yes, Momo and I kissed. She and I are a thing now. But this is something that stays a secret between me and her and now you and me, capeesh?" Hayato said quietly while keeping a finger raised. "Now, think about your situation right now. There are four people left: you, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Bakugo. It can end so many different ways: you lose, he fights Bakugo or Tokoyami. You win, you fight Bakugo or Tokoyami. Either way, you're in the top 3 now. What are you so nervous about?"

"Todoroki's really strong...I don't know if I can beat him." Izuku said as Hayato moved his hand off of his mouth.

"Then fight with everything you've got! Why do you need to doubt yourself?!" Hayato asked making Izuku nod.

* * *

"For our first match of the semi-finals: we have the boy with a stare colder than ice: Shoto Todoroki! And his opponent is the green pulverizer, Izuku Midoriya!"

"You just sound like a bad boxing announcer at this point."

"Midoriya, I'm going to beat you." Shoto said as he glared at the boy across the arena.

"Fight me with everything you have, Todoroki." Izuku said as he activated Full Cowling.

"Start!"

Immediately, Shoto unleashed a wall of ice to where Izuku stood. But as soon as it hit where he once stood, Izuku appeared above him and kicked him in the head. Shoto gritted his teeth and swiped his right hand up, making a wall of ice rise to protect him and make Izuku jump backwards. He continued to make swiping motions with his arm, making blocks of ice fire from the ground towards Izuku who blocked them by either punching or kicking the ice into the others. He then kicked one of the blocks toward Shoto before flicking bursts of wind at him as well. The ice block shattered the ice wall and the wind bursts hit Shoto, making him slide backwards.

"Damn it!" Shoto slammed his right foot into the ground, creating another ice wall he then slid across and around Izuku. Izuku smirked and lunged forward, anticipating where he was going and punched Shoto, sending him flying near the boundary.

_'Just like I thought, by overusing his right side his movements are slowing down. That's the amazing part of his Quirk he doesn't understand yet. The drawbacks that come from using either side gets reversed by the other.'_ Izuku said as he effortlessly dodged more ice being shot at him by Shoto, each one going slower than the last. _'Use your left side, come on.'_ Izuku then appeared in front of Shoto, noticing the frost forming on his right side, before punching him in the side.

"Damn it! I'm getting slower." Shoto said holding his side in pain. He looked up to see Izuku running towards him and tried using his Quirk one more time. But Izuku quickly moved to the left and grabbed him by the collar, flipping him over his shoulder and more towards the center of the arena.

"Come on! Use everything you have!"

"But..."

"Forget about what you told me! That left side isn't your dad's, it's _**YOUR**_ power!" Shoto stood up and looked at Izuku, clenching his left fist. Everything came back to him at once, his abusive childhood, his mother snapping and throwing a pot of boiling water at his face, his promise to never use his left side. But, what he remembered the most was the time he was crying to his mother about his father's abuse, and she told him he would never have to be a hero like him: that he could be the hero he wants to be. Once that memory replayed in his mind: fire erupted from his left side and around him, not only melting the frost on his arm but surprising the crowd as well. "There we go..."

"You got what you wanted...I hope you're ready, **_THIS_** is _**MY** _power!" Shoto said grinning at Izuku who returned it with one as well. He looked to the stands to see Endeavor smiling proudly at him before turning his attention back to Izuku. "Don't blame me for what happens next." He extended his left arm forward, firing a stream of fire at Izuku who dodged and ran towards him. Shoto unleashed frozen streams of ice at Izuku who had no choice but to dodge them by jumping over them. Shoto anticipated this and fired another stream of fire, this time hitting Izuku out of the air. Izuku spun as he was about to hit the ground and landed on his feet, breathing heavily. He noticed his breath was visible and looked forward to see Shoto freezing the ground near them. He then raised his left arm. now bursting into flames, and threw it forward: making a colossal blast of warm air form and fire towards Izuku. Izuku gritted his teeth and pushed One for All past five percent, raising it to 100 percent and slammed his hands together as hard as possible: creating an immense burst of wind that countered Shoto's and created a giant explosion that made everyone hold onto their seats, even knocking Cementoss and Midnight from where they stood and knocking Present Mic off of his seat in the announcer's booth. Once the dust settled: everyone, especially Ochaco, Hayato, and the Midoriyas, watched to see the aftermath of the two attacks. Midnight looked past the dust to see Shoto standing in the now destroyed arena with the left half of his shirt burnt off. She turned to her right to see Izuku with his back against the wall of the stadium, unconscious from the impact that happened.

"Midoriya is out of bounds! Todoroki advances to the finals!" Midnight announced running over to the boy as the medic bots arrived to take him to Recovery Girl.

"Your class is insane, Eraser!"

* * *

"Huh?" Izuku opened his eyes to find himself once again in the infirmary, and looked forward to see All Might and Hayato standing near the end of the bed. "What a reversal right?"

"You lost, but you put on quite a show." All Might said smiling at the boy. "Good job."

"Yeah, those last attacks were insane. But, Recovery Girl said you broke both of your arms doing that clap." Hayato explained as Izuku looked down to see both of his arms wrapped up in bandages. "She patched you up, but to take it easy for a while."

"Okay...has Kacchan and Tokoyami's battle started?"

"You two obliterated the arena, Cementoss has to remake it again so they have a few more minutes." Hayato explained before bursting into laughter. "I mean, it's funny. You two looked like a manga with how those last attacks collided. But, you did amazing today."

"I agree, at least you showed you had control over a small percentage of One for All. Remember, Young Midoriya, as the next Symbol of Peace: you must make your presence known before it's my time." All Might said before walking over and placing a hand on Izuku's head. "I have to go get ready, I'll see you when I give out the medals." All Might said smiling at the boy before leaving. Once he was gone, Hayato stayed behind and let out a deep sigh.

"So, hell of a day right?"

"I mean, you have a girlfriend now. I have nothing but a third place standing here at the Sports Festival. I think it's a win-win." Izuku said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay first of all, don't use the g-word yet. Second of all, don't say you have nothing but that. You showed the world what you could do, and plus: you gave Ochaco something to stare at." Hayato said walking over to his best friend's side. He helped him out of bed and laughed as his face began to turn a bright shade of red.

"I-I-I-"

"You like Ochaco. Face it." Hayato said as he helped Izuku put on his P.E. shirt.

"W-Well, you-"

"I what? There is nothing you can use against me now, so good luck. Just make a move buddy." Hayato said before both of them left the infirmary.

* * *

**"Dark Shadow!"** Fumikage yelled as his and Katsuki's battle had just begun. Dark Shadow lunged from his body and flew towards Katsuki. He simply smirked and placed his hands together, creating a ball of light between them.

**"STUN GRENADE!"** The ball exploded, creating a large flash of light that made Dark Shadow scream in pain, and made Fumikage cover his eyes to protect himself. Katsuki ran up to him and fired a small explosion against his chest, sending the boy flying out of bounds.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds! Bakugo advances to the finals!" Midnight announced making Katsuki smirk and begin to leave before making eye contact with Shoto who stood in the stands, watching intently.

* * *

"We're back." Hayato said as he and Izuku arrived to sit with their class, making Momo and Ochaco turn around happily.

"Kiryuu!"

"Deku!"

"Amazing work today, you two." Tenya said as he motioned for them to sit next to him and the girls.

"You guys were insane!" Denki yelled earning nods from everyone else in the class.

"Kiryuu, it's gonna be me and you next time. Watch." Hitoshi said making Hayato nod at him.

"I'll be waiting."

"Who do you guys think is gonna win? Bakugo or Todoroki?" Eijiro asked earning shrugs from everyone else.

"Either way, thank goodness we have the weekend to relax after this." Mashirao said making Mina nod.

"How about to celebrate, we all go to the beach tomorrow?" Mina suggested making everyone nod.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Time for the final fight of the U.A. Sports Festival!" The class turned their attention back to the arena as Present Mic began to talk. "The two who have made it to the final round are: Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo! These two are at the top of their class, and seeing the performances they've given us today: that's a high bar set already!" Katsuki and Shoto walked into the arena, both ready to begin to fight at any moment. "Whenever you're ready, Midnight!" Once the two walked past the boundary lines, Midnight nodded and raised her arm before pointing it forward. "Start!"

"You better use your left side on me too!" Katsuki yelled jumping towards Shoto. He smirked and slammed his foot into the ground, making a wall of ice rise from it, hoping it would make Katsuki dodge backwards so he could trap him. Instead, he responded by firing explosions one after another to destroy the ice. Shoto rolled out of the way as Katsuki tried to attack where he stood, and fired blocks of ice and hit him out of the air and to the ground. "I'm not going down that easily." Katsuki gritted his teeth and fired two explosions to propel himself to Shoto again.

'He needs to get close to me so those explosions can actually do some damage. As much as I hate my left side...I have no choice.' Shoto reeled his right arm back, ready to attack again, only for Katsuki to move to his right in the air.

"I know all your tricks, you half and half bastard!" Katsuki yelled as he reached to grab Shoto's head.

"Do you, now?" Shoto asked with a smirk. He ignited his left side and threw his left arm forward, punching Katsuki in the stomach with a fist covered in fire. Katsuki burst into laughter as he flew up into the air.

"That's it. COME ON, LET'S GIVE THESE ASSHOLES A REAL SHOW!" Katsuki yelled as he began to fire explosion after explosion, using them to spin in the air. Shoto looked in surprise as Katsuki began to spin in a tornado made of smoke that was now heading towards him. **"HOWITZER IMPACT!"**

"Midoriya, thanks." Shoto said as he raised another ice wall to block Katsuki's path. He then covered the ground behind him with more ice before raising his left arm, igniting it and creating the same attack he used against Izuku. As Katsuki hit the ice wall, he created a giant explosion that combined with Shoto's attack, which then resulted in an explosion that was slightly weaker than the one from his battle with Izuku. Everybody braced themselves again, even Present Mic held on for dear life as the windows of his booth finally broke and the force sent the glass flying past him and Aizawa. Once the dust settled, everybody looked to see Shoto and Katsuki standing near the far sides of the arena. Midnight looked and noticed something about the position of one of the boys' feet, raising her whip.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Bakugo is the winner!" Katsuki and Shoto looked down to see that Shoto's right foot had slid past the line and his heel was touching the outside of the line. The crowd erupted into cheers while Katsuki dropped his arms to his side.

"I...won? And he used his left side?" Katsuki looked down before tears began to well into his eyes. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU ALL! I'M GOING TO BE NUMBER ONE!" Katsuki yelled victoriously hiding his tears before turning to the stands. "DEKU! KIRYUU! I'M GONNA SETTLE THE SCORES WITH YOU TWO NEXT!" Izuku and Hayato smiled as Katsuki pointed at them.

"We'll be waiting for that day." Izuku said making Ochaco smile at him.

"Is he different now than when you were kids?"

"Todoroki acknowledged his strength, that's what matters the most to him. To be number one, he's gonna have to push himself to prove he's the best." Hayato explained as he secretly grabbed Momo's hand. "And you even melted ice queen Todoroki. Izuku, you sure are something else." Hayato said playfully punching Izuku's shoulder.

"He just needed a push to use his power."

* * *

"All of the first-year events for this year's U.A. Sports Festival have been completed. And now, we will begin the award ceremony!" Midnight announced as all of the first year students stood in the middle of the stadium. Fireworks went off into the air and the crowd erupted into cheers as the pedestals holding the four winners rose from the ground. "Now we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will of course, be by this man!" The crowd watched excitedly as All Might's laughter echoed throughout the stadium. They looked up to see him jumping in, but could barely make out what he was saying over Midnight talking. "Our very own hero, All Might!" He turned around as he landed and began shaking from disappointment. "I talked over you...sorry." Midnight placed her hands together to apologize to him before raising up the four medals. "Now then, All Might, please present the medals, starting with third place."

"Young Tokoyami, you really are strong." All Might said as he walked up to Fumikage and placed a bronze medal around his neck.

"You're too kind."

"However, in order to fight well against different types, you must not rely only on your Quirk. If you train your own strength more, then you'll have more options when you fight." All Might said as he pulled the boy in for a hug. He grabbed another bronze medal and walked over to Izuku, placing it around his neck. "You have great potential, Young Midoriya. But, you must learn to control your Quirk more, I can feel that there is more to your abilities than you know. Train more, and one day I'll be honored to work alongside you as a pro." All Might said pulling him in for a hug.

"Yes, sir." Izuku said holding back his tears. All Might then grabbed a silver medal and walked over to Shoto.

"Young Todoroki, congratulations." All Might said as he placed it around his neck. "I heard today was your first time using your left side, may I ask why?"

"Midoriya opened my eyes during our match, he showed me that I can't rely on just half of my abilities if I hope to become a hero as well...otherwise, I'd fall behind everyone while they work their hardest to become stronger. I can see why you're interested in him." Shoto said as All Might pulled him in for a hug.

"Even the look on your face is different, I won't ask for the details. I look forward to seeing you grow further." All Might said as he pulled away and grabbed the gold medal. "Now then, Young Bakugo! Good job doing what you said you would during the player pledge."

"I told them, and at least they were a springy step for me." Katsuki said as he snatched the medal from All Might's hands and placed it around his neck.

"But. Remember, your peers will also be there for you when you need them. While a sense of competition is normal and recommended, don't let it control who you are. You may have been the top as a child, but you and your class are all equals in an always-changing scale. Remember that." All Might said as he hugged the boy. "Now, any of you could've been up here! You all saw! Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting!" All Might yelled turning his attention to the students. "So, I have just one more thing to say! Everyone please say it with me! Ready, go!"

"Thanks for your hard work/Plus Ultra!" The first years burst into laughter as the crowd yelled _"Plus Ultra"_ while All Might yelled _"Thanks for your hard work!"_

"What?! It should've been Plus Ultra there, All Might!" The crowd yelled making All Might rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"W-Well...I thought they all worked really hard."

* * *

"Good work. Now enjoy your weekend, I'm sure the pro heroes who watched the festival will want to recruit you, but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well and I'll see you all on Monday." Aizawa said as Class 1-A returned to their classroom to meet up with him. Everybody stood up and began to leave.

"I'll call you later, alright?" Hayato whispered to Momo making her smile and nod. When no one else was looking, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek and rushed to follow Izuku and meet up with his parents.

"So, are we really gonna intern under your grandpa?" Izuku asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Honestly, I don't really know. You can if you want, I need some time to think about it." Hayato said as they swapped their shoes at the lockers near the entrance. Once they made their way out, they were surprised to see Sorahiko waiting with the Midoriyas.

"Good job, boys." Hisashi said waving to the boys.

"I'm making Pork Cutlet bowls for dinner tonight to celebrate." Inko said smiling proudly at the two.

"Grandpa?" Hayato asked seeing his grandfather looking at him hesitantly.

"I talked with Inko and Hisashi and we came to an agreement, it wouldn't be right for me to drag you so far away from your school to live with me. So, you're going to live with them now." Sorahiko said fixing his cane. "But, I will come by to spend time with you and all decisions regarding you will still have to go through me. I just don't have the kind of home for another person to live in right now." Sorahiko said as Hayato walked up to him. He knelt down to his grandfather's height and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's alright, grandpa. I'm just glad you're here for me." Hayato said making Sorahiko chuckle and return the hug.

"Hayato." Hayato's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Raito and Towa walking up to them.

"What are you-"

"Hayato. Calm down. They just want to talk to you." Hisashi said placing a hand on his shoulder. He helped him stand up straight to look at the two.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you have better things to do? Or better places to be?" Hayato asked making his mother wince at the venom in his voice.

"Son...we're here because we wanted to see you." Raito said making Hayato begin to tremble. "I should've said something at dad's funeral, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for-"

"Sorry?! You want to talk about sorry?! You left me! You abandoned me! I never knew what it was like having real parents growing up! Your father was the only one who was ever there for me! Mother's day?! Father's day?! You know how I felt, seeing all my friends with their parents and all I had was just my grandpa?!" Hayato yelled as tears began streaming down his face. "Not to mention Christmas?! Even my own birthday?! I used to cry myself to sleep so often growing up because I was jealous of them! My own parents left me just to keep jobs and you even left me at home when I was a baby! Everything I am now is because of him! Everything I can do now is because of him! These people are the only ones who ever gave me the kind of love I deserved from you!" Hayato yelled pointing at the Midoriyas and at the sky. Towa began to tear up and Raito looked away as Hayato began slowly walking towards them. "I can forgive the old man right behind me, he didn't know anything about me! But you two?! There is no excuse on this goddamn Earth to justify being out of my life for twelve years! Why?! Why are you here now?!" Hayato asked before Towa ran and hugged him. He began to sob into his mother's arms as both of them fell to their knees.

"Because we made a mistake. Our beautiful boy is all grown up now and we missed out on the important moments of your life. I might not have been the mother you wanted, but please don't hate me." Towa said kissing Hayato's head as he held her tightly. Raito knelt down and hugged both of them, making Inko tear up happily while Izuku, Hisashi, and Sorahiko all watched with a smile on their faces.

"We're moving back to Japan, but we're not going to take you from these people. I bought dad's place and I'm going to keep it how it is for you, whenever you feel ready to move in with us and Sorahiko: you can." Raito said rubbing his son's back. "We might not be able to take back what we missed from your childhood, but we'll definitely be there to watch you become a hero."

* * *

"So, your parents are back and your grandfather is letting you live with Midoriya and his family? What a turn of events." Momo said as she laid in bed talking to Hayato on the phone that night, hearing what had happened after they left.

"You're telling me. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm gonna do."

"I mean, what DO you want to do?" Momo asked rolling to her side.

"I dunno, I mean Hisashi and Inko said I can stay here for as long as I want. My dad bought my childhood home and he's gonna keep everything how it is. It feels like bribery honestly."

"But, at least they're here for you now. A lot of people in this world go without their parents wanting anything to do with them. You should at least feel happy about that." Momo said before hearing Hayato sigh. "And why are you sighing?"

"Because I feel like they want something, but I don't know what the hell they could want from me considering my grandpa didn't really leave me anything in his will."

"You do have something."

"What? You?" Hayato asked making Momo blush.

"N-No. **_YOU._** Your love. Your heart. That's what they want from you. You're their son, and since you haven't brought anyone else up: most likely their only child too. They're not trying to buy your love back with gifts, they're trying to earn it from you. They know they made a mistake and they know you won't forgive them so easily, but at least if they try to spend time with you: they'll finally feel like they earned their love as parents." Momo said before letting out a small yawn.

"Alright sleepyhead, I should let you get to bed. Did Mina say what time we should all meet up tomorrow at the beach?"

"She said by noon at the latest, and I'm not sleepy. I could spend all night talking to you."

"Me too, but it's been a long day. My beautiful girl needs her beauty sleep." Momo giggled at his compliment.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Momo ended the call and looked at her phone, seeing a news report with a photo of a black blur jumping over buildings with the caption _"FIRST LOOK AT THE SPEED HUNTER?!"_ under it.

"The Speed Hunter...I hope he never finds Hayato." Momo said quietly as she turned off her phone and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Izuku asked as Hayato had just finished his call with Momo.

"Shut up." Hayato said throwing one of his pillows at him. "Besides, tomorrow I know you're gonna be staring at Ochaco."

"I-I will not!" Izuku yelled sitting up as a blush crept on his face.

"Ochaco in a bikini. The sun shining brightly and the water glistening off her skin. Try not to think about her asking you to but sunblock on her back, I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night to hear-" He was cut off by Izuku jumping on him and slamming a pillow over his head.

"S-Stop it!"

"I'm just saying, try to control tiny Izuku tomorrow and I'm gonna take gauze for your nosebleed." Hayato laughed under the pillow making Izuku's face turn completely red and faint from embarrassment.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning, everyone!" Tenya yelled as he arrived at Dagoba Beach with a cooler in tow. He looked to see the majority of his classmates nearby and they all waved at him.

"Hey, Iida!"

"Did you bring the drinks?" Toru asked as all that was visible was a white shirt and a blue pair of shorts.

"Yes, I brought plenty of refreshments to last the day for us."

"That's the class rep for you." Hanta said as he and Eijiro were putting together a grill.

"Who's left?" Mezo asked as he placed bags of charcoal near the two.

"Well, Todoroki said he had family business. Shinso ignored me. And Bakugo told me, and I quote: why the fuck would I hang with a bunch of losers, electric dumbass." Denki said as he walked over. "So it's just Kiryuu and Midoriya, I think."

"Should I call them?" Kyoka asked as she and Mina were setting up a speaker.

"I'm sure they're just running late." Momo said as she placed a towel down.

"I called Deku a few minutes ago, he said he and Hayato were close. They were just grabbing some snacks for us." Ochaco chimed in as she inflated a beach ball.

"And while they're not here..." Mina began with a mischievous look on her face. She took out two empty sunblock bottles and replaced Momo and Ochaco's with them, hiding the full bottles back in her bag. "Time to play Cupid."

"Sorry we're late!" Izuku yelled as he and Hayato walked down the steps to the beach. They walked over to the class and placed four bags filled with chips, cookies, and all kinds of sweets near the cooler. "The line at the convenience store was long."

"It's fine, we have an entire day of fun and relaxation ahead of us." Tenya said as he handed the two a bottle of water. Hayato chuckled and walked over to where his secret lover was currently setting up her spot to take in the sun.

"Boo." He whispered as he quickly grabbed her sides. Momo jumped up in surprise and turned around to playfully slap his arm.

"Stop! You're gonna get sand all over my towel!" Momo said as she wiped off some sand she had kicked onto her towel.

"Sorry, jeez. Here I thought you would be happy to see me." Hayato said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the class's hearing distance.

"Hayato, I am extremely happy to see you." Momo said as she fixed her hand so she could hold his.

"But I was wondering, what are we? Like are we just dating? Are we a couple? What?" Hayato asked quietly making Momo giggle. "What is it?"

"You're just so adorable when you're clueless." Momo said as she fixed her hair. "We are whatever we want to be. Okay?" Momo said before seeing Kyoka walk over and let go of Hayato's hand.

"Yao-momo, can you make us some tongs? Kaminari forgot to bring them." Kyoka asked while Denki gave an apologetic look behind her.

"Sure, not a problem." She lifted up her shirt and formed a pair of tongs from her stomach, handing them to the girl.

"Thanks." Kyoka said before looking at the two suspiciously. "What are you two doing so far from us?"

"Just private talk." Hayato responded quickly scratching the back of his head.

"Like?"

"I got major family drama going on, Momo's just giving me some advice." Hayato said making Kyoka shrug.

"Got it." Kyoka said as she walked away waving the tongs.

"Why do we have to hide it from the class though?" Hayato asked quietly as he crossed his arms.

"Hayato, the less about us that people know: the less I have to worry about my family finding out." Momo said hiding her face from him.

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"It's not that!" Momo whisper yelled before grabbing Hayato's hands. "My mother wants me to find someone she approves of, someone she's sure will keep our family line strong and enhance our abilities further. I'm just afraid of her hating you because she doesn't know the Hayato I admire so much."

"Don't worry, whenever you feel ready to tell her: I'll be right there to back you up." Hayato said making Momo smile.

"You're such a goofball."

"I'm your goofball now."

* * *

"Alright, while the boys make lunch: let's go swimming!" Mina yelled as she happily threw off her shirt and shorts to reveal her white bikini, catching the majority of the boys by surprise.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Denki protested as he placed raw burger patties onto the now heated grill.

"Sorry, we'll make dinner if that's fine with you guys!" Ochaco said as she secretly hoped Izuku was watching her undress to her swimsuit. And little did she know he was...at least he was being forced to by Hayato holding his head in her direction.

"Told you. Bikini. Water glistening off her skin. If we were any older I'd lock you two in a room together and see how that goes." Hayato whispered as he pointed at Ochaco, while she walked into the water. "You gotta admit, she looks real cute in that pink bikini." Hayato whispered before Izuku elbowed him in the stomach.

"S-Stop it...I'm not that kind of person." Izuku said before Momo walked over to them.

"Kiryuu, can you hand me my sunblock? I need to reapply." Momo asked as she folded her shirt making Hayato nod and walk over to where she had left her bottle of sunblock. He picked up the bottle and noticed it felt extremely light, making Mina grin deviously.

_'Yes! Now he'll grab his bottle and have to rub it on her!'_ Mina thought as she watched Hayato reach into the backpack he had brought.

"Your bottle's feeling kinda empty. Wanna use mine?"

_'Yes!'_

"It's no problem with me." Momo said as she placed her clothes on her towel. Mina watched excitedly as Hayato took out a bottle and handed took off the cap. Her jaw dropped as she saw him shake it and press the top, revealing it was a spray can.

"Close your eyes." Hayato said as he quickly sprayed her face then across her arms, legs, back, and her chest. She smiled at him and finished spreading the sunblock with her hands before running into the water. Kyoka laughed seeing Mina's shocked expression before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Good try, Cupid. That trick isn't gonna work in this day and age." Kyoka said before Mina pushed her completely into the water.

"That smells delicious." Tenya said as he helped Eijiro flip the burgers.

"I can't wait to eat." Eijiro said earning a nod from his peers. "So, since the girls are having fun out there. I think we should play a game."

"Like?"

"Well, I know they like talking gossip about us." Eijiro began before a devilish grin formed on his face. "So why don't we scare the crap out of them?"

"That sounds quite rude." Tenya said as he placed the burgers that were done on a nearby tray.

"I'm in." Hayato said taking off his shirt and grabbing Tenya's goggles from his bag. He stretched quickly and walked into the water where the girls couldn't see him.

"Now, what is he gonna do?" Denki said as they watched him disappear into the water. They burst into laughter as Mina and Kyoka screamed moments later.

"What is that?!"

"Something just brushed by my leg!"

"A fish probably just swam by." Tsuyu said as Ochaco nodded in agreement. But then both of them screamed as they felt hands grab their ankles.

"What is that?!"

"It's probably just a fish." Momo said hiding her fear.

"A fish with hands?!" Ochaco asked looking into the water, seeing nothing near them.

"Hands? Come on girls don't be-" Momo was cut off as she was pulled under the water, scaring the other girls back to shore.

"It got Yao-momo!" Toru yelled as she and the girls hid behind the boys. They all erupted into laughter as Hayato stood up in the water, holding Momo in his arms.

"It's a Great White Kiryuu!" Hanta laughed as the girls puffed their cheeks angrily.

"That wasn't funny!" Mina yelled throwing a rock at his direction.

"To you at least!" Hayato called out before Momo pushed him into the water, forgetting he was holding her so she fell in as well.

* * *

"That was delicious, thank you boys!" Mina said as she happily finished her lunch.

"Alright, now let's take a thirty minute rest before anyone goes to the water." Tenya said as he collected everybody's empty plates.

"What should we do until then?"

"Let's play a game!" Mina yelled making the boys roll their eyes. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"What are we, ten?" Eijiro asked shaking his head.

"Well we would be playing volleyball if Kaminari remembered to bring the net!"

"Why did you guys leave me in charge of that stuff?!" Denki asked angry waving his arms.

"Come on! Let's just play!" Mina begged placing her hands together. The class sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yay! Okay, Ochaco: Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Midoriya?" Mina asked with a devilish grin. Ochaco and Izuku's cheeks went red and their jaws dropped while the class looked at her, extremely interested in the topic.

"W-Well, as a friend yeah!"

"Not as a friend, like for a _**BOYFRIEND.**_" Kyoka chimed in making Ochaco bury her face in her hands, only for her to begin to float.

"Come on, say it! Or we'll ask you something even more embarrasing!" Mina yelled making Ochaco remove her hands from her face.

"Y-Yes I do!" Ochaco yelled making Izuku's face turn completely red.

"And Midoriya, truth or dare?" Kyoka asked looking at the boy with a smile on her face.

"D-Dare!"

"I dare you to go out on a date with Uraraka tomorrow." Izuku stood up and walked backwards only for Hayato to stop him, smiling brightly.

"He accepts." Hayato chuckled and sat Izuku down before jumping up and pulling Ochaco down next to him.

"But don't think you're safe either, Kiryuu." Denki said wrapping his arm around Hayato's neck. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you and Yao-momo to go on a double date with these two!" Mina yelled pointing at Izuku and Ochaco, only for Momo and Hayato to shrug.

"They go out as a couple and we go with them as third wheels, sounds fun." Hayato responded sitting next to Izuku.

* * *

"Sounds fun?! Third wheels?! Hayato, you should've said no!" Izuku yelled as they returned to the Midoriya residence that night.

"Izuku, you have a date-" Hayato said as he opened the door. Once he did, Inko and Hisashi dropped their drinks to the floor as they had heard what he had just said.

"My son...has a date...?" Inko asked beginning to tremble.

"Well, damn! With who?!" Hisashi asked with pride evident in his voice.

"Remember the girl who fought Bakugo yesterday?" They nodded at his question. "That girl is Ochaco Uraraka, and she has been the apple of your son's eye since we started at U.A. And they have a date tomorrow both are obligated to go to."

"S-Stop it!" Izuku yelled jumping onto Hayato's back. He covered his mouth while Inko and Hisashi looked at them in surprise.

"You've been hiding this from us?" Inko asked making Izuku shake his head rapidly.

"N-No! It just happened today! Honest!" Izuku yelled raising his hands defensively. "Besides, if anybody's hiding anything: Hayato's been hiding that he has a girlfriend!" Izuku yelled before realizing what he just said. Hayato turned his head slowly to glare at him while he slowly walked towards his parents. "H-Hayato. R-Relax. I-It was a slip up."

"Izuku..." Hayato growled before Hisashi grabbed both boys by their collars to keep them in place.

"Enough! Now, both of you go shower because you stink like salt water. And also, we might not know what goes on all the time but as your parents and your caretakers: this is something we should've been told about." Hisashi said making both boys nod. "Now, once you both are decent: we're going to talk about this and about respecting others' secrets and privacy."

* * *

"Okay now that you two don't stink. Izuku, it was unfair for you to reveal that Hayato is with someone now. We might not be his parents, but he would've told us when he felt ready. His reaction was warranted." Hisashi said as thirty minutes later, after both boys had a chance to shower and change into fresh clothes, they all sat at their table to talk about what happened when they arrived. "Hayato, was that the case?"

"Y-Yeah...Momo doesn't want people to know until she was ready to reveal it to her family first." Hayato said looking down at the table.

"I see. I understand. And was this date with the Uraraka girl supposed to be a secret?" Inko asked as both boys shook their heads.

"I just didn't want to talk about it since our friends are making us go on one." Izuku said quietly making his parents sigh.

"You don't have to go on it, you're not really obligated to go." Hisashi said placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"But I want to go! I just wish it was under better circumstances." Izuku explained as a blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Inko asked smiling at her son.

"I really like her. She's sweet, caring, she's an incredible person. She even changed the way I felt about the name 'Deku'. She might be the only person I feel really happy to hear it from right now. Even her reason for wanting to become a hero takes a selfish reason and makes it selfless. A lot of people are in it for the money, but she's in it for the money to support her family." Izuku's response made both his parents smile even more. "I want to be with her. I've never had a girlfriend in my life, and I know right now it might not be a good idea, but I really want this to work!"

"Just give her the love and attention she deserves and it will. That's how we've been able to make our marriage work for so long, even being an entire ocean apart." Inko said grabbing her husband's hand. "And Hayato, how do you feel about your girlfriend?"

"I feel the same way. When I hear her voice, my heart just races faster than I could ever think of running. I want her family to accept me, she might be my first real girlfriend but something about her just feels so different compared to everyone else." Hayato explained making them nod.

"You two might have amazing chances with these girls, just don't blow it." Hisashi said standing up. "Are you going with them tomorrow?"

"We were told to go on a double date with them, so we have to. It's our first official date and I also wanna be there to back him up." Hayato said earning a nod from the older man.

"Okay then, just remember that while you four are going to be together: your dates have to be separate. Whatever happens can't affect the other one's, that's how you make it work." Inko explained standing up. "I'll take you boys to pick out some new clothes after we drop off Hisashi in the morning. What are you even going to do?"

"We're going to a movie then dinner." Izuku said remembering the plan he had made with Ochaco.

"Then get some rest and be ready to look like the handsome boys you are tomorrow!"

* * *

"Alright, time for me to go. I'll try coming back home next month." Hisashi said as they arrived at the airport security gate. He pulled Inko in for a deep kiss while the two boys feigned gagging. Hisashi noticed this and began to chuckle. "I can't wait to do the same when you both bring your girls home. I expect to hear good results about tonight." Hisashi said pulling the two in for a hug. "Take care." Hisashi said as he walked away with his luggage in tow.

"Dad!" Hisashi turned around to see his son smiling at him. "I can't wait for you to come back!"

"Me too, Izuku, me too." Hisashi said turning back around to leave. "Work hard while I'm gone, okay?!"

"Of course! I love you, dad!"

"I love you, too!" Hisashi yelled waving to his son.

* * *

"Okay, show me how you two look!" Inko called out that night as it was nearing the time the four agreed to meet up at the movie theater. The door to the bedroom the two shared opened and out walked Izuku wearing black jeans with a dark green button up shirt, and Hayato walked out wearing a yellow button up shirt and a white t-shirt underneath and white jeans. "Oh you two look so handsome! Now to put on some cologne!" Inko said as she grabbed two bottles of cologne and sprayed the two with them. Izuku and Hayato began to cough as the cologne entered their mouths and began waving their hands.

"M-Mom!"

"We really need to get going!"

"Okay okay, sorry. Take care you two!" Inko called out as the two rushed past her and out of the door. They ran downstairs and to the train station as Hayato began to dial Momo and Izuku began to dial Ochaco. They waited for them to answer as they entered the train to downtown Tokyo and took their seats.

"Hello?" Hayato let out a sigh of relief as Momo picked up her phone.

"Momo, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm leaving my house now. And you two?"

"Same thing, we should be there in maybe twenty minutes." Hayato said as Izuku put down his phone after no response from Ochaco. Then almost immediately she called him back and he quickly answered.

"Deku! Sorry, I was in the elevator and my service is bad. Where are you guys?"

"On the train to get to downtown. How far away are you?"

"Maybe twenty minutes give or take."

"See you then."

"See you." Ochaco said as she ended their call.

"Alright then, I'll meet you three in the front of the theater."

"Alright, see you then." Hayato said ending his call with Momo. The two let out sighs of relief and looked out the window of the train, looking at the bright city lights. "Hard to believe the two of us scored girls so easily, huh?"

"You had it easier than me, I was forced into this date."

"So? You still got it." Hayato said patting Izuku's knee. "No matter how tonight goes, I'm still gonna have your back."

"You really are the brother I wish I had."

"Why wish? I'm always gonna be your brother."

* * *

"Alright, any sign of them?" Izuku asked as the two finally arrived at the cinema. They looked around and shook their heads, seeing their dates were nowhere to be seen. "Guess we were first."

"Deku! Hayato!" They turned around to see Ochaco running towards them and Izuku blushed to see his date wearing a pink blouse and white pants along with a pair of white heels. "Sorry, an accident slowed me down at the crosswalk." Ochaco said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She looked at the way Izuku was dressed and blushed as she noticed how fitting his clothes were, even noticing that his biceps made the sleeves look tighter.

"Y-You look beautiful." Izuku noted making Ochaco giggle.

"And you look incredible." Ochaco said making Izuku smile at her. Hayato smiled at the sight of the two in front of him before looking around for his girlfriend. "And Yao-momo?" She was answered by a car pulling up in front of them. A man wearing a suit walked out of the driver's seat and opened the door behind him, and the three watched as Momo walked out wearing a red blouse with a pair of black pants and black sandals.

"I forget she's rich sometimes..." Izuku and Ochaco whispered as Momo thanked the man who bowed in return before entering the car and driving off.

"Sorry, we got slowed down by an accident. I'm not over-dressed, am I?" Momo asked nervously looking at the three. Hayato chuckled and shook his head, grabbing Momo's hand.

"You look stunning." Hayato said pulling her in for a hug.

"Wow, you two look like a real couple." Ochaco noted before Momo shrugged, noting their current situation.

"I think she deserves to know." Momo said happily before turning to her friend and keeping Hayato's arms around her waist. "Uraraka, Hayato and I have been a couple since the Sports Festival. We want to keep it secret for now, can you do us that favor please?" Ochaco's jaw dropped at this news and Izuku chuckled before grabbing her hand.

"Come on, we pre-ordered the tickets. We just need to get them." Izuku said as he and Ochaco walked into the cinema followed by Hayato and Momo. They went to a nearby machine and Izuku entered a number into it from his phone. He then grabbed the four tickets that came from the machine and the four walked to the theater the tickets indicated.

"If I may ask, what is this movie about?" Momo asked as she looked at the poster of the movie.

"Well, this is the story of a man who wants to change his life after being incarcerated for years after being arrested under suspicion of committing . He lost everything, his family's love, his job, and even the love of his life left him. But then one day he finds himself in the middle of a conspiracy that led to him being locked up, that he was framed for someone else's crime and that person is the most powerful man in the city. So he takes it upon himself to bring the man to justice and clear his name, while trying to win his family and his ex-wife's love back." Hayato explained as they walked inside and took their seats.

"It sounds awesome!" Ochaco whispered excitedly as she sat next to Izuku.

"It's based off a best selling novel." Izuku added as he fixed himself so he was sitting comfortably. Ochaco smiled and did the same before leaning to the side and resting her head on his shoulder, he smiled and rested his head on hers and grabbed her hand.

"That explains why it sounds so unrealistic." Momo said rolling her eyes. Hayato chuckled and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just enjoy the movie, it's our first date. It doesn't have to be realistic to have a good time." Momo turned and squinted her eyes, unamused by his comment. "A loser like me getting together with someone like you doesn't feel realistic, or does it?" Hayato asked making Momo shake her head.

"No." Momo said before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips. "But that's what makes it so good."

* * *

"That movie was so good!" Ochaco yelled as they walked out of the cinema. "I loved the twist that his wife married the villain to prove her husband's innocence!"

"I will admit: it was quite entertaining." Momo said making Hayato laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Izuku asked as they walked down the sidewalk. As Hayato was about to answer, the four jumped backwards as a police car was thrown into the street in front of them. Everyone else began to run away and the couples watched as other police cars were thrown into the street and exploded. "What's going on?!"

"You kids need to get out of here!" They looked up to see Kamui Woods jumping over them only for a black blur to slam into his body and send him flying to the ground. "Run!" He yelled as he struggled to pick up his mask that was broken off by the impact.

"I saw you two on TV..." The four began to tremble as the black blur landed in front of them with piercing red eyes glaring at them. The figure began to walk forward, allowing the fire to illuminate his costume: revealing a sinister looking black leather costume and a mask covering his face, only showing a pair of red eyes.

"Who are you?!" Momo asked as the villain in front of them flexed his fingers, revealing them to be as sharp as claws.

"You kids should know who I am...I'm all anyone talks about these days, especially if you're fast." The villain said before a group of police officers ran up and pointed their guns at him.

"Freeze!"

"Freeze? I prefer to run." The villain said before disappearing and reappearing behind the officers. They all fell to the ground as claw marks appeared either on their sides or necks, making the girls scream in fear. "I can't wait to sink my claws into you." The villain said before Hayato and Izuku picked up their dates and activated their Quirks. "Make this fun for me."

"Izuku...call him." Hayato whispered making Izuku nod and hand his phone to Ochaco.

"Dial All Might." Izuku whispered as they took a step backward. Ochaco secretly unlocked the phone and looked for All Might's contact.

"Both of you are pretty fast, let's see how long it takes this cat to catch the mice." The villain said before running towards them. Hayato and Izuku turned around and ran as fast they could away from him only for him to reappear in front of them with his claws held out. "Game over." Izuku and Hayato nodded at each other and threw the girls into the air so they could slide under his arms. They caught the girls in the air and continued running, only to turn around and see him easily gaining on them. "I don't think you know how this is going to end. I'll spoil it for you, it ends with all four of you bleeding out." Before he could grab the two, he felt his speed suddenly leave his body and cloth wrap around his arms and legs.

"I don't think so." The two stopped running as they felt their own Quirks deactivate as well. They looked up to see Aizawa standing on a lamp post above them, bandage-free and wearing his gold goggles, while using the cloth around his neck to keep their chaser in place. "Are you all okay?"

"Mr. Aizawa!" The four yelled happily as he jumped down and wrapped the villain further in his cloth.

"I was in the area when we heard that _**HE**_ was found here. You've got a lot of nerve hunting my students, bastard." Aizawa said punching the man to the ground. "Speed Hunter, give me a break."

"I hate that name." The Speed Hunter growled as Aizawa placed his boot on his head.

"I don't care what you hate, you're gonna go away for a long time, asshole." Aizawa said as Kamui Woods and more police officers arrived.

"Quite the contrary." He then rolled out of Aizawa's hold and headbutted him in the chest, making the Erasure Hero close his eyes in pain as his speed returned to him. He broke out of his bindings and appeared behind Hayato, now holding the white haired boy by his neck. "Get near me, and the boy gets it." He threatened as he held his open claw to the boy's neck. Everyone else took a step back while Hayato gritted his teeth in frustration. "Too much of an audience right now, but I'm coming for you, Hayato."

"Why? What did I do to you?"

"I just hate Speedsters."

"A little hypocritical, don't you think?" Hayato asked before activating his Quirk to try to elbow him in the head. Instead, the villain simply caught his arm and pulled it behind his back before pulling his head back by his hair as well.

"You look like you can give me a challenge, get faster and I'll settle the score with you another day." He said as he put his face next to the boy's. "I bet you don't even have a hero name yet. Whatever you call yourself versus me. Now that's gonna be a hunt to look forward to. And let these assholes know my name isn't The Speed Hunter, it's Blitz." Blitz growled as he glared at the people in front of them. He let go of Hayato and disappeared, letting the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Hayato!" Momo yelled running to him.

"Are you okay?" Aizawa asked walking over to his student.

"I'm...I'm fine." Hayato answered shaking his head in disbelief.

"What did he tell you?" Aizawa asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He wants me to get stronger so that he can hunt me like I'm the best prey he'll ever get. Like I'm the guy he's been waiting his whole life to fight." Hayato said as Ochaco and Izuku walked over to hug him.

"Anything else?"

"That his name isn't The Speed Hunter, it's some dumb name. Blitz, I think." Aizawa took off his goggles and shook his head before turning to the officers and Kamui Woods.

"I'll take care of them, just focus on the clean up here!" Aizawa said before leading the four away and to the train station. "This isn't good, all four of you should go home and take a moment to relax. I'll get in contact with Principal Nezu and see what he thinks should be our next course of action."

"Mr. Aizawa?" He turned to be met with a hug from all four of his students. "Thank you for showing up." He couldn't help but smile and this and nodded.

"I'm a hero, and more importantly: I'm your teacher. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you kids."

* * *

"Oh, boys! How did it-" Inko asked as she heard the door open to the apartment. She looked at the doorway to see the four walking in together. "O-Oh! H-Hello!"

"Sorry for the intrusion." Momo said bowing to the older woman.

"Our plans got a little side-tracked." Ochaco said rubbing the back of her head.

"H-Have you all eaten?" She was answered by them shaking their heads. "I'll whip something up for you all!" Inko yelled running into the kitchen. They walked over to the sofa and they all sat down, with the other three noting Hayato's odd silence since they had gotten onto the train.

"Hayato...are you okay?" Izuku asked only to be answered by a simple head nod.

"I ruined our whole night for us...sorry everyone." Hayato apologized only for Momo to grab him and pull him in for a side hug.

"You didn't ruin it. He did. It's gonna be alright. Mr. Aizawa and the other heroes are gonna look into it, he won't get anywhere near you again." Momo said with a reassuring smile.

"Besides, we still had a fun time before it. I don't think tonight was a total bust." Ochaco noted earning a nod from Izuku.

"We can always go another day too."

"Do you guys really wanna have _**ANOTHER** _double date?" Hayato asked raising an eyebrow at the two. They looked at each other, blushed, and then nodded at him. "Well if we have another one then you two are gonna be the third wheels since _**WE'RE**_ the only real couple here." Hayato said pointing at him and Momo. Momo widened her eyes as she realized what he was trying to do.

"Yes, it wouldn't seem fair or comfortable if it's really just _**US**_ on a date." Momo said shrugging her shoulders before looking at the two.

"I don't get it..." Izuku whispered before it dawned on him what they were trying to say. "Oh..."

"What is it?" Ochaco asked confused by the situation.

"W-Well...tonight we were dared to go out together. But if we wanna have another one, what they're trying to say is: they shouldn't be the only real couple going on a second date." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

"I still don't get it."

"Izuku." Inko called out from the kitchen. "She won't get it if you won't say it."

"Ochaco Uraraka...will you join me on the next date, as my girlfriend?" Ochaco's eyes widened and her face turned completely red at Izuku's question. "If you don't want to, then I completely-" He was cut off by Ochaco pulling him in for a kiss. They stayed that way for a few seconds before she broke it to smile at him.

"Don't want to? I would love to!" Ochaco yelled hugging him while Izuku felt his mind going haywire.

_'My first kiss!'_


	13. Chapter 13

"So, how did it go last night?!" Mina asked excitedly as Ochaco walked into class.

"Well, the same as life as a U.A. student goes. I looked pretty, saw a movie, and then I went home to sleep." Ochaco said calmly. She didn't want to make the announcement she and Izuku were a couple yet, they wanted to give it a moment to grow and then tell everyone.

"So, nothing happened between you two? Or between Kiryuu and Yao-momo?" Toru asked making Ochaco shake her head.

"Nope. Just four friends enjoying a movie together." Then the door slid open and in walked Momo.

"Yao-momo! Did you and Hayato hook up yesterday?!" Denki asked before Kyoka stabbed him with her earphone jack.

"Calm down."

"No, if anyone's curious: absolutely nothing happened. If anything, it was more awkward in the beginning before we decided to just treat it like a simple night out as friends." Momo said rolling her eyes at her friends' curiosity. She controlled herself as she heard Hayato and Izuku behind the door before it slid open to reveal them talking, as if nothing had happened the night before.

"You guys are real bummers, did you know that?!" Mina yelled running up to the two.

"Is she still mad about the joke at the beach?" Hayato whispered before the pink girl pointed at the two they had went out with last night.

"You two had the prime candidates to be your girlfriends with you last night and nothing happened?! Why are you guys so boring?!"

"Because the Speed Hunter was in town last night." Mina calmed down and ran to her seat as Aizawa appeared behind the two. "We called them and told them to stay home, unless you would've preferred seeing him in a casket."

* * *

_"So, we looked into the Blitz situation." Principal Nezu said as he, Tsukauchi, All Might, and Aizawa all met with the boys in his office ten minutes ago. "Blitz is the name of a hero who went missing after his family died five years ago."_

_"He said he hates all Speedsters, why is that?" Izuku asked as the way Blitz had threatened Hayato was replaying in his mind._

_"Blitz was a Speedster, nowhere near someone like Ingenium's level, but he was a good hero. He prided himself on always working to become faster and he would team up with other Speedsters often." Tsukauchi began as he took a sip of tea. "But the day his family had died, he was there at the scene. There was a villain who could control fire and he attacked a bridge, on the bridge were his wife and two children in their car."_

_"Apparently he was with three other Speedsters and they were all nearby when the villain had lit the car on fire trying to attack him. The family was dead before the car even exploded. Give another month or two and he had went off the grid, as if he completely disappeared." Aizawa continued as he rolled up his sleeping bag._

_"And we looked into the first murders he committed, can you guess who his first three victims were?" Principal Nezu said quietly making the boys gulp in fear._

_"Looks like Blitz holds resentment to anyone who can move faster than others. But, I am pretty fast: how come he never went after me?" All Might asked while everyone else but Principal Nezu shook their heads._

_"I would assume that it's because you have other abilities than just super speed. Speedster applies to people whose main ability is Super Speed. Midoriya doesn't classify as a Speedster due to him having enhanced strength as well. So while he targeted both of them last night, his main target was Hayato." Principal Nezu explained before smiling at the two boys. "Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. He's not gonna get near you again."_

* * *

"Alright, so we're having a special hero informatics class today." The class froze up at Aizawa's announcement. "Code names. You'll be coming up with hero names." Aizawa explained making his class erupt into cheers. He activated his Quirk and they immediately calmed down. "This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned before the festival The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. Of course if they get bored of you before graduation, the offers are cancelled. Here's the total of everyone's offers." He took out a remote and pressed a button, activating a hidden projector on the board. The class watched as on the board it said:

**Class A No. of Offers**

**Todoroki: 4123**

**Bakugo: 3556**

**Tokoyami: 360**

**Midoriya: 342**

**Iida: 301**

**Kiryuu: 284**

**Kaminari: 272**

**Yaoyorozu: 108**

**Kirishima: 68**

**Uraraka: 20**

**Sero: 14**

"In other years, it's been more spread out, but all eyes were on Bakugo and Todoroki this year." Aizawa explained as the class looked at the two in surprise.

"You're amazing, Todoroki. You got so many offers." Momo whispered to Shoto who glared at the number on the board.

"They're probably thanks to my damn old man."

"Wow, we got offers!" Ochaco yelled happily as she shook Tenya.

"Yes, yes."

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not you got an offer or not: you will all be participating in internships with pros."

"And that explains the hero names!" Ochaco yelled happily.

"But keep your hero names in mind, because if you're not serious: you're gonna have hell to pay later!" The class turned their attention to see Midnight opening the door and walking in. "Because a lot of hero names used by students become recognized by society, they end up becoming their professional hero names."

"Midnight's gonna be making sure everything goes well for you guys, I sure as hell can't do that." Aizawa said taking out his sleeping bag. He remembered when he started at U.A. and his hero name came from Present Mic's loud mouth when they had to choose.

* * *

"Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready." Midnight announced as the class had over half an hour to come up with names.

_'We're presenting these?!'_ Was the general thought among the students. Yuga stood up and walked to the front of the class and proudly held up the white board he had written his name on.

"Alright then. **Shining Hero: I can not stop twinkling!** Which means you can't stop my sparkles!" Yuga yelled as the crowd looked at his board in shock. Midnight grabbed a marker and the board and began fixing the name for the boy.

"It'll be easier to use if you take out the I, and shorten the can not to can't." Midnight explained making the boy nod.

"Thank you, mademoiselle."

_'That actually worked?'_

"My turn! I'm gonna call myself, **Ridley Hero: Alien Queen!**" Mina yelled as Yuga returned to his seat and she ran up to take his place.

"Are you trying to go for the thing with acidic blood?! And that's just a copyright lawsuit waiting to happen too!" Midnight yelled in shock as she remembered being traumatized by the movie.

"Damn it." Mina grumbled and returned to her seat while everybody else shook their heads in disbelief.

"Can I go next?" Tsuyu asked raising her hand.

"Of course, Tsu!" Midnight nodded and the girl walked up and pointed her board toward the class.

"I've had this in mind since elementary school, **Rainy Season Hero: Froppy.**" Tsuyu announced making Midnight smile.

"That's so cute!" The class lit up at her reaction and started chanting Tsuyu's hero name making her smile. She walked back to her seat and Eijiro stood up to take her place.

**"Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"** Eijiro announced showing the code name he decided on.

"Red Riot? Oh! You're paying respect to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, aren't you?" Midnight noted as she recognized the similarities in the names.

"Yeah! I'm trying to base my image off Crimson himself!" Eijiro said looking up at his spiked hair.

"If you're going with a name like that, it'll come with a lot of pressure. Be sure to work hard!" Midnight said making him nod.

"Of course!" Eijiro nodded and returned to his seat. Kyoka ran up and smiled as she showed her name to the class.

**"Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack."** Kyoka said making Midnight smile.

"I like it!"

**"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."** Mezo said as he took Kyoka's place in front of the class.

"It's like tentacle with some octopus in there, I like it!"

**"Taping Hero: Cellophane!"** Hanta said taking Mezo's place.

"Simple and to the point! That's important!"

**"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman!"** Mashirao said showing his hero name to the class.

"Your name reflects your body, good job!"

**"Pinky!"** Mina yelled as she returned with a new name.

"Peachy pink complexion!"

**"Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt!"** Denki announced proudly.

"Oh, I feel tingly!"

**"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"** Toru yelled as she ran up to replace Denki.

"To the point, I like it!"

**"Mind Control Hero: Hypno."** Hitoshi said plainly as he walked up.

"It's mesmerizing!"

"I hope I will not bring shame to this name. **Everything Hero: Creati."** Momo said as she walked up.

"Creative!" Midnight yelled as Momo returned to her seat. When she did, she leaned forward to see what Hayato had written, only to see that his board was blank.

"Hayato, what's wrong?" Momo whispered in her boyfriend's ear. What she didn't realize was that he had tuned everyone else out entirely, with last night on repeat in his brain.

_'I bet you don't even have a her name yet. Whatever you call yourself versus me. Now that's gonna be a hunt to look forward to.'_ Blitz's voice echoed in his mind and he closed his eyes in frustration. He put the marker down and buried his face into his hands.

**"Shoto."** Shoto said walking up.

"Your name? Is that okay?" Shoto answered the pro hero with a shrug and returned to his seat.

**"Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi."** Fumikage announced as he took his place in the front.

"God of the night!" Midnight yelled before Koji walked up and simply showed the name "Petting Hero: Anima" to the class. "Okay, got it!" Midnight gave him a thumbs up and the boy shyly returned to his desk before she saw Ochaco walk up.

"My turn. This is what I thought of: **Uravity."** Ochaco said as she shyly showed her board to the class.

"Sounds stylish!" Ochaco let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she saw her boyfriend smiling at her in approval. "All that we have left is Bakugo, Iida, Midoriya, and Kiryuu, right?"

"Hayato, I thought you would've-" Izuku turned around to see what was wrong with his best friend before noticing he was trembling. "Blitz must've told him something last night that has him out of whack...I'll just go ahead to give him some-" He was stopped as Katsuki stood up and walked up to the front of the class.

"You dumbasses are probably expecting something edgy from me, aren't you? I put some thought into this after the sports festival and this is it, **Explosion Hero: Ground Zero."** Katsuki announced catching the class by surprise.

"Why Ground Zero?" Midnight asked even though she already knew the answer.

"All Might told me that from our experiences we learn and we climb if we want to reach the top. That first battle trial, USJ, and now the sports festival have all been experiences for me and from that, I've reached my starting point to stay at the top. And it also means where a disaster or something violent happened, so with my Quirk: it had a double meaning that fit me." Bakugo explained calmly to the teacher making Izuku smile at how much he had matured in such a short time.

"If that's why, then I think that'll be a name a lot of people will look up to." Midnight said before looking at the three remaining students. "Iida, how about you?"

"Yes. This name came with a heavy heart given the circumstances, but as I hope to one day fight along side my brother: I chose this name. **Ingenium II."** Tenya announced surprising the class. "For right now I'll stay the second, but once my brother retires: he wants me to be the one and only Ingenium."

"I like it, a hero's legacy carried on by brothers. It makes my heart melt." Midnight said smiling at the boy. "Midoriya?"

"Y-Yes!" Izuku stood up and showed the name he decided on. "I didn't like this name until recently, but someone changed how I feel about it. Hearing it now, it's not an insult. It makes me happy to hear it now." Bakugo looked at him in surprise and Ochaco smiled brightly as he showed the name to the class. "Like I told Kacchan: **Deku** is the name of a hero!"

"I like it. All that's left is Kiryuu. Kiryuu?" Midnight said turning to look at the boy who just sat looking at his blank board.

"Hayato." Izuku said as he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hayato snapped out of his trance and quickly wrote down the name he decided on, walking up to the front of the class.

_'I don't care about fighting you. Before yesterday, I couldn't have given a damn who you were. But you wanted to kill my best friend. You wanted to kill my girlfriend. You wanted to know what I'm gonna be called? Well get ready bastard.'_ Hayato thought to himself as he held the board forward. "I always had a different name planned for myself, but after something happened to me recently: I decided on a different name. **Breakneck."** Hayato announced surprising Izuku who had always assumed he was going to use the name **_'Speedy'_** to honor Kazuma.

"I like it!"

* * *

"Now that we've decided on your hero names, we'll go back to talking about the internships. It's gonna be only a week. As for where you'll have them, those who had offers from pros will be given your own lists, so you can choose yourself. If you didn't get an offer, you're gonna have to choose from forty agencies around the country that are taking in our interns. They all work in different places and have different specialties." Aizawa explained as he finally woke up from his nap to finish the lesson.

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from disasters more than fighting villains." Midnight explained earning an understanding nod from the students.

"Think carefully before you choose."

"Yes, sir!"

"Turn in your choices before the weekend." Aizawa said as he and Midnight left the room.

* * *

"So, Deku, who have you decided on?" Ochaco asked as she sat on Izuku's desk during lunchtime.

"Gran Torino, Hayato's grandfather. He trained All Might and he said he wants to teach us." Izuku responded making his girlfriend smile. "And you?"

"Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency."

"But he's a huge battle type. I thought you wanted to focus on rescues like Thirteen."

"Yeah I do, but fighting Bakugo at the festival made me realize: the stronger I get, the more possibilities I'll have." Ochaco explained to her boyfriend happily. "Hayato seemed really shook up before, is he okay?"

"I dunno. I know Yaoyorozu went to go spend some time with him, I think Blitz's threats really got to him." Izuku said before the door opened and a tall and muscular blond haired boy stuck his head into the class.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for Hayato Kiryuu!" The boy yelled catching everybody by surprise.

"He went to grab some lunch in the cafeteria!" Izuku called out making the boy nod.

"Thanks! If he comes back, tell him Mirio Togata was looking for him!" The boy said before leaving quickly.

"Mirio Togata? Isn't he one of the big three of U.A.?" Eijiro asked surprised by what had just happened.

* * *

"I dunno, Momo. I don't let things like that get to me, but that bastard's attack last night actually did." Hayato said as the two of them walked down the hall and back to class with their lunches in their hands.

"It's okay, we've already told you you don't have to worry about Blitz anymore, babe." Momo said standing closer to her boyfriend. He blushed and smiled at her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Babe? I guess that movie helped you pick a nickname for me." Hayato said before the boy who visited their class ran up to them.

"Hayato Kiryuu?"

"Yeah?" Hayato asked as he discreetly took his hand off Momo.

"My name is Mirio Togata, I'm a third year student in the hero course." Mirio said introducing himself to the two. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure? What's up?"

"I'm doing work study under a pro hero and he placed in an offer for you at his agency. I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Uh, who is it?"

"Sir Nighteye." Hayato and Momo's eyes widened as the recognized the name as All Might's old sidekick. "Sir rarely asks for anyone directly, so I wanted to let you know that if he's doing this: he really sees something in you. If you wanna hear it from him directly, feel free to come by any one of these days to check it out! He also wanted to talk to you about something, he didn't say what though. See ya!" Mirio explained before smiling and walking past the two.

* * *

"Nighteye asked for you?" All Might asked in surprise as Hayato visited him after school to talk to him about what Mirio said. "Even if it's for a simple internship, the fact Nighteye of all people did..."

"What do you think he wants from me?"

"It probably has to do with Young Midoriya and One for All." Hayato looked at the number one hero shocked to hear him mention that. "Nighteye was my partner for a long time, he knew all about One for All. When I got injured, he begged me to retire because he had foreseen something horrible happening to me. Needless to say that when I declined to do so, I had also ruined our friendship and partnership in one go. While Gran Torino was the one who taught me, I recommend thinking both of these choices out since they both have worked with One for All users before." All Might explained placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't recommend it to Young Midoriya, but to you I'll make an exception."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Grandpa?"

"Hayato! What can I do you for?" Hayato sat down after he, Ochaco, and Izuku arrived at the Midoriya household after his meeting with All Might. He had dialed Sorahiko to talk to him and sat away from the two in the room he shared with his best friend, as the couple started studying together in the living room.

"Grandpa, what do you know about Sir Nighteye?"

"Nighteye? Well, not only was he Toshinori's partner, he has Quirk that allows him to see the future of others. He's a pretty serious guy, though. I've seen some pretty scary things in my youth but none of them sent a chill down my spine the way his stares did when he was angry." Sorahiko explained as Hayato laid back on his bed. "Why do you ask?"

"He put in an offer for me to intern under him, I know you want me to do it with you but I'm just so confused as to what to do."

"Hayato, as your grandfather I think you should do whatever you want. It might upset me a bit that you don't want to intern under me but I understand, interning under Nighteye might do you better than with me." Sorahiko said making Hayato sigh. "But aside from that, how are you?"

"I'm good, grandpa."

"Toshinori told me what happened yesterday, must've been scary for you."

"It wasn't really scary. It just frustrates me how I couldn't do anything to fight back against him without getting in trouble." Hayato explained pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The war fought best is the one not fought. Don't go looking for fights, especially not against someone so dangerous. We have limits set to protect people from acting like heroes when they don't have the experience in situations like that."

"I know grandpa, it just bothers me."

"But, between you and me, one day you can take him down. I'm sure of it." Sorahiko said making his grandson smile. "I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Your parents came by to visit me the other day, I have some news for you."

"Oh brother, what is it?"

"Not a brother, you have a sister." Hayato sat up and looked at his phone in surprise before placing it back against his ear.

"Come again?"

"You have a sister a few years younger than you. Beautiful girl, and she has abilities just like you. I met her, quite a lovely girl."

"Wait so you're telling me my parents left me and then replaced me with a new baby?"

"Believe me I told Towa the same thing, but she said that Mira would never replace you as their child."

"Yeah, right."

"Calm down, it's a different case than you think. They still want to make amends with you. They want their family to be complete, and it isn't without you." 

"Thanks for the talk, grandpa. I gotta go."

"Alright then, talk to you later. Love you."

"Love ya gramps." Hayato said ending the call. He immediately jumped off the bed and rushed outside to where Izuku and Ochaco were currently having a conversation unrelated to their study session. "I'll be back!"

"Where are you going?" Izuku called out as Hayato grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. He ran to the train station and waited for the train that was going to the city he was headed to. He jumped into the train and took a seat as he looked at the address he had gotten from the school administration. After a thirty minute train ride, the train stopped and Hayato rushed off the train and towards the address he was going to. After about ten minutes he arrived at a five story building and rushed in to be met with a tall man with a head just like a Centipede.

"Excuse me, how may I help you?" The man asked bowing to Hayato.

"My name is Hayato Kiryuu, I'm here to talk with Sir Nighteye."

"Oh, you're the Speedster boy. My name is Centipeder, I'm one of his sidekicks. Come with me." Centipeder led the boy onto an elevator and took him to the top floor and guided him down the hallway to an office where a green haired man with yellow streaks in his hear wearing a plan white suit and glasses sat. He looked around the room and noticed it was decorated to the brim with All Might merchandise.

_'It's like Izuku's room...'_

"Hayato Kiryuu, I figured you would come. Have a seat." Sir Nighteye said pointing at the seat in front of him without looking up from his paperwork. "I assume you know who I am already?"

"Sir Nighteye, All Might's old sidekick."

"So you do know me. May I ask why you came here, I would assume it isn't just that Mirio went to talk to you about my offer for you to intern under me." Sir Nighteye asked looking up to make eye contact with the boy.

"I wanted to know why you wanted to talk to me."

"Because I wanted your opinion on something."

"Which is?"

"I believe Izuku Midoriya is unfit to wield One for All." Hearing this, Hayato balled his hands into fists. "I've seen him and did my own bit of research, he's nothing like All Might is. A successor worthy of his power should be someone with traits just like him. And he was Quirkless before? As much as I respect All Might, I believe he made a mistake choosing him."

"What do you know about Izuku?" Sir Nighteye hid his smirk under his hands as Hayato's exhausted expression now changed to anger. "Izuku might not be just like All Might, but there is _**NO ONE**_ more worthy for One for All than him! I don't care how you see it: All Might chose him for a reason!" Hayato slammed his hands into the desk and glared at the man. "I watched him be everyone's punching bag growing up and I had his back through it all. I don't care who you are, I will always have my brother's back and I won't let you talk shit about him when you have no idea what he's been through!"

"So, you're willing to go through hell for him, no matter what?"

"Izuku is the only person in my life I ever admired more than my grandfather! I will put myself through the ringer, I will always find a way to be better so that I can one day reach his level! He was one of my biggest inspirations to be a hero and I won't let anyone drag his name through the mud!" Hayato yelled before Nighteye stood up, showing the height difference between them. He glared at the boy and placed a hand on his head while making eye contact with him.

"I see..." His eyes changed to a black and purple color before smirking and sitting back down. "Intern under me and I will make that happen."

"What?"

"I was testing you. Gran Torino was the partner to Nana Shimura, the seventh wielder of One for All. I was the partner to All Might, the eighth wielder of One for All. You want to be the partner to Izuku Midoriya, the ninth? I can help you reach his level and further. I can help you reach heights you never thought imaginable, I may even help you become better than Blitz the Speed Hunter." Sir Nighteye said placing his hands together. "I only have a week to train you but that week will be more than enough for me. So, will you let me?" Hayato took a deep breath and looked at the older man before down at his phone to see a message from Momo. "There's someone else you want to protect, I can make it happen."

"If I intern under you, will you never insult my best friend again?"

"If you can make me laugh, I won't. Otherwise, I'll keep my opinions about him vocal." Sir Nighteye said leaning back in his chair. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll see you on Saturday then." Hayato said as he made his way out of the office.

"Breakneck. I like that name." Sir Nighteye said making Hayato stop and turn his head to look at him. "Reaching dangerous speeds, I can't wait to see you reach them."

* * *

"Are you sure your mom won't be home soon?" Ochaco asked as she currently sat on Izuku's lap with both of them breathing heavily.

"She's out doing groceries, we have another hour or so." Izuku said before leaning in to kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss and pulled herself into his embrace, running her hands through his messy green hair. Izuku grabbed her waist to pull her in further but accidentally pressed the TV remote with his elbow, turning the TV on.

"And in other news, the Hero Killer: Stain has ties to the League of Villains?" Izuku and Ochaco's moment of passion was cut short by the news report and both turned around to watch it. "Sources say that this purple smoke seen on a rooftop in Hosu, is actually one of the villains that attacked Class 1-A a month ago, calling themselves the League of Villains. Also seen in this photograph is the man we believe to be Stain as well as another unknown villain." Ochaco turned and the two looked closer at the photo they were showing on the screen, noting a large purple circle in front of a man wearing combat clothing and numerous weapons around him and a deathly pale blue haired man wearing all black with what looked like severed hands holding onto his body.

"Deku, is that...?"

"Tomura Shigaraki..." Deku growled as he recognized the pale man as one of the villains who left Aizawa in critical condition. After only one encounter, this villain had infuriated Izuku as everything he had thought of: this man already had a response to that day. It was as if he could think the same way he did and thought of a way to counter it.

"If he's working with Stain...you don't think Blitz might be one of them do you?" Ochaco asked with worry before Izuku grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"If he is, we have nothing to worry about. Wherever Hayato went, Blitz won't be going after him. As for Stain...here's hoping none of us run into him while we're doing our internships next week." Izuku said pulling her in for a hug.

"Deku, when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Huh? Weren't we agreed we were going to wait until we were a bit more serious with this?" Izuku asked looking at the girl confused.

"Yeah but, it took everything inside me not to scream it out to everyone today! I want everyone to know you're mine so no one gets any funny ideas." Ochaco said with a pout making Izuku chuckle and run his hand through her hair.

"Okay, how about we tell everyone after our internships. After all, following that we have our Final Exams before summer break. We tell everybody before then and we keep it off our minds so we can study better. Is that alright with you?" Izuku was answered by Ochaco pulling him in for a kiss.

"It's perfect." Ochaco giggled making Izuku smile and hold her hand.

"If it's to make you happy, I'd gladly do anything."


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright then, you all have your hero costumes, right? Remember, you aren't allowed to wear them in public. Don't drop them or anything." Aizawa said as he met up with his class at the train station to see them off to their internships.

"Yessir!" Mina yelled happily holding her case over her head.

"Speak clearly! It's **_'yes, sir,'_** Ashido!" Aizawa yelled making the girl hug her case sadly.

"Yes, sir..."

"Make sure you mind your manners with the heroes at your internships! Off with you, now." Aizawa said making the giant group split up to head to their respective trains.

"Call me when you get to Gunhead's place, alright?" Izuku said as he walked with Ochaco over to her train. She nodded and pecked his cheek before walking inside. He turned around to see Hayato doing the same with Momo before she left to her train as well. "Hayato!" He turned around to hear his best friend calling his name.

"Oh, Izuku."

"Can you tell me where you're going to intern now?!" Izuku asked making Hayato shake his head. Hayato had kept quiet about where he was going to intern, only telling Izuku that it was close by. "Come on! Does your grandpa know at least?!"

"He knows, but I told him not to tell you or anyone else."

"Why? Is it that embarrassing?" Izuku asked playfully punching his best friend's chest.

"I wouldn't hear the end of it if I told you."

"Well...just like I told Uraraka, when you get there either call me or send me a text."

"Will do." Hayato said leaving towards the train heading where Nighteye's Agency was located.

* * *

"Hello! Gran Torino?" Izuku called out as he arrived at Sorahiko's home and opened the door.

"I'm here, I'm here." He looked to see the older man now wearing a white jumpsuit with a black mask over his eyes along with yellow gloves, boots, and a cape. "You finally made it. Where's Hayato?"

"Hayato arrived at his hero's agency almost ten minutes ago." Izuku explained as the older man walked behind him and closed the door. "I'm sorry he decided not to intern under you."

"It's fine, kid. Whatever I had planned for him, I can really do at any point. He's my kid's kid, and a damn fine person at that." Sorahiko explained as he looked up at the boy. "But you? I want to get ahead with you. So go and get dressed into your hero costume."

* * *

"You're too impulsive. You just run in blind." Nighteye said as he effortlessly dodged Hayato's attacks in a special room he had in the agency building for training. Hayato landed behind him, wearing his hero costume, and began to breathe heavily.

"What do you want me to do? This Quirk doesn't give me the time or anything to do what you think I can." Hayato said taking off his cowl.

"It could, you have the time. But what you're lacking, it's the something we can work on right now."

"What is it?"

"Train your body to be able to do more and use up less." Nighteye answered fixing his glasses.

"How? You can make me run as much as you want, nothing's gonna change." Hayato asked standing up.

"What's your top speed at the moment?"

"I can reach maybe 170 kilometers an hour, but I can only keep that speed up for maybe six close to seven seconds."

"Then use up a quarter of that kind of energy and keep it moving through your body." Nighteye said making Hayato look at him confused. He took out a comic book about a famous fictional red speedster and handed it to him. He quickly skimmed through the pages and looked at his current mentor confused.

"You know his powers are different than mine, right? I don't have some multi-dimensional force giving me powers."

"But, the world moves for you the same way it does for him, or am I wrong? Once you use your abilities, everything slows down." Nighteye asked crossing his arms. Hayato looked down and remembered how when he would activate his Quirk, it felt as if everybody slowed down and depending on how fast he was going: sometimes it felt close to a standstill for a brief moment. "I'm telling you to use a fourth of what you can do to make it seem easier for your body. We're training it to be able to do more work and use less of its precious minerals to do so."

"I'm gonna try." Hayato said closing his eyes and let his Quirk's powers flow through his body before weakening how much he was pushing into it.

"Do or do not, there is no try."

"I don't think that quote applies here." Hayato said opening his eyes to look at his mentor.

"It always does." Nighteye said noticing how Hayato's body began to vibrate and a faint white glow in his eyes. "Keep this up and then try to do everything normally until you're absolutely running on empty."

* * *

"Come on, kid. This really can't be the best you can do." Sorahiko said as Izuku laid on the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

"I can keep going!" Izuku yelled standing up. He looked down at his new costume, it was extremely similar to his old one except the materials were now different and even the color scheme was darker. Sorahiko smirked and jumped into the air, propelled by bursts of wind firing from his feet. He began jumping off the walls and the ceiling until he lunged at Izuku. He grabbed the older man right before he could make contact with him and tried throwing him to the ground. Sorahiko simply flipped in mid-air and propelled himself forward to headbutt Izuku in the nose.

"What limit are you using One for All at right now?" Sorahiko asked as Izuku covered his nose, feeling blood drip from it.

"Currently? Five percent?" Izuku said holding his nose shut.

"Not enough, push it to eight." Sorahiko said hitting his hand with his cane. He walked over to the sofa and sat down to look at the boy. "Your body has already grown used to five, we need to continue pushing more into it so that you can control it fully without any problems." Izuku closed his eyes and carefully began letting more of One for All's energy into his body. "You know, when I met All Might, he was nothing more but a Quirkless brat who my sworn friend decided to give her powers to. He grew on me, I could see that this kid had the power to change the world for the better. I sent him abroad so he could finish learning to be a Hero, now he's the number one hero in the world. I see that kind of potential in you too, kid. But you need to be willing to put yourself through hell."

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself as All Might's successor. I swear to you that I will be number one!" Izuku yelled before his phone began to ring. Sorahiko walked over and grabbed the phone to see that he was getting a call from Ochaco, but what caught his attention the most was how his photo for her was one of her kissing his cheek.

"Who's this?" Sorahiko asked as Izuku ran over and took the phone from him. He quickly answered and walked away from the old man, but that didn't stop him and he snuck over to eavesdrop on the call.

"Hello?"

"Deku! How are things going over there so far?" Ochaco asked making Izuku smile just from the sound of her voice.

"It's fine, I'm beginning my training with Gran Torino right now."

"Oh...I wasn't interrupting was I?"

"Nononono! We were taking a quick break!"

"Oh. Well I got to Gunhead's place safely, I just forgot to charge my phone before I came here so I had to wait to get some battery in it, sorry!"

"You don't need to apologize, as long as I know you're there then I'm happy."

"But the main reason I called...we really need to talk about Yao-momo and Hayato."

"Hayato and Yaoyorozu? Why? They're really good together."

"It's not about them being bad for one another, Yao-momo's really worried about him."

"...I can see where she's coming from." Izuku sighed as he took a seat. "He's been sort of distant...he has these moments where it's like the lights are on but no one's home...and not to mention he wouldn't even tell me where he's interning. I hate to admit it, but Blitz really did something to him."

"He lost his grandpa, he loses in the sports festival, his parents are back in town, and now he gets tagged by an extremely dangerous villain. Hayato is really going through a lot, Deku. You can't say it's just been because of Blitz." Ochaco said making Izuku cover his face with his hand. "Yao-momo is to the moon and back for him, but she can't stand seeing him like this."

"If she can't, then imagine me. I can't say anything else about them because their relationship is theirs, I can't get involved. But if she's so worried, then she should talk to him. If there's anyone who can make him talk right now, it's her." Izuku said before hearing another voice on the line call Uraraka's hero name.

"Oh, Gunhead's calling for me. You want me to swing by your place later?"

"Feel free, my mom loves when you visit. Bye."

"Bye." Ochaco followed that up with a kiss sound making him do the same. He ended the call and turned around to see Sorahiko looking at him in disbelief.

"G-Gran Torino! D-Did you hear any of that?!"

"My boy has a girlfriend and he's acting different now?" Izuku gulped at what Sorahiko said making him shake his head.

"N-No! You're confused! I said all of that to make you think that he wouldn't tell you something like that! Ha ha! See?! I'm laughing!" Izuku yelled while hoping he was covering his tracks. Sorahiko sighed and took off his mask to look at the boy.

"Hayato is my flesh and blood, right now he means the absolute world to me. So you are going to tell me the truth right now and I'll tell you one as well." Izuku looked at his options right now and he knew that any lie he could say would only get him into further trouble.

"Yes. Hayato has a girlfriend. He was going to tell you once they made it public to her family, it's probably the best thing going for him right now aside from the hero course. I'm in no position to tell you anything further about this, but just know that when he tells you: he'll probably have her with him so she can meet you at the same time. But, he is acting different. And we honestly think that when the Speed Hunter attacked us the other night, it left some kind of impression on him that's making him re-evaluate everything right now." Izuku explained sitting down to make eye contact with the old man.

"He's not re-evaluating anything, if anything he's evaluating his situation further. He's probably doing the best he can right now to personally put that rogue bastard behind bars himself. Now he has another reason to do so, when predators become obsessed with their prey: they will go to any means to trap them. You, me, and now this Yao-whatever girl, he wants to keep us all safe from the Speed Hunter, because deep down he knows that he couldn't live with himself if he does anything to us to get to him." Sorahiko explained taking a seat next to him.

"How do you know this?"

"He's my grandson. I can already figure how he's thinking." Sorahiko said with a proud smirk forming on his lips. "Now my truth, I know where he's interning. He's interning with Sir Nighteye, All Might's old sidekick." Izuku's eyes widened at this reveal.

"Nighteye...? Why him? And why the secrecy about it?"

"I'm not sure, but just know that everything will go back to normal. Now, get off your lazy butt and let's get back to your training."

* * *

"Sir...it's been almost an hour...can I stop?" Hayato asked with a warble to his voice as he sat in the middle of the training room. Nighteye looked up from his book and shook his head.

"Did you know that David Shield and All Might met each other when he saved him from a fire after moving to Los Angeles? That's in California." Nighteye said making Hayato roll his eyes. "Makes how you and Midoriya look like child's play. Oh wait, it was."

"Ha ha...very...funny..." Hayato said shaking his head before feeling his power suddenly leave his body. He fell backwards and began to breathe rapidly as his entire body began to ache. "Damn it!"

"You held that for...fifty eight minutes and forty seven seconds. " Nighteye said looking from his book to his watch. "I'm amazed you held on for so long. And you kept the power at 25 percent the entire time?"

"Like I had...a choice?" Hayato asked between breaths. Nighteye simply walked over and handed him a bottle of his favorite sports drink, that he then immediately chugged down. "What was the point of that?"

"Like I said, we're training your body to be able to do more and use up less."

"But wouldn't like I don't know, five percent, be better than twenty five?"

"Don't be stupid." Hayato flinched slightly as Nighteye turned to glare at him. "What are you? A kid? You need to push as much as possible and keep going. How do you think exercise works? You want to go fast? Then work on going fast. You're built for speed but you're lacking stamina. We're going to work your body as hard as possible to give you stamina." Nighteye explained fixing his glasses. "If you thought being in U.A. was hard work, then you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

The next four days were hell for both boys. At one point, Izuku didn't have the strength to go home and slept at Sorahiko's to recover strength for the next morning. He was pushing himself to use double than what he had been using since the Sports Festival, and he would often finding himself using too little or too much energy. He could see why this man was the one who trained his idol, nothing but practical training for him even if it left him broken and bruised. He was too determined to let this slow him down, even if he left the old man's place late and had to leave his home extremely early: it was all worth it.

For Hayato, he felt like Nighteye was testing him to see when he would quit. Everyday he would be put through the same training that made his muscles scream for him to stop. After two days, he went from sitting in place to being forced to move around and keep himself at the speed Nighteye told him. He would be at his agency early and leave extremely late. He rarely got a break if it wasn't to replenish his energy, at the end of the fourth day it all felt easier for him.

But for their girlfriends, their training was worrisome. Momo was already having doubts about her own internship, but not being able to talk to him was upsetting her daily. Every time she called him, she would always get the same response by message hours later: _Sorry! I'm really busy! I'll call you later!_ But he never did. As for Ochaco, Izuku would answer her but sometimes he sounded like it hurt him to talk or like he was holding his nose. She knew what he was doing was worth it but the cost was hurting her, even if she wouldn't admit it to him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kamino, two villains sat in their bar. Tomura Shigaraki scratched his pale neck while his comrade made of purple mist served two glasses with whiskey.

"Where are they?" Tomura asked as he began scratching himself even more. "Kurogiri, did you tell them the right time?!"

"Patience, Tomura Shigaraki, patience." Suddenly the door to their hideout was flung open and they looked to see Blitz standing in the doorway with Stain in tow. "Hello. Please, have a seat." Kurogiri said motioning to two bar stools and sliding the glasses he filled over to them.

"What's this about?" Stain asked as he grabbed the glass and downed the liquid inside.

"We have a proposition for you." Tomura said as he reached into his pocket and took out a tube filled with a red liquid.

"How did you get that?" Blitz asked taking a step forward.

"I have my ways. I can supply you with as much as you need, all I need you to do is pledge your loyalty to our cause."

"And what cause is that?"

"Creating an All Might-less world." Stain and Blitz's eyes widened at this. "All Might is the reason so many villains are afraid of coming out and joining the party. You take out the other team's boss, it's all smooth sailing from there."

"And what if I say no?" Stain asked reaching for a knife holstered on his side.

"Then I'll persuade you." The two looked behind Tomura to see a TV screen with the words **_"SOUND ONLY"_** on it.

"Who are you?"

"A friend. You two are the most sought after villains at the moment, I'm very impressed. So I'd like to extend an offer to both of you: join us and the League of Villains, and whatever you seek will have our full support." The voice coming from the screen said making Stain chuckle.

"Can you rid Japan of all of those fake heroes?" Stain asked raining an eyebrow at the screen.

"I can do you one better, I can rid the world of them all."

"Same with Speedsters?" Blitz asked lifting up the front of his mask to drink the whiskey Kurogiri poured for him.

"Whatever your hearts desire, they shall be yours. Do we have an agreement, gentlemen?" The voice asked making Blitz and Stain look at each other. They nodded and looked at the screen.

"We're in."

* * *

"Mother, I'm back!" Momo called out as she entered her family's home...well, mansion, following another day at her internship. She greeted their butler and walked to her room, placing her bag on her bed and taking out her phone. She did the same as she had done the past few days, she looked for Hayato's number and was ready to dial it. She hesitated as her finger neared the button and simply placed her phone to her side. She then heard her message notification and looked down to see that Hayato had sent her a message already. She opened it to see a text message that read: _I'm a little busy with patrols today, if you want I can call you if I have the time._ She rolled her eyes at the message and threw her phone into her blanket. "Ugh! If I have the time, who the hell says that?! What is wrong with you?!" She then heard a knock at the door. "Enter!"

"Momo?" Momo jumped up slightly as her mother walked in. "Who were you talking to? All I heard was: what's wrong with you."

"O-Oh! My classmate is struggling in class! He's worried about failing his final exams in the coming weeks, but when I tell him all he needs to study, he says there's no point and I accidentally told him: what's wrong with you?!" Momo said hoping her mother was telling the truth about what she said.

"I see, well as long as that's the case."

"Well, what did you assume?" Momo asked with a slight gulp.

"That you were hiding a boy from me."

"Mother, don't be silly!" Momo yelled waving her hands nervously.

"Well, change into something nice. We're going out tonight."

* * *

"You must think that Sir is being harsh on you." Centipeder asked as he and Hayato, dressed in his hero costume, walked down the sidewalk.

"I think he's a dictator." Hayato said grabbing his left arm.

"He's dedicated to training you. He might be a little rough around the edges, but he's got your best interests in mind." Centipeder said as they crossed the street. Hayato looked down feeling his pocket vibrate and looked to see a call from Izuku coming in. "Take it."

"Hello?"

"Hayato, how's it going?"

"I'm on patrol right now, bud."

"Have you done anything heroic?"

"If you call getting my ass handed to me by my mentor heroic, then I've done a lot." Hayato said as he and Centipeder turned the corner. "And my old man?"

"He's heating up some Taiyaki right now, have you talked to Yaoyorozu recently?"

"Not really, I've been too busy. How's that special training going?"

"If you think you're in hell, imagine me." Hayato chuckled at Izuku's response while Centipeder looked at him and around them.

_'Centipeder...'_ Nighteye's voice played in his mind. _'Within the next few days, Kiryuu will come into contact with the Speed Hunter again. When that happens, you are to try to get him to run as fast as possible.'_

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Tell my grandpa I said hi." Hayato said before hanging up. He looked at wallpaper which was a photo of Momo, he sighed and put his phone away. Every part of him wanted to call her and hope she would answer, but considering how late it was getting: it was better if he texted her later...even if it was all he's been able to do. He and Centipeder continued their patrol until suddenly, something hit Centipeder away and into a parked car. "Centipeder!" He turned to run to his superior only to see something land on the car next to him. He looked up to see Stain glaring at him with a rusty and damaged Katana in his hands.

"Breakneck! Run!" Centipeder yelled as he extended his arm forward, making a long centipede-like limp go towards Hayato. Stain simply jumped forward and used his blade to cut the limb, making Centipeder yell in pain.

"So, you're one of the brats I have to deal with? You look like you're just a student." Stain said as he towered over Hayato, studying him.

"I _**AM** _a student, smart guy. What the hell do you want with me?"

"If you're just a kid, then I have no business with you. But him on the other hand, he's a different case." Hayato looked behind Stain and quickly activated his Quirk, using the moment of slowed down time to see that Blitz was headed his way. He turned to look at Centipeder who pointed at him to run and gritted his teeth. Centipeder looked at the boy, seeing how conflicted he was, before noticing the white glow growing brighter in his eyes. Hayato turned around and began to run, moments before Blitz reached where he was standing before. Blitz nodded at Stain who jumped away before he followed in pursuit of the boy, running through traffic and alleyways as other heroes in the area noticed the situation.

"Make this easy for me, boy!" Blitz called out laughing maniacally.

* * *

"Are you sure surprising Hayato is a good idea?" Izuku asked as he and Sorahiko sat on a train, headed to visit Hayato.

"I'm sure he'll like it. Just don't tell him I told you about Nighteye." Sorahiko said before the two heard a loud thud. They looked to the side to see the wall of the train burst open and a pale deformed man with its brain visible at the top of its head with four eyes burst through making the people inside the train scream.

"Nomu?!" Izuku asked noticing the similarity to the villain that All Might fought at USJ.

"Kid, stay back!" Sorahiko yelled as he shot towards the villain and tackled it, flying with it into the streets below.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku yelled as he followed, using Full Cowling to jump onto the rooftops. He looked down to see Sorahiko and Nomu on the street, glaring at each other. Before Nomu could attack him, it was hit by a stream of fire and the two looked to see Endeavor walking towards them.

"Back away, old man. I don't want you to get hurt." Endeavor said before the fire around the Nomu suddenly went out. It let out a shrill scream before releasing the fire at Endeavor and Sorahiko, both of whom dodged the attack by jumping up. Its muscles began to grow and it opened its mouth, making its tongue shoot out and grow into a web like net.

"Watch out, Todoroki! It's got multiple Quirks!" Sorahiko yelled before propelling himself as fast as he could towards the creature's head, slamming it into the ground. "I broke the ground, I must be out of practice." He said to himself before looking at the number two hero. "I appreciated the assistance, but why are you here?"

"I heard the Hero Killer was in town, but as it turns out: so is the Speed Hunter." Endeavor responded crossing his arms. Shoto and Izuku then appeared, running to the two men before hearing the words they never imagined they'd hear. "Also, it looks like the Speed Hunter is chasing a Speedster dressed similar to you." The two stopped and froze hearing this, immediately knowing who he was referring to. "The heroes that called it in said he looked young, probably as young as my Shoto."

"Hayato..." Sorahiko whispered as it dawned on him who it was too.

* * *

"Mother, if I may ask: where are we going?" Momo asked as she sat dressed in a long red dress in her family's limousine. She turned to look at her mother who sighed and fixed her hair.

"Momo, do you think you're ready to date boys?" Her mother asked making Momo blush.

"W-Well, it was never really a thought, but I would assume so."

"Well, one of my friends has a son your age. He's single, he's handsome, and he has a Quirk that would blend together perfectly with yours. We're going to meet them right now." Her mother's explanation made Momo's jaw drop slightly, but she stopped it before her mother could see her shock.

"Um...can I ask why?"

"Well, it'd be great to have you already looking for a husband. And he seems like the right boy for you." Momo looked outside of the window to look at one of the bright LED signs, hiding her disappointment from her mother.

_'But he isn't...'_ Momo said before the car came to a screeching halt. They noticed people running past the car and opened the doors to walk outside and see explosions happening in the distance from them. "What's going on?!"

"A villain attack?!" Momo looked at her mother worriedly before creating a pair of binoculars from her arm to see what was happening. She gasped as she saw two more Nomu, a black one with its lower jaw exposed throwing a car, and a pale yellow one flying with a hero in its claw-like legs. "Momo, what do you see?"

"...Mother, get back in the car or run." Momo said throwing the binoculars away. But then suddenly the two heard screaming and looked up to see a shadow falling towards them. Momo moved out of the way as it landed on the car next to them and she looked to see Hayato, cringing from his immense pain. "H-Hayato?!"

"Momo..." Hayato whispered weakly before rolling off of the car. He looked where the Nomu were to see Blitz walking towards them with his claws ripping through the cars the citizens left on the road as if they were made of butter.

"Blitz? Hayato, what's going on?"

"I can't explain it to you right now-"

"Stop that!" Hayato flinched slightly while her mother looked at the two confused. "Since you started that damn internship, that's all I feel like I've been told by you. Like I don't matter, like I don't-" She was cut off by Hayato tearing off his cowl and pulling her in for a kiss which made the older Yaoyorozu's jaw drop as she saw her daughter give in and return the kiss. While it was only for a few seconds, to the two it felt like an eternity before Hayato broke the kiss, placing his forehead on hers.

"You_** DO**_ matter, you're one of the few things that does matter to me. But, I need to get that bastard as far away from here as possible until someone can stop him." Hayato whispered making Momo place a hand on his cheek. "I can't let him get to Izuku, you, or anyone else. If he wants me then I need to lure him away like bait. Run as fast as you can. I just need to keep his attention on me."

"Please. Don't let him catch you. I can't lose my boyfriend before we even make it to a month." Momo begged as she could hear the scraping from Blitz's claws grow louder.

"As long as I think about running back to you, I won't." Hayato whispered planting another kiss, this time on Momo's forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I missed you." Momo said before Hayato stepped away from her. She nodded at him and walked over to her mother, grabbing her hand and running.

"Blitz, you want me?" He was answered by Blitz sadistically nodding. "Then come get me, jackass!" Hayato yelled throwing actual electrolyte chews into his mouth and running as fast as he could. Blitz chuckled and followed him, tearing into cars making them explode. Momo looked at their rapidly fading figures before stopping and taking out her phone. Once they were off the street and out of sight for Blitz, a thought crossed her mind. The two of them had just did and said all of that, and her mother was there to witness it all.

"Momo, who was that boy?" She heard her mother's question and bit her lower lip, she knew there was no way she could get out of this.

* * *

"Hayato! Where are you?!" Izuku yelled as he ran through the streets before being stopped by the tall figure of Sir Nighteye, standing as if he was waiting for him. "You're-"

"Kiryuu is in trouble. Do you wish to help him?" Nighteye asked as he turned his piercing gaze to the boy.

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

"He's headed towards the park where you two met, I will meet you there with heroes that can arrest him properly. Don't leave evidence you two fought the Speed Hunter, otherwise I will be in big trouble alongside Gran Torino." Nighteye said turning back around to walk away. Izuku took in the information he had just been given and ran away, not realizing that Nighteye was smirking.

"This is your test, Hayato. I know you won't fail." Nighteye said to himself before running to where he knew Centipeder was currently regenerating his missing limb.


	15. Chapter 15

_'Come on, I need this jerk to stay on my six.'_ Hayato looked backwards to see Blitz catching up to him, right as he felt his powers weaken even more. _'He's different than how he was last week. He's like a completely different person.'_

"Come on, what was it the bug called you? Breakneck? Thanks for giving me an idea of how to end you!" Blitz called out making Hayato grit his teeth. He realized where they were and took a hard right. He stopped and looked around to see that he was in the very park where he had met Izuku all those years ago. Blitz arrived behind him and chuckled. "A park? You want trees and a sandbox to be the last thing you see?"

"It won't be the last thing he sees!" The two looked up to see Izuku jumping in above them. He landed and rolled to his best friend's side, making him smile.

"Izuku...what are you-"

"You needed my help." Izuku said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you even-"

"I hitched several rides on trains to get here quickly." The two then heard rustling and looked to see Stain landing next to Blitz as well.

"These are really the brats Shigaraki wanted us to take care of?" Stain asked as he reached for one of his combat knives.

"Shigaraki...then you two really are part of the League of Villains?!" Izuku yelled as the image of Tomura trying to grab his face appeared in his mind.

"Well, we wouldn't really say that." Blitz said crossing his arms.

* * *

_"We're in."_

_"Good, so now both of you are going to do what I say, correct? Then I have some targets for you both to kill: Hayato Kiryuu and Izuku Midoriya. That doesn't sound too hard, now does it?" Shigaraki asked scratching his neck. This caught Blitz and Stain's attention and both of them began to laugh. "What's so funny?"_

_"First, I wanna hear what it is you mean by creating an All Might-less society."_

_"It's exactly how it sounds, I wanna kill the Symbol of Peace. I want to bring this world to its knees. If you take him out, then all those idiots out there will realize that peace is only a myth. We live in a world where nearly everybody has Quirks, peace is something that they think they can have but don't know the only way to achieve it." Tomura explained as he grabbed a glass from behind the counter and placed his hand entirely on it, causing the glass to crumble and break apart. "Take that asshole out of the game, society goes down with him."_

_"Then I guess I'm out." Stain said beginning to walk away._

_"So the man called the Hero KILLER is nothing more than a coward." Tomura said before suddenly being pushed against the counter with Stain holding one of his knives close to his cheek._

_"Don't think I'm a coward. I don't want to destroy society, I want to fix it. Heroes these days are selfish, they're only in it for glory, fame, or money. All Might is a true hero, he's the only one I'll ever allow to defeat and kill me." Stain growled before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Blitz shaking his head._

_"If you're out, then so am I. I'm not here to be someone's lap dog. I just wanna get rid of the bastards like me, I don't care if they're friend or foe. But All Might is the only person with super speed I respect. So I'm not gonna go along with this." Blitz said making Stain chuckle before slightly cutting Shigaraki's shoulder and licking the blood, freezing the villain in place. "But Hayato? Now that's a target I wanna look for, care to join me?" Blitz asked as he swiped the red vial from Tomura's pocket and put it in his. _

* * *

"Tch. This is why I hate working with others." Stain said as both readied themselves to charge at the two. Hayato and Izuku nodded at each other and did the same. "I'm not a fan of killing kids, but someone needs to send a message to this fucked up world: if those bastards weren't so busy with their own narcissism, then a hero would've come to save you both."

"No one's gonna die today, but you two are gonna enjoy talking to each other behind bars." Izuku said as he activated Full Cowling and pushed it to ten percent.

"It's adorable how you think you're gonna catch us." Blitz said as he readied his claws.

"We don't need to catch you, we just need to stop you." Hayato responded as he threw every gummy he had left into his mouth to push his Quirk to full power. The sound of a stray cat walking through a nearby bush was the signal for the four and they all ran at each other. Stain unsheathed his smaller knives and threw them at Izuku who simply dodged by jumping over them and extending his leg to kick the man in the face. Blitz on the other hand was swiping his claws at Hayato who dodged them with ease before delivering a hard punch to his chest. The two villains slid backwards and the two boys jumped backwards before nodding at one another.

Stain then drew his sword and rushed at Izuku, only to be met with a hard kick to his chest by Hayato. Stain swiped the sword up and it slightly cut the boy's thigh and he grabbed a small drop of blood and licked it. Hayato grunted in pain as he felt his body freeze up before Blitz appeared in front of him throwing his claws forward. But then right before they could connect, both villains were hit by two blasts of wind and Izuku chuckled as he had his right hand extended.

"Izu...ku...I can't move..." Hayato let out as he tried using his Quirk to move.

"Hayato!" Izuku yelled before seeing both villains rush towards him. He grabbed Hayato by the collar and jumped into the air with him, only for Stain to follow and throw a small switchblade into Izuku's arm. Izuku screamed in pain as it forced him to let go of his best friend. Hayato watched as Stain thrust his katana forward, he closed his eyes as the past five days with Nighteye replayed at once.

'_Sir took me in. He put every minute of the past few days to make sure I could pass my limits. Sir, grandpa, Inko, Hisashi, Izuku, Momo...they would all be heartbroken if it ends here for me. I need to survive tonight. I need to...I have to!'_ Hayato eyes snapped opened and his eyes were now completely white as his body began to vibrate rapidly. Stain and Izuku both looked in shock as the blade and even Stain himself passed right through him while Blitz watched with amazement and excitement. He felt his paralysis end and he reached behind him to grab Stain's collar, and then as hard and as fast as he could: he threw the man to the ground, making the cement beneath him crack from the force. The two boys landed on the ground and Izuku looked at Hayato in wonder, especially at the fact his eyes were now glowing white and his body was vibrating completely.

"This is...this is awesome! When did you learn to do this?!" Izuku asked motioning to his current state making Hayato look at his vibrating arms in wonder.

"I...dunno." He said with his voice warbling. They watched Stain get up as Blitz began to clap from his excitement.

"Amazing! Beautiful! You've broken past your limits into new areas of speed!" Blitz yelled before taking out a syringe with a red liquid, similar to the one Tomura offered him, inside of it. He stabbed it into his legs and began to laugh maniacally as he felt his powers grow. "Now, I should join you!" Blitz yelled before Stain stood next to him.

"What are these kids?"

"I'm Breakneck! The hero who'll save everyone he's fast enough to reach!" Hayato yelled placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku nodded and pushed his power to the limit his body could take making more green energy spark off of him.

"I'm Deku! And I'm going to become the greatest hero! Now, bring it on!" Izuku yelled making Stain and Blitz nod at each other.

"Then consider it brought, _**Deku.**_" Stain growled as he took out his combat knives.

"Make this fun for me,_** Breakneck.**_" The four then ran at each other again, this time with Stain and Izuku leaping towards each other and Blitz and Hayato reeling back ready to punch one another.

* * *

"One with flight capability and one with immense strength. Todoroki, I'll take the winged one!" Sorahiko yelled as he and Endeavor had arrived on the scene of the Nomu attack. He jumped in the air and propelled himself to the winged Nomu, landing on its back and wrapping his arms around its neck. Endeavor nodded and destroyed a car the black Nomu was trying to throw, catching its attention. It roared and ran at him making the number two hero hit him with a colossal stream of fire, incinerating its right arm. The creature roared as its arm regenerated and it ran at him.

"You can regenerate? Interesting." Endeavor said with a grin before running at the villain as well and slammed his hands on the side of its deformed head. He unleashed a burst of fire to decapitate it before increasing the strength of the fire, making it change to blue before the creature's fell over, now headless with its healing not kicking in. "Carbonized cells cannot regenerate." Endeavor said with smiling at the fallen villain.

"Now that you're done there: come help me!" Sorahiko called out as he held on for dear life.

"I'll help you alright." Endeavor growled as a line of fire formed in his hand. It took the shape of a javelin and he threw it, striking the creature in its chest making it scream in pain. Sorahiko jumped off its back and propelled himself into the creature, hitting it in the head and sending it crashing to the ground. "You're pretty spry for such an older fellow."

"Bah! I've been kicking butts since you were hitting puberty." Sorahiko said crossing his arms before feeling the Nomu under his feet begin to move again. "You're still moving?"

"I'll handle this." Endeavor said as he walked over. He grabbed the Nomu's neck and crushed it while also igniting it. The neck turned to ashes in his hands and the head rolled next to his feet. "There, it's over." Endeavor said wiping his hands and looking at Shoto who used his right side to assist the firemen in putting out the flames around them.

"A little brutal, don't you think?" Sorahiko asked lifting up the Nomu's head.

"If it's anything similar to what attacked U.A, then it deserved no mercy." Endeavor said as he continued watching his son.

"I heard you have a bad relationship with your son, is that correct?"

"He's in his rebellious phase, he'll grow out of it and do what I want him to do."

"As one father to another, heed my advice." Endeavor looked at the old man in surprise. "You only have once chance with your family, whether it's your wife or your children. You may not be able to take away what happened in the past, but you can always give them a better future." Sorahiko said as he remembered his reunion with Towa.

"It's just a phase..."

"Neglect, hate, abuse, a child should never have to suffer these from their parents. Whatever your son may hold against you, you can always make up for it now before it's too late."

"How do you think I can do that?"

"I dunno, but whatever you figure out: I recommend you do it quickly. They go from this to being real heroes and adults in the blink of an eye." Sorahiko said before the two heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see Sir Nighteye and Centipeder walking up to them. "Nighteye?"

"Hello, Gran Torino. Endeavor." Nighteye said greeting the two heroes. "The authorities can handle things from here. We need to hurry."

"To where?" Endeavor asked confused by his sudden announcement.

"Hoth Park. Breakneck and Deku need our help." Nighteye said making Sorahiko nod.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile the battle between the two heroes-in-training and the two villains raged on, with Hayato keeping Blitz away from interfering with Stain and Izuku, and Izuku doing the same to stop Stain from using his Quirk on Hayato again.

"You brats are persistent!" Stain yelled as he tried slashing Izuku with his sword. Izuku dodged the attacks and retaliated with a hard punch to Stain's head, sending the man crashing into the nearby playground.

"Come on, I know you can't keep this up for long." Blitz said as he swiped his claws at Hayato. He dodged each attack and kicked Blitz's knees making him fall in pain. "Now, you're really going to pay for that."

"Put it on my bill!" Hayato yelled as he went to kick Blitz's head. But the villain anticipated this and rolled under the attack, jumping to his feet and slashing Hayato's back.

"Hayato!" Izuku yelled before Stain threw one of his knives into his side. He fell to his knees in pain as Stain walked over and pulled the knife out, bringing the blade up to his tongue and licking the blood. Izuku fell over, unable to move his body, and Stain stood over him victoriously.

"Izuku!" Hayato yelled before Blitz dug his claws into his sides and back. He then lifted the boy up and effortlessly threw him next to his fallen comrade. Stain bent down and grabbed a dab of Hayato's blood and licked it, paralyzing the boy yet again.

"We told you that you wouldn't be able to catch us." Blitz laughed as he walked over to Stain and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Before we kill you, I want to ask you a quesiton. Why did you decide to get involved?" Stain asked looking at Izuku.

"My best friend...my brother...he needed me...and-{"

"And you were hoping that by defeating Blitz, you could be famous or rake in the cash? Typical." Stain said as he raised his katana to drive it through Izuku's head. He found the strength to respond as he brought the sword down.

"No..." He stopped, only centimeters from the boy's head. "I don't care about that. About any of it. I just want to be save people with a smile. I want to risk my life, even if it means saving one person. It's all I've ever wanted to be since I was a kid." Stain's eyes widened and he lowered the blade to his side while Blitz looked at him in surprise.

"We know all about you, Blitz..." He turned to see Hayato struggling to raise his head. "You...you can't hate every Speedster for what happened that day on the bridge. We're fast but we're not miracle workers, we can't run so fast we can turn back the clock. I know how it feels to lose your only family, to wish you had another day with them...but seeking revenge against everyone like you, it's not the way."

"What do you know?!" Blitz yelled lifting Hayato up by his collar and keeping his claw near his head.

"One bad day is what splits me from you. I didn't lose my family the way you did, but it hurt just as much. That moment where you feel powerless, where you wish you had a different Quirk so they would still be alive today, what we decide to do when it happens defines us for the rest our lives. I vowed to be a hero my grandfather would be proud of, you decided to become a cold blooded killer. You were a _**HERO**_, and you threw it all away." Hayato said as he and Izuku felt Stain's Quirk begin to wear off. "If you kids could see what you've become-"

"They would see that I'm doing this for them! Because bastards like you didn't save them!"

"-they would see that you let your guilt cloud your judgement. Because you felt like you weren't fast enough to save them. They'd be afraid and disappointed, that the man they probably hoped to be like one day: let himself be corrupted by his emotions. It's not Speedsters you hate, it's yourself." Hayato said before Blitz shook his head and threw him back onto the ground. He looked at Stain who felt conflicted about ending their battle now.

"What do we do? Kill them? Or leave them like they are?" Blitz asked making Stain shake his head.

"And then what? That annoying little prick and his League are probably after us, kill them and it's like having all of Japan hunting us down. These kids are worth calling heroes, they deserve to have a second chance." Stain responded making Blitz growl. "If that Trigger in your system wasn't clouding your judgement, you'd see that I'm right. Even if we leave them, someone's bound to find them by morning. That's hoping they live that long."

"Well, they won't." The two looked forward to see Tomura and Kurogiri walking up to them. He chuckled and cracked his knuckles as he saw the two laying on the ground. "I hate both of you right now, but these two are pains my asses already. Izuku Midoriya, you already got on my nerves last month. But Hayato Kiryuu? I saw that fight during your school's little show, and it's clear that you're going to be a pain in my ass too." He knelt down and got ready to place his hands on both boys. But right as he was about to make contact with the two, he fell backwards as four knives made their way into his shoulders and thighs making him scream in pain. "What the hell?!"

"You really are a salty little bastard aren't you?" Stain asked revealing that he had thrown the knives. Blitz then appeared behind him and threw Tomura far from the boys.

"You really have issues, kid." Blitz growled as Tomura stood back up.

"I could only send three Nomu to hunt you two down, I wish Master let me send more." Tomura growled as he got up and got ready to run at the group. "I'll just kill you myself!"

"Enough! With your injuries, any of them could easily defeat you. We must regroup, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri said as his body grew into a portal that began to pull Tomura into it.

"Damn you...this won't be the last you see of me." Tomura said as he limped into the portal that then closed behind him. The two villains turned around again as they heard footsteps headed their direction and nodded at each other. Stain jumped and hid into the trees and Blitz ran away, leaving the two boys alone on the ground. They winced in pain as they regained all feeling back in their bodies and stood up to see Endeavor, Nighteye, Sorahiko, and Shoto all running to them.

"Hayato!" Sorahiko yelled as he noticed the state his grandson was in.

"Kiryuu! Midoriya!"

"Are both of you okay?!"

"We're fine, but Stain and Blitz got away." Izuku responded as the pain in his body began to grow.

"We'll look for them another day, all that matters is getting you both medical attention." Endeavor said as they heard the sirens of the ambulances get closer.

"Breakneck." Nighteye said walking up to his intern. He hid his face from the hero only to feel him pat his back. "Good work. You broke past your limits."

"How did you-" He looked up to see Nighteye smirking at him as it dawned on him. "Since day one...you saw this with your Quirk?"

"I knew you weren't going to win, but I knew you were going to reach a higher level than ever before. As far as anyone else is concerned, the damage that happened here was you two just trying to escape their clutches." Nighteye explained as Shoto used his right side to slow the bleeding on his back and on Izuku's arm and side. "Or at least that was what I told the authorities I had seen with my Foresight."

"I'm glad you two are alive." Shoto said to his classmates making them smile at him. "Sorry I couldn't arrive sooner to help."

"Maybe another day, Todoroki." Izuku said as the paramedics arrived and ran up to them.

* * *

"Was it really smart to do that? Now we're going to have a bigger target on our heads, especially from whoever's teaching those kids." Blitz said as he and Stain watched the two be loaded into an ambulance from a nearby rooftop.

"Better than if we had killed them. Besides, we should let them get a little stronger. If anybody's going to bring me in, it's either them or All Might." Stain said as he cleaned his weapons. "You're interested in Breakneck, why?"

"He was right, it's just one bad day that separates the two of us. That's why I want him to get faster than what he was tonight, if anybody takes me down: I want it to be him too." Blitz said taking off his mask, revealing his face to be heavily scarred as if it was lit on fire. "The day my family died, I ran into that burning car to pull them out. It's a scary thing to see that the only thing left is their burning skeletons and your daughter's teddy bear burning in your hands." Blitz said looking at the mask in his hands. "I'm not gonna stop what I'm doing, but I hope that the day I die: I can at least see my family again before being sent to hell."

"That's deep, man. But why did you act all crazy before taking Trigger?"

"I just wanted to scare the kid a bit, make him wet his pants."

"I take it back. You're a nut case."

* * *

The boys woke up the next morning in Mustafu General Hospital to the sight of Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye standing nearby. They arrived and were immediately checked out by the doctors to see the damage to their bodies. Hayato's body was experience extreme fatigue, most likely from using his Quirk for so long, along with his wounds from Blitz. Izuku's body was exhausted as well but not to the extent his best friend's was, only that his wounds were much deeper than Hayato's. Both boys were admitted and had their wounds stitched up.

"Sir? Grandpa?" Hayato asked as he sat up, looking at the bandages wrapped around his torso and arms.

"What are you two doing here?" Izuku asked as sat up as well, noticing he was bandaged the same way.

"We dealt with the press and they're not going to run the story about the fight that happened. As far as they know, nothing happened to either of you. The main focus of the story's gonna be the Nomu that attacked the city." Nighteye explained as he cleaned his glasses. "The man who can see the future is apparently very persuasive."

"I'm just here because they wanted to patch me up a bit too. But, I'm glad both of you are alive. Nighteye here said Hayato unlocked something new, is that correct?" Before Hayato could respond to his grandfather, Izuku happily chimed in.

"He did! It was so cool! He was vibrating so fast that Stain couldn't hit him and he was moving almost twice as fast as he ever did!" Izuku yelled making Hayato clear his throat. Izuku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he realized that he had just stolen his thunder.

"Sir made me read so many comic books that I subconsciously tried phasing, and it actually worked." Hayato said making Nighteye smirk. They heard a knock at the door and Nighteye opened the door to reveal a girl with long white hair walking in.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for-Grandpa!" The girl yelled as she noticed Sorahiko standing nearby and quickly hugged him.

'Grandpa?' Was the shared thought among the two boys.

"Mira? What are you doing here?" Sorahiko asked as he broke their hug.

"I heard you were fighting those monsters and mama told me you were here getting checked out."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. But there's someone I want to introduce you too." Sorahiko said making Mira look up and notice Izuku. She walked over to his bedside and fixed her hair as she looked closely at his muscles.

"Well, hello there. Mira Kiryuu, and you are? Single, I hope." Mira said extending her hand and winking at the boy making him blush. Sorahiko rolled his eyes and hit his granddaughter's leg with his cane. "Ow! Grandpa!"

"Not him! And he's taken and three years older than you, so calm yourself! Mira, this is your brother." Sorahiko said pointing at Hayato. Mira looked to her side and her eyes widened as she and Hayato finally saw each other. "Hayato, meet Mira."

"W-What happened to you?"

"I got beat up...you really look a lot like mom." Hayato said as Mira sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Y-You're Hayato?"

"You're Mira, huh? Nice to finally meet you." Hayato said smiling at his sister. Mira looked at him sadly and then at the ground.

"Grandpa told me about your childhood...I know you must think I replaced you...but I heard so much about you. Grandpa said you were awesome, that you were training to be a hero. Is that true?"

"First year at the top school in all of Japan. Wasn't easy but I'm doing just fine right now."

"You must have better things to do than to get to know your own little sister, don't you? I get it." Mira said keeping her focus on the ground. Hayato winced as he fixed how he was sitting to sit next to Mira. "Mama and papa left you here to start a different life with me? I can already feel the sibling hatred and jealousy."

"I...I don't really know how to be a big brother. I don't even know what it's like having a family that's more than two people. I don't want you to think I don't care about you, Mira." Hayato said as he wrapped his arm around his little sister. "You just came into my life. I really want to get to know you. Maybe not so you can flirt with my best friend but so I know what I'm in for. I wish I knew about you a long time ago."

"I wish I'd known you my entire life." Mira said wrapping her arms around her brother. Nighteye cleared his throat and began walking towards the door.

"Sir? Where are you going?" Hayato asked looking up at his mentor.

"My agency, I have better things to do. But, I'll be checking on you every now and then. See you, Breakneck." Nighteye said he left the room. Right after he did, Ochaco came rushing in.

"Deku!"

"U-Uraraka!" Izuku yelled as his girlfriend rushed to his bedside.

"Are you hurt?! Are you exhausted?! Are you-" Ochaco was cut short by Izuku placing a finger on her lips.

"I'm okay, I'm honestly okay." Izuku said pulling her in for a hug. He kissed her head and rubbed her hair as the two laid on the bed together.

"Your mom called me to tell me what happened. Are you sure you're fine?"

"If I wasn't fine, could I do this?" Izuku asked as he lifted her head up and leaned in to kiss her. Right before he could, Hayato cleared his throat and began motioning to the three of them, making the couple blush. "S-Sorry! I forgot you were all here."

"As long as you're okay, I'm glad. Gunhead let me come here today so I could spend it with you, since your mom said they wouldn't be releasing you two until Sunday at the latest." Ochaco said as she rested her head against her boyfriend's chest. "Hayato...are you okay too?"

"I'm a little shook up, but I'll manage. Oh! Grandpa, Mira, this is Ochaco. She's Izuku's girlfriend."

"I figured as much. Take care of her, lovely ladies like her don't come around often." Sorahiko said pointing at Ochaco making her blush.

"Like I would ever do anything to hurt her." Izuku said wrapping his arms around her. Then they heard another knock at the door to see Momo walk in as well.

"Yaoyorozu?/Yao-momo?/Momo?" The three looked at her confused as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hello, Kiryuu." Momo said bowing to the boy. He looked at her confused and Mira looked at the older girl in amazement. "I see you got injured last night."

"Momo, why are you acting so weird?" Hayato asked as he tried standing up. He buckled over in pain and fell to the floor making everyone else but Momo look at him worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry. I-" She gulped as he grabbed her hand. "I really can't do this. I'm engaged now to someone else." Everyone else but Mira's eyes widened as she said that. "I don't want to hurt you, Kiryuu. But it's better if we stop now while we're ahead."

"W-What?" Hayato said as he let go of her hand and reached for Mira to help him up. "Momo, what's this about?"

"My mother thinks you're too dangerous a person to be around. She introduced me to someone else and arranged for me to be wed to him once I graduate from U.A...I'm really sorry." Momo said as she turned around to leave. Hayato reached forward and grabbed her hand again, keeping his hand balled into a tight fist as he fought through the physical pain he was in.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. If this is about this past week then I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let some random guy take you away from me."

"He has a Quirk compatible to mine and-"

"And what does that have to do with anything?! Momo, I don't care if my super speed doesn't match with your Creation. It's not the Quirk that matters, it's the person. And this job we want, it has danger at every corner. I don't care what your mom thinks, I only care about what you think. Since day one you've had my attention, and you know what caught my attention the most?" Momo gulped and shook her head as she fought every urge to turn around. "Everything about you caught my eye from that first question you asked me, I saw this unbelievably beautiful girl who actually wanted to talk to _**ME**_ of all people. That day we did our Battle Trial and we were teamed up, I got to see more into your personality. You're always thinking of how to be ten steps ahead of the other guy, but you were also willing to do what you thought you had to to win. Then that day at the sports festival, I finally saw the one side of you I never thought I'd see: your insecurity. I ran to find you without a second thought because I knew you needed someone. I wasn't going to let you down when you were going to need someone to have your back. But you know what really had me hooked on you?" Everybody else in the room smiled as they saw Hayato limp to stand right behind her. "The day my grandpa died, when I was probably at my lowest point and I felt guilty about everything that day. You went ahead and got everyone in the class to cheer me up. No one in the world has ever gone through that kind of trouble for me...but you did. Momo, I really want you and me to work. You're everything to me right now: my reason to wake up, my reason to sleep happily at night, my reason to run. Stain was about to cut me up last night, but I managed to do something I've only ever seen in a comic book because I didn't want you to be sad if anything bad happened to me. I've never felt this way about anyone else, ever. I'd risk my life to keep you safe, no matter what. You're as capable a hero as me, but no one inspires me more to be better everyday than you do. So please, don't tell me it's over." Hayato said placing his forehead on the back of her head. Momo turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was really sweet." Hayato broke the kiss to see his girlfriend's mother standing in the doorway. "I told her to lie about being forced into an arranged marriage and break up with you to see how you'd react. I didn't expect such a heartfelt speech." The older Yaoyorozu said wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm Ichigo Yaoyorozu, and it's nice to finally meet you, Hayato Kiryuu."

"Th-That's was messed up." Hayato said laughing in disbelief as Momo kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, forgive me. But if you were anything like she said you were, then I wanted to see what you'd do. You surprised me, Kiryuu. And for now, I approve of your relationship, but I will like to have time alone with you in the near future. I'm going back home now, Momo, try not to make these people feel too uncomfortable." Ichigo said leaving the room. Hayato looked down at Momo who smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Hayato. But did you hear?! She likes you!"

"For now, at least." Hayato said before remembering who else was in the room. "Momo, I'd like to introduce you to some special people in my life." He turned her around to see Mira and Sorahiko, both of whom were smiling at the girl. "Momo, this is my grandfather: Gran Torino. And, this is my baby sister, Mira. Mira, grandpa, meet Momo Yaoyorozu, my girlfriend."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Momo said bowing happily to the two. They both bowed back as Ochaco helped Izuku stand up.

"You're such a refined girl, snap some respect into him!"

"You're so beautiful, oh my gosh."

"Well, now that you guys have that out of the way. Should we tell the class on Monday?" Izuku asked as he and Ochaco walked over.

"I think they have a right to know." Ochaco said looking up with a smile.

"I think so too." Momo said smiling at the two.

"You girls really do not let us have breaks, do you? Bring Blitz back." Hayato said before Momo playfully pushed him back onto his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning, everyone!" Izuku and Hayato yelled as they walked into their classroom the Monday following their battle with the two villains. The majority of the class jumped up and ran to them as they had all heard about what happened on the news.

"MIDORIYA/KIRYUU!" The two jumped back as the class crowded around them.

"How are you two doing?!" Eijiro yelled placing his hands on Izuku's shoulders.

"Was it scarier than USJ?!" Mina asked hugging Hayato.

"How did you even survive?!" Denki asked before Kyoka stabbed him with her jack.

"Guys! Guys! Relax." Hayato said raising his hands to get the class to back up. "We're fine. We got a lot of stitches but other than that we're doing fine."

"Yeah! We're fine, honest." Izuku said making the class sigh in relief.

"Well, as long as you two are in good health." Tenya said placing his hands on both of his friends' shoulders.

"Alright, enough. These two have been through enough." Aizawa said as he opened the door. The class quickly returned to their seats and he took his place in front of them. "Alright so it's not a surprise that your final exams are coming soon. But, I have another announcement. We can't allow you to waste your time during summer break, a month in the sun seems like too much of a break for you kids. So, we have a training camp in the woods planned for you kids to spend a week training your Quirks to make them stronger. Whoever passes the written portion and the practical portion will go, whoever fails will stay here and take remedial classes with the other teachers." Aizawa announced exciting the class.

* * *

"Good morning, Toshinori." Sorahiko said as he walked into a conference room to see his former student waiting for him.

"Good morning. May I ask why you're here?" All Might asked as his teacher took a seat across from him.

"I'm sure you noticed that those Nomu creatures had more than one Quirk correct?" Sorahiko asked as he remembered the one that attacked him and Izuku at the train, and the ones he fought with Endeavor.

"I had assumed that was the case, but nothing was ever proven."

"Until yesterday, they studied the corpses of the ones Endeavor killed and the one I incapacitated. They compared everything they found to the one they have in custody that you battled over a month ago. They found that these monstrosities were low level criminals, nothing but boys who robbed gas stations and committed petty crimes." Sorahiko explained surprising the man. "They were modified at the cellular level, and they had been given Quirks completely different than what they had before. And as I looked into it...there was only one man who could even begin to plan of something at this scale, and take Quirks from others to give to other people."

"All for One..." All Might said quietly as he blew up into his muscle form. "How did he survive those injuries?" All Might asked himself as he remembered the day he received his wound, the day he lost his stomach, the day he thought he had finally defeated the monster he had sworn to defeat.

"Apparently the one that you fought and the one Endeavor dealt with, they had a Quirk that could heal any wound. It's not a stretch to believe that he may have given himself one as well."

"But I crushed his head with my very hands...I risked _**EVERYTHING**_ to finish him! And now...and now I worry I have to leave that responsibility to Young Midoriya!" The number one hero yelled in frustration as he destroyed the coffee table between them.

"It may not be the end of the world, considering your current limit: you may still have enough in you to fight him once more. Especially if he's the brains behind the Nomu and the League of Villains."

"It's not even about how long I can keep this form up anymore..." All Might said as he deflated back to his normal state. "...ever since I passed my powers on to Young Midoriya, I've been growing weaker. I've grown slower, the force behind my attacks aren't what they used to be. The fire burning inside me is growing weaker and weaker as the days go by." All Might said quietly making Sorahiko sigh.

"Let's hope my theory is incorrect...god knows what kind of monster he is now."

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" Ochaco asked as all of Class 1-A began walking towards one of the training grounds for their Heroics class with All Might, all dressed in their hero costumes. "A special kind of class today? What if it's just like when we did the Battle Trials against each other?"

"That would be fun." Izuku said smiling at his girlfriend.

"As fun as it would be." Hayato sighed as he was simply in his P.E. Uniform, considering his battle with Blitz and Stain left his hero costume in dire need of repairs.

"Don't be such a downer." Momo teased nudging him. He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Downer? When did my high and mighty, rich girl of a girlfriend start using a commoner's vocabulary?" Hayato whispered making Momo playfully slap his arm.

"Stop it!" Mina turned around hearing Momo yell and looked at the four suspiciously. The class made their way to where All Might was waiting for them in front of a colossal screen.

"Hello, students! Today we will be having a little race! We'll split the class up into four groups of five, the first one to reach the point where I will be waiting wins. First group will be Young Sero, Ashido, Midoriya, Kiryuu, and Iida!" All Might announced as the screen showed five different points with arrows headed towards a center point with a photo of him on it. The five students nodded and went to their designated spots while the class sat down to watch.

"My money's on Sero!" Eijiro yelled as the screen showed Hanta getting ready.

"Ashido's pretty fast when she slides on her acid." Kyoka said toying with her jack.

"But Iida could clutch it out at the end!" Denki yelled as they watched Tenya stretch.

"Deku's gonna be in last." Katsuki growled as he crossed his arms.

"Hayato's/Deku's gonna win." Momo and Ochaco said at the same time surprising themselves and the class.

"Uraraka, you don't actually believe that Midoriya is faster than Hayato when it comes to speed, do you?" Momo asked looking at the girl.

"Deku's a lot more agile and nimble than Hayato though. He can go through a place like this a lot easier than he can."

"I highly doubt it."

"You're good at doubting." Ochaco said quietly, but still loud enough for the class to hear and cover their mouths in shock.

"What does that mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Just say Deku's gonna win and I'll take it back." Ochaco said making Momo glare at her.

"START!" All eyes moved towards the screen as All Might signaled the start of the race. They watched as Hanta effortlessly used his tape to swing through and over the pipes and buildings, while Mina created acid under her feet to slide on pipes, and Tenya running as fast as he could through the area. But then the cameras caught two green and white blurs zooming towards where All Might was waiting, with Izuku leaping from platform to platform and Hayato running around and over the obstacles in his path. Once All Might was in their sights, Hayato jumped and began to climb from the pipes as Izuku began to put more force behind his jumps. All Might and Class 1-A watched in amazement as the two neared him at the same time and jumped towards him. They watched as both boys landed in front of him, breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

"Who won...?" Eijiro asked as the camera replayed the moment the two landed in front of All Might. They watched as it began to play it at the slowest possible speed, only to catch that Izuku's foot had touched the ground before Hayato's did, making Ochaco jump up happily.

"I knew it!"

"Well, as it looks: the winner was Young Midoriya." All Might said as he took out a sash that said "NUMBER ONE" on it and placed it around the boy as the other three students arrived.

"Damn it, so close." Hayato said taking a deep breath before hearing All Might laugh.

"But that was absolutely splendid! You all have gotten better at using your Quirks since the year began, it truly makes me happy to see the future is safe in the hands of heroes like all of you." All Might said making the five students smile. "But I'd like have to a word with you two after class." They then made their way back to be with the rest of the class, who looked at the two boys in wonder.

"What kind of training did you two do during your internships?! That was insane!" Denki yelled making the two sheepishly rub the back of their heads.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, teach?" Hayato asked as he and Izuku walked into the conference room where All Might sat waiting for them.

"Yes, come in. Have a seat." All Might said motioning towards the sofa in front of him. The two walked over and sat down looking at the man anxiously.

"What is...what's the matter?" Izuku asked hesitantly as he noticed his mentor's mood looked extremely grim.

"Have I ever mentioned why I had to take a step back as the Symbol of Peace?"

"You did when we met, you fought a villain and he fucked up your internal organs, right?" Hayato asked drumming his fingers on his legs. All Might nodded and stood up and walked over to the window.

"Yes. The villain I fought was unlike any villain you boys could ever imagine. For years the world was in chaos and ruin when Quirks were first discovered, one man rose to power with the ability to take the abilities of others for himself. He ruled the criminal underground from the shadows and grew stronger the more he took Quirks, while his real name will forever be unknown...he has one name that's echoed through the past eight users of One for All: All For One." Hayato and Izuku gulped as All Might's normally cheery demeanor was replaced with dread and anger. "He was the man who killed my predecessor, Nana Shimura, and the one who left me with this horrible wound. I'd like to tell you both that you will never have to worry about facing the danger this man poses, but once Gran Torino and I began to piece together everything that's happened recently...there's no denying it: the brains behind the League of Villains and the Nomu is him." Izuku and Hayato's eyes widened at his announcement. "Young Midoriya, as my successor for One for All, the responsibility falls on you to defeat this man and his evil once and for all."

"But if you couldn't beat him...how can I even think about doing it?"

"You will find a way, the power of One for All was made to defeat him. The story behind One for All was that during All For One's rise to power, he had a brother he assumed was Quirkless and he bestowed upon him a Quirk to stockpile power. But what he didn't know was that his brother DID have a Quirk, but it was one that was deemed useless: while All For One had the power to take power, the brother had the power to pass it on. Once the two Quirks combined, One for All was created. And when the brother failed to defeat him, he passed it onto the next person to increase the power of the Quirk for the sole purpose of defeating his brother once and for all. That is the legacy and duty of One for All." All Might explained surprising Izuku who looked at his hands.

"This was made...to defeat him...?"

"And Young Kiryuu, I'm telling you this as well because your grandfather was there by my master's side as she trained to hope to defeat him. As I look at you two, it's as if both of them are living on in the new generations with you both. While it's Young Midoriya's responsibility to defeat him, it's yours to guide and support him. Can I count on you?" All Might asked turning his attention to the white haired boy.

"All Might, you can always count on me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Young Midoriya, you are the next Symbol of Peace. It falls on you to defeat the Symbol of Fear to protect our world from his evil once and for all." All Might said making Izuku stand up and nod.

"I will. You can count on me."

"I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

"Deku? Are you okay?" Ochaco asked as she and Izuku laid on her couch, with his arms wrapped around her while she read a book on investing money.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku said kissing the back of her head and closing his eyes. _'Defeating the Symbol of Fear...oh god, I hope I don't let him down.'_

"You don't look fine. Are you sure you're okay?" Ochaco asked turning around to look at him.

"I'm fine, just a little worried."

"About?"

"Hayato, he hasn't been the same since we fought Stain and Blitz."

"Every week he's a different person...you sure his Quirk isn't multiple personalities?"

"No, I mean he hasn't been the same physically. He overused his powers that night so a lot of times he has these weak moments where he can't move anything right." Izuku said quietly making Ochaco smile and hug him.

"Relax, his body's gonna recover. It's Hayato after all. Besides, he's probably with Yao-momo right now, you don't have to worry."

* * *

"Damn it." Hayato sighed as he left the station and began to make his way back home. Except it wasn't his current home with Inko and Izuku, no it was his original home, he had made a promise during the weekend he intended to keep. He arrived at the building and made his way up the stairs, letting out a deep breath as he felt his legs tremble at one point. He reached the door and took out his keys, only to stop as he was only a second away from placing the key in the lock. He put his keys away and knocked on the door, hoping no one but her was home. He heard the door unlock and it opened to reveal Towa and Mira behind it.

"Hayato!" Towa and Mira yelled, with the mother yelling from shock and the youngest Kiryuu from happiness.

"Hey...ready to go, Mira?"

"Go? Go where?" Towa asked as she watched her daughter nod and walk out the door.

"Out, I want to get to know my sister better."

"Oh, well if you want to have dinner: I have it ready for when you two come back." Hayato sighed and gave his mother a pained smile.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Is that you?!" Mira asked in wonder as they walked past a giant TV screen that was playing a replay of the U.A. Sports Festival, more specifically the Obstacle Race.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Hey, Hayato?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could be a hero too?" Hayato smiled at his sister's question and pulled her in for a side hug.

"Don't see why not. It's not an easy road but as long as you dedicate yourself to it, anything's possible."

"Like me finding someone like your best friend?" Mira asked making Hayato chuckle.

"Izuku? Nah. Izuku's one of a kind. There'll never be anyone else like him." Hayato said making Mira lower her eyes. "But, it doesn't mean you won't find someone better. Don't think about relationships so young though. Be smarter, be better, then maybe you won't have to go through the hell I did to get into U.A. You could get in by recommendations." Hayato said making Mira smile now.

"You actually think I could get in like that?"

"I do. But either way, you just gotta work on yourself before then: you gotta be really smart or really strong. I know you can be both." Hayato said walking forward before turning around to face his little sister.

"How?"

"You're my sister, duh."

* * *

"So, how come I haven't met your parents yet?" Izuku asked as he and Ochaco stood in her kitchen making dinner.

"We didn't live close to here, I moved to Tokyo so I could go to U.A. So I live alone here." Ochaco explained as she closed the lid on her pressure cooker.

"Hayato would never let me hear the end of it if he knew." Izuku chuckled shaking his head as he remembered the constant teasing from his best friend.

"Oh, he knows."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he does. I just asked him to never tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well, I didn't want you and your mom to pity me or anything of the sort. It's hard enough knowing my parents live far away, I don't want my boyfriend to feel bad about it." Ochaco explained as she turned on her stove and placed oil inside of a pan.

"Why would I feel bad? You're living independently from them to study to support them. I think it's amazing." Izuku said walking up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I do think you're pretty young to be living alone but I won't question it."

"Wow, I guess I jumped to conclusions then."

"I promised you we'd tell the others before finals, how about you and I take a small trip so I can meet your parents after finals?" Izuku asked making Ochaco blush. "We won't be going to the Training Camp immediately, I think we can spend a few days to see them."

"That's...that's not a bad idea..."

"If your parents like me, then that's a good sign for us right?" Izuku asked before Ochaco grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"The fact you even want to do this is a great sign for us."

* * *

"So, how's that girlfriend of yours?" Mira asked as she and Hayato made their way back to the Kiryuu household.

"Momo? She's great. Perfect, really." Hayato said smiling as he thought about his girlfriend.

"I know you told me not to, but I'm curious as to why you're doing something so distracting when you're already going through hell to become an official hero."

"Momo isn't a distraction. If anything, she's giving me more drive to become one." Hayato said making Mira smile.

"Well, as your baby sister I already like her."

"Yeah well, whatever boy you want to date is gonna get hated by me." Mira feigned being offended and slapped her brother's arm making him wince and laugh.

"How is that fair?!"

"Perks of being your big brother, you can like who I like but I don't have to like who you do." Hayato chuckled as they made their way upstairs. But before they reached the door, Mira stopped and spoke up.

"Hayato?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you not want to live with us?"

"Mira...no, kiddo it's not like that." Hayato sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Then how come we've been here for a few weeks now and you haven't moved in with us?"

"I'm living with Izuku and his mom, they've been letting me stay with them since..."

"Since you and grandpa had a falling out?" Hayato raised an eyebrow and looked at his sister confused. "I know grandpa raised you, but I don't see why grandpa moved out and you moved away to leave us this beautiful apartment."

"Mira...are you sure you know WHICH grandpa raised me?"

"Grandpa Sorahiko right? He's the one who has guardianship over you and everything." Mira said making Hayato sigh and jam his hands into his pockets. "What did you two fight over?"

"I've never fought with grandpa, ever. But Grandpa Sorahiko wasn't the one who raised me, he only recently gained guardianship over me. Grandpa Sorahiko is mom's dad, dad's dad raised me: Grandpa Kazuma." Mira's eyes widened at this. "And he's not here anymore because...because he died. He died before he and dad could make up for _**THEIR** _falling out when I was a baby. He died before he could see how far I've come at U.A. He died before he could have ever met you." Hayato explained as he looked at the door to the apartment belonging to their family. "This was his home, it was where I grew up and where I learned everything I do today. I loved grandpa with every inch of my heart, and I was the person he spent his last day with and who watched him die." Hayato continued as he walked up to his little sister who had a look of horror on her face. "I wish he was still here every day, he would've loved having the chance to meet you and loved you as much as I do. I haven't moved back in and given mom and dad the chance to make up for the past decade because being near that apartment just reminds me that he's gone forever, and I won't see him again until it's my time." Hayato sighed wiping a stray tear from his cheek before Mira pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine, they were probably keeping you from the details so you wouldn't be upset about it."

"But...but I just want my family together! If I had known that sooner, I wouldn't have considered guilt tripping you to come back!" Mira yelled into her brother's chest making him smile and hug her back.

"And we will be, I promise you." Hayato said before breaking the hug and walking her to the door. He reached for his keys and hesitated to unlock the door, before sighing and placing the key inside the lock and turning it and twisting the knob: opening the door to his childhood home. Raito and Towa's head peeked out from the kitchen and they hesitantly walked up to the two.

"Hayato, I wasn't...uh, **_WE_** weren't expecting you."

"Are you...going to stay for dinner?" Towa asked fidgeting with her wedding ring. Hayato was about to shake his head, but looked at Mira who kept her head down in defeat and smiled.

"Yeah." Hayato said making Mira's head snap up and the three of them look at him in surprise. "What's on the menu?"

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Izuku yelled as he walked into his family's apartment.

"Oh, Izuku! Did you eat already?" Inko asked as she greeted her son.

"Yeah, Uraraka and I had dinner together."

"Awww. Okay then."

"Where's Hayato, I need to _**TALK** _to him." Izuku said making Inko smile and walk back to the kitchen.

"Having a very important dinner tonight with very important people." Inko said fixing her hair.

"Ah, meeting Yaoyorozu's family?" Izuku asked placing his backpack on the couch.

"Nope. His family. He called me to tell me he was going to be late because he was having dinner with his parents and his sister." Inko said making Izuku's eyes widen.

"Isn't that something?"

"Yeah." Inko said before feeling her eyes water. "I'm glad he's with his real family."

"What? Mom, they might be his blood but Hayato has always told me we're his real family. No matter what, the person he considered his mom other than Mrs. Kiryuu is you." Izuku said taking off his tie. "We'll always be his family, no matter what."

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner, mom." Hayato said as he grabbed his backpack after helping his mother wash the dishes from their dinner.

"You're leaving already?" Raito asked watching his son slip on his shoes and open the door.

"I've got class in the morning, I have to head home."

"But, you know this will always be your home too, right?" Towa asked as Hayato walked out and gave them another pained smile.

"I know, just has too many memories for me." Hayato said before closing the door and walking downstairs. As he reached the last step of the stairs, he felt his body become extremely week and held onto the rail tightly and began to breathe heavily, tightly clenching where right above where his heart was located. "What the hell?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, that's enough for today. There's only one week until the final exams. You're all studying properly, right?" Aizawa asked looking at his class that looked at him nervously. "Remember, there's a written and a practical. Be sure to train your mind and body. That's all." Aizawa said before leaving the classroom.

"I haven't studied at all!" Denki and Mina yelled at the same time, with the pink girl laughing while the electric Quirk user held his head down in defeat.

"With everything that's happened...this test will be extremely difficult." Fumikage with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Ashido! Kaminari! Let's do our best! We all want to go to the training camp after all!" The two turned around to see Izuku smiling at them.

"Yes! As class rep, I also have high hopes that you'll all be moved to action!" Tenya yelled raising his hand.

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class." Shoto said looking at the two.

"Be careful with your words!" Denki yelled falling to his knees and clutching his heart.

"You two, I may be able to be of assistance with the class lectures." Momo said catching the two's attention.

"Yao-momo!"

"I can't help at all with the practical, though..." Momo said hanging her head in shame. Hayato smiled at the sight and walked over to rub her back.

"That's on them, but we're all pretty capable at practicals." Hayato said while Mina looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"I'm not one of those two, but can I join, too? I'm having trouble with Quadratic Functions." Kyoka said walking up to them.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, me too! How good are you with classical Japanese?" Hanta asked placing his hands together.

"Eh?"

"Me too...there's a bunch of stuff I don't get..." Mashirao said joining in.

"Please!" The three yelled making Momo cover her mouth from shock.

"Everyone!" Momo then jumped out of her seat making Hayato step to the side to avoid being hit by her chair. "Yes, of course!"

"All right!"

"Then, let us hold a study session at my residence this weekend!" Momo yelled happily closing her eyes and placing her hands together.

"Seriously? I can't wait to see your house!" Mina yelled as she imagined the mansion the vice representative of the class must live in.

"Oh, in that case, I must tell Mother and have her open up the hall!" Momo yelled feeling her heart begin to race from excitement.

_'Hall?'_ Denki and Kyoka thought as they froze up hearing her say that.

"What kind of tea are you all partial to? In my family, we always drink Harrod's or Wedgwood, so if you have any preference, let me know! Of course, you can trust me to help you study, too!" Momo yelled proudly while the five students looked at her in shock. She then turned around to face her boyfriend who was taken by surprise as well. "And Hayato, you must join in as well!" Ochaco, Izuku, and Hayato all tensed up as she grabbed his hands and pulled him close to her.

"But I don't need to-"

"Mother would love if you came by for a visit!" Mina snapped out of her trance and looked at the two closely while Hayato tried getting Momo to snap out of it.

"Momo, I don't think..."

"As my boyfriend, it should go without question that you must join us!" Now everyone in class snapped out of their trances and looked at the two in shock while Hayato's jaw dropped from shock. "Well?"

"M-Momo..."

"Yes?"

"You just let the secret out." Hayato said making Momo blink a few times before she realized what she had just said.

"Oh dear!"

"As your what?!" All of Class 1-A yelled, especially Mina who stomped over to them and angry pointed at both of them.

"How long has this been a thing?! Why have you not told us?! Talk! Now!" Mina yelled while both blushed from embarrassment.

* * *

"Well, now I learned that my girlfriend loses control of what she says when she gets excited." Hayato said as he and Momo were having lunch at Lunch Rush's eatery with Izuku and Ochaco.

"I'm so sorry, Hayato!" Momo apologized grabbing one of her boyfriend's hands with both of hers. Hayato moved his gaze from his food to her and then back to his food before using his chopsticks to grab noodles from his ramen. "I was just so in the moment and I saw the chance to invite you over finally and-" Momo was cut off by Hayato placing the noodles in her mouth and patting the top of her head.

"That'll do, sweetie, that'll do." Momo looked down at her lunch in embarrassment before Hayato placed a hand on her leg. "I'm not mad."

"Ashido was pretty scary." Izuku said as he placed a piece of Pork Cutlet in his mouth, now deciding against telling the class about his own relationship as well.

"Mina was so mad...talk about freaky." Ochaco said as she thought the same thing. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them about us either."

"Good idea." Izuku said nodding before Hayato kicked him, very hard, in the shin. "Ow! Hayato!"

"If we're out there in the open now, so are you two." Hayato said pointing at the two with his chopsticks.

"B-But...Ashido..."

"Is just one girl. We looked at two villains in the eyes and we fought them willingly, if you're afraid of a girl then you're just ridiculous." Hayato said rolling his eyes.

"What about that girl you dated in junior high? You were really-" Hayato's eyes widened and he kicked Izuku again while Momo raised her eyebrows with interest.

"Oh? What's that about an ex of yours?"

"Nothing! Izuku has no idea what he's talking about!" Hayato yelled before filling his mouth with as many noodles and as much broth as possible. But then he felt his body and heart suddenly grow weak again and he put his utensils down to take deep breaths.

"Hayato! Are you okay?" The three asked as he put his head down to get his strength back.

"I...I...m...f...ine.." Hayato let out between breaths before clenching his heart tighter and tighter. Izuku's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and quickly stood up to help his best friend stand up.

"I'm gonna take him to Recovery Girl!"

* * *

"Your muscles are having uncontrollable spasms. It came from overuse of your Quirk." Recovery Girl said as she took a seat next to Hayato in the infirmary.

"But that was a while ago, why is it still happening to him?" Izuku asked making Recovery Girl sigh.

"It's that darn phasing ability he discovered in that fight." The two looked at her surprised.

"But, I had the time and food to get back the energy I used from phasing."

"Yes, but it's not that case for you." Recovery Girl said before walking over to her desk and grabbing a tablet from it. She walked back and handed it to him, pressing a play button making a video begin. "You see, I ran a quick test and it looks like your cells got so excited from phasing: they're still moving like they do when you're barely using your power. Your moment of feeling weak is because your body is eating up your minerals without you even doing anything."

"And my heart?"

"Your heart has it worse, it's being forced to work harder than it should. I really think you shouldn't use your Quirk at all for a while. If you give your body a break then your cells will get the idea and calm down." Recovery Girl said making Hayato's eyes widen.

"Then you should stay away from Yaoyorozu then." Izuku said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah, young love." Recovery Girl said making Hayato blush.

"L-love?! No, no, no, it's not like that." Hayato said waving his hands in the air.

"Okay then, whatever you say."

* * *

"Uncontrollable spasms? That sounds pretty bad." Momo said as Hayato told her about what Recovery Girl had told him after school.

"Like you wouldn't believe. My body is using my power without me even using my power, that's why I have those random moments like today at lunch." Hayato explained before an idea popped in his head. He fell down to one knee and began to breathe heavily making Momo cover her mouth.

"Hayato! Come on, stand up! Maybe Recovery Girl is still in the-" Momo knelt down to help him up only for Hayato to start laughing and pull her down under him.

"Got you." Hayato laughed making Momo slap him.

"That's not funny!"

"It's kinda funny." Hayato yelled before placing a hand on Momo's cheek. "Revenge for this morning."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"So, do you know what you're gonna do about the final exams?" Izuku asked as he and Hayato sat in their bedroom doing their homework.

"We have three days of written exams and then one of practicals, we have a week until then. I should be good to go." Hayato responded as he finished his math homework. He looked up noticing the silence from his best friend and chuckled. "What's the matter? Ochaco bit your tongue?"

"What if your heart stops during the practical?" Hayato sighed and put his pen down before standing up.

"It won't."

"How are you so sure?" Izuku asked before Hayato grabbed him by the collar and stood him up.

"Aren't you the same idiot who shattered his arm and legs to get into U.A? We've come a long way in these past few months, I just won't push myself until I have to. Time is limited, remember?" Izuku nodded hesitantly. "If I stop to take a break right now, then I'll just be wasting time. So do me a favor and stop being such a wet noodle, like right now."

* * *

"Hey." Hayato said as he greeted his five classmates in front of the Yaoyorozu home. They all greeted him while Mina looked at him with interest.

"You look pretty laid back." Mina said as she noted he was only wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of yellow shorts. "You expecting to stay longer than us?"

"Huh?" He looked down and noticed his outfit before laughing from embarrassment. "I overslept and all I had clean were my workout clothes."

"Uh huh...suuuuure."

"Wow, thanks."

"I mean, you scored the hottest girl in class. You should be proud, dude!" Denki said as Hayato walked up to the nearby intercom.

"I guess? I don't really care if she's the hottest." Hayato said before pressing a button under the speaker. Then, almost immediately, he jumped back hearing Momo's voice come from the speaker.

"Good morning! I'm glad you all finally arrived! Come in, come in!" The gate in front of the six opened and they all walked onto the Yaoyorozu property, marveling at the size of it. The reached the mansion belonging to the family to see Momo waiting at the door, wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. "Hello, everyone!"

"Good morning, Yao-momo!"

"Momo...is that my t-shirt?" Hayato asked as he noticed how the shirt seemed big on the girl. He looked closely and noticed three holes on the side of it, recognizing the shirt as his. "Hey! That is my shirt!"

"Yes! Last time I was over I accidentally spilled some tea on my shirt, Midoriya was kind enough to offer this one to me. And look, we're almost matching!" Momo said happily walking over and grabbing Hayato's hand before leading him and the others inside.

_'She was **NOT** like this a week ago.'_ Hayato thought to himself before turning to his friends and spinning his finger next to his head. The others began to snicker making Momo turn around confused as to why they were laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Just that you two look so adorable, but that it's clear who wears the pants between you guys." Mina said confusing Momo further.

"But we're both wearing shorts."

"It's not our place to ask, but why did you guys keep it hidden?" Hanta asked making Hayato sigh.

"She was afraid of her mom finding out and then forcing us to split. So we kept it secret until she felt like she was ready to tell her, if she approved then we would tell you guys." Hayato explained as they passed a portrait of Ichigo on the wall.

"And did you?" Mashirao asked making Hayato and Momo shake their heads.

"Well...not the way we wanted to. We had a bit of a tender moment that night Izuku and I fought Blitz. Her mom saw it and we had no choice but to come clean."

"But my mother approved of him for now. He still needs to prove himself to her." Momo said before reaching a tall pair of doors. She opened them and revealed a dining hall with a large table in the middle. "Please, have a seat while Hayato and I go get the tea and snacks." Momo said as the five walked in and awkwardly sat down at the end of the table. "Now come, mother is waiting for us in the kitchen." Momo said before pulling Hayato by his arm again.

_'You were **SO** not like this last week.'_ Hayato thought as they made their way through the hallway to the nearby kitchen to see Ichigo and an older man wearing a suit preparing a cart full of teacups and a teapot. "H-Hello, Ichigo." Hayato said making his presence known to the woman.

"Hello, Kiryuu. How are you?"

"F-Fine, ma'am." Hayato said bowing to her._ 'Shit! I'm blowing this right now.'_

"It's okay to relax a bit, son. If you make my Momo welcome whenever she visits your home, I don't see why you should feel unwelcome in ours." Ichigo said making Hayato smile and walk over to her. "I simply need you to cut this cake into six slices."

"Got it." Hayato said as he looked at the strawberry cake in front of him and used a nearby knife to cut six pieces out of the cake and onto the plates nearby. "Anything else?"

"Well, now that you're here. I'd like to know more about you." Ichigo said motioning for Momo and the older man to leave the kitchen.

"W-Well, tell me what you want to know. My family life? My medical history? My favorite color? Go ahead and ask."

"Oh, no need. Momo told me all of that on day one. Your broken family and current living situation, your dangerous quirk, and how you can never decide on white or yellow so you tend to mix them with two or more articles of clothing." Ichigo said as she walked over to the other side of the counter, intimidating Hayato further with each word she spoke. "But I want to know your dreams. If you see a future with my daughter. What your plans with her are."

"Um...if I'm being honest-"

"But just know that if I don't like any of your answers: I will have no problem in ending what you two have and set her up with someone more deserving of her." Ichigo said as she cut herself a slice of cake and poured herself a cup of tea. "Well? I'm waiting."

"If I'm being honest about the dream part, I don't really have any dreams. I just tend to focus on whatever goal I have set in the moment."

"Such as?"

"Well right now, staying in good standing with you and passing my final exams so that I can go to the U.A. Training Camp with my best friend and your daughter."

"I see. And about the future with my daughter?" Hayato let out a deep breath and tried keeping his composure.

"I really do, but the future I see with her really depends on whether you'll let us stay together."

"And what is it you want with her?"

"I just want to make her happy, make her feel loved and cared about every day we're together. I know you adults might call this the honeymoon phase, but I still want to keep this level of happiness with her after we pass our first month next week, if we make it to a year, if we even get close to making it official for the rest of our lives. Our relationship isn't perfect, but I want us to enjoy it more than anything." Ichigo hid her smile behind the cup of tea before taking a sip of it. She raised her shirt sleeve and formed a black watch. "What's that?"

"Momo told me about your issue. This is an electronic heart monitor, it'll measure your heart rates and the moment your muscles begin to spasm: it'll alarm you to do what it takes to stop them." Ichigo said grabbing the watch and wrapping it around Hayato's wrist.

"This is-"

"And not just that, this is a special gift from Momo as well. She spent the past week learning the materials support companies use to make their hero suits. This is Breakneck, suit two." Ichigo reached down and pulled out a black suitcase before placing it in front of Hayato. He hesitantly opened it to see a white costume, similar to his original one. He studied it closely and noticed how the material instead of feeling similar to leather, it felt similar to cloth along with other changes compared to his original design.

"This is really...wow this is incredible."

"She said it has the strength of kevlar, and it allows your body to breath better along with it being extremely resistant to heat. She made this suit to protect you even more, even if it doesn't look like it." Ichigo said as she placed a strawberry in her mouth. "She really cares about you, will you let her down?"

"No, of course not."

* * *

"Oh, welcome home!" Ochaco said as she poked her head into the hallway to see Hayato entering the Midoriya residence that night.

"Hey, unofficial sister-in-law. What you guys doing?" Hayato asked before seeing the mess of notebooks on the floor that Izuku frantically tried picking up. "And this is why two teenagers should not be left home alone. Just promise me my bed is clean." Hayato said making both of them blush heavily.

"I-It's not like that! He accidentally flipped his bookbag upside down and all of his books went flying out!" Ochaco yelled while Hayato made his way to his and Izuku's bedroom.

"Just promise me you used protection and I'll believe that!" Hayato yelled as he closed the door.

"I-Is he always so perverted?" Ochaco asked making Izuku sigh and nod.

"He's probably just needing to return to his old self after probably spending all day like a gentleman. And Hayato is absolutely not a gentleman." Izuku said as he grabbed his empty bookbag and placed all of his notebooks inside.

"With someone like Yao-momo, he should definitely learn."

"But, we shouldn't sell him short. We don't know what's going to happen for the practical next week so it's better we let him be his weird little perverted self. Especially since he has my back when I need him." Izuku said before hearing his stomach growl. "I guess it's dinnertime."

"Then let's cook something up, we've been studying hard all day." Ochaco said before an idea popped into her head. "Go ask him if he ate already."

"I don't see why I should-" Ochaco grabbed Izuku and pushed him towards the room, cutting him off. Izuku sighed and walked into the room, his eyes widening in amazement as Hayato was now wearing his new costume. "That looks so awesome!"

"It's so much better than the last one." Hayato said as he put on his new gloves that were now white with gold lines running across them. He slid on his boots that followed the same color scheme with a gold line around the ankles. He reached behind his head and put on his new mask, which was similar to his original cowl except now it was completely white and covered the top half of his head with his eyes now covered by golden lenses. "I feel like it's right out of a comic book."

"The support company really outdid themselves!" Izuku yelled as Ochaco popped her head into the room and lit up seeing Hayato's new costume.

"Awesome!"

"The support company didn't make it. It was Momo." Hayato said taking off his mask and smiled at the two. "She made this suit to protect me from someone like Blitz."

"That's incredible!"

"That's so adorable!" Ochaco yelled as Hayato began to remove the costume. "Did you eat?"

"No."

"Well, come help us make dinner and you can join us." Ochaco said smiling at the two.

* * *

The rest of the weekend zoomed by for all of Class 1-A. The three days of written exams arrived and each day felt harder and harder as they worked as hard as they possibly could.

"Pencils down. The last person in the row will collect each exam and bring them forward." Aizawa announced bringing their third day of exams to a close. The class let out deep sighs of relief as Momo, Shoto, Hitoshi, and Ochaco stood up and collected the exams for their respective rows. He grabbed the stack of papers and left the room, making Mina and Denki jump up from joy.

"Thank you, Yao-momo!" The two yelled running up to her.

"I-It was nothing, really."

"I might not have understood everything but at least I left nothing blank!" Denki yelled making Momo smile and nod at him.

"Do you see what happens when you study?"

"I'm amazed you and Kiryuu even studied." Hitoshi said catching Hayato's attention. "I scored higher than him on the midterm and he was single back then, you probably sucked some of his knowledge out now that you two are together."

"Jealous, Shinso? I think I might've scored better than you this time." Hayato said walking over to Momo's side and planting a kiss on the side of her head. Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other, both blushing heavily before standing up.

"I uh...we um...Uraraka and I have something to say." Izuku said walking over to Ochaco's seat and grabbing her hand.

"Deku and I are...boyfriend is my Deku. I mean Deku is my girlfriend! I mean...I'm trying to say that Deku and I are a couple!" Ochaco yelled surprising their classmates, save for the other couple in the class who smiled at them as she made their relationship public. "That day we went on that double date, that was the day we decided to become an item."

"No way!" Mina yelled happily while Tenya smiled at the two.

"You two are a good match for each other, and I'm glad you both waited until an important occasion such as our final exams were over to come clean." Tenya said placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "However! I hope this will not affect your practical exams tomorrow!"

"Deku and round face are a thing?" Katsuki said with his face cringing from disgust. He walked to the door before turning his attention to Izuku. "Deku. You better not hold back and fail tomorrow. I will fucking kill you if you do." Katsuki said before walking out and slamming the door shut.

"Why didn't you two come clean when they did?" Kyoka asked pointing to Hayato and Momo.

"We were really focused on studying and we figured it just wasn't the right time yet." Izuku explained making the majority of the class nod.

"Make sure you take care of Uraraka, Midoriya. It wouldn't be manly if you hurt her." Eijiro said happily crossing his arms.

"Like this cuddly bunny could ever think about hurting me. He doesn't keep any secrets from me." Ochaco said squeezing Izuku's cheeks.

"Yeah, I don't." Izuku said hiding his guilt behind a fake smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"I hope you all are ready." Aizawa said as all of Class 1-A stood before him and the other faculty. "Now, we will begin the practical exam. Of course, it's possible to fail this exam. If you want to go to the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes."

"There's a lot of teachers here..." Kyoka noticed catching the attention of Momo and Hayato.

"I'm sure you all got information regarding the exams ahead of time."

"But whatever you heard, too bad it's useless this year! For various reasons, the exam will be different starting this time!" Aizawa's cloth began to grow in size before from it, Principal Nezu happily popped his head out to greet the students.

"Principal Nezu!"

"Different?"

"Before we would have you fighting the robot villains from the entrance exams. But now, we want to focus on person-to-person combat and hero work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting." Principal Nezu explained as he climbed down the cloth, along with help from a hero wearing an astronaut-like outfit. "So, we'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher!"

"Against...the teachers?" Ochaco asked as they all looked at their teachers in shock.

"In addition, the pairs and who each pair will be up against have already been decided. These were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships, so here they are: First, Bakugo and Todoroki will be a team. And they will be against me." Aizawa said grabbing his cloth with a smirk on his face. "And this goes without saying, Midoriya and Kiryuu are a team. And their opponent-" He was cut off by a familiar figure landing and towering over the two boys.

"I...will do it!" All Might yelled proudly raising a fist.

"All Might?!" Hayato and Izuku asked in shock as their mentor stood over them.

"Work together to beat me, you two." All Might said smiling at the two who looked at him with fear and determination in their eyes.

"It won't be just them! I'm going to announce who's up against who now!" Principal Nezu getting the class's attention once again. "First is going to be Kirishima and Sero versus Cementoss. Then it's going to be Asui and Tokoyami versus Ectoplasm. Then it's Iida and Ojiro versus Power Loader. Then Bakugo and Todoroki versus Eraser. Then Aoyama and Shinso versus Thirteen. Then I will go against Ashido and Kaminari. Then Koda and Jiro will be up against Present Mic. Then Shoji and Hagakure versus Snipe. Then Uraraka and Yaoyorozu will fight Midnight. And we'll end the day on Midoriya and Kiryuu versus All Might." The class looked at their opponents with determination, save for Katsuki who was fuming about who he was teamed up with. "The time limit for the exam is thirty minutes! Your objective is either to put these handcuffs on the teacher, or to have one of you escape from the stage!"

"Hey! Can I swap my partner for someone else?! I don't wanna work with this half and half bastard!" Katsuki yelled making Aizawa shake his head.

"It's for that very reason you two are teamed up. Both of you need to learn to work with others and control yourselves, there's no one better to do that than me." Aizawa said before the teachers turned around to walk inside. "Alright, each team will take the practical exam in order on the prepared stage. Sero, Kirishima, get ready."

"Yes sir!" The two boys yelled nodding at him.

"Those waiting their turn can watch the exams or think of strategies as a team. Do what you want." Aizawa said continuing to leave.

* * *

"Looks like I'll have a lot of work to do today." Recovery Girl said as she sat in the Monitor Room along with Izuku and Hayato.

"That feels like an understatement." Hayato as he removed his cowl.

"At least the Support Course made them weights to make it more of a fair fight for us." Izuku said before the older woman turned to them.

"No strategy planning from you two? Looks like fighting those two villains made you over confident." Recovery Girl said before the two shook their heads.

"We work best as we go on." Izuku explained placing a hand on Hayato's shoulder.

"He knows what I want to do, and I know what he wants to do. It all goes unspoken between us." Hayato continued before sighing. "Then again, All Might's gonna throw our asses through the wringer no matter what we do." They turned around hearing the door open and they watched as Momo and Ochaco walked in.

"You guys are gonna watch too?" Ochaco asked as they noticed the two are already inside. Izuku nodded and motioned for her to stand next to him by pushing Hayato away.

"Yeah, maybe from watching the others: I can get an idea of what we should do against All Might."

"That and staying away from the angry bull." Hayato said shaking his head.

"Angry bull?" Momo asked before Hayato mimicked an explosion using his hand and mouth. "Oh. We could hear him as Uraraka and I were planning, apparently he's going to, um...I don't believe I should repeat the words he was yelling at Todoroki."

"I can already imagine." Hayato said before remembering that he was in his new costume. "Oh, I keep forgetting to thank you."

"Thank me?" Momo looked at him confused before noticing that his costume wasn't the one she was used to seeing, but the surprise she had made for him. She began to blush violently and looked away. "W-W-Why would you need to thank me for that?! It was just me making something to protect the boy I'm in a relationship with! It's not like I-" She was cut off by Hayato pulling her in and hugging her with his arms around her neck. "I-It was nothing, honestly."

"Don't lose your head before you and Ochaco take your exam." Momo buried her face into his arms making him chuckle and kiss the back of her head.

"Should I make some changes to my costume too?" Ochaco asked tugging on her bodysuit making Izuku blush.

"W-Well, it's really up to you! I-I can help you design and figure it out!" Izuku said rubbing his finger on the side of his head nervously. Recovery Girl smiled at the sight of this and turned her attention back to the screens.

"Young love." Recovery Girl said before the five of them watched Cementoss create a wall from the street to try to hit Eijiro and Hanta.

* * *

"Close one!" Eijiro yelled before hardening his arms and chest. "Mr. Cementoss moves slowly, so let's take him head on and aim for a high score!"

"What?! Kirishima, that isn't a good idea!" Hanta yelled raising his visor catching Eijiro's attention. "You can't take a guy like him head on, we're in his element right now, _**LITERALLY!**_" Hanta yelled motioning to the fact they were in one of U.A.'s cities.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Eijiro asked only to be answered by Hanta simply closing his visor and shooting tape to wrap around a light post. He pulled himself into the air before shooting tape at Eijiro and pulling him into the air too.

**"Human Mace!"** Hanta yelled making Eijiro nod and curl up into a ball as he swung him and the tap towards Cementoss.

"Interesting." Cementoss noted before placing his hands on the ground again and a wall sprung up from the ground to shield him from Hanta and Eijiro's attack. The red-haired boy collided with the wall, immediately destroying it and staggering from the collision. "Too slow." Cementoss said as he tried to attack Eijiro only for Hanta's tape to wrap around both of his arms and be pulled back.

"Sorry, teach!" Hanta yelled as he struggled to keep their teacher's arms back. "Kirishima!"

"Sorry about this too!" Cementoss looked forward only to be met with a powerful punch from Eijiro. He then pulled out a pair of golden handcuffs and placed it on the man's wrists making a loud buzz sound ring around them.

"Team Kirishima and Sero have passed!"

* * *

"Amazing..." Izuku said in awe while Hayato chuckled.

"A Kirishima Mace? Who knew that would've worked."

"But wasn't this supposed to highlight our weaknesses?" Momo asked making Recovery Girl nod at her.

"If you paid attention, Sero actually had a weakness. If he can't use his tape properly, he's just a kid who can shoot tape from his elbows. Kirishima was at a disadvantage too, Cementoss has no time limit while he does. Sero knew he could use his agility to get over Cemetoss while Kirishima had his attention. And that went unspoken until he yelled Human Mace. Interesting teamwork." Recovery Girl explained before the screen changed to Fumikage and Tsuyu against a man wearing a tight black body suit under a tan cloak. "Now it's Asui and Tokoyami versus Ectoplasm, let's see how they fare." Recovery Girl said before a loud rapid beeping began ringing in the room. She turned to see Hayato leaning against the railing in front of him looking at the heart monitor Ichigo had given him. He took a deep breath and quickly activated and de-activated his Quirk, stopping the beeping. "What was that?"

"My heart started acting up again." Hayato said letting out his breath before fixing his composure. "Sorry."

"I really don't think you should even participate today." Recovery Girl said looking back at the screen to see Tsuyu and Fumikage running.

"I can handle it." Hayato said cracking his neck. "It's gonna be a piece of cake. Just a very large, difficult to cut, probably going to leave me in pain, and regretting my life choices for the rest of the week, cake." Hayato said to himself before feeling himself drool slightly. "Can we get some cake later?"

* * *

"Damn it! Why in the fuck am I stuck with a fucking brooding, emo, daddy issue having, half and half bastard like you?!" Katsuki yelled at Shoto who calmly fixed the blue jumpsuit he was wearing.

"I wouldn't say I'm excited about it either but if it's what Mr. Aizawa wants, who am I to go against his wishes."

"Why you..." Katsuki growled as he aimed one of his gauntlets at him. "I should just fucking blast you and take the practical alone."

"Why does something tell me you're mad about something other than teaming up with me." Shoto said fixing his hair as well.

"Oh gee, you think?! Fucking Deku and Speed Freak fought the Hero Killer and the Speed Hunter, and those damn nerds lived?! I went to that park and checked it out for myself, there was no way in absolute hell that they were just running away from those two the entire time. They actually fought them and they have even more experience than I do now, they're trying to pull ahead of me now and I fucking hate it!"

"I wouldn't say they're trying."

"What does that mean, asshole?!"

"They're ahead of both of us right now. If you just sit here fuming about it and I just stand here listening, we'll be falling behind them more and more. We can pull ahead of them again if we pass today and after the training camp." Shoto said crossing his arms to look at his classmate. "We have the time, let's think of a way to beat Mr. Aizawa."

* * *

"Wow." Izuku said quietly to himself as the matches leading up to Katsuki and Shoto's had just finished. Tsuyu and Fumikage had worked together using both of their abilities to place the handcuffs on Ectoplasm's prosthetic leg, and Tenya and Mashirao passed theirs with the latter making his way to the exit while Tenya kept Power Loader's attention. Now it was the top two from the Sports Festival's turn to show the class what they were made of. They watched as the two made their way into a residential area, both looking calm. But for the two that had grown up with him, Katsuki being calm meant something was up.

"Why would Mr. Aizawa choose this area for them?" Hanta asked looking at the neighborhood-like site the two were in.

"They both have powerful but destructive Quirks, this should teach them to control themselves a bit more so they don't damage everything too much." Recovery Girl explained as the two looked around for their teacher who was currently watching them from a telephone pole.

* * *

"You still got your ice?" Katsuki asked as Shoto was created small ice cubes in his right hand while he made small explosions in his palms. Shoto nodded and looked around while keeping his left hand in his pocket. "Wherever he's hiding he knows he has to come out eventually." Katsuki growled raising his hand to the nearby rooftops.

"Don't. You cause too much damage and we fail."

"I'm just trying to intimidate him, dumbass."

"I highly doubt you're going to intimidate a Pro Hero, Eraser Head especially." Katsuki turned his head to glare at his teammate before continuing to walk and look around. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Don't fucking doubt me." Katsuki growled before feeling his explosions suddenly stop as Shoto noticed his ice stopped forming. The two looked up to see Aizawa hanging from a power line using his cloth over them. "Mr. Aizawa!"

"Sorry boys, it's time for you to fail." Aizawa said letting go of his cloth to fall towards the boys. Shoto nodded and pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a grenade in his hand. "What?!" Shoto and Katsuki covered their eyes as he let go of the grenade, creating a bright flash that forced Aizawa to jump back and close his eyes. The two took this as their chance and Shoto stomped his right foot onto the ground, freezing it up to Aizawa's legs and it rose up to his waist while Katsuki readied another explosion. "Shit!"

"Sorry, this isn't gonna work like you thought." Shoto said before using his left arm to unleash a stream of fire that forced Aizawa duck it. Katsuki laughed and fired a concentrated explosion that hit Aizawa square in the chest and out of the ice. Their classmates watched from the monitor room as their homeroom teacher flew into a wall while Shoto calmly walked up to him and placed the handcuffs on his now unconscious body.

"Team Bakugo and Todoroki pass!"

"Of course we did. The fuck else was supposed to happen?" Katsuki said before looking around to spot a camera. "Deku! I'm going to surpass you and stay at the top! Do you hear me?!" Katsuki yelled making Izuku nod at the sight of his victorious rival.

* * *

"Okay, so now it's our turn." Ochaco said excitedly as she and Momo made their way to their designated test site for their test with Midnight. After Shoto and Katsuki's quick victory against Aizawa, the exams before them went by quickly as well. Hitoshi had managed to use Yuga as a distraction so he could trick Thirteen into speaking to fall victim to his Quirk, freezing the hero in place so he could place the handcuffs on him. Then Koji and Kyoka passed against Present Mic by using the former's ability to speak to animals to swarm him with bugs that made him faint from fear. And finally Mezo and Toru passed their exam against Snipe thanks to the invisible girl's stealth tactics to handcuff him when he was trying to shoot at Mezo. Sadly for the class the only ones who failed so far were Denki and Mina who fell victim to Principal Nezu's genius and he wound up making the two run around to find the exit only to run out of time.

"Yes, and how are we going to approach Midnight of all people?" Momo asked making Ochaco think.

"Well, like you said: her Quirk is more effective on boys than girls, so it's not something we really have to worry about."

"I said it's more effective, meaning it can still affect us. I can only assume that with men, it makes them sleep faster than it would us."

"Yeah, that's true. There's also that whip of hers, that's gonna make it tough."

"Depends on which one she uses against us." Momo noted raising a finger. "She has that dominatrix motif, so it's safe to assume she has more than one whip."

"Good point, but either way we go with your plan. We alternate between offense and defense to distract her until one of us is clear to reach the exit. Like you said, it's a safe bet to avoid being knocked out by her Quirk." Ochaco said as they walked into the rocky area where they were going to take their exam. They heard the horn signaling the start of their exam and looked around for the older woman. "Should I look for her up in the air?"

"Good idea." Momo responded nodding her head. Ochaco pressed her fingertips on her body and began to float up into the air, looking around for their Art History Teacher while Momo walked around cautiously on the ground. Then suddenly she felt something strike her back and ankle before wrapping around her ankle and pulling her down onto a rock, only to turn around and see Midnight walking up to her.

"Well, well. Isn't this an adorable sight?" Midnight said as she held her bullwhip in her hands.

"Uraraka!" Midnight turned to see Momo running up to them. She created a metal ball from in her palm and threw it at the teacher, who simply smiled and jumped backwards to avoid it.

"Like that was going to hit me." Midnight said before the ball suddenly exploded, surrounding the area in a cloud of black smoke. "Ohhh, it's a smokescreen!"

"Come, we have to hide quietly." Momo whispered to Ochaco who nodded and ran with her to hide behind a boulder. "Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated Midnight." Momo whispered before noticing the smoke was now being mixed with a violet mist as well. She covered her mouth and nose as Ochaco did the same as they began to hear Midnight laugh.

"You know, that was a really smart idea! But the only issue with that is that we're too far from the gate to have created this kind of cover. So I hope you both enjoy hiding with my Somnambulist mixing in with it, otherwise you'd be running to the exit by now. But the only way you could do that is to run past me as well." Midnight said as her voice began to move around in the cloud as Momo tried creating masks for the two of them from her chest. "Do you two want to know why I chose you?" Momo and Ochaco turned to look at each other confused. "I would've preferred fighting a pair of boys since it's always more interesting to see men struggle against me. I mean, why wouldn't they? But the boys I would've liked to go against, All Might and Eraser took them." Their eyes widened as they knew who she was talking about. "Bakugo would've tried blowing me up already, Todoroki would've tried freezing me before I could knock him out, and Kiryuu and Midoriya would've made it to the gate already." Momo smiled as the gas masks were ready and she handed one to Ochaco. Both of them quickly put the masks on and stood up, seeing the smokescreen begin to dissipate. "I'm sure both of you knew that already, those two are your boyfriends after all."

"Wait!"

"Did you choose us because of our boyfriends?!" The two realized they gave away their position only to have to dodge Midnight's whip that appeared from the smoke.

"Not entirely, but I want to see how much you two would struggle without them. Uraraka, you're probably thinking of what Midoriya would do right now. And Yaoyorozu, you're probably trying to pass this exam as quickly as possible to hurry to see his exam happen."

"We can do just fine without them!" Momo yelled before feeling something strike her arm. She fell to her knees holding her arm in pain before hearing footsteps headed her way.

"Can you now?" She looked to see Midnight walking over with a sadistic smile. "A gas mask? Now that's what I call smart. But of course, the more my prey struggles: the more fun the predator in me is having." Midnight said licking her lips.

"Oh yeah? At least a good predator would've tried going after both her prey instead of just focusing on one." Momo said with a smile as the smoke left and Ochaco was running as fast as she could towards the exit.

"Good point. Maybe I shouldn't have made these then." Midnight said taking out a remote and pressing a button, detonating hidden mines in front of Ochaco that knocked her backwards and also knocked off her gas mask. "Some C4 that uses vapor similar to my Quirk, explosion's a little rough though. But, what was it you were saying?"

"H-How..."

"I want to see what you girls can do against someone with more experience than you." Momo gritted her teeth as Midnight hit her with her whip again, ripping off a part of her shirt.

_'Uraraka is probably holding her breath as best she can but I don't know if that explosion hurt her...but what can I do in a situation like this?'_ Momo asked before remembering a conversation she had with Hayato days ago.

* * *

_"Well then what do you think I should do when I'm in a situation where I can't think fast enough?" Momo asked as she watched Hayato practice his attacks on a training dummy._

_"Then just find an opening where you can think, and if you can't find one: make one." Hayato shrugged before delivering a swift kick to the dummy's chest, sending it flying into the wall._

_"How do I-"_

_"You can fight."_

* * *

_'What would Deku do in a situation like this?'_ Ochaco thought as she stood up, wiping blood from the cuts the now destroyed gas mask's shards made on her face. She looked at the gate that was being covered by the sleep-inducing mist and then behind to see Midnight standing over Momo ready to strike her again. Her eyes widened as she remembered a conversation she had with Izuku prior to the exam.

* * *

_"Deku, what should I do if Yao-momo needs my help?" Ochaco asked pulling Izuku away to speak to him during Hitoshi and Yuga's exam._

_"Then help her."_

_"But, what if I have the chance to pass for us? What do I do then? What would YOU do?"_

_"I would consider running through the gate, but if my friend is in a bind, then what kind of hero would I be to leave them behind?"_

* * *

'_Right!'_ The two made eye contact and nodded at each other only for Midnight to catch on and watch Ochaco run towards them.

"Are you a glutton for punishment too?" Midnight asked as she got ready to attack Ochaco with her whip. Then Momo quickly elbowed her in the stomach before she could and then punched her to make her stagger backwards. She then made a shield on her arms to block her whip before throwing it at the older woman's hand, knocking the weapon out of it. Ochaco smiled as she got to them and pressed her hand against their teacher's body. Midnight struggled as she began to float in the air only for both girls to chuckle and run to and out of the gate.

"Team Yaoyorozu and Uraraka have passed!" The two girls hugged each other happily hearing the announcement while their boyfriends made their way to their test site, hearing the announcement from there as well.

"They did it." Izuku said with a smile while Hayato put on his cowl.

"Of course they did, did you ever doubt them?"

"Of course not."

"I'm going to follow your lead, is that cool?" Hayato asked looking at his best friend who nodded and raised his facemask to cover his mouth and nose.

"Whatever you say, partner."

* * *

"Oh boy, I hope they're ready." Ochaco said quietly as all of Class 1-A watched Izuku and Hayato make their way into the city-like test site to face off against All Might.

"Shut up, of course they are." Katsuki said catching the attention of his classmates. "Deku and Speed Freak, a pair of damn nerds, those two are prepared to take someone on like All Might. No way in hell do they have a chance of winning, but they're ready to face him."

* * *

"Are you sure running is a smart idea?" Hayato asked Izuku as they stopped to look around for All Might.

"Do you see something wrong with it?"

"I mean, as fast as we can go: All Might can catch us in a second. Why can't we just take him head on?"

"Because his power is in a league far from us. Fighting him is suicide."

"And running away from him isn't?! Did you forget this one geezer is the reason Japan has such a low crime-rate?!" Hayato yelled making Izuku sigh and rub the back of his head. "Or are you just afraid of hurting your hero?"

"It's not like that!"

"Then?!"

"Why are you so hellbent on fighting him?! Hayato, I'm trying to protect your heart!" Hayato sighed and crossed his arms as his best friend pointed at his chest. "If we stick around to fight too long, this could be your grave!"

"Izuku, don't worry about that!"

"Lovers' quarrel?" The two turned to see the road in front of them being destroyed by a blast of wind making them activate their Quirks to avoid being hit. They looked up to see All Might jumping towards them making Izuku grit his teeth in frustration. He landed in front of the two and looked at them with his glowing blue eyes with an intimidating aura coming off of him. The two gulped as they felt uneasier by the second, making eye contact with the man towering over them. "Who cares about destroying the city? I'm a villain that both of you heroes need to defeat. If you can even touch me that is." All Might said raising a fist to intimidate them further. They both took a step back before nodding at one another. "Come."

Both boys took a deep breath and yelled as they ran at him as fast as they could before Izuku jumped in the air to punch him and Hayato to kick him. All Might chuckled and blocked both attacks before grabbing both boys and slamming them together. Hayato coughed up blood and tried to deliver a hard punch to All Might's head, only for the hero to simply dodge it and throw him into a wall. Izuku gritted his teeth and tried to sweep his legs only for the man to jump over him and kick him directly in the face. Izuku slid backwards from the force and slammed his feet into the ground to go into the air. Hayato cracked his neck and stood up to look at All Might who chuckled and jumped into the air after Izuku. He picked up rocks from the ground and threw them as fast and as hard as he could, hitting the hero who simply looked at him and laughed.

"Is that supposed to hurt?"

"No, but this is!" Izuku yelled catching the hero's attention and punched the air, hitting him with a burst of wind to the face that send him flying into the ground. Izuku chuckled and landed before running past All Might and meeting up with Hayato.

"Run?" Hayato asked taking off his cowl.

"Run." Izuku replied taking off his facemask. The two then ran as fast as they could towards the other end of the test site while All Might watched them with his smile growing every second. "I knew fighting him would be a mistake!"

"If you knew fighting him would be a mistake, why would you come up with the idea?!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Come on, save the arguing for therapy." All Might said suddenly appearing between them. He grabbed Hayato by the head and slammed him into the ground while grabbing the hood on the back of Izuku's costume and threw him backwards.

**_'SMASH!'_** Izuku aimed his hand at All Might and flicked his finger, firing a burst of wind that hit All Might in the cheek. The hero staggered from the impact and laughed while he held Hayato under his foot. "Get off of him!"

"If you want to save him, then come get him." All Might said increasing the weight he was placing on Hayato's back, making the boy groan in pain as he felt it begin to crack. "Even with these weights, I still got enough in me to beat both of you. You should just surrender now, there's no point in continuing." All Might said as Izuku ran up to hit him, only for the man to simply swat him aside.

"W-Why would we surrender?" Hayato asked as he tried pushing himself up.

"W-We've come too far to give up now." Izuku continued as he stood up and wiped blood from the side of his lip.

"Oh, have you now?"

"Yes, we have! The hell I went through at Sir Nighteye's..." Hayato said as his eyes began to glow white.

"The torture of learning to use this Quirk by myself and with Gran Torino..." Izuku said as the energy of One for All began to spark off of him.

"It's all so that we can surpass you!" Both boys yelled as Hayato began to vibrate rapidly and pushed himself up, phasing right through All Might's leg as Izuku slammed his hands together to hit him with a blast of wind. All Might chuckled as he braced himself to stop the attack and watched as the two stood next to one another. Hayato looked down at his heart monitor that began to beep rapidly before ripping it off and tossing it aside, all while Izuku cracked his knuckles to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

"Show me what you've learned then!" All Might yelled clenching his fists and running at the two. Both of them ran at him and they threw their fists forward, both colliding with All Might's fist that created a powerful shockwave that cracked the ground and buildings around them. The two began to be pushed back by the superior strength behind All Might's attack only for them to push their powers to their limits, Hayato trying to use his speed to push All Might back while Izuku tried using his strength to do the same. All Might looked down to the two and smiled as the two struggling to push him back, changed to the two boys he had met last year: the one who couldn't use his power without endangering himself, and the one who had no power. And now he was staring at his successor of One for All and the grandson of his teacher, both of them in a league they never assumed they would be in.

"We're not gonna lose!" Hayato and Izuku yelled as they pulled their fists back to make the man fall forward. "We're going to win!" Both of them then threw their punches again, this time hitting him square in the chest and making the man go flying into the air.

"If you think this is where I throw in the towel, you two are sorely mistaken!" All Might yelled as he turned around and punched the air to propel himself back to the two. **"California Smash!"** He flipped in the air and readied a punch only to be met in the air by Izuku who kept his fist extended.

**"Detroit Smash!"** Izuku's fist collided with All Might's, making the man pull his fist back from the impact, before Hayato ran up the side of a building and jumped towards him.

"Take this!" Hayato spun in the air and kicked All Might in the back of his head, sending him crashing to the ground below. Both boys landed and chuckled as they deactivated their Quirks. They fist bumped each other as they began to breathe heavily and limped to and through the gate. All Might chuckled and stood up to look at the two with a proud smile on his face.

_'Good job, you two.' _He coughed into the back of his hand and noticed the blood on it, signifying it was time to return to normal.

"Team Midoriya and Kiryuu have passed!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Normally, I would reprimand you two for doing such dangerous maneuvers to fight All Might." Recovery Girl said as the two sat on the beds in her infirmary with All Might back in his near skeletal state by the window. "But good job."

"So we're not in trouble for it?"

"Don't be dumb!" Recovery Girl said bopping both of them on the top of their heads with her cane. "You're both still crazy! But, I did run a quick test and Hayato: you using your Quirk to that extent actually fixed your muscle issues." Recovery Girl said taking a seat.

"Really?" The three asked looking at her in surprise.

"Surprisingly, yes. What I assume happened is that the cells that were excited got the taste of the power once again and this time they turned off with the others. Now you're back to normal, or whatever you consider normal in this society." Recovery Girl explained before pointing at All Might. "And All Might, learn to hold back a bit! I managed to heal them but if they were any weaker, there would've been considerable damage to these boys!"

"I understand, my apologies." All Might said rubbing the back of his head. "That was amazing today, you really showed me how far you both have come. But this is the first leg of a very long race, you both have amazing potential you've barely managed to scratch the surface of." All Might said smiling at the two boys. Izuku blushed and rubbed the back of his head while Hayato chuckled and scratched the side of his head. "But for doing such an amazing job today, I'd like to reward you boys."

"With what?" Izuku asked as All Might looked out the window.

"Your training camp won't be for two weeks, and my unofficial niece invited me over to I-Island for the I-Expo next week." All Might said watching a plane soar above them. "She let me bring a plus one, but she had no problem accommodating for a plus two instead. This is to see my longtime friend, David, after all."

"Wait, so you want us to come with you to see this guy?" Hayato asked trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"David? As in David Shield?!" Izuku asked jumping off the bed, beaming at his mentor who chuckled at his reaction.

"Yes, his daughter Melissa wants me to go see him. I haven't seen him in years, I can't wait to see how he's been after all of this time."

"This is so exciting!"

"I'm sure it is, but you two should rest up. You're going to need it. We leave Sunday night and we should be there Monday morning."

* * *

"Kiryuu. Midoriya." Shoto said as he saw the two leave the main building. The two turned to look at him and happily walked over.

"Yo, Todoroki." Hayato greeted raising an arm.

"Have you been waiting out here for us?" Izuku asked noticing the time.

"Pretty much. If you both don't mind, I'd like you both to come over to my house for a while." Shoto said making the two look at each other and nod.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

* * *

"Wow, talk about traditional." Hayato noted as they arrived at the Todoroki home. They made their way inside and took off their shoes to see a white-haired woman with traces of crimson hair carrying a bag of groceries in front of them.

"Shoto?" The woman asked before noticing the two boys that had arrived with him. "G-Guests?! You should've let me know ahead of time!"

"Uh-" Izuku and Hayato turned to look at Shoto who smiled and pointed at the woman.

"This is my sister, Fuyumi Todoroki. Fuyumi, this is Izuku and Hayato. My classmates."

"P-Please, make yourselves at home." Fuyumi said walking to the kitchen with her bag while Shoto smiled. The three made their way through the house and to the small garden in the middle of it.

"Nice place." Hayato said looking around before chuckling. "Your sister's pretty-"

"Hayato!" Izuku yelled making Hayato turn to look at him confused.

"-nice. Pretty _**NICE.** _What the hell did you think I was gonna say?"

"Don't mind her reaction, we're just not used to having guests over often." Shoto said as the three of them took a seat.

"I get it."

"I'm surprised by that, considering how popular Endeavor is." Izuku said making Shoto sigh.

"He's a bastard, who's gonna want to hang out with a man like him?"

"You know, maybe you should give your dad a chance." Hayato said while unbeknownst to them, the number two hero had just walked in and both him and Fuyumi were listening to their conversation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? He's been an asshole to me and my family for as long as I remember." Shoto said with venom evident in his voice making both Endeavor and Fuyumi sigh. "This scar, this isn't my mother's fault. It's HIS."

"I come from a broken family too. I know what I'm trying to say." Hayato said while Izuku decided to stay quiet, waiting to hear Hayato's point. "Up until recently, I never wanted anything to do with my parents either. They could've died and I would've either shrugged it off or celebrated, thinking they got what they deserved." Hayato said playing with his white hair. "But, then I remembered I'm only ever going to have one pair of parents. My grandpas are my grandpas and they can be my father FIGURES, but I only have one mom and one dad. I don't know how long it's going to take, but I know my family's going to be fixed the way my sister wants it to be." Hayato continued before smiling at Shoto. "Maybe you should at least give Endeavor the chance to be a dad before you decide you want nothing to do with him."

"But everything he did-"

"Everything he's done to you, already happened. There's no taking it back. But we don't know what the future has in store for us, and I say that knowing I interned under a guy that can see it." Hayato said before chuckling. "Just a chance, buddy. Just a chance."

"Maybe to move away from that subject, why did you invite us over?" Izuku asked noting the change in the younger Todoroki's demeanor.

"Well, if I'm being honest: you two are probably the only real friends I have in class." Shoto said catching both of them off guard. "Friends were never really a luxury I got to have."

"I mean, we're all friends in class, though. I'm your friend, Hayato's your friend, Iida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, we're all your friends." Izuku said making Shoto smile.

"I know, but it's still something I'm new to."

"Come on, man. You're probably the coolest guy in class, no pun intended. You don't need to worry about making friends, we already look up to you." Hayato said making Shoto chuckle and stand up. "Now, we're literally looking up."

"Are you ever not making a joke?"

"Not when I'm sleeping."

"I can vouch for that, instead he's saying Yaoyorozu's name when he sleeps and drools." Izuku laughed making Shoto chuckle as well. Hayato then jumped on top of Izuku and held him in a choke hold.

"Says the guy who fanboys about All Might more than he thinks about his own girlfriend! You know how long it took me to not feel like he's watching me when I'm sleeping with the countless posters and toys?! I'm still not used to it!" Hayato yelled while Fuyumi opened the door to call to them.

"Dinner's almost ready, you boys can come eat!"

* * *

"So, you boys are the infamous Midoriya and Kiryuu?" Fuyumi asked as she served bowls of soba noodles to the three.

"I wouldn't say _**INFAMOUS.**_" Izuku laughed with a blush rubbing the back of his head.

"I wouldn't even say _**FAMOUS.**_"

"Shoto's always going on about how he needs to catch up to you two." Fuyumi said serving herself. "Apparently one of you two is All Might's love child?" Hayato burst into laughter and Izuku tensed up as they knew what she was referring to.

"He wishes!"

"No I don't! He's just our teacher!"

"Midoriya's All Might's favorite, it doesn't take a genius to notice how much attention he gives him." Shoto explained while the two best friends continued to go back and forth.

"Ah, you're his favorite?" Fuyumi asked interested in the topic.

"I-I mean I wouldn't say I'm his favorite!"

"I would." Shoto said raising his hand.

"I second that." Hayato said filling up his mouth with noodles.

"We just have very similar Quirks so he's been giving more advice and focusing more on my growth."

"Sounds like a favorite to me." Hayato whispered making Shoto nod. Izuku pinched his arm and continued his conversation.

"My Quirk used to be pretty dangerous to use, one hit and my arm would be broken."

"And look like a wacky inflatable arm flailing tube ma-" Hayato was silenced by Izuku covering his mouth.

"So All Might helped me condition my body and he's been helping me control it every chance he gets. And as a teacher and the number one hero in Japan, isn't very often." Izuku finished before feeling something warm on the palm of his hand. He pulled his hand back and wiped it off vigorously after realizing Hayato was licking it to make him take it off. "Gross!" Then suddenly the door to the dining room opened and the four watched as Endeavor made his way inside. Izuku and Hayato winced as they felt the atmosphere in the room change to a mix of fear and awkwardness. "H-Hello, Endeavor."

"Good to see you again."

"Hm?" Endeavor looked down and at the two boys. "Oh, you two." Shoto tensed up as he was prepared to hear his father threaten them. "Welcome to my home, any friend of Shoto is a friend of mine." Fuyumi and Shoto looked up at their father in shock before watching him sit down. "Shoto, how did your final exam go today?" Endeavor asked serving himself dinner. Shoto was pursed his lips before seeing Hayato and Izuku motion towards him and Endeavor.

"It went good, I was partnered up with Bakugo for it."

"The boy who came in first at the Sports Festival, correct?"

"Yes. We had a swift victory against Mr. Aizawa following the plan we both made."

"Eraser Head isn't an easy opponent, hearing that makes me proud of you." Endeavor said making Shoto smile slightly. "Any news of when Natsuo is coming to visit?"

"Oh you know him, dad, college and that girlfriend of his. If he comes by, it'll be totally by surprise." Fuyumi said smiling at her father.

"And you two? How are your injuries from fighting Stain and Blitz?" Endeavor asked turning to the two.

"They're healed completely, just in time for us to fight All Might today too." Izuku said with a smile from how quickly the atmosphere was changing. Endeavor stopped eating and looked at the two.

"You fought All Might?"

"Well, I wouldn't say fought. I'd say he toyed with us until he got bored then decided to let us pass." Hayato said with a chuckle.

"Still, at least you boys held your own." Endeavor said before looking at Shoto. "And considering how you won against him, it's safe to assume you can as well."

"We'll never know. Especially now that we have the training camp to look forward to." Shoto said before an idea popped into Endeavor's head.

"Before you go, I was invited to the I-Expo on I-Island. I'd like you to go in my stead and see if there's anything there that catches your attention and may help you out with your Quirk." Endeavor said surprising the other four.

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner!" Izuku and Hayato yelled bowing to the three Todorokis as they made their way out of the home.

"Thank you for coming over!" Fuyumi yelled waving to the two.

"Hey!" The two turned around and made eye contact with Endeavor. "I hope next time I see you, you're stronger than you are now."

"Yes sir." Izuku and Hayato said nodding to the man.

* * *

"God, I'm exhausted." Hayato sighed as they finally entered their home and made their way to their bedroom. He flopped onto his bed and hid himself under his blanket.

"It's been a long day. Maybe we should just take a break tomorrow." Hayato chuckled and poked his head out of his blanket.

"Does Izuku Midoriya want to _**SKIP** _school?! Oh dear, oh no, what has this world come to?!" Hayato joked making Izuku throw a pillow at him.

"I mean we just take a break from working out tomorrow. You know, come straight home and just relax after school." Izuku explained as he laid down on his bed.

"Man, you're no fun." Hayato groaned hiding his head back under his blanket.

* * *

"Alright so I think it's clear who passed and who failed their exams." Aizawa said near the of class the next day making Mina and Denki groan in defeat. "However, it'd be unfair to make you miss out on such a valuable opportunity. So Kaminari and Ashido will still be joining the rest of us for the training camp. However you will still have to take remedial classes with me, and frankly they'll be even tougher than if you'd stayed behind. So just go on the rest of your day." Aizawa said making his way out of the class. Mina and Denki then jumped out of their seats happily.

"We get to go!" The two yelled while Kyoka looked at them in surprise.

"You'll still have to take some classes, though."

"Who cares?! It's camp!" Mina yelled before a thought crossed her mind. "I should go shopping for the things I need!"

"Now that you mention it, I need some stuff too." Eijiro said before the rest of the class agreed with them.

"I have an idea!" Toru yelled getting everyone's attention. "Why don't we all go shopping together tomorrow?!"

"Oh, damn it." Hayato groaned making Izuku look at him.

"Oh, right. Mira wanted to spend the day with you tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe Momo isn't all that excite-" He was wrong.

"We finally get to go shopping together!" Momo happily grabbed Hayato's arm making him sigh and facepalm. "What's the matter?"

"Momo, would you be upset if I said I can't go tomorrow?"

"A little. Why?"

"Mira wanted to spend some time with me tomorrow."

"Mira? Who's Mira?" Mina asked walking over. She gave Hayato a suspicious look and he shook he hands defensively.

"Relax, Ashido! Mira's my little sister."

"Bring her along then!" Mina yelled surprising him.

"Why didn't I think of that? I'd love to have some time with Mira, too!" Momo yelled making Hayato sigh in defeat.

* * *

"Hey Hayato!" Mira yelled opening the door for her brother.

"Hey, kiddo. You ready to go?" Hayato asked smiling at his little sister.

"Yep! And I've got daddy's credit card so I can do some shopping for myself!" Mira yelled happily walking out the door while Hayato stuck his head in to look at his mother.

"Should I be worried?"

"Don't be. It's her own card and it has a ten thousand yen spending limit." Hayato's jaw dropped hearing this. "In America it's a hundred dollars, don't worry."

"Now I'm feeling like that's when I should worry the most." He closed the door behind him and followed his sister downstairs.

"So, where are we headed?"

"The Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. Or as other people call it, Wookies." Hayato said as they made their way to the train station.

"And is it just us?"

"No...my class is going to be there too. We're going to a camp for school in two weeks and we need stuff for it." Hayato said as they walked onto the train.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! I get to meet all of your friends!" Mira yelled happily as they took their seats. Meanwhile unbeknownst to them someone had followed them onto the train, hiding his massively scarred body under a baggy black jacket.

* * *

"Where are they?" Hayato asked himself as they arrived at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. He looked around for his class while Mira looked at the colossal mall in amazement before noticing a crowd of people.

"What's going on there?" Mira asked pointing at the crowd. Hayato turned his head and the two of them walked over, the conversations being had being made more clear.

"Sports Festival! Sports Festival!"

"Sports Fes..." Hayato asked himself quietly as they made their way through the crowd to see his classmates in front of the crowd, minus Katsuki, Shoto, and Hitoshi. "Thank god."

"Hayato! What took you so long?!" Ochaco yelled noticing the white haired boy and girl walking up to them.

"I had to take the train to pick up this one and then jump on another one over here!" Hayato explained motioning to Mira. "Everyone, meet my sister. Mira, this is my class from U.A."

"You're so cute!" Mina yelled making Mira blush shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady!" Tenya yelled raising his hand.

"Damn, she really is cu-" Denki stopped mid-sentence as Hayato began to glare at him.

"You can see the family resemblance!" Eijiro said making Hayato chuckle.

"Jiro, where's Momo?" Hayato asked noticing how Momo was nowhere to be seen.

"She went to go get something nearby." Kyoka responded before noticing how Mira was looking at Izuku, who was currently lost in thought as he studied the stores around them.

"Mira. Stop." Hayato whispered, slightly pushing Mira with his elbow.

"Sorry."

"Izuku. Hey, Izuku." Hayato said before looking at Ochaco who shrugged in defeat.

"I've been trying to get his attention and nothing." Ochaco explained taking a step behind Hayato. An idea then popped in his head and he began to snicker. He cupped his hands in front of his mouth and took a deep breath. "HEY IS THAT ALL MIGHT?!"

"_**WHERE?!**_" Izuku asked happily looking around for his predecessor. He turned to see Hayato laughing as well as the rest of the class making him blush from embarrassment. "That isn't funny!"

"We see him every day and you still look like a puppy waiting for a treat!" Hayato laughed before Mira slapped him on the arm from embarrassment as well.

"Like you're one to talk." Hayato stopped laughing and turned around to see Momo walking up to them. "Hello, Mira! How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"Well, we all need our own things for camp correct, Iida?" Momo asked turning to the class rep.

"Yes, according to the pamphlet we're going to be there for a full week so it's important we stock up on all things necessary for being in the woods. So insect repellent, breathable clothing, and anything else you believe will be necessary." Tenya explained taking out a blue pamphlet from his pocket.

"Hayato, maybe we should also get some stuff for our trip." Izuku whispered to his best friend making him nod in agreement.

"Right, I need new luggage."

"Me too. All Might also said some dress clothes for a party they're throwing the day before the expo opens." Izuku explained making Hayato nod. They then looked at their girlfriends who were having their own conversations with the rest of the class. "I think we're better off getting the stuff ourselves."

"Yep...I can't just ditch my sister, though." Hayato whispered to himself before another idea popped into his head. "I got it." He walked over to Momo and Ochaco and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Girls, I need a big favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Ochaco asked looking at him.

"Izuku and I need to go get some stuff but I know Mira would rather go shopping for girl things, so can you guys keep an eye on her for a while? Please?" Hayato asked placing his hands together. The two smiled and nodded at him.

"Of course!"

"I will need some form of payment, though." Momo said making Hayato groan.

"How much?" He took out his wallet only for Momo to pull him by the collar for a kiss.

"That's down payment, you still have to pay me the rest later." Momo said licking her lips before letting him go. He blushed and walked back over to Izuku's side, stumbling as he did.

"W-We'll find you guys later!" Hayato yelled before Izuku sighed, grabbing him by the shirt and walking away with him.

"That was bold, especially for you Yao-momo." Ochaco said making Momo giggle.

"I just wanted to see if I can mess with him, and that clearly said mission accomplished."

* * *

"All Might said we were gonna be there five days, so something big enough for five days that we can re-use for the training camp too." Izuku said as they looked at several duffle bags.

"I think this'll work for me." Hayato said grabbing a yellow bag.

"And this for me." Izuku said grabbing a black one. They took the bags to the register and quickly paid for them, then swiftly making their way across to a clothing store to look for dress clothes.

"So, I think my sister has a thing for you." Hayato said as he looked through the racks for a dress shirt.

"Really? That's...wow that's a little weird." Izuku said looking at a dark red suit jacket and pants with black stripes on them

"Yeah, she's only met you one other time. And plus you already have a girlfriend so I don't see the attraction." Hayato said before seeing a light blue dress shirt with a white vest. "This is it."

"I think I'm gonna take this." Izuku said grabbing the jacket and pants along with a yellow dress shirt.

"For the love of god, get a clip on tie or a bow tie." Hayato said he grabbed a pair of black pants.

"Why?"

"Dude, you couldn't tie a tie if your life depended on it." Hayato said as they walked to the register to pay for their clothes.

"It is not that bad."

"Dude, if you look at anyone, even _**BAKUGO**_, they tie it properly. But when YOU do it, it's so far up it looks like you're wearing an infant's." Hayato said as they paid for their clothes and made their way out of the store. They walked over to the escalator and started making their way down to the first floor. "So, any idea where we're going to find the apples of our eyes?" Hayato asked leaning on the railing.

"No idea, they should still be here on the first floor." Izuku said as they walked around on the first floor looking for Momo and Ochaco. But then the hooded man from the train bumped into Hayato making him drop his bags.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry about that." Hayato said bending down to pick up his items.

"It's okay..." Hayato's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and looked up to make eye contact with the villain he had fought not too long ago. "...Hayato."

"B-Blitz..." Hayato gulped before being lifted up by the disguised villain.

"Let's go for a walk." Blitz said dragging the boy away.

"Hayato?" Izuku asked turning around before hearing someone walk up to him.

"No way! You're a U.A. student aren't you?!"

"Y-Yeah."

"You're the one who had that awesome fight with Endeavor's kid!" Izuku kept his back turned as the person walking up to him hid his pale skin. "You're also one of the one there during the U.A. attack...even during the fight against the Hero Killer and Speed Hunter..." Izuku gulped as he felt the person wrap their arm around his neck and place their hand on his neck except for one raised finger. "...good to see you again, Izuku Midoriya." He looked up and made eye contact with the person who'd been around in every single one of his villain encounters.

"Tomura...Shigaraki..."

* * *

"This is beautiful!" Mira said taking out a silver dress and showed it to the girls from Class 1-A who looked at it in wonder.

"It sure is."

"Are you going to get it?" Momo asked only to be answered by Mira shaking her head. "Why not? Is it too expensive?"

"I don't have any use for it. We don't really get invited to anything where he have to dress so nicely."

"Really?" A thought crossed Momo's mind as she remembered a trip she was taking the following week with Kyoka and Ochaco. "I might have a fix for that..."

* * *

"What are you doing here? You're one of the top five most wanted villains in all of Japan, anyone spots you and it's jail for you." Hayato said as he and Blitz stood together on the second floor.

"I just wanted to have nice and _**FRIENDLY** _conversation with my good friend, Breakneck."

"Last I checked, friends didn't slice up and stab each other with claws like a wild animal." Hayato as he felt the pain from that night surge through his sides and back.

"Maybe I was just testing you."

"Unless Stain is about to burst through a window to kill me, I don't see the point in this conversation."

"I saw what you can do. I saw it first hand. You were untouchable, you were only slowed down by that kid." Hayato's eyes widened as he knew where this conversation was going. "That school, your class, everyone's slowing you down. But me? I can help you get faster. I can help you break through limits and reach speeds you probably wouldn't reach until you've peaked." Blitz whispered into Hayato's ear making him clench the railing, feeling a cold chill go down his spine. "You can be better than I ever was, I can teach you in ways you would've never imagined. Be an amazing hero, and protect the people you love like I couldn't." Blitz whispered as Hayato saw Momo and Mira in a store window on the first floor. "So, what do you say?" Hayato gulped before noticing Izuku sitting down with a stranger on by the escalators. His eyes widened as he noticed the pale skin and his hand on Izuku's neck.

"Why would I learn from someone whose only goal in life has been to kill everyone like him?"

"They were nothing like me. But you, you're exactly like I used to be. That's why I know I could be the teacher you deserve to have, no one understands you as well as I do." Blitz said before pointing at Izuku. "Not even he does. What do you say?" Hayato looked at Izuku one more time before turning his head to Blitz.

"...give me time to think about it."

"Take all the time you want, I know you'll come around." Blitz said before chuckling. "I won't let this get any worse than it should. I'll deal with him." Blitz then suddenly disappeared along with the strange man that was sitting with Izuku making the white haired boy run down to him.

"Izuku!" Hayato yelled as Izuku coughed heavily, feeling an immense weight lifted off of his shoulders. "Who...Who was that?"

"Tomura Shigaraki...apparently once that news report circulated about Stain being involved with the League of Villains, some new villains that got on his nerves joined and he was telling me how he can't wait to rid this world of All Might."

"All Might? What does All Might have to do with anything?"

"He thinks that All Might is the reason why everything's gone wrong in his life. But then he suddenly disappeared. Wait..was that you?"

"Not me." Hayato gulped as he felt the cold chill again. "Another speedster we know."

"You don't mean..." Hayato nodded. "And you suddenly ditching me was him?"

"He wants me to be his apprentice. He thinks that he can help me reach a goal I would've never considered reaching." Hayato said taking a seat next to Izuku. He buried his face into his hands as they could hear their classmates nearby.

"And you said no, right? He's a murderous psychopath that wants to live a failed dream through someone he knows nothing about. What could you learn from him?" Izuku said making Hayato sigh and nod.

"Yeah...I told him to fuck off..." Hayato mentally punched himself for lying to his best friend of all people.

"Well...should we tell anyone what happened?" Izuku asked before looking around.

"And do what? Freak everyone out when Blitz and Shigaraki are gone already? Izuku, we handled everything like we should've. That's all that matters. We can't cause mass hysteria at this point." Hayato said wrapping his arm around Izuku's shoulders. "We're still alive and we have a trip to look forward to in two days."


	20. Chapter 20

"Look! You can see the island already!" Izuku yelled waking up All Might from his nap pointing out the window to a round island with a city inside of it under their jet. "It's like a dream to come here at the beginning of our vacation!"

"I didn't think you'd be so excited to come here. I'm glad I invited you. But Young Kiryuu..." All Might said turning around to seat behind them where a giant mound of blankets sat.

"Hayato, look outside!"

"I'm good!" Hayato's muffled voice yelled from the mound beneath him.

"You never mentioned he was afraid of flying."

"I'm not! It's turbulence that scares the shit out of me!" Hayato yelled popping his head out from the blankets. All Might then stood up as the captain's voice began to play from the P.A.

"This plane will soon begin its descent to I-Island."

"Alright then, this is going to get pretty exhausting. Once we arrive I..." He suddenly threw off his clothes revealing his red, white, and blue hero costume and quickly inflated into his muscle form. "...must maintain my muscle form constantly. Now, both of you should change too. You did get permission to bring your costume, right?" All Might asked as Izuku and Hayato stood up from their seats.

"Of course we did." Izuku said reaching into the bin above him to take out the suitcase for Hayato's costume and for his. But then as he closed the bin, the plane began to tremble making Hayato quickly jump back into his den.

"I'll change when we get there!"

* * *

"Here's a question for you two. Why was this man-made island created?" All Might asked as all three of them, now donning their hero costumes, walked onto a conveyor belt to pass through immigration.

"To create a place in which the world's talents could gather together to research Quirks and develop hero items. This island was made mobile in order to protect the scientists and their research from villains. That security system is as good as Tartarus, and no villain has committed a crime here before." Izuku responded making Hayato roll his eyes and take out a pencil from his bag and tapped on it.

"Knock on wood."

"You really know a lot about this stuff, huh?" All Might said giving a thumbs up to the boy as they finished their way through immigration. They then finished making their way out of the airport and to the entrance where Izuku's eyes lit up at the attractions and inventions in front of them. "You also forgot to mention how unlike Japan, people are allowed to use their Quirks as they wish on I-Island. Apparently, there are a lot of attractions in the pavilions that use Quirks. You should go see them later. But first...where is the hotel?" All Might said as he took out his phone to look for the location of the hotel the three would be staying at.

"Welcome to I-Island. Wait, All Might?!" The three looked forward to see a brown haired woman walking up to them, only to watch her eyes light up as she immediately recognized the number one hero.

"All Might?!"

"The number one hero?!"

"It's really him!"

"Oh god." Hayato said before grabbing Izuku's collar and quickly running away from the immense crowd of fans and reporters surrounding their mentor that kept growing by the second.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome! Line up for autographs!" All Might yelled as the two boys watched in complete shock.

* * *

"I didn't think I'd be stopped for that long...we were about to be late!" All Might said as the three of them had finally gotten away from his adoring public. He began to wipe off the lipstick marks from all the kisses he had received while Hayato began to down a sports drink.

"Late?" Izuku asked looking up at his mentor.

"Yeah, we're going to go surprise David now. Sorry, but would you two mind coming with me?" All Might asked making Izuku light up and Hayato nod.

"Of course I'll go!"

"Do I have a choice? You're the only one who knows where the hotel is."

"But, I haven't told him about One for All or how I've passed the Quirk to Young Midoriya, so both of you please keep that in mind." All Might said leaning down to whisper to the two.

"It's even a secret from your friend?" Izuku asked before looking at Hayato who looked ahead with a surprised and confused look.

"It's because danger follows around those who know the secret of One for All." All Might said raising a finger. "What is it, Young Kiryuu?"

"Um..." Hayato pointed forward to see a blond girl with glasses jumping on what appeared to be an oddly shaped pogo stick towards them.

"Uncle Might!" All Might smiled and extended his arms as the girl got closer. She jumped into his arms.

"Oh, Melissa!"

"Long time no see! I'm so happy you came!" Melissa said as All Might held her up happily as if she was a baby.

"Thank you for inviting me! But man, I almost didn't recognize you! You're all grown up now!"

"I'm seventeen now. I'm heavier than I used to be aren't I?" Melissa said before All Might raised her up higher.

"Not at all!"

"I'm glad you seem well, as usual, Uncle Might."

"Where's Dave, sweetie?"

"He's in his lab. It looks like he finished the first stage of some research he'd been working on for many years, so I invited you to this island as a surprise to celebrate that."

"Is that what it was? By the way, what was Dave researching this time?"

"He said it's confidential and won't tell anyone, even me."

"Scientists have it hard too, huh?" All Might said before remembering who was there with them. "Oh, boys, this is Dave's daughter."

"I'm Melissa Shield! Nice to meet you!" Melissa said turning to Izuku and extended her hand to him. Izuku smiled and took off his glove to shave hers.

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Izuku Midoriya, a first year in the hero course at U.A. High School."

"U.A. High School? Then you're Uncle Might's..."

"Yes, I'm his student!"

"He's going to be a hero in the future!"

"Really?! What kind of Quirk do you have?" Melissa asked as All Might noticed one of his guests was missing.

"A p-power type!"

"It's cool, but it's a very orthodox design..." Melissa walked around Izuku making him blush. She lifted up his hood and then looked at his face mask. "...don't see any support items either."

_'S-So close!'_

"Huh?" She felt herself trip on something and the three of them looked down to see Hayato on the floor with what Melissa had come to them with on top of him. "Whoops!" She grabbed it and it quickly retracted into a small device in her hands. "Sorry about that!"

"Geez, you'd think you'd only see that in an anime or a western cartoon." Hayato said standing up and brushing dirt off his costume.

"Melissa, this is my other student."

"Hayato Kiryuu, I'm a first year at U.A. too." Hayato said extending his hand to Melissa who happily shook it.

"What kind of Quirk do you have?"

"I'm a speedster." Hayato said as Melissa began to examine his costume and feel the material.

"The material is so tough yet breathable. Interesting design, as if it was straight out of a comic book. No support items here either."

"We should be on our way to meet Dave." All Might said as he hid a cough from the three.

"Right! Follow me!" Melissa said beginning to run making others nod and follow.

* * *

"Hi Papa! Hi Sam!" Melissa said as she entered a room to see a tall brown haired man and a slightly shorter but more out of shape man with thinning ash-blond hair.

"Hey Melissa. What are you doing here? Didn't you say you had important research to do?" The brown haired man asked making Melissa smile.

"I do. Papa, I did research on what would be the perfect way to celebrate completing the first stage of your research! So I invited someone special."

"Someone special?"

"I am here...shaking with emotion from our reunion!" All Might yelled as he walked in behind Melissa while Hayato and Izuku stood behind him.

"Toshi?" David asked as his long time best friend

"All Might?" Sam asked as his eyes widened and he took a step back.

"I came all this way just to see you, Dave!" All Might laughed as he grabbed his longtime friend and spun him around before placing him on the ground.

"Well? Were you surprised?" Melissa asked poking her head from behind her "uncle."

"W-Well of course. Very surprised..."

"We both need to thank Melissa." All Might said as the two of them stood up. "Man, how long has it been?"

"Oh, don't remind me about how old I am. Neither one of us wants to think about that, do we?" David asked playfully punching All Might's arm before both of them broke into laughter.

"Yeah that's true! I'm glad to see you, Dave."

"I'm glad to see you too, All Might." David said as both friends fist bumped before All Might moved out of the way to introduce his students.

"Young Midoriya and Kiryuu, let me introduce you to one of my best friends, David Shield."

"I know who he is! Professor David Shield!" Izuku yelled happily making Hayato bury his face in his hands. "A top scientist in Quirk research who received a Nobel Quirk Prize! He was All Might's partner when he lived in America, and for All Might's hero costumes-" Izuku was cut off by Hayato quickly placing his hand over his mouth. He let out a deep sigh as Izuku kept screaming into his hand while Melissa giggled at the sight.

"Sorry, Professor. When he gets excited there's no shutting him up, believe me I've been trying for over a decade." Hayato apologized and bowed to the older man. "I'm Hayato Kiryuu and this is Izuku Midoriya, we're All Might's students at U.A. High. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." David said before seeing All Might hide another cough. His expression changed and looked at his daughter who was happily watching the two best friends. "You know, it's been a long time since I last saw All Might. Can you give us some time to talk alone?" David said stopping Izuku mid-sentence and making Hayato chuckle.

"Of course."

"Melissa, please show Midoriya and Kiryuu around I-Expo." David said smiling at his daughter.

"Of course, Papa!"

"Really?/Meally?" The two asked before Hayato removed his hand from Izuku's mouth, feeling the saliva on it from his constant talking.

"I'm honored to be able to go with future heroes." Melissa said smiling at the two while Hayato wiped his hands with Izuku's hood. "Let's go."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it!" Izuku said as the two of them followed Melissa out of the room.

"Sam. You go rest too." David said getting his assistant's attention.

* * *

"So what do I call you two? Hayato or Kiryuu? Izuku or Midoriya?" Melissa asked as the three of them walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Hayato's fine with me." Hayato said placing his hands on the back of his head.

"You can call me...Deku." Izuku said smiling at the girl.

"Deku? That's a strange nickname." Melissa said while Hayato tried not to laugh. "Both of you can call me Melissa." Melissa said as they reached the elevator and she entered first.

"Ochaco's gonna be jealous~" Hayato sang quietly as he entered before Izuku.

"Like Yaoyorozu wouldn't be either. They're not here anyway so we don't have to worry."

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing." Izuku said in awe as the three of them walked through I-Expo, looking at the attractions and sights. "Looking at it like this, it's hard to believe that this is a man-made island."

"We have all the facilities of a large city. The only thing we _**CAN'T** _do is travel." Melissa said as the other two continued looking around.

"Who needs to travel when you're on a moving city? Like being locked in somewhere hasn't ended badly ever." Hayato said making Melissa giggle.

"All the scientists and families that live here have a duty to confidentiality to keep information from leaking out." Melissa explained before Izuku stopped and screamed happily.

"It's the Monster Hero: Godzillo!" Izuku yelled as a colossal Godzilla-like monster wearing a cloak with a flame design walked in front of them.

"He must have been invited by a sponsor." Melissa noted while Hayato looked at the hero in surprise.

"How did he even get here...?"

"And there's a party with all the industry guests tonight, too. But the two of you'll be at that too, right?" Melissa asked with an embarrassed smile and blush.

"Of course." Izuku said smiling back at her. They continued walking before Melissa excitedly ran forward and pointed at a nearby building.

"Deku! Hayato! You should definitely check out that pavilion!" Melissa yelled before leading the two inside.

"So many of the newest hero items in one place!" Izuku yelled in awe as they walked around to see several different machines in one place.

"Deku, look at this! This multipurpose Beagle can fly, of course, but it can also move underwater." Melissa yelled showing Izuku a Ray-shaped vehicle with a video of it flying and speeding through the water.

"Wow!"

"You can wear this diving suit up to seven thousand meters in the deep sea." Melissa said showing Hayato a tube with a white diving suit inside of it going down. But what caught his attention the most was the near alien-like design of the suit.

"I think I saw a movie like this once."

"These goggles are equipped with 36 different sensors." Melissa said leading the two to a display with a robotic helmet that she then placed on Hayato's head. The middle of the helmet lit up and showed several different screens with different areas of the expo.

"You can see too much!" Izuku yelled in shock while Hayato noticed a screen showing the airport they came in from and a group of mysterious men in front of it. He shrugged it off and tried to remove the helmet before realizing, it was not going anywhere.

"Oh shit."

"But you know, almost everything here was created based on things Papa's patented." Melissa said as the three of them continued walking, Hayato walking slower behind them while he tried ripping off the helmet.

"No way!" Izuku yelled looking at the different machines in wonder.

"Each and every item here helps heroes around the world in their work." Melissa said looking at the different inventions with pride.

"Does this thing help with torture or imprisonment, if you can't take it off?!" Hayato yelled making the two turn around to laugh at him.

"You really respect your dad, don't you?" Izuku asked looking at the girl.

"Of course! My dream is to become a scientist like him one day. Like in the same way you love Uncle Might!" Melissa said smiling at Izuku. His face then changed color to bright red as Hayato burst into laughter.

"I-I mean I really respect him and all but-" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"You're really having fun, Deku." Izuku snapped around to see his girlfriend standing behind him with an all too calm demeanor and smile.

"U-Uraraka! What are you doing here?"

"You're really having fun." Hayato continued laughing at the sight in front of him before he froze up as well.

"Ahem. You boys seem to really be enjoying yourselves." Momo said before an idea crossed Hayato's mind remembering the helmet on him.

"Hello. I am the I-Expo Welcoming Droid, I am made to look like the person you feel the most comfortable with. How may I assist you today?" Hayato said turning around to look at his girlfriend before seeing an all too familiar face next to her.

"You're such a goof, Hayato!" Mira laughed as Hayato sighed in defeat.

"We heard everything." Kyoka said twirling her jack around her finger.

"Friends of yours?" Melissa asked Hayato making him nod while Momo tensed up seeing this. "I'm Melissa Shield! I was just showing Hayato-" Momo tensed up further. "-and Deku-" Ochaco's smile grew and she moved her head slightly to look at Izuku. "-around the expo while my father and Uncle Might catch up.

"Uncle Might?" Kyoka asked confused.

"Yes, they came with-"

"Wait!" Izuku yelled jumping up to stop Melissa only to tackle Hayato instead, finally freeing him from the helmet.

* * *

"So you all go to U.A. too?" Melissa asked as they all sat in a cafe. Following the awkward exchange in the pavilion, Hayato had the idea to grab something to drink on such a hot day and they all moved to a nearby cafe to continue talking. "And you all got to work with professional heroes?!"

"I didn't really do much other than patrols." Ochaco responded rubbing the back of her head.

"I got involved in an incident and helped hostages." Kyoka said taking a sip of her tea.

"Meanwhile all I did was film a commercial." Momo said defeated as she remembered her internship.

"Not me, I'm still too young to go there yet." Mira said embarrassed before taking a photo of Godzillo walking nearby.

"It's still something! Working with heroes must be so exciting!" Melissa said making the girls smile and nod. Meanwhile the two boys sat in the table next to them with Izuku and Hayato hiding their faces in embarrassment.

"Uraraka was jealous..."

"Momo brought my sister and they found me hanging with another girl...god I hope grandpa doesn't hear about this."

"Take this to lift your spirits!" The two looked up hearing a familiar voice to see Denki standing wearing a waiter's uniform and placing two glasses of lemonade in front of them.

"Kaminari?"

"What are you doing here, man?"

"The expo wanted some help for the week, so I figured why not? It's a good way to earn some extra cash and meet some hot babes." Denki explained before noticing Melissa with the other girls. "Like that hottie! You have got to introduce me!" Denki said to the two making them sigh.

"If you're taking their money, you should at least be doing work if you have the time to talk!" The three turned around to see a familiar sight in his white knight hero costume running towards them.

"Iida?"

"How did you get to come here?" Izuku asked as he stopped right in front of them.

"I come from a hero family, but since I'm the only one who was free: I got to come." Tenya explained catching Momo's attention.

"Yes! Thankfully you still had an extra invite to bring Mira along, thank you Iida!" Momo said making Tenya smile and nod to them.

"Why of course! She has as much a right to be here if she hopes to be a hero as well." Izuku smiled at the sight in front of him before a giant explosion in a nearby pavilion caught his attention.

"What was that?"

* * *

"And his clear time is 33 seconds! That puts him in eighth place!" An announcer yelled as the group made their way to a mountain-like pavilion to see a familiar red-haired boy emerge from a cloud of smoke on a screen.

"Kirishima?!" The members of Class 1-A yelled in shock while Melissa looked in amazement.

"Is he also...?"

"Yep, he's a classmate too." Izuku said before feeling a dangerous aura.

"And it's time for our next competitor!" The group looked down and Izuku jumped up in fear as Katsuki walked up.

"Kacchan?!"

"Now, Villain Attack! Ready...go!" On cue, Katsuki jumped forward and to every robotic target they were supposed to hit. He hit and destroyed each one with ease while Hayato looked on with a smile.

_'Damn, I've been so wrapped up with our stuff that I didn't notice how better Bakugo's gotten.'_

"_**DIE!**_"

"Die?" Izuku asked quietly as Katsuki destroyed his last target.

"This is amazing! He cleared it in 15 seconds! He's in first place!" Katsuki landed and began making his way out keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh, isn't that Midoriya and Kiryuu?" Eijiro asked making Katsuki's eyes snap open. He looked up and looked at his childhood victims before jumping up until he was in front of them.

"Why are you here?!"

"Making new friends, better question is: why are YOU here, Bakugo? You too, bro! Did you two get invites?" Hayato asked leaning over to call out to Eijiro.

"Bakugo was invited since he won the U.A. Sports Festival. I tagged along for the ride." Eijiro explained rubbing the back of his head. "So, you all gonna try this out too?"

"It's no use, I'm going to still be better than the rest of them!" Katsuki yelled making Izuku nod nervously.

"Yeah, that's true!"

"You won't know if you don't try, Deku." Ochaco said making Izuku nod again.

"Yeah, that's true!" Izuku said nervously before realizing what he said.

"Then hurry up and get your results, you damn nerd!" Katsuki yelled grabbing Izuku by the collar and throwing him over the railing. Izuku landed and sighed as he readied himself.

"And now we've got a surprise challenger! What kind of results will _**HE**_ get?!"

_'I should push it to this limit so my body can grow used to it. **One for All! Full Cowling! Fifteen percent!'**_ Izuku pushed the power of One for All through his body and a powerful gust of wind surged from him, signifying he was ready.

"Villain attack! Ready...go!" Izuku then darted to the next from target to target, destroying them with less effort than Katsuki did. He landed after destroying the last target and deactivated the Quirk feeling his body ache slightly. "That was amazing! He cleared it in twelve seconds! That puts him in first place now!" Melissa's eyes widened at the sight while Katsuki began to grit his teeth angrily.

"That's bullshit!"

"And that's my boyfriend for you!" Ochaco yelled happily making Izuku blush and rub the back of his head.

"Why should he have all the fun?" Hayato yelled jumping down as well. "I'm next!"

"And another sudden challenger enters the fight! Will he finish faster than our last competitor?!" Hayato smirked and put on his cowl, his eyes shining gold mixing with the gold lenses as his body began to vibrate rapidly. Mira and Melissa looked on in surprise as he cracked his neck and knuckles. "Villain attack! Ready...go!" Hayato then ran as fast as he could, dashing through each robot with ease knowing he was making good time. But then as he reached the last robot, it changed to look like Blitz extending his arm out to him. For a second he turned his speed off before snapping out of it, quickly turning it back on and tearing through the last target. "Clear time is thirteen seconds! That puts him in second place!"

"Hayato's so awesome..." Mira said as she gulped seeing her brother breathe heavily.

"Well of course, that's _**MY** _boyfriend after all."

_'Their powers are like Uncle Might's...amazing...'_

"Damn, I couldn't beat Izuku's time!" Hayato laughed rubbing the back of his head as he and Izuku walked up to be with them again. Then they felt the temperature drop only to see a wall of ice form behind them.

"Awesome! His clear time is fourteen seconds!" The group looked down to see Shoto standing with his right hand on the ground before standing up.

"Todoroki! You actually showed up!" Izuku yelled happily making Shoto turn around and smile at him.

"Of course. I'm glad to see you're all here."

"I lose to these nerds and now to that half and half bastard?! Fuck that! I'm going again!" Katsuki yelled stomping back down.

* * *

"Nighteye? It's odd to get a call from you." Nighteye sat in his office and fidgeted with a stamp from his desk as he sat on the phone with Sorahiko.

"Gran Torino, if I may ask: where's Hayato?"

"Hayato? He went to I-Island with Toshinori last night." Sorahiko said making Nighteye put his stamp down and rub his forehead in frustration. "Why?"

"Give him a call in the morning."

"Why?"

"Just to talk to him, and to let him know I want to talk to him about something important." Nighteye said ending the call. He gritted his teeth as he remembered last time he used his foresight on his intern, seeing his trip to I-Island in it and both him and Izuku wearing destroyed dressing clothes and covered in blood and wounds. "Damn it, I hoped it would've been later in the week so I could stop them."


	21. Chapter 21

"Sorry my lab is so messy." Melissa said as she took the two boys into her personal laboratory at her school. Hayato looked around and only noticed some books on the table making him chuckle.

"If you think this is messy, you should see our room when we study." Hayato said helping Melissa pick up the books.

"Oh, you two live together?"

"Well, to be specific I live with him and his mom." Hayato explained while Izuku took a look around the room.

"Wow, you're really talented, Melissa." Izuku said looking up to see seven trophies on Melissa's bookcase.

"Actually, I wasn't getting very good grades. That's why I studied really hard, mainly because I wanted to be a hero so badly." Melissa explained as she walked into her closet making Izuku and Hayato jump up slightly.

"A pro hero?"

"No, I gave that up early. I'm Quirkless, after all." Izuku looked at the girl in surprise while Hayato felt as if something was in the back of his throat.

"Quirkless...?"

"I didn't have a Quirk even after I turned five, so I was taken to a doctor. I was told that I was the type that would never get a Quirk." Melissa explained making Hayato sit down on her couch while Izuku remembered when he was told the same thing.

_'The same as me...'_

_'The same as Izuku...'_

"Is something wrong?" Melissa asked as she walked out of her closet to see the frustrated expression of Hayato and the saddened expression of Izuku.

"Oh, nothing..." Izuku said looking down at the ground.

"Must've been a real blow to be told you're never going to have what everyone else has normally." Hayato said as he remembered the sadness in Izuku's voice the day he told him he was Quirkless.

"Of course, I was shocked. But I had a goal that was close to me."

"A goal?"

"My papa. He wasn't born with a Quirk that would let him be a hero, but he supports Uncle Might and other heroes with the power of science." Melissa explained as she looked at the photos of her and David on her shelf. "That's the way i want to become a hero: by supporting the other heroes, just like my Papa." She went over to her desk and placed a small black box on it, opening it to reveal a small red bracelet inside. "This is a support item I made while watching Uncle Might a while back."

"Watching All Might?" Izuku asked as Melissa took off his glove and raised his hand. She placed the bracelet across his wrist and pressed the top of it, making it shine blue and then wrap around his forearm and hand, becoming a red gauntlet. "What is this? "

"If I had to give it a name, I'd call it: **Full Gauntlet.**" Melissa said surprising the two of them. "I noticed at the attraction that you were holding back and then immediately turned your Quirk off. So I thought: maybe your Quirk is too strong and your body can't keep it up."

_'She's right...Izuku looked like he was in pain after he used One for All at the Villain Attack.'_ Hayato thought to himself as he remembered seeing Izuku limp for a second after his run at the Villain Attack.

"This Full Gauntlet is strong enough to take the full power of Uncle Might's punches three times. If you wear it, I think you'll be able to use your full power. So please use it."

"Huh? But isn't this something important?"

"That's _**WHY**_ I want you to use it. Become a wonderful hero who can save people in trouble, okay?"

"Okay!" Izuku looked at his new item happily before hearing his phone begin to ring.

"That's awesome." Hayato said standing up. 'But that's easier said than done, Melissa...'

"Sorry I have nothing to offer you, Hayato. Speedsters are a rare sight here on I-Island." Melissa said placing her hands together making the boy chuckle.

"It's fine with me, I'm good with my normal hero gear for right now." Hayato said smiling at the girl.

"We should...hurry up..." Izuku turned around slowly as if he was in pain and the two of them looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"That was Iida...we're late." Izuku said making Hayato raise his sleeve and look at his watch. He sighed seeing it was 6:45, and he knew Tenya was adamant about their group meeting up at 6:30 for the party that night.

* * *

"Sorry we're late!" Izuku yelled as he and Hayato walked through the entrance of the tower where the party was being held, wearing the clothes they had bought at the mall a few days ago.

"I don't think we're the only ones." Hayato said pointing out the fact it was only Denki in his uniform for work, Shoto wearing a white suit with a red tie, and Tenya with his arms crossed wearing a blue suit with a yellow tie.

"What do they think 'attending as a group' means?!" Tenya yelled waving his hand angrily.

"If I say what's on my mind, I would get yelled at by everyone." Hayato said walking over to stand by Shoto. The four looked ahead hearing the door open to see Ochaco wearing a pink dress with black leggings and a white rose in her hair.

"Sorry! We're so late...!" Ochaco said walking in before Momo and Kyoka followed her.

"I apologize, but Jiro..."

"I'm...not used to clothes like this." Kyoka said shyly as the three girls walked up to the group.

"I think you look awesome!" Denki said giving a thumbs up to the girl making her blush and fix her purple dress.

"Th-Thanks."

"It's my first time wearing formal clothes. I had to borrow this from Yaomomo..." Ochaco said as she walked over to Izuku who smiled at her.

"W-Well, I think you look beautiful. Y-Yeah, really beautiful." Izuku said blushing slightly before his girlfriend jumped into his arms.

"Oh, Deku! You don't have to flatter me!"

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Momo said walking up to her boyfriend who smiled at her.

"I...can't find any words to describe how amazing you look." Hayato said blushing as he studied his girlfriend's green dress further before hearing the door open and seeing Mira walk in wearing the dress she had found at the mall. "Mira? You look..."

"Like a real woman?" Mira asked smiling at her brother who shook his head.

"Like mom." Hayato said with a smile making Izuku smile as well.

_'That's a good sign.'_

"Oh? You're all still here? The party's starting!" Melissa yelled running in wearing a blue and white dress making the two boys who had spent the day with her blush slightly. Then the group looked up to see the windows being covered by shutters.

"This is the I-Island Emergency Alert. According to the Security System, an explosive device has been planted in the Expo area. All residents and tourists are urged to hurry back to their lodgings. Anyone found outside after ten minutes will be arrested without warning. All the main buildings will now be sealed off by the Security System." The group looked in shock as even the door was being sealed shut while Hayato remembered the group of men he had seen earlier that day with the helmet.

_'Don't tell me...'_

"You think this is the League of Villains?" Denki asked making Hayato and Izuku shake their heads.

"They don't do things in the shadows, they roll out guns blazing and make a show of it." Hayato said before looking at Mira. _'Damn it.'_

"Hayato...what's going on...?" Mira asked slightly trembling. They then heard a gunshot making Izuku clench his fists.

"All Might is up at the party...something has to be going on."

"I have no signal...everything must be getting blocked right now." Shoto said taking out his phone.

"Even the elevator isn't working." Kyoka said as she kept pressing the button for the elevator.

"I don't believe the security system would switch to high alert mode just because they found something explosive." Melissa said before Izuku and Hayato stepped forward.

"Iida, let's go to where the party is being held." Izuku said surprising the class rep.

"Why?"

"All Might is at the party, if we can get to him and tell him what's going on: he might be able to do something."

"Melissa, can you help us get up there?" Hayato asked making Melissa think for a moment.

"If we use the emergency stairs, I think we can get close to the party." Melissa said motioning towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Good."

"Alright then, let's go." Mira said as she began to run to the stairs. But then Hayato stopped her and pulled her in front of him.

"No. I need you to stay here and stay hidden." Hayato said pointing down.

"What?! Why?!" Mira yelled pushing her brother slightly.

"Because as your brother, I say what's best for you in a situation like this. And I say: you stay here." Hayato said making Momo take a step forward towards him.

"Do you think I'm useless? Is that it?!"

"You don't have the experience and training while we do."

"You've barely been my brother for a month, and now you suddenly think that you can make a call like this?! News flash, it doesn't work like that!"

"I already lost grandpa, I'm not losing_** YOU!**_" Hayato yelled surprising Mira and Momo. "You think this is like a TV show and the bad guys will show mercy or beg for it if you act tough? Real villains won't care how tough you are, if they can try beating you until you can't move: they _**WILL.**_ And if they pull something like this knowing All Might is here too, then they're really not afraid of anything we can throw at them. In an emergency like this, you have to make sacrifices to do what's right. And right now you not joining us will keep you safe."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I will _**NOT** _let anything happen to my baby sister."

"Then she should come with us." Ochaco said speaking up catching the two's attention.

"Hayato, we have no idea what we're dealing with. Mira could be in more danger down here than if she comes with us." Izuku said earning a nod from the others.

"We could use all the help we can get if things get serious." Shoto added putting his hands in his pockets.

"With Bakugo and Kirishima nowhere to be found, Mira could be as important an ally as we can get for now." Tenya said placing a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"It's all of us or none of us." Jiro said with a nod from Denki.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"I'll stay close to her. I'm the one who brought her so I should take more responsibility if anything happens." Momo said grabbing Hayato's hand making him sigh.

"Good freaking grief...just stay close to all of us." Hayato said with a defeated smile making Mira smile.

"Thank you, everyone!"

"Come on, we can't waste anymore time!" Melissa yelled opening the door to the stairs making the group nod and run towards it.

* * *

"If you stay quiet, you will not be hurt." A red-haired man wearing a metal mask said as he walked through the party with a gun in his hands and all of the heroes tied up with blue restraints. The group of students watched him kick a hero down to his side while Hayato recognized him from the group he had seen earlier.

_'Damn it...my hunch was right...'_ Hayato thought clenching his fists before watching the man order one of his lackeys to grab Sam who was kneeling down in fear and point a gun at him.

"Stop it! He's my assistant. What do you want with him?" David stood up and walked up to the man making Melissa cover her mouth from fear.

"Papa...no..."

"Well well, if it isn't David Shield? You come too." The man said making David grit his teeth.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then somewhere on this island, someone's scream will ring out."

"Fine then...I'll go." David said following the lackey and Sam out of the room. Mira placed a hand on Melissa's back to reassure her while Izuku looked for All Might. His eyes widened as he saw him wrapped by the restraints as well before an idea popped into his head. He took out his phone and began to flash the flashlight on it until the hero looked up to see the group looking down to him.

_'Young Midoriya...Young Kiryuu...and the students from 1-A?'_

"Jiro, can you listen to him for us?" Izuku asked making the girl nod and stick extend her jack into the ground.

"Go." Kyoka said while Izuku motioned towards his ear.

"Can you hear me?" All Might asked quietly while Kyoka repeated what he said. The group nodded and he moved his head closer to the ground to continue speaking. "The villains have taken over the tower. They took control of the security system, and everyone on this island is a hostage. All the heroes have been taken, as well. It's too dangerous. Get away from here as soon as possible."

* * *

"We received his message, now I suggest that we follow his instructions and escape from this place." Tenya said as the group moved to the stairwell to talk.

"I agree with Iida. We are still students. We cannot fight against villains without our hero licenses." Momo added making Hayato punch the wall in frustration.

"Then why don't we just escape and tell a hero that's outside?" Denki asked earning an approving nod from Tenya.

"I think it'll be hard to escape from here. This place is built with the same level of security as Tartarus, where all the worst villains are kept."

"So we're just sitting ducks for now then..." Denki said making Kyoka stand up.

"And you're all okay with that? You don't feel like we should go help?"

"We're still learning to become heroes too..." Shoto said looking down at his left arm.

"But, we're not allowed to do hero work without our licenses-" Momo said before Hayato punched the wall even harder.

"Does that mean it's all right for us to not do anything?" Shoto asked making everyone in the room quiet down.

"I want to save them." Izuku said looking up and taking the turned off Full Gauntlet out of his pocket.

"Deku?" Ochaco asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to save all of them." Izuku said standing up and balling his hands into fists.

"I don't want to just sit here when I can reach all of those people." Hayato said as he opened his fist, revealing his knuckles started to bleed from punching the wall.

"Hayato?" Momo asked placing a hand on his back.

"I saw them all there, I can reach them and I can save them." Hayato said before turning around to look at Izuku who nodded at him. "It's dangerous out there, and we're not allowed to do anything to the villains since we don't have our licenses..."

"...but with no restrictions on our Quirks here, we can still use them to find a way to save All Might and the other hostages." Izuku said putting on the Full Gauntlet. Seeing the two step forward, Melissa did the same and looked at the group.

"The security system's on the top floor. If the villains have taken control of the system then the authentication locks and passwords should have been disabled. We should be able to restart the system. We just need to get away from the eyes of the villains and get to the top floor. And then we might be able to save everyone." Melissa said lifting the spirits of the others while Izuku and Hayato smiled at her.

"You said we need to get away from the eyes of the villains, how are we going to do that?" Kyoka asked looking at the blond girl.

"Currently, none of us have actually been harmed. I think the villains aren't used to working with the security system."

"Avoid fighting and get the system back to normal, huh?" Shoto asked making everybody else smile and nod.

"We could definitely do that!" Denki yelled standing up.

"But the villains are waiting on the top floor..." Momo noted before Hayato placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"Don't worry."

"If we can restart the system first, then All Might and the hostages will be freed. The moment it happens, the tables will turn on them immediately!" Izuku yelled before Ochaco stood up with determination now burning in her eyes.

"Let's do it then! I don't want to sit around doing nothing if there's something we can do. I think that's something that's more important than whether we're heroes or not."

"Yeah, let's help the people who need it! Let's do what our natural instincts are telling us to do." Izuku said making Ochaco nod and hug him.

"Midoriya. Kiryuu. I'm in." Shoto said stepping forward followed by Kyoka.

"Me too."

"I'll turn us back if I decide we cannot do anything else." Tenya said stepping forward. "If you're okay with that, then I will go too!"

"Wherever my brother goes, I'm going to follow." Mira said grabbing Hayato's hand.

"I'll go as well!" Momo yelled making Mira happily grab her hand.

"All right, me too!" Denki yelled giving the group a thumbs up. Hayato and Izuku nodded to each other and turned to Melissa.

"You better be coming too. You're as valuable to resetting the system as the rest of us." Hayato said making Melissa smile and nod.

"Yes!"

"Then let's go and save everyone!" Izuku yelled turning on the Full Gauntlet and opened the door.

* * *

"Damn it! The rest of the path is shut!" Hayato yelled as he and Tenya led the group up the stairs to the 80th floor only to see the rest of it had been blocked by a shutter.

"Should we break it?" Izuku asked ready to activate One for All.

"Don't! If we do that, then the security system will react, and the villains will notice us." Melissa said breathing heavily frustrating the group further before Hayato got an idea.

"Melissa...how thick do you think this door is?" Hayato asked looking at the entrance to the 80th floor behind him.

"I would say about 12 centimeters thick...why?" Melissa responded before the group watched Hayato activate his Quirk and begin to vibrate.

"I can phase us through it. But I need to be quick about it, phasing drains me beyond belief." Hayato said with his warbled voice as he phased his hand through the door and pulled it back.

"Wait! How do you know it'll work?" Tenya asked making Hayato shake his head.

"I don't...but we need to do something." Hayato said making the rest of the group look at him worriedly. "I can just pull on this lever and have the rest of the villains know we're here! Do you want that?!"

"No but-" Tenya was cut off by Hayato turning to face him.

"Then we have to try something! At least something is better than nothing!"

"I'll go first." Momo said stepping forward. "If it works with me then it should work with the others." Momo said grabbing Hayato's vibrating hand making her begin to vibrate too. "I will always put my faith and trust in you, so go ahead." Hayato pulled her close and ran through the door, passing through with Momo effortlessly shocking the group. Then he ran back through the door and pulled the group past the door one by one until it was only Izuku left.

"Let's go." Izuku said as Hayato ran through the door and pulled him through to see the group on the other side, all of them looking at Hayato in surprise.

"I can't believe that worked." Shoto said noticing how he was perfectly fine.

"If you can't...then imagine me..." Hayato said deactivating his Quirk and falling to one knee exhausted. Momo knelt down and pulled him in for a quick kiss before placing her forehead on his. "So I'm guessing I did good?"

"You did amazing." Momo said before helping Hayato stand up. She created a gummy heart in her hand and handed it to him making him quickly eat it. "Fuel up."

"We can't stop here. Is there any other way to go up?" Tenya asked turning to Melissa.

"There's another emergency staircase on the opposite side." Melissa said as the group began to run through the hallway.

"Then let's hurry!" Izuku yelled before they saw the hallways was blocked off by a shutter.

"Damn it!"

"Where to now?" Denki asked before Mira noticed a door in front of them was open.

"There!" Mira yelled running to it. The group followed her to see themselves in a nursery-like room with trees everywhere.

"What is this place?" Izuku asked looking around.

"A plant factory. They research how Quirks influence plants here." Melissa explained as they ran to the door on the other side.

"Wait! Look!" Kyoka yelled stopping the group and pointing forward to see the number above the elevator door quickly rising. "The elevator's coming up."

"What?! How?! I didn't trip anything!" Hayato yelled frustrated.

"Doesn't matter now. Let's hide and pass them." Izuku said before the group split up and hid behind a pair of bushes.

"I wonder if we can use the elevator to get to the top floor." Denki whispered as the number grew closer to their floor number.

"No, only authorized personnel can operate them. And it's made as sturdy as a bomb shelter, so we can't destroy it." Melissa said before the elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal a tall man with animal-like features and a short man with his hair cut into stripes on the side, both wearing tactical-like gear.

"Why are we stuck doing patrols instead of being down with the boss in the party?" The tall man asked making Ochaco cover her mouth in fear.

"They're coming!"

"Quiet."

"Wait! I found something!" The short man yelled making the group begin to tremble in fear while Hayato got ready to use his Quirk again. "It's some kids!"

_'If they followed us here because of me, I should stay behind to deal with them.'_ Hayato gritted his teeth and got ready to jump out. But then an unexpected voice ran out making him chuckle.

"Huh? What did you say, you bastard?" Izuku and Hayato popped their heads out to see Katsuki glaring at the two men wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie with Eijiro next to him wearing a black suit with a red tie.

_'Kacchan? And Kirishima?'_

"What are you two doing here?"

"That's what I want to know-" Katsuki said taking a step forward before Eijiro stopped him/

"Leave this to me, okay?!" Eijiro said before walking forward with a sheepish smile. "Um...we got lost. Where should we go for the reception?" Eijiro asked making the men look at them angrily.

"I can see through you! Don't lie to me!" The taller man yelled as his right hand grew in size until it resembled a clawed baseball glove and swung it forward at Eijiro, firing a blast of wind from it.

"His Quirk!"

"Kirishima-" Before Izuku and Hayato could intervene, a glacier formed in front of Eijiro to protect him from the attack.

"This Quirk is..." Katsuki growled as they looked to their left to see Shoto taking a step forward.

"Todoroki?!" Eijiro asked in shock before Shoto turned and placed his hand on the ground, freezing it until it reached the group that now popped out from the bushes.

"We'll stall for time here! Look for a way to get to the top!" Shoto yelled as the ice beneath the group began to rise.

"Todoroki!"

"What about you?!"

"I'm fine, just go! I'll be right behind you after I clean this mess up!" Shoto yelled as the two men noticed the growing ice.

"Boss! There are kids running around on the 80th floor!" The short man yelled pressing a button on his earpiece.

"Todoroki, what's going on? Why are you getting rid of the others?" Eijiro asked turning to his classmate.

"Didn't you hear the broadcast? Villains have taken over this tower."

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"I'll explain it more later."

* * *

"What the?!" Izuku punched the door open to see the shutters in the hallway begin to close.

"How do we get past here now?" Denki asked before noticing a hatch on the ceiling. "What's that?"

"That's the maintenance hatch for the sunlight."

"So it should have a ladder inside right?" Ochaco asked earning a nod from Melissa.

"Yes but it's accessible from the inside. You would have to bring it down from the higher floor for it to open here."

"So then how do we do that?" Tenya asked before Momo created a small grenade and through it at a vent in the hallway.

"If someone small enough can climb up, they can reach the floor they need to so they can bring it down." Momo said looking up.

"Ochaco." Ochaco turned to see Hayato nodding at her. "I can phase through that tight space, I just need you to make me light enough to run up the wall."

"What?! Hayato, that's crazy!" Ochaco yelled while Mira took off her heels and looked up.

"Well then what else do we do?!"

"Me." Mira said catching everyone else off guard.

"No. No that is _**OUT**_ of the question." Hayato said as Mira walked over to Ochaco.

"I'm the smallest one here, I can squeeze through what I need to. Please, I need you to trust me." Mira said making Hayato grit his teeth and clench his fists.

"I agree." Hayato turned to see Izuku nodding at Mira. "We owe it to everyone down there to try."

"Please." Mira pleaded making her brother sigh and nod.

"Ochaco, work your magic." Ochaco nodded and placed her hands on Mira making her begin to float.

"Be safe."

"Here." Mira turned to see Momo handing her a pair of gloves with suction cups on them. "Use these to climb up and through the vent." Mira nodded and began to float up and through the vent until she reached the side of the tower and placed her hands on the wall, the suction cups keeping her from floating any higher. She began to climb as fast as she could until she reached a vent on the 90th floor and went through it, finding herself in a room and immediately finding a lever on the side of the wall and pulled it. Then the hatch beneath her feet opened and a ladder extended down until it reached the group waiting ten floors below. They quickly climbed up to meet the youngest Kiryuu who smiled at all of them, especially Hayato as he was the last one to climb up.

"So? How did I do?"

"You did an amazing job! You really have a future as a hero, Mira!" Melissa yelled making Mira blush while Hayato crossed his arms.

"I don't like what you did..." Hayato started making Mira look down sadly. But she felt something on the top of her head and looked up to her brother proudly smiling at her. "But you really have what it takes to be a hero."


	22. Chapter 22

"Isn't this lucky?! All the shutters have been raised since we passed the 100th floor." Denki said as the group continued running on the 130th floor.

"Could they have lost us?" Ochaco asked making Kyoka shake her head.

"That can't be it."

"They're leading us somewhere, aren't they?" Momo asked earning a nod from Tenya.

"Yeah."

"Even so, to get just a little further up: we'll go where they want us to go." Izuku said earning an agreeing nod from Hayato.

* * *

"There are so many." Ochaco said as they reached a room to see several security robots moving around in front of them.

"Looks like the enemy is trying to capture us instead of shutting us in." Tenya noted as sweat began to roll down his face.

"Do you think they realized we're from U.A?" Izuku asked turning to Melissa.

"That kind of information would be in the security system so I would assume so."

"Well then, let's go with Plan A. Kaminari!" Tenya yelled making Momo and Denki nod as the former began creating a rubber sheet from her back.

"No." Hayato said looking closely at the machines. The group looked at him as he knelt down to think. "This is the most advanced city in the world and the brightest minds live here...I don't think trying to electrocute these robots is going to work. I say we save Plan A for when we come across opponents that we can electrocute."

"What if I amp it up to two million volts?"

"Hayato has a point." Izuku said placing a hand on Denki's shoulder. "What do you think we should do then?"

"We need to tear right through those things." Hayato said activating his Quirk. "These robots aren't villains, breaking them apart won't get us in trouble now, would it?" Hayato asked with a smirk as Tenya and Izuku moved up to stand next to him.

"We should jam their vision too." Momo said slightly opening the top of her dress making Hayato blush immensely as several smoke grenades popped out from her chest. She popped the cap off one and threw it making the area around it begin to be covered in smoke. Kyoka and Ochaco grabbed the others and did the same, filling the room with smoke while the three boys readied themselves.

"Go!" Izuku yelled activating One for All and punching a group of robots with the arm wearing the Full Gauntlet, sending the machines flying into the air. Meanwhile Tenya activated his Reciproburst and both he and Hayato ran and kicked the remaining robots into the walls to destroy them, the impact from all three of the boys clearing the room of the smokescreen. "Jiro, are there anymore coming?!" Izuku asked making Kyoka put her jacks into the floor and nod.

"More from the left!"

"Then we go to the right!" Tenya ordered leading the group away as the door behind them opened, flooding the room with more security robots.

* * *

"Damn it! These things don't let up!" Hayato yelled as they reached the 138th floor only to be met with an army of the security robots in the tower's server room. "Let's rip these things apart!" As the three boys got ready to attack again, Melissa stopped them and looked around.

"Don't! If the servers here are damaged, they would affect the security system too." Melissa explained before more robots came down from above them, frustrating Izuku and Hayato further.

"We'll stop them here." Momo said kneeling down while Tenya nodded.

"Kiryuu, Midoriya, both of you take Melissa and find a different route." Tenya said making Izuku nod and begin to run with Melissa.

"Ochaco, I'll stay behind. You go with them." Hayato said turning to Ochaco who began to shake her head.

"What? But-"

"Please, Uraraka!" Tenya pleaded turning to face the girl before using his Reciproburst to run and attack the robots going towards them. She nodded and began to follow the two. Mira looked at the sight in front of them and then at her brother before letting out a sigh and pushing him to follow the three.

"What? Mira, what are you-"

"I'm a Kiryuu and a Torino, I'm related to two of the most amazing heroes in the world. I can help out here, you go with Izuku and the others." Mira said smiling at her brother. Before he could object, Mira suddenly disappeared and reappeared delivering a powerful kick to a robot, sending it plowing into several behind it.

"Take this too." Momo said tossing Hayato more gummy candies. Hayato smiled with at the two before following Izuku and the girls.

* * *

"What is this place?" Izuku asked as the four of them reached an area surrounded by several propellers.

"Either something to make this thing fly or the world's biggest food processor." Hayato said making Melissa giggle.

"It's the wind power generator system."

"Why are we here?" Ochaco asked as they continued walking to the other side.

"If we go up through the tower, the security machines are probably waiting to ambush us." Melissa explained before pointing up to a door three stories up. "If we can reach that emergency exit, we can reach the top floor with ease. If Ochaco makes us weightless, then we should be able to make it." Ochaco nodded at the idea and gave Izuku a quick kiss on his cheek.

"For good luck." Ochaco said before turning to Melissa. "Get on top of Deku and I'll send you up." Melissa nodded and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and he grabbed onto her arms, nodding at the two in front of him. Ochaco pressed her hands against their bodies and they began to float up towards the exit. Then suddenly the door that they came from opened and several security robots began making their way towards them.

"Hayato! Uraraka!"

"Run away!"

"We'll cover both of you, just make it up there!" Hayato yelled looking up at the two who looked at them worriedly. He turned his attention back to the swarm headed towards them, ready to activate his Quirk.

"You two are our last shot! If anything happens to you, then everybody's sacrifice will have been for nothing!" Ochaco yelled as she balled her hands into fists. But then right before a robot could launch itself at them, it was sent flying to the ground below by a point blank explosion making Hayato smirk.

"Took you long enough! Bakugo!" Hayato yelled as Katsuki landed in front of them. Then spikes of ice shot out from the ground and hit the majority of the swarm, destroying several and sending the rest down below.

"Todoroki! Kirishima!" Ochaco and Izuku yelled happily as the two boys ran up to join them.

"Are you guys, okay? Uraraka? Kiryuu?" Shoto asked as Katsuki and Eijiro began to destroy the remaining robots.

"We're fine."

"Deku and Melissa are on their way up to the top floor now." Ochaco said pointing up at the two.

"I saw. We'll handle the rest here." Shoto said taking off his suit jacket making Hayato nod.

"Ochaco, get on my back." Hayato said making the girl nod. 'I can run sideways, let's see how I can do running straight up.' Hayato thought to himself as Ochaco jumped onto his back. He activated his Quirk and ran up the wall, quickly catching up to Izuku and Melissa before a sudden gust of wind blew the two away.

"Deku! Melissa!" Ochaco yelled as Hayato jumped down and the two of them landed in front of the door.

"Bakugo, aim an explosion at the propeller!" Shoto yelled making Katsuki growl.

"Don't order me around!" He yelled before doing just that and hitting a propeller so that it was pointed at Izuku and Melissa. Shoto aimed his left hand at the turbine and unleashed a stream of fire, making the propeller spin and send the two back on track to the door.

"Deku! You're going to crash into the wall!" Melissa yelled as they were still too high up and were about to crash into the side of the tower.

"Hang on tight!" Izuku pushed as much power as possible into his arm and reeled it back. **'SMAAASH!'** He delivered a powerful punch to the wall, destroying it and sending him and Melissa inside.

"They're in!" Ochaco yelled happily before jumping on Hayato's back again.

"Let's follow them!" Hayato yelled activating his Quirk to run up the wall and into the gaping hole Izuku had made to see the two floating in the air.

**"Release!" **Ochaco yelled pressing her fingertips together. The two then began to fall to the floor only for Hayato to catch them both.

"Thank you, Hayato." Melissa said smiling at the boy who stood hunched over on the wall.

"I am really not getting a break this vacation, am I?" Hayato asked sarcastically before standing up straight. "Izuku, behind you!" Izuku turned around to see a man with light pink hair running up to them with a sword for an arm. He dodged an attack and blocked another attack using the gauntlet to protect the three behind him.

"Why you...you _**ANNOYING**_ kids!"

"What are you all after?!" Izuku asked holding the man back.

"Don't pretend to be heroes!" The man yelled turning his other arm into a blade to strike Izuku, only to be met with a hard kick to the head from a white blur followed by a powerful punch covered in green energy, sending him crashing into the stairs.

"Who's pretending?" Hayato asked standing next to Izuku.

"We can't stop here. Let's go and save everyone!" Melissa yelled earning an approving nod from the three. They continued up the stairs until they reached the 200th floor, met with two men at the top of the stairs aiming rifles at them.

"Stop them!" The two men began firing before Hayato appeared behind them kicking one down the stairs and Izuku jumping up and punching the other into the wall.

"Must be nice having all of that with no drawback." Hayato said tossing one of his last two gummies from Momo in his mouth. "She is really getting better at making these electrolyte gummies, you know."

"Melissa, where's the control room?" Izuku asked as they looked down to see Ochaco and Melissa running towards them.

"In front of the central elevator." Melissa responded making Izuku nod and punch the door to the floor down. They continued running until they arrived at an open door, seeing David and Sam inside. "Papa?"

"What's he doing?"

"I was able to unlock it. Go to block 1147." The four walked up to the door to see David smiling as Sam ran up a panel on the wall, opening it and taking out a briefcase.

"You did it, Professor!" Sam yelled opening the briefcase to reveal a headset inside of it. "Everything is here."

"Yes, I've finally gotten it back. This device and research data are the only things I would never give to anyone. I'll never give it up." David said clenching his fists at the sight of the briefcase.

"Everything's going according to plan, isn't it?" Sam asked walking over with the briefcase. "It looks like the villains are doing well, too." Sam said making Melissa, Hayato, and Izuku's eyes widen.

"Yes, and it's all because you arranged everything for me, Sam." David said as he ran over to his assistant.

"Papa..." Melissa said quietly but loud enough for her father and Sam to hear.

"Mel...Melissa..." David said as he watched his daughter and her new friends walk in.

"Miss, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, arranged? Papa, don't tell me you're the one behind this." Melissa said as she walked over to her father. "In order to get that device...? Is that true, Papa?" David looked at his daughter as she began to tear up before sighing.

"It is."

"What? Why?" Izuku asked standing next to Melissa.

"The professor is only trying to get back what was stolen from him." Sam said holding up the briefcase. "This groundbreaking invention that mechanically amplifies Quirks."

"It amplifies Quirks?" Hayato asked before remembering the night he and Izuku fought Stain and Blitz, the drug that Blitz took that dramatically increased his speed.

"Yes, it is still in testing, but with this device, unlike with drugs, Quirks can be amplified without affecting the body." Sam explained as David looked down in defeat. "However, the sponsors confiscated this invention and research data. The research itself was also frozen. If this was made public to the world, then the structure of superhuman society would change drastically. Fearing that, governments from different nations put pressure on him. So that's why the professor-"

"Of course! Don't you know how dangerous something like that is?!" Ochaco yelled stepping up. "If something like that falls in the hands of a villain, then who knows the kind of havoc they would cause?!"

"But the villains we hired aren't real villains, they're just supposed to act like them! We just wanted to take this and finish the research somewhere else!"

"Papa...why? You would never do something like this!" Melissa yelled making David grit his teeth and look away.

"It's for All Might." David said quietly making the four's eyes widen. "You kids probably don't know, but his Quirk is disappearing." Izuku and Hayato's eyes widened further as they knew the reason why. "However, if we use my device then it can go back to normal. I can give him more abilities than he started with. The number one hero...the Symbol of Peace...can get his light back again...and save many people once more!" David yelled with an anxious smile while Izuku froze from guilt.

_'Because All Might passed One for All to me...the Professor was worried about All Might losing his power, and...'_ Ochaco and Hayato turned to look at Izuku with Ochaco slightly confused by why he was so shocked and Hayato understanding why he was like this.

"Please. Please let me hand this device over to All Might. There's no time to remake it! After he gets it, I don't care what kind of punishment I receive." David pleaded as he ran over to Sam and grabbed the briefcase from his hands. "I've prepared myself-"

"-They risked their lives!" Melissa yelled stopping her father in his tracks. "Deku, Ochaco, Hayato, what do you think they went through with their friends to save the hostages?!" Melissa yelled making her father look at her confused.

"What do you mean? The villains are fake! It's all an act!"

"Well of course it was an act." The four turned around to see the man from the party walking in. "An act pretending to be a fake villain."

"He's-" Hayato and Izuku got ready to attack only for the man to touch the metal door of the room, making metal rip out from the floor and wrap around the two, slamming them up against the wall.

"Deku! Hayato!" Ochaco and Melissa yelled running over to the two.

"A Quirk that lets him manipulate metal, huh?" Izuku asked himself quietly as the two struggled to escape their bindings.

"Stay there quietly for a bit." The man said before turning to the two men. "Sam, where's the device?"

"H-Here." Sam said ripping the briefcase from David's arm and running up to the man.

"Sam...? Don't tell me, you were planning on giving them the device all along?" David asked in shock as to what just happened.

"Y-You're the one who tricked me." Sam said keeping his back turned to the man. "I served you for so long, but you let your research be frozen so easily, and the honor and renown we were supposed to get all went away...if I didn't at least get some money, then it was a waste of my time!" Sam yelled turning to his boss with tears in his eyes.

"Here's the reward I promised you." The villain said aiming his gun at Sam and firing a bullet into his arm. The four students watched in shock while Hayato tried to activate his Quirk to escape.

"Sam!"

"Wh-Why...? This isn't what you promised!" Sam yelled holding his blood covered arm in pain.

"Promised? I don't remember. But if you want a reward, here you go." The man aimed his gun again and fired. The group watched in horror as blood splattered on the floor and briefcase, but it wasn't Sam's. Melissa screamed as her father fell to the floor, taking the bullet meant for Sam in his shoulder.

"Professor? Why?"

"R-Run away!" David yelled in pain before Melissa started running towards them.

"Papa!" The man chuckled and got ready to strike Melissa with the magazine of his gun. But before he could, something pulled Melissa away and delivered a hard punch to his head, cracking the mask he was wearing.

"Don't you even think about hurting her!" Hayato yelled as his eyes began to shine white before punching the man again.

"A brat wants to play hero? That's adorable." The man said firing bullet after bullet at the boy, who simply dodged them before delivering more blows to the villain in front of him. He slammed his hands into the ground making it rise up to create walls to protect him, but Hayato simply phased through them to keep attacking him. "What?!" He looked up to be met with a hard kick from Hayato, completely shattering his mask. "Why are you so hellbent on protecting that man? He's as much a villain as me, he committed a crime that will never disappear and will never continue his research or life as a scientist. He can only fall into the darkness of villains."

"I don't care what he is now, but you? You caused this hell. _**YOU**_ put those lives down there in danger. _**YOU'RE** _the reason we've spent all night trying to fix the mess he caused!" Hayato yelled as he ran over to Izuku and phased him out of his binds. "As far as I'm concerned,_** THE ONLY VILLAIN HERE IS YOU!"**_

"Don't be ridiculous!" The two looked up and dodged pillars of metal shooting out from the wall as Ochaco looked at the exit.

"Melissa, let's go!" Ochaco yelled to Melissa who nodded and both of them ran out of the room.

"Wait!"

"Oh no you don't!" Izuku yelled stopping the villain from running after Melissa and Ochaco only to be hit into the air by a pillar. Hayato jumped up and grabbed him, throwing him back at their target who had no choice but to create a wall of metal between them. Izuku punched the wall with 30% of One for All's power only for the wall to create a pillar that sent him crashing into Hayato.

"Damn it. You're coming with me." The two looked up to see the villain stand up and throw David over his shoulder and grab the briefcase, exiting the room. Hayato felt his pocket vibrating and took out his phone to see a message had come in from Nighteye.

"My phone's working again..."

"The I-Island Security System in now back to normal." The two heard the announcement and chuckled before standing up. Hayato unlocked his message and read it out loud for Izuku to listen.

"His name is Wolfram, he's a mercenary for hire. Head to the roof." Hayato chuckled at his mentor's message before putting it away. "God, that guy's foresight is annoying but awesome." Hayato said before falling to one knee. "I can barely move...I'm just so exhausted."

"Get up..." He looked up to see Izuku extending his arm towards him. "We've come too far...we saved everyone down below but we still have a job to do up here. Hayato, you've stepped up tonight more than anyone else and I've followed your lead with no problem. But it's time you follow my lead and we end this once and for all."

"Is that the adrenaline talking or the next Symbol of Peace talking?"

"It's your best friend talking, partner." Izuku responded making Hayato chuckle and take his hand. He helped him stand up and he threw his last gummy in his mouth. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Wait!" Izuku called out as they arrived to the roof to see Wolfram loading David and the Quirk enhancer on a military-style helicopter. "Give the professor back!" Izuku yelled making David's eyes widen in shock as the two began limping towards them.

"Did you really come back just to take back this man who has committed wrongdoing?"

"No, we came back to save the professor!" Izuku yelled as the two of them started running without their Quirks.

"To save a criminal?" Wolfram asked placing his hand on the ground making several pillars of metal and wires shoot out at them.

"Like I told you, Wolfram, the only villain here is you!" Hayato yelled as he activated his Quirk to dodge the pillars.

"And we're going to save everyone! Because that's what heroes do: they save people in trouble!" Izuku yelled as he used One for All to jump up and through the attacks.

"And how are you going to pull that off?"Wolfram asked raising his gun and pointing it at the injured man behind him. Izuku and Hayato stopped and looked at David in shock.

"Don't worry...get away."

"Jeez, it's so inconvenient being a hero. I didn't even have to do much, and you can't move." Wolfram gloated before hitting the two using his Quirk. Izuku dodged the next pillars by jumping into the air, only to be hit by one into another, and then another hit it sending Izuku into the air as he coughed up blood. Meanwhile Hayato tried avoiding every single one he could before one hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground, before several began pummeling him further into the floor. "It really isn't a smart way to live. Get us out of here." He chuckled and boarded the helicopter that then took off as the two boys struggled to stand. Izuku gritted his teeth and used one of the pillars as a ramp to jump up into the air and grab onto the pilot's door on the helicopter, making it begin to sway in the air.

"Izuku!" Hayato yelled as he tried to follow him, only to feel a sharp pain in his back.

"Deku!" He turned around to see Melissa and Ochaco watching Izuku struggle to hold onto the helicopter.

"Professor!" Izuku yelled as he reached the side of the helicopter and tried reaching for David. "Melissa is waiting for you! Come on!"

"You really are a hero. But you're as much an idiot as you are a hero." Wolfram chuckled as he aimed his pistol at Izuku. He pulled the trigger and the boy had no choice but to use the Full Gauntlet to block it, only to lose his grip and drop to the roof below him. Hayato ran and grabbed his best friend before he could crash into the ground, sending them both rolling on the floor.

"Give him back..." Hayato whispered as they watched the helicopter fly away.

"Give the professor back! Damn it!" Izuku yelled as he struggled to sit up. He punched the ground only for a blur to fly up in front of them.

"Don't worry, Young Midoriya, Young Kiryuu!" Wolfram growled as the four students looked up happily to see All Might in the air, a smile on his face as he got ready to attack. "Why? Because I am here!"

"All Might..." The two boys chuckled with relief as they watched the man propel himself towards the helicopter.

"I'll have you give my friend back, you villain!" He threw his arm forward and tore through it with ease, landing next to the boys with David in his arms as the helicopter crashed behind him.

"Papa!"

"Melissa..."

"It's fine now." All Might said placing David down on the ground.

"I'm glad..." Izuku said as Ochaco helped him walk over.

"Thank god..." Hayato chuckled as he limped over. But then suddenly a pillar of metal struck the number one hero, shocking the group as a cable wrapped around David and pulled him towards the fire.

"Papa!"

"Professor!"

"That Sam...he said that All Might's Quirk was declining and that he didn't have the power he once had." Wolfram said with a distorted voice as he appeared on a growing tower of cables and pipes, now wearing the headset that David and Sam had created.

"He's using that thing..." Ochaco said as the group took a step back. All Might stood up and coughed into the back of his hand, seeing the blood now coming from him.

"Shit! Time's up..." He looked up at the villain in front of him and the students before readying himself. "You don't know when to give up, huh?" All Might asked before lunging towards the man. **"Texas Smash!"** He threw his fist forward only to be stopped by an extremely thick wall of metal, shocking both him and Izuku.

"All Might!"

"What do you call something as pathetic as that?" Wolfram asked before the wall shot out several pillars, sending All Might flying backwards. The four held onto each other as the tower Wolfram was sitting on began to grow, ripping the cables and structure from interior and exterior of the building out and becoming one with it. "As expected of an invention by David Shield. I can feel my Quirk growing stronger! This is good. No, this is great!" Wolfram laughed as All Might and the group looked on in horror at the hell made of metal in front of them.

"Th-This is Dave's..."

"It's the power of the device Papa made..." Melissa whispered as Wolfram created himself a makeshift throne and sat on it, smiling victoriously at his enemies below him.

"Now, in order to raise the price of this device, why don't we have a demonstration of how it can blow All Might away?" Wolfram asked himself before creating several pillars that launched at All Might. He gritted his teeth and jumped at them, punching through them with the difficulty growing each second.

"I got you!" Hayato yelled catching Melissa while Izuku did the same for Ochaco as the ground beneath them tore apart to become part of Wolfram's monstrosity.

'All Might...it's just as I thought...he's at his limit!' Izuku looked to his predecessor to see him struggling to hold a pillar back before coughing up more blood. Wolfram slammed more pillars into the man as the four watched on as they got further.

"Uncle Might..." Melissa whispered before burying her face into Hayato's shoulder.

"Hurry up and get crushed!" Wolfram yelled as he unleashed more at the man. But before they could reach him, the pillars froze in place before being destroyed by a volley of explosions.

"Go to hell!" The four looked to see Katsuki in the air as he fired more explosions at Wolfram who simply created a wall in front of him to block them. Katsuki held his wrist in pain as he felt the strain on his muscles before turning to All Might.

"How can you get beat up by such a damn lame last boss? Huh, All Might?!"

"Young Bakugo!" All Might struggled to push the pillars back before turning to see the rest of the group by the entrance, all of them exhausted and covered in dirt and scratches.

"Everyone!" Izuku yelled happily before putting Ochaco down.

"Hayato!" Momo ran to Hayato's side and helped him stand up straight.

"I...I can barely keep moving..." Hayato whispered as he fell into Momo's arms. She smiled and hugged him as Melissa ran over to join the rest of the group.

"You don't need to do anything else, you've done enough." Momo said as she turned to Tenya. "Anything you need from me?"

"Just keep things secure on this end, we'll deal with the lumps of metal!" Eijiro yelled before hardening his fists.

"With my students so motivated, I can't be held back by some stupid limit!" All Might felt the energy return to his muscles as he watched Eijiro and Tenya tear through a pillar while Katsuki continued to fire explosions and Shoto freeze more of Wolfram's attacks. "I need to push past my limits, and go beyond!" He jumped up and lunged at Wolfram at breakneck speeds while the pillars that Shoto had frozen freed themselves. "That's what I need to do, Plus Ultra!" He punched through the pillars with ease and soared through the air with ease, using the pillars that were trying to attack him as platforms to send himself further and faster. He crossed his arms together as the last pillars between him and Wolfram were in his sights now. **"Carolina Smash!"** He crashed into them and tore the pillars apart, creating a bright light that shocked everyone as he used it to hide his approach to Wolfram. "Prepare yourself, villain!" He threw his fist forward as he was only meters away from Wolfram, before suddenly several cables shot forward and caught him in mid-air, stopping him right in front of Wolfram.

"Is this...all you've got?!" He was answered by Wolfram grabbing him by the neck, his muscles growing to the point where they tore his sleeves apart, his skin even changing to glow red as his pupils began to glow purple.

"That's what you think. All Might."

"What is this power...?" All Might asked himself as Wolfram's grip grew stronger before he reached down to the wound on his side and crushed it with his hand. All Might screamed out in pain making Hayato and Izuku try to run to him, only for their own wounds and exhaustion to stop them.

"Deku!"

"Hayato!"

"Damn it...!" Katsuki yelled as he used his explosions to dodge pillars shooting towards him while Shoto jumped backwards as the metal began tearing through his ice.

_'This power enhances muscles...he has multiple Quirks...'_ All Might looked at his situation before it began to dawn on him. "D-Don't tell me..."

"Yeah, when we were planning this, I got a call from _**HIM.** _He said he wanted to work with me, and when I asked why: he said that he would gladly help anything that lead to your suffering. Especially if it came from someone as dear to you as David Shield. Pity that he won't be able to see you in this pathetic state, moments away from death and your friend knowing that your death, as well as the blood of all those annoying kids, is on his hands." Wolfram said as All Might knew who he was talking about and could hear the man's sinister laughter.

"All for One...!" All Might growled making Wolfram smirk.

"You've finally stopped smiling, huh?"

"No!" Wolfram threw him back with a powerful punch, the cables then keeping him in place for several cubes made of metal to crush him, shocking everyone.

"All Might!"

"Uncle...!"

"Time to die, All Might!" Wolfram yelled before seven spears shot up and into the mass that held All Might inside.

"Uncle Might!" Melissa yelled before all of them watched a flash of green lighting and a white blur fly up. They watched as Izuku reeled his arm back to punch the prison of scrap and Hayato reeled his leg back to kick it as well.

_'Detroit...**SMASH!'**_ They delivered powerful hits to the bundle of metal, freeing All Might from inside before plummeting to the ground from the recoil.

"Those annoying brats..." Wolfram growled as All Might caught the two and set them down.

"Young Midoriya! Young Kiryuu! With the state you two are in...it's pointless!" All Might said noticing the two covered in blood as their clothes were torn apart.

"But a hero has to save those in trouble!" Izuku said using all of his strength to sit up and smile at his mentor.

"And a hero has to help everyone he can reach!" Hayato said smiling at All Might as well. He looked at the two in surprise before smiling and letting out a proud laugh.

"Yeah, it's true I am in some trouble right now. So why don't you take this hand you can reach and help me out, both of you." All Might said extending both of his hands to the boys.

"Yes, sir!"

"You got it!" He helped them both stand and all three of them looked at their opponent. Izuku looked at the Full Gauntlet and closed his hand into a fist surging as much power as he could muster into his body while Hayato pushed as much energy as he could back into his body.

"Let's go!" All Might took off as fast as he could, followed by the two boys, while Wolfram looked at them angrily.

"You brats...you're nothing better than trash!" Wolfram growled as he began creating more cubes of scrap metal. "You don't know when to give up!"

"You're the clueless one, asshole!" Katsuki yelled unleashing a powerful explosion to incinerate the cubes before they could fly towards the three,

"You're not gonna stop them!" Shoto yelled swiping his right arm up, creating an ice wall to block several pillars headed towards them.

_'I'll take the offensive now, I'll clear the path for these two to finish the job!'_ All Might thought as he ran faster than the two, jumping up towards Wolfram.

"Out of my way!" Wolfram yelled as he created more pillars to stop the three from the ground under the group, sending them all rolling to the ground. But All Might simply dodged the pillars and punched through the ones in front of him with ease. Meanwhile behind him, Hayato and Izuku dodged as many pillars as they could before pushing more power into their legs, increasing their speed enough to tear through a colossal pillar together.

_'Incredible...'_

_'How can they still keep moving...'_ Ochaco and Momo looked up to see All Might running on a pillar towards Wolfram before Hayato and Izuku appeared at his sides, running as fast as he was, smiling with awe at their boyfriends before noticing that Wolfram was combining all the metal that he had collected into a single cube.

_'To overcome the crisis in front of you with everything you've got, and save people with everything you've got! That's what makes you a hero!'_ All Might thought looking at the two behind him before jumping into the air towards the cube.

"I'll crush all of you and this fucking tower!"

**"Detroit Smash!"** All Might threw his fist forward against the cube and threw as much power as he could into his attack, shattering the cube and creating a bright light that the two boys flew through with their friends looking up in awe.

_**"Go, Deku!"** _Ochaco and Melissa yelled together.

_**"Get him, Hayato!"**_ Momo, Kyoka, and Mira yelled with Momo holding her hands over her chest.

_**"End this, Midoriya!"**_ Tenya, Eijiro, and Denki yelled lifting rubble off of their bodies.

_**"Finish this guy!"**_ Shoto and Katsuki yelled gritting their teeth anxiously.

"It's time-!" Hayato yelled launching himself off of a piece of the broken cube towards Wolfram, his eyes shining completely white now as he felt himself gaining even more speed.

"-to go beyond!" Izuku yelled as he did the same, passing his limits to push 100% of One for All's power into his next attack. Wolfram looked at the sight in front of him and wrapped himself in cables to block the attack.

_**"PLUS ULTRA!"**_ The two threw their fists forward, with Izuku using the unmatched strength of One for All to increase the force of his attack and Hayato using all the speed he had gained from running up and throwing himself towards their enemy break through Wolfram's defense, destroying his creation and freeing David from inside. The older man opened his eyes feeling a bright light, at first seeing All Might all those years ago when he had met him, but the illusion quickly wore off and he saw Izuku with his arm extended forward and a smile matching All Might's, the light from the sunrise shining onto him. He let out a defeated smile and closed his eyes, exhausted from the long night and blood loss.

_'Why was I so worried...? The future is in good hands, Toshi...'_


	23. Chapter 23

"Huh?" Izuku opened his eyes feeling something fall onto his forehead and looked to see Ochaco looking down at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Deku! You're okay!" Ochaco yelled hugging her boyfriend's head making him chuckle and nod. He pushed her head up slightly and smiled at her.

"I'd kiss you to show you I'm okay, but I think my mouth is full of blood."

"Like I care." Ochaco said planting a kiss on his lips. He chuckled and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss before hearing someone clear their throat.

"Ugh, get a room." They broke their kiss to see Hayato struggling to lift himself out of the rubble. Izuku winced as he sat up and the two looked around to see the roof was completely destroyed. "What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning." Momo said walking over and helping Hayato stand.

"Shit went down last night, didn't it?" Hayato chuckled before falling forward. Momo caught him and held him in a tight embrace. "Can I finally enjoy my vacation now?"

"Sure."

"Great..." Hayato muttered as Momo loosed her hold on him slightly. "I was really worried when we split up..."

"We were fine, the machines shut off before they could get us." Momo said before turning to Mira who was happily talking to Tenya and Melissa. "Your sister was a big help."

"Mira...? What did she do...?"

"Everything her brother would've, she kept fighting like a silver lightning bolt the whole time, she vanished as quickly as she came." Momo said before Hayato began to laugh. "What?"

"A silver bolt...Silver Bolt...let's call her that in the future..." Hayato whispered before finally dozing off. Momo smiled and kissed his cheek as she sat down to place his head on her lap.

"You deserve a good rest."

* * *

"I'm sorry for what happened, everyone." Melissa said as she met up with the group later that day after they all had a chance to dress their wounds and sleep after their long night.

"It's not your fault though, you have nothing to apologize for." Denki said earning a nod from the rest.

"You were the biggest help to us all, we couldn't have pulled it off and saved the day without you." Izuku said looking at the Full Gauntlet on his wrist. Melissa smiled at them and nodded.

"You're right, but the credit goes to Uncle Might, you, and Hayato. Speaking of which, where is he?" Melissa asked looking around and noticing Hayato was missing.

"My big brother was pretty drained, so he's sleeping in longer than the rest of us." Mira explained as she removed the cap of her sports drink. "And Momo's staying with him to keep him company."

"But something's been bothering me...what's going to happen to your dad?" Ochaco asked making Melissa sigh and look down.

"Right now he's in the hospital recovering, but he's under close police supervision. And once he's healed, he's going to jail until his court hearing in a few months."

"Is he worried?" Tenya asked looking worriedly at the girl. She shook her head and smiled at them.

"Papa made a deal with the police, he's going to testify against Sam and Wolfram to get the charges dropped against him."

"But your dad was the one behind it all, wasn't he?" Kyoka asked making Melissa shake her head.

"He was part of it, but he was being as tricked as everyone else. So far all the evidence is pointing at Sam as the true mastermind behind everything, the sponsors of Papa's research are saying how Sam was the only one begging them to reconsider, and how the one who gave them their weapons and access to the tower's security systems was Sam, even being the one who brought up the idea of hiring Wolfram and his men, Papa was just made part of it so he would take the blame as well." Melissa explained before looking at the group happily. "You know, they're going to throw the party again tonight. But it's not going to be a party for the sponsors of the expo: it's going to be a party to honor the heroes of I-Island." Melissa said making Denki cheer.

"Yes!"

"But wouldn't that just be All Might and the other heroes instead of us?" Kyoka asked stopping Denki in his trakcs.

"To them at least, because as far as the media knows: All Might was the one who took down Wolfram and the security system was reset remotely." Melissa explained before looking up at the tower that was currently under reconstruction. "But, all that matters is that the people who know the truth, know who the true heroes were."

* * *

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Momo whispered as Hayato finally opened his eyes and looked to see how dark the room was with a bit of orange light coming in from behind the curtains. He groaned and tried sitting up, only to fall back from pain. "Sore?"

"I think being just sore would've been fine. I can't move anything without my body screaming in pain." Hayato groaned before being handed a bottle of water along with two pills. He quickly drank the pills and water and laid back down, Momo fixing herself so she was laying down in his arms. The two then looked up, hearing Hayato's phone begin to ring and Momo reached over, answering the phone and holding it up to his ear for him.

"Bah! I've been calling you all morning! Don't you know how to answer when your grandfather calls you, boy?" Sorahiko asked on the other line making Hayato groan and weakly grab the phone.

"Hey Grandpa, what can I do you for?"

"Were you part of the mess I've been seeing all morning on the news?"

"Yep..."

"And I can assume that means Izuku Midoriya was part of it too?"

"Uh huh..."

"And did you let your sister get involved?" Hayato tensed up at the question, knowing what was headed his way. "Towa told me she was letting Mira go to I-Island with your girlfriend and your friends, but was she part of that?"

"No, grandpa...I made Mira stay low and hidden while we dealt with the villains."

"You inherited your parents' skill at lying that's for sure." Hayato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before hearing Sorahiko chuckle. "Did you see what she could do?"

"Yep."

"I took her under my wing and I've been teaching her a few things, maybe I could teach you too if you weren't so busy training under Nighteye." Sorahiko chuckled proudly while Hayato rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, Nighteye said he wanted to talk to you about something important. You should give him a call when we're done talking."

"So end the call now and call the hero I interned under?"

"No because I have something else I want to say."

"What is it?"

"Put me on speakerphone." Hayato looked at his phone confused and pressed the icon on the screen to put his grandfather on speakerphone. "Yaoyorozu!" Both teenagers tensed up while Momo looked at the phone surprised that he knew she was there. "I'm not going to tell their parents what happened. But next time I hear my granddaughter got involved in an incident like this, _**BOTH OF YOU**_ are going to be punished by me. Is that clear?"

"C-Crystal clear..." Momo and Hayato stuttered before the latter ended the call to avoid being yelled at even further.

"Your grandfather is a scary man..." Momo said making Hayato sigh and nod.

"Izuku got the worst end of it, but it's not like Nighteye's any better." Hayato muttered as he dialed the hero.

"Hello, Hayato."

"Did your foresight tell you I was about to call?"

"No, it's the caller id on my phone." Nighteye said making Hayato facepalm. "Good work. I wish I could've warned you sooner."

"It's okay, Sir. But my grandpa just said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I have an offer for you, but I'd like to offer it to you in person after your training camp."

"Why not now? I'm on the phone with you, you can easily tell me."

"Given the circumstances, I would rather it be then than now. I'm sure you understand." Nighteye said calmly before beginning to chuckle. "I'll see you in two weeks, enjoy your vacation." Nighteye ended the call and Hayato pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath and letting out a deep sigh.

"What happened?" Momo asked beginning to play with her boyfriend's hair.

"Sir Nighteye being Sir Nighteye, he tells me he has something to offer me then tells me I have to wait until we get back from camp to be told what it is." Hayato grumbled as he put his phone under his pillow. He looked up to see Momo still playing with his hair and smiled warmly at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for you to finish talking on the phone so we can spend some time together." Momo replied before noticing how different his smile felt than usual. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Hayato, I know you just as well as Midoriya does. You seem different. You don't have to hide secrets from me." Momo said placing a hand on his bandaged arm.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just been a long time since I've felt like this." Momo smiled at his response and moved her hand down, resting it in his.

"Like how?"

"Like I don't have to worry about anything, like a giant weight's been lifted off my shoulders. I spent the majority of our childhood worrying about Izuku because of how things were for him growing up, but after last night: I don't feel that way anymore. Seeing how far he's come in the few months since we started at U.A...I've never been more confident about anything than knowing I don't need to always watch over him like an overprotective brother."

"Really? About anything?" Momo asked with offense hinted in her voice. He chuckled and fixed the way their hands were so that their fingers were locked together.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, being with you is the only thing I don't need to be confident about. It's the only thing I'm sure of."

"And what are you sure of?"

"That I'm crazy for you and I get crazier every day." Hayato whispered placing his forehead on hers. Momo smiled and leaned in for a kiss that Hayato happily returned.

* * *

"So, Deku. That was pretty cool what you two did last night." Ochaco said as she and Izuku walked through the expo together.

"Cool? I wouldn't say cool." Izuku noted as he looked at the turned off Full Gauntlet on his wrist. "I would say, awesome."

"You and Hayato really took charge of the situation, I'm jealous." Ochaco said as she discreetly reached for his hand.

"Jealous? Why?"

"Well, you and Hayato make a perfect team. It's like you two share a mind and I don't think I'll ever be at that point with you." Ochaco responded with a mix of sadness and jealousy in her voice. Izuku smiled and grabbed her hand, before stopping and pulling her close to him. "D-Deku?"

"Uraraka, you don't need to worry about that. We're good at being partners, yeah that's true, he and I have been building up that kind of bond and camaraderie for a decade. But you? What you and I have is different, we're connected differently than what I have with Hayato." Izuku said wrapping his arms around her. Ochaco blushed and buried her face into his chest, melting completely into the hug. "You bring out the best in me just by reminding me how lucky I was to decide to stick to my dream and take that entrance exam that day. You've been in my corner when I needed you, and I used to think I didn't even deserve to call you my friend. Now, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world to know that Ochaco Uraraka, Uravity, is my girlfriend." Ochaco's blush grew until her face was completely red, tightly wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's body.

"Sometimes I forget that besides being an amazing hero, you're a real smooth talker." Izuku smiled and kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. "And I'm luckier to have Deku as a boyfriend and best friend."

"Guess we were both pretty lucky that our friends made us go on that date, huh?"

"You mean that date that ended with being chased by Blitz and Hayato being threatened by him?" Ochaco asked making Izuku chuckle and nod.

"A date is still a date." He looked at his phone to see a message coming in from Denki and noticing the time. "We should go get ready for the party."

* * *

"Hayato?" Izuku opened the door to his and Hayato's shared hotel room and walked inside, looking for a trace of his best friend. He heard the shower running and knocked on the bathroom door confused. "You in there bud?"

"Uh yeah! Who else would be here?"

"Yaoyorozu, duh! But you should get ready, they're throwing another party tonight!" Izuku said before looking over to his bed and seeing a green and black dress shirt on his bed. "And the shirt on my bed!"

"Gift from Momo! We got a text from Ochaco about the party and she made us some new clothes to replace what we destroyed last night!" Hayato said making Izuku smile. "You gonna shower too?!"

"I'm actually going to go to make a quick call on the balcony before I do, so finish up." Izuku said as he took out his phone and walked out to the balcony, keeping his back turned while he dialed his mother on his phone.

"Izuku?"

"Hey, mom! Sorry I didn't call you last night."

"It's fine, but I'm hearing something about a villain attack on the news? Is that actually true?"

"Yeah...it's a long story." Izuku said resting his arms on the balcony's railing.

"Tell me the shorter version then."

"Well, All Might's friend got into some problems with the sponsors for his research."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, and his assistant talked him into hiring some villains. The villains had a hidden agenda to steal his research and sell it on the black market, and his assistant wanted a cut of the action so he was planning on betraying him from the beginning." Izuku explained further surprising Inko on the other line.

"Oh my, and then what happened?"

"Everything went the way they planned, but they didn't expect us to get involved."

"And you stopped them?" Inko asked worriedly.

"Of course."

"Oh...well, I'm glad it all worked out then. Did you get badly hurt?"

"No don't worry, I only got a few scrapes and the same with Hayato." Izuku said as he looked out at the setting sun.

"As long as you two are okay, are you two doing anything tonight?"

"We have a party in a little while to attend for the expo."

"Well, don't be out too late. But keep your ringer on, or did you forget what tomorrow is?"

"Of course not. Well, Hayato just got out of the shower so it's my turn. Talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too." Izuku ended the call and walked back into the room to see Hayato holding back laughter.

"Why are you scaring me?" Izuku asked as he grabbed a towel and opened the bathroom door.

"How long until you tell Ochaco that too?" Hayato responded making Izuku freeze in place.

"C-Calm down, you're moving too fast."

"You're right, but then again: what do I know about moving fast?" Hayato asked as he grabbed a white button up shirt with a gold stripe on it. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

* * *

"It took you long enough!" Mira yelled as the two made their way into the room where the party was being held.

"Don't even start with me, young lady." Hayato scolded pointing at Mira. "Grandpa found out and now I'm in big trouble, so don't think you're off the hook with me."

"Jeez, I was only kidding." Mira muttered before Hayato pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't care if Grumpy the dwarf is mad at me. You did such a good job, you little munchkin." Hayato laughed spinning his sister around. "My little Silver Bolt. By the way, that's gonna be your name."

"Silver Bolt? Sounds like someone the bad guys might have to fear." Mira noted giving her brother an approving nod.

"I like it." Izuku said making Mira blush.

"Me too!" Ochaco added running up to Izuku. "Come on! I wanna dance with you!" Ochaco yelled tugging his arm.

"But I-"

"Please!" Ochaco pleaded hugging his arm. Izuku sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Okay." Izuku said quietly making Ochaco cheer and pull him to the area in front of the speakers to dance.

"He can stare down a villain, but he can't say no to his girlfriend. What a guy." Hayato laughed crossing his arms. Mira and Momo looked at each other and nodded before Momo grabbed him and followed the two. "Hey!"

"You can't say no either." Momo said while their group of friends looked on happily.

"They're cute couples, right?" Eijiro asked wrapping his arm around Katsuki's neck. He growled and elbowed him in the stomach to make him let go. "Ouch! Jealous?"

"What the fuck do I have to be jealous of?!" Katsuki yelled walking away. Eijiro laughed and turned his attention back to his friends before Denki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Speaking of which, you gonna do it?" Denki asked making Eijiro blush slightly and take a step back.

"No! Come on, bro. It was a long time ago!"

"Nahhh, I can still see that sparkle in your eyes!" Denki yelled catching the attention of the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Tenya asked making Denki chuckle.

"Kirishima~" Eijiro gulped as Denki took a step forward. "You gonna say it or am I?"

"What's there to say?"

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Kyoka asked before Denki wrapped his arm around her and pointed at Eijiro.

"Our pal's had a crush on Ashido since Junior High!" Denki yelled making Kyoka stab him with her jack. He let go of her and screamed in pain while she looked at Eijiro, with an intrigued smile on her face.

"You do?"

"I-It was a long time ago, Jiro. Nothing else to say about it really." Eijiro replied waving his hands defensively.

"Well, if I had some news to tell you: would you take it with a grain of salt?" Kyoka asked twirling her jack around her finger.

"U-Uh..."

"Mina's got a thing for you, she might not say it out loud but she lights up whenever you're around." Kyoka said making Eijiro blush and freeze in place. "That's the kind of reaction I think she'd like to see. Ask her out when we get back." Kyoka said walking away from the boys.

"You hear that?! You've got a chance with her!" Denki yelled happily wrapping his arm around Eijiro's neck.

"Y-You should've told Jiro about how you feel too." Eijiro whispered earning a nod from him. "Why not?"

"She probably sees me as an annoying brother."

"What's with all this couple talk?" Shoto asked confused before seeing Mira watching the four dancing with a longing look. "I haven't properly introduced myself, Shoto Todoroki." Shoto said extending his hand to Mira. She turned and blushed before shaking his hand.

"M-Mira Kiryuu. You're my brother's friend?"

"Yes, and you have abilities like him?"

"I guess? I think it's fair to say we have really similar powers." Mira said remembering how her brother looked when he fought Wolfram with Izuku.

"Well, would you like to dance?" Shoto asked extending his hand again. "It looks like you want to dance with someone, so why not with me?"

"U-Um...sure, I guess." Mira said taking Shoto's hand and following him to join the two couples on the floor.

"You look beautiful." Izuku said as he looked closely at Ochaco's new pink and white dress. She blushed and looked up at Izuku giving him a big smile.

"And you look handsome." Ochaco said resting her head on Izuku's chest.

"Well, at least now I know you know how to clean up." Momo said blushing slightly as she looked at Hayato's outfit.

"We've been together a month and you decide to say something like this NOW?"

"I'm saying, you look absolutely handsome." Momo said shaking her head in disbelief at him.

"Nahhh. I look lazy compared to my gorgeous girlfriend." Hayato said making Momo blush even more.

"Well, you do look like you woke up an hour ago." Momo laughed as she looked at the way he was dressed one more time.

"Because I did!" Hayato laughed pulling Momo closer to him.

* * *

"We're going to join the others at the party, do you want anything else Papa?" Melissa asked as she and All Might stood in David's hospital room, looking at the man as he laid in his bed with the shoulder Wolfram shot wrapped in bandages.

"Well, I'd like a moment alone with All Might." David said making Melissa nod and begin to leave the room.

"See you tomorrow morning, Papa." Melissa said blowing her father a kiss and walking out of the room. Once she closed the door, All Might deflated back to his true form and looked at David confused.

"What's wrong, Dave?"

"Toshi, I wanted to apologize for what I did." David said surprising the man. "I was so hellbent on keeping the status quo that I created a device that could've brought the end of the world."

"Dave, it was a simple mistake. But it's gone now, when Wolfram was defeated: the headset was destroyed beyond repair."

"And I'm glad it was, a device like that should never exist for any reason. But I see that now, because now I see that bright light I saw in you so many years ago: in Izuku Midoriya." David said looking out the window to the tower where he knew the boy was with his friends. "He's really a special kid."

"But he's still not ready, as his teacher: I still see that he has a long way to go before he's ready to take on the responsibility of being my successor." All Might said before hearing David struggling to laugh. "Don't push yourself, Dave."

"He's just like a certain transfer student that tore through that wall to save me from that fire, that's all that matters." David said before beginning to cough from his held back laughter. "And Hayato Kiryuu, he reminds me of me."

"How so?"

"He's there supporting him the entire time, I don't think anyone will ever have his back the way he does."

"He has a hidden power within him that I don't think even he knows he has." All Might said thinking about what he saw last night in that last moment of the fight. "The bond he shares with Young Midoriya, it drives him to be faster and stronger than he is when they fight together." All Might said as he remembered seeing the image of a younger Gran Torino and of Sir Nighteye when Hayato and Izuku delivered their final punches to Wolfram. _'There may be more hidden within One for All than even we think, the power to store and pass on power may be able to share power with those closest to the current user. It's a stretch but it may explain the power he had last night.'_

* * *

"Excuse me, everyone!" Hayato looked at the time seeing it was only a minute to midnight and ran up on the stage in the middle of the room, hours after Melissa and All Might joined. He grabbed the microphone and the room went silent as they all turned to face him. "I know I'm just a random kid here, but I'm one of All Might's students in U.A. High School and I'd like to take a quick moment to say something important to my best friend in the whole world." The group from 1-A except for Katsuki smiled and stood closer to Izuku as the time changed to midnight. "Today is July 15th, and I have one thing to say: Happy 16th Birthday, buddy. You've been my best friend for nearly 12 years and I can't ask for a better friend or partner. You're the best!"

"Happy Birthday, Midoriya!" Izuku turned around and jumped up in surprise as his friends all wished him happy birthday. He teared up and smiled at the sight in front of him before his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. After a moment she pulled back and smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Happy birthday, my amazing hero." Ochaco whispered as Izuku held her in a tight embrace. He felt a giant hand on his shoulder and turned around to see All Might in his muscular form raising a glass.

"To my student, and the boy who has taught me what it's like to have a son, Happy Birthday Young Midoriya!" All Might announced raising a glass of champagne making the rest of the room do the same.

"Happy Birthday!" Izuku smiled as the entire room wished him a happy birthday before turning back to Hayato who stood on the stage smiling at him.

"You're ridiculous." Izuku chuckled holding back his tears as Hayato jumped down and walked over to him. Ochaco smiled at the sight and took a step back from her boyfriend to let him pull his best friend in for a tight hug.

"Why? For getting and giving you the attention and praise you deserve? You've been by my side for years...you're my best friend, you've been my hero, but especially: you're my brother."

"Shut up...just shut up." Izuku said as he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and cried happily into Hayato's shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

"Bye, Melissa!" Hayato and Izuku yelled as they walked further into the airport with All Might. Following their week long vacation on the island, today was the day they had to return to Japan and the rest of their friends had already left. Melissa waved to the three happily as she watched them walk away before looking at the turned off Full Gauntlet in her hands.

_'I'll make it better for a hero as amazing as him. And when I send it back to Deku, I'll have a surprise ready for Hayato too.'_ Melissa thought to herself as she left the airport and held the support item close to her heart.

* * *

"Mom, we're back!" Izuku yelled as he and Hayato entered the Midoriya household after their long flight. They walked over to their bedroom and placed their duffel bags on their beds, before hearing footsteps rushing to their room.

"You're back!" Inko popped her head through the doorway and the two boys nodded at her. She walked into the room and pulled out a giant box wrapped in blue and gold wrapping paper. "I wish I could've given to you when it was actually your birthday."

"Better late than never, mom." Izuku said taking the box from his mother's hands and placing it on his bed. He removed the wrapping paper and opened the box, finding a tag that said "From Mom and Dad. We love you, Izuku!" on it. He dug inside the box and pulled out a brand new laptop and a new jacket resembling All Might's current costume. "I love it!"

"We figured you would, your dad wanted to say sorry he couldn't come back to Japan this week though." Inko said as she kissed the top of her son's head. She turned to see Hayato laying on his bed, throwing a small ball into the air to catch it. "Don't think you're safe either, young man."

"From?"

"Your birthday, silly! It's coming up in less than two weeks!"

"July 31st, that's right!" Izuku yelled as he tried on the new jacket.

"Oh, that's right. Completely forgot." Hayato said plainly before dropping the ball onto his forehead. "Ow."

"But it's too early for that kind of talk, you boys should wash everything in those bags right now and start packing for your camp tomorrow. And call your dad to thank him for the new computer, Izuku." Inko said as she began to walk out of the room.

"But the clothes we're taking are different." Izuku said making Inko turn around and give them a smile that sent chills down both of their spines.

"And those dirty clothes are supposed to spend a week here, stinking up this room?"

"N-No."

"Good, now wash so I can start preparing lunch." Inko said closing the door behind her. When she did, Izuku jumped onto his bed and looked at Hayato with an excited smile.

"This is gonna be so awesome! We're gonna spend a whole week training our Quirks! Isn't that exciting?!"

"I mean, I guess." Hayato said before turning to face Izuku. "Hey...remember how we agreed to always be honest with each other? Never keep secrets and never judge each other for the things we do?"

"Of course, what is it?" Izuku said before an idea crossed his mind. "Wait, is Yaoyorozu...?!"

"What?! No!" Hayato snapped up with a blush across his cheeks before clearing his throat. "Before we left to I-Island...do you remember the day at the mall? When Blitz pulled me away to offer to teach me?"

"Yeah, and you said you told him no, right?"

"Well...I didn't exactly tell him no." Izuku tensed up slightly as Hayato began to look down at his bed sheets.

"Then what did you tell him...?"

"I told him to give me time to think about it." Hayato replied making Izuku sigh. "I didn't know what he would do if I turned him down in that moment, with you, Momo, and the others so close that he could've used your lives as bargaining chips...I didn't know what he would accept other than yes."

"But Hayato, he's a villain. Not only is he dangerous, but he tried to kill both of us."

"You think I don't know that?" Hayato whispered as he balled his hands into fists. "I don't want to learn jack shit from him, buddy. If it wasn't for the law, I would've liked putting him behind bars myself. I don't want to learn from him, I only want to learn from our teachers and Sir...but part of me wanted to take him up on his offer and I don't know why."

"Look, I understand. But you should've come clean from the beginning, I would've understood if you told me that day. But you can't keep this weight on your shoulders, the next time we run into Blitz...hopefully just him and not Stain too...just tell him no and if he tries to do anything: you can stop him. You're already faster than him."

"How do you know?" Izuku smiled at this question and remembered their fight with Wolfram, the way he had seen him catch up with him and All Might seemed impossible for such little time but he did it.

"I'm your best friend, of course I know this."

* * *

"Is it just me or are you just faster now?" Izuku asked as he and Hayato raced across their old training spot, Dagoba Beach, with the latter keeping his distance ahead of his best friend.

"Izuku, all I do is run! Of course I'm gonna be faster than you!" Hayato laughed before Izuku suddenly caught up to him using One for All.

"You were saying?" Izuku smirked before Hayato suddenly disappeared and reappeared even farther ahead.

"I was saying: you're too slow!" Hayato yelled turning around. He smiled as Izuku reappeared next to him and the two began to run around with Hayato creating large distances between them and Izuku catching up to him in the blink of an eye. They stopped and looked around seeing how slow everything was moving around them. From the cars driving in the distance, to the people walking nearby, to even the sand the two of them were sending into the air by moving so quickly, it was all moving slowly to the two making them laugh. "Would you have ever believed we would be this fast?"

"I thought you would be, but it's pretty shocking how I'm catching up to you." Izuku said as they began to walk around in their sped up state. "When we were kids, I would have never imagined I'd be in this world with you."

"A world of speed?" Hayato asked moving in circles around Izuku. "You could've become a race car driver."

"The world of being a hero. Having a Quirk. Looking at my best friend as an equal and not as someone I can only hope to be like." Izuku explained making Hayato stop and cross his arms. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when I first manifested my Quirk? What we were doing that day?" Hayato asked turning around to walk away.

"How could I forget? That day was the day I started to really look up to you."

* * *

_"Izu! Come on!" A four year old Hayato yelled as he and Izuku ran in the same park where they met with Kazuma watching them from a distance._

_"Wait! You're too fast!" Izuku yelled reaching out for his best friend that kept a considerable distance between them._

_"I'm really fast! I'm really really fast! I'm-" Hayato started laughing and turned his head around to see what his friend was doing to give him a fighting chance. But he watched as his friend tripped on his shoelace and began to fall. Without thinking, he turned the rest of his body around and moved at an unbelievable speed, catching the boy before he could hurt himself. "-are you okay, Izu?"_

_"You...you just moved really fast!" Izuku yelled with stars in his eyes as Hayato felt himself shake slightly. He turned to look at his grandfather who just sat on the bench looking at them in pure shock. "You caught me in a flash! You have a super speed Quirk! You're a speedy guy!"_

_"I'm...I'm super fast! I'm super duper fast!" Hayato yelled happily raising an arm while Izuku did the same to cheer for his friend._

* * *

"Even back then you had a hard time catching me. But you know, I felt kinda bad that day." Hayato said as he grabbed a pebble and threw it towards the ocean in front of them.

"Why? Ohhhh, you weren't used to the way it works." Izuku said as he grabbed a pebble to do the same, putting the force of One for All behind it and accidentally sending the small rock flying into the air. "Oops."

"What? Izuku, I don't mean physically. I mean that I was hoping I was Quirkless too." Hayato sighed as he stuffed his hands into his shorts' pockets. Izuku's eyes widened at this and he stopped walking.

"Why would you hope for that?"

"I just...I didn't want you to feel alone in a world like this. I wanted to be the same way as you and never make you feel like everyone else can do these amazing things while you were just boring old Izuku Midoriya." Hayato explained turning around to face him. "I used to wish sometimes that I could give you my Quirk or even share it with you, and then you wouldn't feel like someone like Bakugo could walk all over you for being different."

"But you-"

"But now I realize that you being different is what let you inherit such an amazing power like One for All." Hayato said smiling and sitting down to look at the sunset. Izuku followed and sat down next to him with a confused look. "You triumphed over adversity, you used your brain and kept the fire of a hero burning in that heart of yours when you started to write those journals as a kid. When everyone laughed and you hid your face, your still kept your head up and kept on dreaming to become a hero one day. I wish I could say that for myself."

"But you were why I could do that for so long." Izuku said surprising Hayato. "You kept shooting for the stars but never left me behind, you always had my back growing up and even tried to stand up to All Might the day we met him...you were the image of a hero to me as a kid as much as All Might was. I used to always hope that I could maybe be your sidekick or even-"

"-my guy in the chair?"

"Your guy in the chair, yeah." Izuku said as the two of them burst into laughter. "It's crazy to think we're in U.A. and we're on the path to becoming heroes now...it seems like yesterday I was that kid who used to cry every other hour and you were the guy trying to get me to calm down."

"And look, you actually have a girlfriend now. And such a cute one at that, you go Izuku. Or should I call you _**DEKU?**_" Hayato said playfully nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh please,_** BREAKNECK.**_ Don't act like you're jealous, you scored the class's vice rep and you're thinking of how cute _**MINE**_ is? Come on, you're luckier than I am." Izuku said doing the same. "I still don't like that name more than _**SPEEDY.**_"

"Hey! It was a cute nickname but that's all it was! Meanwhile Breakneck sounds so much cooler since it's the name of my Quirk too!"

"Would I rather be saved by the guy with the basic speedster name or the guy with the extremely violent name that sounds like a murder?" Izuku asked making Hayato growl.

"Why you..." Hayato then jumped onto Izuku and the two began to wrestle on the ground, smiles growing on their faces as they felt as if they were kids in the sandbox again.

* * *

"This is gonna be a long bus ride." Hayato noted as they sat on the bus to their training camp the next day. He looked around at the commotion around them before taking out his phone to listen to music. Once he put on his headphones and closed his eyes to relax, he felt himself quickly doze off to sleep.

"Hayato? Hayato. Ha-ya-to. Kiryuu!" Momo yelled trying to shake her boyfriend awake. Izuku chuckled and leaned forward to talk to her while Ochaco was busy talking to Tsuyu.

"He didn't sleep that much last night. I'd say just let him sleep for a while, we've got at least an hour's drive until we get to the rest area." Izuku said patting Hayato's head while the boy stayed asleep.

"But I want to talk to him." Momo whined as he rested his head on the window. "Since you sleep in the same room, WHY was he having such a rough time sleeping?" Momo asked turning around to face the boy behind them. Izuku began to laugh sheepishly as he remembered the conversation they had last night.

* * *

_"Hey, you up?" Hayato asked looking at their alarm clock to see it was 2 A.M._

_"Yeah...can't sleep either?" Izuku asked turning around in his bed to face Hayato's._

_"Nope, I've got a lot on my mind."_

_"What's that saying my dad said once? A penny for your thoughts?"_

_"I'm just thinking about everything that's happened recently...USJ, the Sports Festival, the Internships, hell even the shit that went down with Wolfram...I can't stop thinking about them." Hayato explained looking at the ceiling._

_"Why?"_

_"It's the fact that 3/4 times, a villain attack got in the way of them. The League attacked you guys at USJ, our fight against Stain and Blitz halfway through our internships, and Wolfram trying to blackmail Sam and the Professor." Hayato explained as he relived the moments he was talking about, starting from the news report that made him leave Kazuma behind, to when he and Centipeder was attacked by Stain and Blitz, then to seeing Wolfram shoot both Sam and David the week before. "Something in my gut tells me that we need to be prepared if something bad happens during our time in camp."_

_"Hayato, no one knows where we're going. If the info got leaked that we were even going to a camp this week to the League of Villains, do you know the rare chance that they'd go to the one we're going to when even WE don't know? If WE have no clue where we're going, how would THEY know?" Izuku asked as he tried to calm his best friend down. But deep down, he knew Hayato was right. He was worried about the exact same thing, and if All Might wasn't going to be there to save them this time: he could only pray that Tomura and the League were clueless about their plans. "But you've got something else on your mind, don't you?" Izuku asked trying to move away from the subject._

_"Like what?"_

_"I dunno, Yaoyorozu maybe?"_

_"Momo? What makes you think I'm thinking about Momo at this time of night?" Hayato asked with hidden relief that the darkness was hiding his blush._

_"No clue, that's what I wanna try to figure out." Izuku quietly snickered as he saw the shadow of a middle finger being directed towards him._

_"Good night, Izuku."_

_"Don't you wanna talk about it, lover boy?"_

_"I said **GOOD NIGHT**." Hayato growled throwing his pillow over his head_.

* * *

"Midoriya?"

"He kept saying he wasn't feeling right and kept going to the bathroom." Izuku responded finally finding a good enough lie to tell the girl in front of him. "I think the turbulence on the flight back might've shook him up too much."

"Aw, my poor baby." Momo whispered placing a hand on one of Hayato's. Izuku smiled at this and found an opportunity to tease her how he would if the couple's roles were reversed.

"You really love Hayato, don't you?" Izuku asked making Momo blush and begin to shake her head.

"W-What?! Midoriya, don't even say things like that!" Momo whispered while Izuku began to feel even more entertained by the sight in front of him.

"I mean, you act completely different around him. It's like the formal and proper girl we met a few months ago disappears whenever you two are together, and considering how often it is: that's saying a lot."

"I can be a little bit more affectionate, yes, but I'm still how I always am! And that doesn't warrant using that word either!" Momo whispered leaning over so only Izuku could hear her. But lucky for Izuku, his girlfriend had heard and now Ochaco was listening in.

"But, you two are gaga for each other. I mean, even lover boy right there tends to be different when he's with you." Ochaco added making Momo blush further and turn around before sinking back into her seat. Hayato chuckled in his sleep and turned so that his head would rest on her side, only centimeters away from her bust. Ochaco watched this and giggled at the sight before grabbing onto Izuku's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm so excited to spend another week together. We're still going to see my parents when we get back, right?" Ochaco asked making Izuku blush and nod.

"Of course! I don't see why we wouldn't!" Izuku replied before smiling warmly at his girlfriend. "You mean a lot to me, and if this makes you happy then I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Awww, Deku you're such a sweetheart." Ochaco cooed as she placed her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and both of them closed their eyes, letting their moment drown out the noise and commotion from their other classmates to enjoy each other's company. But Momo suddenly yelping and Hayato waking up was enough to snap them out of their trance.

_'What the? Did I hit the chair in front of me?'_ Hayato rubbed his eyes before he felt the side of his head begin to sting. He rubbed it and looked at the plastic that was lining the chair behind him before shaking his head. _'No that wasn't it...then what the fuck just hit my head? And was I drooling in my sleep?'_ Hayato tried to figure out what woke him up further before feeling the side of his mouth was wet. "Babe, what just happen-" He turned to see if maybe Momo had seen what happened, only to see her with her face bright red and covering her chest with her arms. "You okay?"

"H-Hayato...do you tend to eat in your sleep...?" Momo barely managed to let out from her mouth in a whisper to keep the others from listening.

"Well...if I don't eat at much or even at all, I kinda get hungry in my sleep." Hayato replied rubbing the back of his head. "Why?" He looked at her confused before seeing a small wet mark on her sleeve. "Did I drool on you? Oh my god, I'm so sorry..." He grabbed and held her hand apologetically while she tried containing her embarrassment even further.

"I would've been fine with drool..." Momo whispered confusing her boyfriend even further as to what he did. "You bit me...and it wasn't my arm..." As soon as she said that, the color of his face changed to match hers as he finally realized what he did, all while their friends behind them tried their hardest not to laugh.

* * *

"This doesn't seem like a rest area." Denki noted as their bus came to a stop in a clearing above a forest.

"Class B's bus isn't here either." Kyoka added as they all emptied the bus and looked around.

"There's no point stopping without a reason." Aizawa said getting his class's attention. "I let you all goof around on the bus, but it's time to get serious now." His class gulped as a black car parked behind their bus and the doors opened to reveal a brown-haired woman and a blond woman inside of it, both wearing cat-like outfits.

"Hey, Eraser!"

"Long time no see." Aizawa said bowing to the women in front of him as the brown-haired one grabbed a boy wearing a red hat with what looked to be horns on them from their car.

"The Wild Wild Pussycats?!" Izuku yelled in awe while Ochaco and Hayato simply looked and nodded at each other. "They're a four-person hero team who set up a joint agency! They're a veteran team that specializes in mountain rescues! This is going to be their twelfth-" He turned around to continue his excited explanation to his class only for Hayato to cover his mouth and shake his head.

"Two words. Shut. Up."

"How many years did he say?" Hayato tensed up seeing the blond woman look at the two of them menacingly.

"I-I don't know...I tune him out when he gets like this, Ms. Pixie Bob..." Hayato waved his free hand defensively before using it to punch his best friend in the stomach. "You don't remind women how old they're turning, idiot."

"Stop playing around! Everybody greet them!" Aizawa yelled making his class nod and bow to the heroes.

"Nice to meet you!"

"The Pussycats are going to be helping you all train for the next week, treat them with respect or there will be consequences." Aizawa explained before taking before motioning to the brown haired hero. "Mandalay, you can take it from here."

"With pleasure. We own this whole stretch of land here, and all of you will be staying at the foot of that mountain." Mandalay said going to the railing of the cliff they were all parked on and pointing at the forest in front of her.

"Then why did we stop here?" Ochaco asked turning to Tsuyu.

"Could this mean...?"

"Why don't we just get back on the bus, before we find out..." Hanta said nervously turning around.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Denki said getting an approving nod from his classmates as they all started to turn around.

"It's 9:30 a.m. right now. If you're fast, maybe by noon?" Mandalay said with a devilish smile worrying the class even further.

"No way..." Eijiro gulped as he began to walk backwards, bumping into Mina making them both blush.

"Let's get back!"

"Back to the bus!" All of Class 1-A except for Izuku, Hayato, Katsuki, and Shoto made a break for the bus while Mandalay and Pixie Bob nodded at each other.

"Kitties who don't make it by 12:30 won't get any lunch!" Mandalay called out as Pixie Bob jumped forward to stop the class.

"Sorry to tell you, but training camp has already begun." Aizawa said giving the signal to Pixie Bob. She licked her lips and placed her paw-like gloves on the ground, making the dirt rise and become a flood that pulled every student down from the cliff to the ground below.

"Hey! Since it's private land, you can use your Quirks as you wish!" Mandalay called out as the students landed and looked up to see her. "You have three hours! But first you have to get through: The Beast's Forest!"

"The Beast's Forest?" Izuku asked as he and Hayato walked forward.

"Well, if it sounds like a game location then we just gotta plow through to get some exp, now don't we?" Hayato asked cracking his knuckles. The ground began to shake and the class looked ahead to see a demon-like creature walking towards them.

"It's...a beast!" Was the general response from the class as the creature raised one of its arms to attack Izuku and Hayato. As it did, the two looked up at its head to see a piece crumble off to reveal it was made of dirt. The two nodded at each other and activated their Quirks, jumping up and destroying the beast with ease as Hayato kicked its chest and Izuku punched its head. Their classmates looked in awe as they turned around with smirks.

"This is Pixie Bob's Quirk! Don't worry!" Izuku yelled as they heard more growling up ahead.

"Get off your asses and let's get to work!" Hayato yelled making their classmates stand up and nod, their fighting spirit now rejuvenated.


	25. Chapter 25

"Damn it..." Katsuki grumbled holding his forearms in pain as they finally escaped from the Beast's forest and made their way to the camp site. All of Class 1-A limped forward from the exhaustion of using their Quirks for eight hours straight.

"And that was supposed to take three hours?" Hitoshi grumbled as he and Koji held their throats in pain from having screamed to use their abilities for so long.

"Sorry, kitties! That's the time it would've taken us." Pixie Bob said looking at the exhausted students.

"Now you're just saying you're better than us." Kyoka noted as she was helping Mina stand up straight.

"I'm so hungry...I'm gonna die..." Eijiro groaned making Pixie Bob giggle.

"I honestly thought you were going to take longer. You guys didn't have as hard a time beating my earth beasts as I thought you would. All of you are great!" Pixie Bob said before turning to the small group of Tenya, Izuku, Hayato, Katsuki, and Shoto. "Especially you five! You were the ones going through my beasts with less trouble than the rest!"

"The fuck is this bitch going on about...?" Katsuki grumbled crossing his arms. _'I was only trying to kill those things to get out of there as fast as possible, these other losers were just doing what they usually do.'_ The five tensed up as they saw her lick her lips.

"I'm looking forward to where you'll be in three years! I call dibs!" Pixe Bob yelled running up to them making the class watch in confusion while Ochaco and Momo scowled from jealousy.

"Mandalay...was she always like that?" Aizawa asked pointing to the older woman trying to flirt with his students.

"She's a little desperate, she's at the age to take a mate." Mandalay explained trying to hide her embarrassment from what her teammate was doing.

"Speaking of age-" Izuku was cut off by Pixie Bob covering his face with her hands, her claws now ready to dig into the boy's head, while Hayato covered his face and groaned in disappointment.

"What about it?"

"I-I've been wondering..." He raised his arm and pointed forward to the boy that had arrived with the two heroes. "Whose kid is that?"

"Oh, he's not of ours. He's my cousin's kid and I'm his guardian." Mandalay explained as she motioned to the boy. "Come on, Kota, say hi. You'll be with them for the next week." Pixie Bob let go of Izuku and he walked over to the little boy, smiling as he got ready to introduce himself.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya from U.A.'s hero course. Nice to meet you." He bent down and extended his hand for Kota to shake it. But when the boy raised his hand, he balled it into a fist and drove it into Izuku's crotch, shocking both Ochaco and Hayato as he fell over from the pain.

"Midoriya! How dare you do that?!" Tenya yelled as he ran up to his friend and caught him before he could hit the ground. "Why would you hit poor Midoriya in his scrotum?!"

"I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heroes!" Kota growled as he turned to glare at Tenya.

"Intend? Just how old are you, kid?!"

"Kid's got spunk." Katsuki chuckled at the sight in front of him while Shoto just looked at him.

"Isn't he your mini-me?"

"Who the fuck asked you?!" Katsuki yelled turning to him.

"Well if I wanted nephews, that's gone now." Hayato chuckled before turning his attention to Kota. 'Something feels familiar about this kid...'

* * *

"Hey, Kota. Can I talk to you?" Hayato asked as they had just finished their dinner and the rest of his classmates were going to get ready to go to the bath. But he had seen the little boy walking and decided to talk to him.

"I don't intend to-"

"Yeah, I heard you before. But I'm not here to be your friend, I just wanna tell you something."

"Is it a threat for me hitting your _**BOYFRIEND**_ before?"

"How about I just say it now before I lose my patience." Hayato reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a silver ring on it. "This is my grandpa's necklace that he gave to me a long time ago, he was the guy who raised me because I didn't have parents growing up and now that he's gone: I keep it on me when I feel alone and like I have no one talk to." He explained as he knelt down and opened Kota's hand to place the necklace inside of it. "I'm gonna lend it to you for the week so that you know that if you ever need to get something off your chest or just ask for some help, I'll be right here to help you out."

"What makes you think I want to talk to someone like you?" Kota spat out as he closed his hand to try to crush the necklace in it.

"I don't think that, I just want to let you know that you're not alone." Hayato said placing a hand on the boy's head before standing up to walk away. Once he did to go change, Kota looked at what he had given him and considered throwing it away in the trash can next to him. But instead he put it in his pocket and decided to go to his room.

* * *

"So you actually gave him Kazuma's necklace?" Izuku asked as they all met up with Aizawa at the crack of dawn the next day. Hayato nodded and made a shushing motion as their teacher begin to talk.

"Good morning. Today, we will begin training camp to increase your strength in earnest. The goal of this training camp is to increase everyone's strength and with that, for everyone to obtain their provisional licenses. It is to prepare you all to face hostilities that are becoming more real by the minute. So Bakugo, try throwing that." Aizawa said giving his introduction to his students before taking out the softball from their first day and throwing it to Katsuki.

"This is from the fitness test..."

"Your previous record, from right after the school year started, was 705.2 meters. Let's see how well you do." Aizawa said making the boy walk forward and get ready to throw the ball.

"Oh, we're checking our progress?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Since a lot's happened in these past three months, we should be a lot stronger!" Hanta yelled exciting the rest of the class.

"Go, Bakugo!" Eijiro yelled cheering on his friend.

"All right then...GO TO HELL!" Katsuki reeled back and threw the ball with an explosion behind it, creating a hard bust of wind that surprised everyone except for the two he grew up with. He smirked victoriously as the ball went flying off into the distance before Aizawa cleared his throat.

"709.6 meters." Katsuki's eyes widened as their teacher took out his phone to show the distance the ball went shocking the entire class.

"It's less than I thought..."

"It's been about three months since you started school. Through various experiences, you all have definitely improved. But that improvement has mainly been at the mental and technical levels, with a slight increase in your stamina. But as you can see, your Quirks haven't improved much themselves. That's why we'll start working on improving them today." Aizawa said as his menacing smile grew on his face, making his class tense up from fear at what he had planned. "It'll be so hard you'll feel like dying, but try not to actually die."

* * *

_'Damn it...'_ Hayato stopped running to take a deep breath as Tenya ran past him. It was already late into the morning and Class 1-B had already joined their class in their training and he already felt weak from running for so long. He looked around to see a giant explosion firing into the air while spikes of ice kept forming and being melted by a wall of fire almost immediately after. He sat down to catch his breath before hearing footsteps behind him.

"Exhausted?" He turned around to see Mandalay walking up to him and he shook his head. _'It's fine you know, Eraser already told us all about your abilities.'_

"You're talking in my head?" Hayato asked as he heard her voice but she kept her mouth closed as she looked on at the training below them.

_'I don't see why not, but it's mainly because I want to ask you about something and I know it's something I shouldn't ask Eraser.'_

"What is it?"

_'I heard your little talk with Kota last night...can I ask why you did that?'_

"You said that you're his guardian so I guessed that he didn't have parents. I grew up the same way and I could tell that he was angry about it, so I wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone if he felt like it." Hayato explained standing up and crossing his arms as he remembered his childhood. "I gave him the last thing my grandpa left me so he understood that much at least, at least he didn't hit me in the balls for trying to be his friend."

_'It's not just that...Kota's parents were heroes, and they died in the line of duty.'_ His eyes widened as Mandalay looked towards their building with sadness in her eyes. _'They died protecting civilians from a villain attack, and for a hero it would be honorable to give your life to protect others...but for a kid his age, with no sense of the world around him, he never saw it that way. He felt as if parents abandoned him and because of that, the outlook of heroes changed in his mind forever. That's why he attacked Midoriya and has seemed rude to you all, even to us it seems like he doesn't like us.'_

"Wow...I had no idea..."

_'I already talked to Midoriya about this to apologize to him for what happened yesterday. And I'd like to apologize for the way he talked to you too.'_ Mandalay looked down at the ground as she could feel Kota's cold stare for trying to scold him the day before.

"It's fine, Mandalay. A kid like him...if he didn't hate the world for what happened, I would be more worried than I already am." Hayato explained cracking his neck. "I don't think he hates you either." The hero looked up to look at the boy as he smiled at her. "You've fed him, clothed him, given him a roof to sleep under...he might not say it, but Kota probably cares a lot about you. Let's just hope that the week we're here, I can try getting through to him the way my friends did to me when I was mourning my grandpa."

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" All forty students after spending a grueling day training looked at the plates filled with curry and rice in front of them and began to dig into their plates after spending their afternoons having to make it themselves, after a typical pep talk from Tenya of course.

"If I got this at a restaurant, I wouldn't be very happy, but in this situation: it's delicious!" Eijiro yelled as he tore through his dinner.

"Don't say that! It's rude!" Hanta yelled as he was eating just as fast as his friend.

"Yaomomo, you eat a lot, huh?" Mina asked turning around to look at her friend who was quickly eating her food as well.

"Of course. My Quirk turns lipids into various atoms to create things, so the more I eat: the more I can make." Momo explained before continuing to eat.

"It's like-" Hanta froze up halfway through his comment as he felt bloodlust begin to grow from the white haired boy sitting in front of them.

"Like what, Sero?" Hayato asked calmly making Hanta gulp. He raised an eyebrow and began to drum his fingers on the table, now scaring their other friends sitting with them.

"Like t-totally cool!" Hanta yelled giving a terrified thumbs up while the boy nodded.

"Kota, it's time for dinner! Kota!" Mandalay's call for the boy made both Izuku and Hayato sit up and look around before seeing the boy disappear into the forest.

* * *

_'...if you ever need to get something off your chest or just ask for some help, I'll be right here to help you out...'_ Kota sat on a cliff and looked at the stars above as his conversation with Hayato the night before was on replay in his mind. He placed a hand on his stomach feeling it growl before hearing footsteps behind him.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" He turned his head and began to growl as Izuku walked up to him with a plate of the curry they made in his hands. "You can eat this."

"You...! How'd you find this place?!" Kota yelled jumping to his feet and got ready to attack the boy in front of him.

"Oh, sorry. I followed your footsteps..." Izuku apologized as he continued walking up to the boy. "I thought maybe you'd want something to eat..."

"I'm fine. I don't need any. I told you, didn't I? I don't intend to hang out with you." Kota growled as he relaxed slightly from the older boy's kindness. "Get away from my secret hideout."

"Your secret hideout?"

"Getting all into trying to improve your Quirk. It's gross. You want to show off your power that badly?" Kota asked making Izuku look down at his feet.

"Your parents..."

"...they were Water Hose, weren't they?" The two looked to see Hayato walking up behind Izuku with two water bottles in his hands. Kota gritted his teeth and ran behind Izuku to redirect his anger to him.

"Did Mandalay tell you?!" Kota yelled stopping Hayato in his tracks. He sighed and shrugged while keeping his attention on the younger boy.

"I wound up hearing about it, and based off what she said, I figured it out." Hayato explained before looking up to Izuku. "And the same happened with you, didn't it?" Hayato asked earning a nod from his best friend.

"It was an unfortunate incident. I remember hearing about it."

"Shut up...both of you. Calling each other stupid names like heroes and villains, killing each other for no reason...showing off their Quirks like a circus...it's because of that...it's because of that that everything is like this..."

_'It's not just heroes...'_ Hayato looked at the boy in surprise before remembering his childhood with Izuku.

_'Kota hates Quirks...and the superhuman society itself...'_ Izuku looked back at why Stain and Blitz became villains before turning to Hayato.

"What is it? If there's nothing else, then go away!" Kota yelled grabbing a rock and throwing it at Hayato. The rock hit him in the head and scraped him, but Hayato simply chuckled and sat down. "I said, go away!"

"Kota...I'll leave but I wanna talk to you first. Izuku, if you wanna stay and help me out: you can. If not: go back to camp." Hayato said surprising both boys before Izuku nodded and sat down as well.

* * *

_'I hope you know what you were doing with what you said last night, Hayato...'_ Izuku looked up as Tenya and Hayato dashed past the training area for the two classes with the conversation he had with Kota the night before still fresh in his mind. It was already nearing the middle of the day and he could feel his muscles screaming in pain. With his training being watched over by Tiger, the only male and combat-oriented member of the Pussycats, he was being forced to do the same aerobic exercises to try to train his muscles even further.

"Hey, everyone!" All forty students turned hearing Pixie Bob call out to them. "Tonight, we'll have a test of courage with the classes pitted against each other! After training hard, you can play hard! So, do your best right now!"

* * *

"Alright so we've washed our dishes and filled our bellies! Next..." Pixie Bob began as nightfall quickly came following their dinner that night.

"It's time for the test of courage!" Mina cheered before Aizawa walked up to her and Denki.

"Before that, it pains me to say this, but the two of you are going to have your extra lessons with me now." Aizawa said as his cloth wrapped itself around both students to stop them from escaping.

"You're kidding me!"

"Your training during the day wasn't good enough, so I have to use this time." Aizawa explained before dragging the two back to the building. The Wild Wild Pussycats cleared their throats to get the students' attention gain.

"Okay, so Class B will be the first to be the scarers. Class A will leave in pairs every three minutes. There are tags with your names written on them in the middle of the route, so bring those back with you." Pixie Bob explained as she and her other three teammates stood in front of the students. "Those being the scarers aren't allowed to make direct contact. Show us how scary you can be using your Quirks."

"The class that makes the most people piss their pants with creativity and imagination wins!" Tiger yelled amusing his teammates except for Mandalay.

"Now, you'll draw lots to determine your partners!" Pixie Bob reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of paper strips with numbers on them. The 18 left of Class 1-A walked up and pulled from the strips in her hands, quickly finding their teammates.

**Team 1: Mezo and Fumikage**

**Team 2: Katsuki and Shoto**

**Team 3: Toru and Kyoka**

**Team 4: Momo and Yuga**

**Team 5: Ochaco and Tsuyu**

**Team 6: Mashirao and Tenya**

**Team 7: Koji and Hanta**

**Team 8: Izuku and Eijiro**

**Team 9: Hitoshi and Hayato**

"Hey, Tail! Switch with me!" Katsuki placed a hand on Mashirao's shoulder and pointed at Shoto who looked at him with a bored expression. "I said, switch with me!"

"What did you just call me...?" Mashirao asked himself quietly as he tried escaping from Katsuki's grasp.

"This is gonna be awesome, isn't it Midoriya?!" Eijiro asked wrapping an arm around Izuku's neck.

"Of all people..." Hitoshi grumbled looking at Hayato.

* * *

"Alright, fifth team! Asui-kitty and Uraraka-kitty, go!" Pixie Bob yelled as the faint screams of Toru and Kyoka could be heard from afar. The two girls walked into the forest while the remaining eight students looked on.

"Kiryuu, you seem to have no objections to us being on a team together." Hitoshi said walking up to Hayato.

"No offense, but as much as you get on my nerves whenever you open your damn mouth: I'm fine being a team with you if it's just for a little while." Hayato responded keeping his attention towards the sky.

"Wait...does anybody else smell that?" Eijiro asked taking a quick whiff of the air, feeling the faint smell of something burning. "It smells like...fire."

"You think Bakugo got pissed and lit something up?" Hanta asked as the group all began to feel the burning smell as well.

"We would've heard the explosion." Tenya noted before they saw blue embers in the distance. "A forest fire?!" Then suddenly Pixie Bob began to glow pink and flew away from them, making her teammates try to catch her. But then she was stopped in mid-air as a giant magnet bar was slammed down on her head, pushing it into the ground.

"These pet cats are in the way." The group took a step back as a lizard-man with pink hair dressed similarly to stain and what seemed like a muscular man holding the magnet bar and Pixie Bob in place walked up to them.

"Pixie Bob!" Izuku yelled as he tried to run to help the hero. But Tiger and Mandalay stopped him and took steps forward to face the villains.

"This is bad..." Mandalay whispered before a thought crossed her mind. "Kota...where is he?"

"Kota?" Izuku and Hayato looked at the woman in shock before remembering Kota walking off again during dinner. They looked at each other and nodded before taking in the appearance of the lizard man.

_'Stain...'_

"How are you this fine evening, U.A. High school? We are the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains!" The lizard man yelled taking a step closer to the group.

"Ragdoll...get the students to safety." Tiger said to their green haired teammate who nodded and looked at the remaining students.

"Let's go, kitties!"

"The League of Villains..." Hayato growled as he remembered when he had met Tomura the night they had fought Blitz. He then noticed the other man beginning to crush Pixie Bob's head with his weapon making him step forward angrily. "Let go of her!"

"Shall I crush this girl's head? What do you think?"

"Like hell, I'd let you do that!" Tiger yelled clenching his fists.

"Wait, Big Sis Mag! You too, Tiger! It all depends on whether having power over life and death follows Stain's tenets or not." The lizard man yelled jumping in front of his comrade.

"Stain?! What do you know about Stain?!" Izuku yelled as he remembered facing off against the villain over a month ago.

"I'm his biggest fan! And I know who you are, you guys are the ones he couldn't bring himself to finishing off!" The lizard man yelled before reaching bhind him, revealing a colossal sword made of several swords being held together. "Sorry for the late introduction: I'm Spinner, the one who'll finish what Stain started!"

"Finish what he started?" Hayato asked himself quietly before realizing Spinner was keeping his attention towards him and Izuku. "Shit."

"Protecting the students is our number one priority! And for damaging Pixie Bob's face...while she so desperately looks for a mate at her age...I will make you two pay!" Tiger yelled as his claws began to grow out of his gloves.

"Ragdoll, get them out NOW!" Mandalay yelled raising her fists.

"Come on!" Ragdoll yelled as she began to lead the students away. But they stopped as they saw Hayato and Izuku stay behind ready to run.

"Kiryuu! Midoriya! What are you two doing?!" Tenya yelled as the two turned to Mandalay.

"Mandalay, we know where Kota is!" Izuku yelled catching the woman's attention.

"What?!"

"We'll go get him! All of you, get back to the others!" Hayato yelled before they ran off as fast as they could without using their Quirks. Eijiro and Hitoshi nodded at each other and followed them.

"What are the two of you doing?!" Hanta asked making them turn to look at them.

"They're our teammates!" Hitoshi yelled as he cleared his throat.

"We can't just ditch them during this test of courage! That would be unmanly!" Eijiro yelled as the four of them disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"Damn it...what are we going to do?" Hayato asked stopping Izuku as they knew they were only halfway to Kota's hideout. "Lizard boy called themselves the Vanguard Action _**SQUAD**_, there's obviously going to be more of them around here."

"I know...but we can't just abandon Kota!"

"I'm not saying we should leave him behind! But, we need to think about the others! Our friends, Ochaco, Momo, Class 1-B, they're all out there in danger from this fire and that purple smoke!" Hayato yelled as Hitoshi and Eijiro caught up to them.

"He's right. Bakugo and the others are tough but they're in serious trouble." Eijiro added making Izuku grit his teeth and look forward, knowing Kota's hiding spot was nearby.

"Midoriya, we need to think about this clearly. Is one boy worth leaving all of them behind?" Hitoshi asked crossing his arms. The two best friends looked at each other and nodded.

"He isn't, that's why the three of you will go help the others." Izuku said activating One for All. "I'm going to go get Kota and take him back to camp, I'll join up with you three once I've done that."

"Be careful, we're still just students against full fledged criminals." Hayato said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Izuku nodded and ran off towards the cliff before the white haired boy turned to his classmates. "Come on, we need to find the others."

"Kiryuu." Hitoshi spoke up stopping Hayato and Eijiro from turning back around towards the flame filled area. "Midoriya is just as useful as you are when it comes to this, we should wait for him."

"Shinso's kinda right...Midoriya has been coming out on top over you even if it's just a little bit." Eijiro said placing a hand on Hayato's shoulder. Hayato simply clenched his fist and activated his Quirk before facing the two.

"You guys wanna know the truth?" The two of them nodded hesitantly as Hayato's eyes were now brightly shining white. "I've been holding back, I've been trying to keep myself at Izuku's level so that the more his Quirk grows: the more he'll try improving himself naturally instead of feeling he has to compete with me and hurting himself. I'm a lot faster than I've been letting on, Izuku is nowhere near what I can do now after everything I've been through lately. I'm not the strongest person in class but if I need to let loose now to save our friends, then I'm going to say fuck it and show these bastards that they're missing with the wrong class." Hayato said taking a step forward with Eijiro and Hitoshi confidently following him. _'Sir, you taught me a lot more that week than I've been letting on, I'm not going to let you down after the work you did for me.'_

* * *

"Hey, Chizome, can you believe this?" Blitz asked as he and Stain stood on a cliff looking at the purple cloud of gas and the raging blue inferno tearing through the forest beneath them.

"Of course I can, the brat's league likes making a stupid show like this." Stain growled crossing his arms. "We came here so you can keep an eye on the kid, and now we're looking at this mess."

"Reminds me of the day I became the Speed Hunter. How nostalgic." Blitz said with a chuckle before cracking his neck. "If we get involved, there's a chance we could be arrested too."

"But, does that mean we should let those innocent kids get hurt because another fucking brat is angry?" Stain asked turning to his new partner. "We were heroes once, except I was a vigilante and you were an actual pro."

"Once, but not anymore." Blitz replied before raising his claw to his face. "But you make a good argument. After all, that sadistic bastard is here too."

"Him? Muscular is here?" Stain asked earning a nod from the man next to him. "What we did...we had reasons behind it, but Muscular just kills like its a game to him. How do you know he's here?"

"I left a little bug in that bar, and I know each and every person that Shigaraki sent here." Blitz explained before the two of them got ready to jump. "Those kids really left a good impression on you to try to be a hero one more time."

"I just hate the League more than I hate whatever fake heroes are down there, so are we going?"

"Let's go." Blitz nodded and the two of them jumped down into the forest below.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kota!" Izuku finally reached Kota's hideout and as soon as it was in view: he saw the young boy, safe from harm...or at least that's what it looked seemed for that first second. When he had gotten closer, he saw a man towering over the child...and the giant arm that looked like it was covered in muscle fibers currently being swung at him sure as hell made it clear that this stranger wasn't there to protect the boy. He pushed One for All to his current 25 percent limit and saved Kota from the attack, barely missing being hit as well. He knew that if he had less control over his Quirk, the attack would've hit him in some way for sure.

"What the hell?"

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked looking down at the boy in his arms. He noticed the tears flowing down Kota's cheeks and looked at the villain behind him angrily. "You! What did you do to him?!"

"It wasn't to me...that's the guy who killed my parents..." Kota let out between sobs pointing at the blond haired man towering over them. Izuku studied his appearance quickly and noticed the massive scar over his left eye, which was clearly a prosthetic, and a small scar on the right side of his forehead too. Once he took that in, he remembered the news report of Water Hose's death, and even the injuries they left him were matching the very scars he was looking at right now.

"This is the villain that killed Water Hose? What was it they called him? Muscular, right?" Izuku whispered as he put Kota down and hid the boy behind him.

"Hey, I recognize you. You're on the priority kill list. Midoriya, right?" Muscular said pointing at Izuku. "Well before I kill you, I gotta ask: you know where I can find some punks named Bakugo or Kiryuu?" Muscular asked shocking the boy.

'Kacchan...Hayato...what do they want with them?!'

"I'll take that as an: I don't know. Especially considering Shigaraki said you and that Kiryuu kid are attached at the hip, I'm surprised you don't know where he is. But now that that's out of the way." Izuku took a step back seeing Muscular rip off the black cloak he was wearing and watched as his legs began to grow in size. He pushed One for All through his body again so he could counter Muscular in mid-air, but the giant villain matched him in speed and overpowered him in strength: punching him in the air and sending him crashing into the ground. Izuku dug his hands into the ground to catch himself and flipped back to his feet to look at the villain in front of him. He smirked and cracked his knuckles as he cursed himself for not keeping the Full Gauntlet to push himself to 100 percent right now. "Wow, you're tough kid. But I'm tougher!" Muscular laughed as he began to grow further in size and his body began to wrap itself in his own muscle fibers that were now bursting from his body.

_'Should I use Full Cowling to lessen the damage to my body? Wait, if I use Full Cowling then if I push past 25 percent I could cause more damage to myself in the end and I need to find Hayato and the others.'_ Izuku studied his situation, his eyes quickly darting from the villain getting ready to charge, to the boy behind him cowering in fear, and then to the fire and smoke down below. He charged again in response to Muscular and gritted his teeth from frustration. _'Damn it, where are you Hayato?!'_

* * *

"Damn it, something's up...I just know it." Hayato growled as the three of them looked around for their classmates. They turned hearing footsteps and watched as a pair of shadows came up to them. They prepared themselves to fight only to hear a familiar threatening voice.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?!" They let out sighs of relief as they saw it was Shoto and Katsuki with a brown-haired boy unconscious on the former's back.

"We're being attacked by the League of Villains, Bakugo! Isn't the gas a dead giveaway?!" Eijiro yelled making Katsuki growl while Shoto walked up to Hayato.

"Have you found anyone else?"

"No. But you clearly have." Hayato asked noticing the boy on his friend's back. He looked at him closely and sighed as it came back to him. " That's Tsuburaba, he's from Class 1-B. They're mixed in this mess too, I completely forgot."

"What do you think we should do?" Shoto asked as Hayato crossed his arms to assess their situation. "We have poisonous gas over there and if we continue, we're bound to run into that forest fire."

"Shinso." The purple haired boy turned to look at his classmate. "Your Quirk just needs someone to respond to you for you to control them, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't make them think any differently or make them talk."

"We don't need to do anything else than what I'm planning. This might sound crazy considering we already split up from Izuku-"

"Even Deku is involved in this?!" Katsuki yelled marching up to Hayato. "What, are you two planning on hogging the spotlight again?! I let that shit slide on I-Island but not here!"

"Nobody's hogging anything. We need to work as a group if we're going to live to see the end of tonight, and if that means taking the lead then so be it." Hayato said before a smirk grew on his face. "But, I don't expect you to listen to me. I expect you to give whoever we run into hell."

"Even if it means getting in trouble?" Katsuki responded with his own smirk.

"Given the circumstances and Mr. Aizawa and Vlad King being back at Camp...I'd say trouble is worth living, wouldn't you say?"

"Heh, I like this sudden change in you. Continue saying your plan so we can kill these guys."

"As I was saying: we already split up from Izuku so that leaves me as the only speedster we have since Iida is going back to camp with Ragdoll. We can split up into three teams: Kirishima and Bakugo continue the route that we were supposed to take for this courage test to see if they can spot anyone else from either class. Todoroki and Shinso can cut through here and head back to Camp to drop off Tsuburaba since he's clearly down for the count. I'll go by myself and try to cover everywhere I can to get people out before the gas can do any serious damage." Hayato explained as he activated his Quirk to have his eyes shining brightly again. "Take it easy when you guys go on though...we can't risk running into any traps they might have set up for any of us. Use your Quirks only if you have to, and Shinso if you find more than one: try to make them fight each other."

"But why we gotta stick together, man!" Eijiro protested as he placed a hand on Hayato's shoulder. "You're the fastest person here and we need to hurry up and get out of here."

"And that's why I have to go alone. You guys are all strong enough to take on some villains alone, but I can at least find anyone who's been hit by the poison before it gets to me too." Hayato said before smiling at his friends. "I'll be fine, just stick to the plan and it'll be alright." Hayato said before suddenly taking off in the direction Katsuki and Shoto came from, disappearing with only a cloud of dirt flying up from where he stood.

* * *

"Let's play, Midoriya!" Muscular yelled as he delivered a hard kick to the boy, sending him flying into the air before delivering a powerful punch to the boy's left side. Izuku coughed up blood before feeling his face be covered by the villain's colossal hand and be thrown into the wall. Kota watched in horror as Izuku was beginning to be overpowered by his parents' killer and there he stood, just watching this unfold. "Is that all you've got?!" He was responded by Izuku suddenly appearing in front of his face, his body now surging with the green energy of One for All and delivering a powerful punch to his face. Muscular simply laughed and covered it in the last second with his muscle fibers, taking the full force of the attack while Izuku went flying backwards from the recoil.

"Damn it!" He landed on his feet and held his right arm in pain as the attack he had just tried to land held 50 percent of One for All's power while Muscular simply stood up straight and began to laugh.

"Let me just tell you how my Power works before we continue this game. My speed and strength increase with my muscle fibers and the more I push them out, the more power I've got in me. And just feeling that weak punch, I can already tell you're just a weaker version of me!" Muscular laughed in the boy's face, frustrating him further as he began to think of his last case scenario. "How can you plan on beating me?!"

"I don't plan on beating you..." Izuku's near quiet response stopped his laughter and shocked Kota who took a step backwards from it. "I don't care if this is where I die, I'm going to fight you with everything I've got! Because I'm going to save Kota and I don't care if it costs me my life, that's what heroes do!" Izuku yelled pushing his power even further, the adrenaline now flooding his body helping him ignore the pain his entire body was feeling.

"Save him? When you can't even save yourself? That joke is so fucking funny that I'm not even laughing!" Muscular yelled growing even further until even his shirt tore off and now what stood over Izuku and Kota was a giant man made entirely of muscle except for his still visible head. He lunged forward with his arm reeled back to punch the boy with even more power than before.

_'I don't care if it's not funny to you, it's everything in the world to me.'_ Izuku clenched his fists and ran at his opponent, pushing his power to its maximum until he knew it was at the level of All Might in his prime. **_'SMASH!'_** Both fists collided and the sheer impact caused the ground around them to quake and creating an immense burst of wind that sent Kota flying off the edge of the cliff. Lucky for him, once he realized he was about to plummet: something had caught him before he could fall to his death. "I got you..." Kota looked up fearfully to avoid looking at the trees below him to see Izuku holding him with his left arm with a victorious smile on his face. He pulled the boy up and Kota looked at him in shock to see that Izuku's right arm was now covered in blood and completely broken.

"Y-Your arm..."

"I'm going to be fine, but we need to get you back to camp quickly. Mandalay's worried sick about you." Izuku let out a deep breath before kneeling down to carry Kota. But as he got ready to jump on his back, Kota's eyes widened in fear as the dust settled and Muscular stood with a sadistic grin on his face.

"You're fast, I'll give you that. But it'll take a lot more than that weak punch to take me down!" Before Izuku could react, Muscular punched him the back sending him flying into the air before jumping up and punching him again but this time into the ground. "I can't help but find it funny how you think you're actually a hero, kid! You're no hero, you're just a fraud and you'll die that way!" He began to stomp on the downed Izuku's body as he began to laugh maniacally while Kota stood and watched, frozen from his fear. He stopped crushing the boy and lifted him up, laughing as he saw that he was now covered in blood and all of his power was nearly gone.

"What...what is the League here to do?" Izuku asked weakly as he tried activating One for All again.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as I get to use my Quirk all I want, I don't really care." Muscular replied before noticing Kota getting ready to throw a rock at him. "And don't worry, you're next!" This distraction gave Izuku the moment he needed to activate One for All and push it to 100 percent one more time and use it to propel himself free of Muscular's grip. He landed on the ground and make a break for Kota, catching the boy before Muscular could attack him. He got an idea and ran towards the nearby wall, making Muscular laugh and charge at him.

"You're not gonna escape me that easily!" Izuku smirked as his opponent fell for his bait and jumped backwards, causing the villain to punch the wall instead and lodge himself inside of it. "Damn it, I got too excited!"

* * *

"I've been running for ten minutes, but I still haven't found a single person?!" Hayato yelled as he stopped to catch his breath, having found no one from Classes 1-A or 1-B through the paths that he had run. He turned hearing what sounded like a boy yelling as well as a motor and took off in the direction it was coming from. Once he got close to it: his eyes widened as he saw Yosetsu covered in blood, being chased by a green man with six arms, the majority of which were made of chainsaws along with a drill and hammer on the remaining arms. But the distinguishing feature of it that caught his attention was the head and the visible brain above it, immediately recognizing it as one of the Nomu his grandfather had told him about.

"This is bad! What the hell is this thing doing here?!" Yosetsu yelled as Hayato noticed that he was pulling someone along with him. "Yaoyorozu, if you're alive: please wake up! It's gonna catch us!" His blood boiled and his rarely shown anger finally reached his peak as he recognized the girl in Yosetsu's arms was Momo, injured and covered in blood.

"I'm sorry...Awase." Momo whispered as the Nomu caught up to them and threw its drill arm and one of the chainsaws at them.

"Awase, duck!" Yosetsu stopped running as a white blur surged over his head, and he watched as his opponent from the Sports Festival appeared and kicked the Nomu in its head with incredible force: sending it sliding backwards. He landed and stood in front of the two to protect them, hiding the cut the chainsaw had left him from his attack. "Is she okay?"

"I-I hope so." Yosetsu gulped in fear as Hayato turned his head to look at the two of them. "Kiryuu, what are you-"

"Thanks for protecting her, I'll take over from here." Hayato gave a reassuring smile to the boy before looking down at his injured girlfriend. "Momo, I'm so sorry."

"Hayato...?" The girl weakly opened her eyes and looked at the fuzzy image of the boy in front of them. "That thing-"

"Is going to pay for hurting you. I don't care if I get in trouble for this." He cracked his knuckles and pushed his power to its hidden limits: his eyes now shining white again as now even white sparks began to shoot from his body like his best friend. _'The power I unlocked during my training with Sir, I hope this son of a bitch is ready to be the field test for it. It's time for **Breakneck: Mach Two!'**_ The Nomu stood up and roared at him before charging at him with its arms ready to attack only to be met with a hard punch to the face, shattering the purple helmet it was wearing. It staggered backward as Hayato began disappear and reappear, attacking it from multiple directions as Yosetsu watched in awe.

"You guys sure are something else..." Yosetsu grabbed the arm he had used his Quirk to attach Momo to and it began to glow orange. He let out a sigh of relief as the girl was detached from his arm and helped her sit up to watch Hayato repeatedly attack the Nomu. "That friend of yours must really care about you."

"He's not my friend...he's the boy that I fell for three months ago." Momo whispered as her vision began to clear to see the battle better. They watched as the Nomu out of frustration swung one of its chainsaws at Hayato who simply phased through it.

"You missed!" Hayato laughed as he continued to dodge more of the attacks. He stopped as he saw a shadow begin to grow over him. He looked up and watched as the missed attacks actually hit the nearby trees instead and they began to fall in the directions he was attacking from. He gritted his teeth seeing no way to avoid them and keep attacking so he jumped backwards to dodge the falling trees. But in this moment: the Nomu reached and grabbed him by the throat, stopping him in his tracks. "Damn it!" He tried phasing through the creature's hands onto to be slammed into the downed trees, cracking his back in the process. He coughed up blood in pain and tried standing up, only for it to punch him back into the ground and place its foot on top of him.

"Kiryuu!"

"Hayato!"

"Get off of me!" He tried to phase his way through, but the weight of the monstrosity above him was pushing on his chest, preventing him from catching his breath to do so. He watched as the drill arm began to spin and it surged towards him. His life began to flash in the moment the attack neared him until he reached a memory from the week before at I-Island with Izuku.

* * *

_'If we can just get back to camp...then Mr. Aizawa can erase his Quirk and capture him.'_ Izuku took the moment they had to catch his breath and put Kota down as the pain began to surge from his broken arm again. _'I just need him to chase me and Kota...but I'm so tired from training, I don't know if it'll work! Damn it!'_ He shut his eyes and held his broken arm to try to ease the pain._ 'Hayato's the one who could pull that kind of trick off, that smart mouth of his would be able to get on this guy's nerves and use his speed to easily dodge anything he would throw at him. But he's not here...if I had just been able to convince him to come...'_ His eyes snapped open as he heard the rocks began to shift and Muscular began to free himself. '_What am I thinking?! I can't rely on him! I have to stay here and fight him right now! I have to stand my ground and protect Kota!'_ He stood up straight and pushed One for All to 100 percent once more, now that their opponent was finally free from the mountainside. "Stay back, Kota. And then, when it's time, run as fast as you can back to camp."

"You're going to attack him again? You can't do that! Let's go, come on! Nothing you've been doing has even landed a scratch on him!" Kota pleaded while Izuku cracked his neck.

"I've still got one good arm and I can pull some use out of the other one...it's going to be fine."

"I'm going to end this now!" Muscular lunged at the two boys and Izuku reeled his left arm back as he pushed all of his power into it. The villain then slammed his hands together, combining all his bursting muscle fibers into one singular attack, as Izuku threw his punch with as much force as he can put behind it.

**_'Detroit...SMASH!'_** The two attacks collided once more, creating a powerful burst of wind again as Izuku felt himself begin to lose his footing and his power weakening with every passing second.

"Aw. What's wrong? That was weaker than anything else you've thrown at me tonight!" Muscular gained the high ground as Izuku fell to his knees, still struggling to keep the villain back.

"Okay...it'll be okay. I won't let him get past me! Run, Kota!" Kota looked at the boy in front of him with tears in his eyes as Izuku struggled to stand back up with the force behind Muscular's attack growing as his weakened. "Run!"

"Still looking after him. Oh man, you're something else, aren't you?" The ground beneath Izuku cracked as he began to be pushed further back.

"Shut up!"

"Why couldn't you have just run away?!" Kota asked before watching the muscles in Muscular's legs grow, finally giving him the last push he needed to finally overpower Izuku.

"Show me...your blood!" He slammed Izuku into the ground as the boy struggled to keep himself from being crushed, now using his broken arm as well to keep the muscles from doing so.

_'I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry, Dad. I tried my best.'_ Tears began to stream from his eyes from fear and sadness as he relived his life at once, the image of the people who mattered the most to him appearing the most. _'I'm sorry...All Might. Hayato, take care of them. Uraraka...I lo-'_

"I'm gonna crush you!" Izuku's strength finally gave out and Muscular crushed him, the power of One for All now disappearing from his body. In what felt like his last moments, he relived a memory from the week prior at I-Island with Hayato.

* * *

_"You know I keep thinking about it and what we did yesterday, was pretty damn awesome. Or technically, two days ago." Hayato laughed as he and Izuku made their way back to their hotel following the party where everyone wished the green haired boy a happy birthday._

_"It was. But..." Izuku stopped walking and so did Hayato, turning around to look at his now 16 year old best friend. "It was pretty weird, I could've sworn it felt like we were both using One for All."_

_"What? That's ridiculous."_

_"I'm just saying, it couldn't have just been your insane speed behind that attack."_

_"It wasn't." Hayato crossed his arms and looked up at the tower before smiling. "It was our bond. I didn't want to let you down or leave it all up to you."_

_"But, you didn't have to do that."_

_"I didn't, but I still did. Our friendship is the fuel I need sometimes to push past my limits, especially in a situation where one of us could die."_

_"Don't talk crazy." He looked down at his best friend in surprise only to be met with a smile from Izuku as well. "Neither of us are going to die until we're both old men who can barely walk."_

_"Can I hold you to that promise?" Hayato chuckled extending his fist forward._

_"Always." Izuku responded extending his own fist and meeting Hayato's._

* * *

"What the? Is that water?" Muscular stopped his attack feeling something splash him in the face. He turned to see Kota with his hands covered in water, tears now flowing from his eyes as well.

"Stop it...let him go!"

"Ko...ta...?" Izuku asked weakly before feeling a second wind come from the last memory he had seen.

"Just wait right there, I'm going to kill you when I'm done with-" Muscular stopped mid-sentence as he felt his arms begin to be pushed up and Izuku rose from the ground, now pushing his power beyond what anyone could have ever imagined. "How do you still have this much fight in you?!"

"You will never lay a hand on him!" Izuku was now standing tall with Muscular trying to push him back down but the boy's strength continued to grow further as he pushed it into his broken right arm that he kept dug into the villain's muscles. _**'One for All: 1 million percent! Delaware...'**_ He opened his hand inside the villain's muscles, tearing the fibers apart and freeing his arm before reeling it back._ **'Detroit...SMASH!'**_ He threw his fist forward and tore through the muscles that he tried to use to block the attack and delivered the strongest punch he ever could throw to the villain's head, sending Muscular flying into the mountainside behind him.

* * *

"I'm going to hold him to that promise...so I'm not gonna lose to you, bastard!" Hayato felt himself gain a second wind as well as he activated Mach Two again, now phasing through the Nomu's foot and drill as it made contact with him. He rolled out in front of the Nomu and ran way from it, reaching the base of the nearby mountain and taking a deep breath. He turned around one more time and let out his breath before running back in the direction of the Nomu, now running as fast as he possible could in his powered up state as he balled his right hand into a fist. Once the Nomu was back in sight: he jumped forward and threw his punch, all the speed he had gained behind it, connecting it with the villain's head and the impact created a powerful burst of wind that send both Yosetsu and Momo on their backs as the creature's head began to spin. Hayato fell on the ground and held his wrist in pain before the Nomu took a step towards him. He got ready to stand up and continue attacking it, but instead it fell over, now defeated by the boy's subsonic punch.

"Whoa..." Yosetsu whispered before they heard a boom coming from the mountain as well as a slight quake from the ground. Hayato looked up as he remembered where Kota's hideout was hidden and immediately knew a possible cause: Izuku.

"Get her back to camp!" Hayato struggled to stand up and began to run in the direction of the hideout, holding his wrist in pain. _'Please don't tell me you did something crazy.'_


	27. Chapter 27

"I knew he'd be strong..." Izuku held his broken arm in pain as he and Kota stood over the now unconscious body of Muscular. "Come on, we have to hurry back to camp."

"What?! But you're in horrible condition!" Kota yelled noticing how Izuku's arm was now ripped as well and covered in blood.

"I need to get you to safety. I can put that aside for now." Izuku said as he reached for Kota. "Come on, hop on my back." The boy hesitantly jumped onto Izuku's back before a white blur appeared in front of them.

"Are you two okay?" Hayato asked breathing heavily. He looked closely at Izuku and turned to see the fallen villain before letting out a sigh of relief. "You over did it, didn't you?"

"I...I had to protect Kota." Izuku said before noticing how his best friend was hiding his hand. "And you?"

"I broke my hand punching a Nomu." Hayato admitted before walking over and placing his broken hand on his broken arm. "We're both pretty crazy, aren't we?"

"The craziest." Izuku laughed weakly before nodding at him. "We gotta get back to camp."

"Can you?"

"Definitely. But what about Kirishima and Shinso?"

"We found Bakugo and Todoroki, and then I sent Bakugo off with Kirishima and Shinso with Todoroki."

"Lucky us..." Izuku let out a sigh of relief before a thought came back to him. "Hayato...we're their targets, the League is here after the students."

"What?"

"He had asked me where you and Kacchan were, and I could only assume that meant that their attack on our camp was to either kill or kidnap one of us." Izuku explained pointing at Muscular. Hayato growled in frustration before turning to the forest below them. "Hayato?"

"That Nomu I punched, it had attacked Momo and Awase. I hate to say it but Ochaco's out there too." Hayato explained making Izuku's eyes widen.

"Uraraka...then I should go look for her!"

"Let me worry about Ochaco." Hayato said as he looked up to see Kota looking at them confused. "Kota's safety comes first. I'll find Ochaco as fast as I can and I'll call you if she's fine."

"My safety?" Kota asked quietly making Hayato nod and place his good hand on his head.

"Yeah. Your safety, kid." Hayato smiled at him before making eye contact with Izuku. The two nodded and took off using their Quirks as fast as they could back into the forest. "Ochaco should be near the first half of the test's course, I'm going to head there now!"

"I'll take Kota to camp and meet up with you!"

"No, stay there! You're in no condition to do anything else tonight!"

"What?! I can keep going!" Izuku yelled as he mentally punched himself for lying. He knew he couldn't fight anymore, if the adrenaline wasn't bursting through his veins right now: he knew Hayato would've found him unconscious before. The two stopped running as they ran into Aizawa who looked at them confused.

"You two?!"

"Mr. Aizawa! Thank goodness!" Izuku yelled letting out a sigh of relief as their teacher stepped closer to them. "There are a lot of things I need to tell you. First there's something I need to tell Mandalay...please take care of Kota! He has a water Quirk, you have to protect him!" Izuku kept talking as he put Kota down and both his teacher and best friend looked at him with a mix of shock and surprise.

_'He's on an adrenaline high...'_ Aizawa gulped as he tried to think of a solution to his current problem. Izuku then tried to leave only for the two to stop him. "Wait, Midoriya! Those injuries...you did it again, didn't you? Did you forget what I told you at the beginning of the year?"

"No, but..."

"You got into a scrap with a villain, I can tell the same happened to you too." Aizawa said as he turned to look at Hayato as well. "That's why I need you two to send this message to Mandalay."

* * *

"Come on, Magne! Do you only think you can beat me with that weapon of yours?!" Tiger yelled as he was fighting Magne who was blocking and dodging his attacks while Mandalay fought with Spinner close by.

"Damn it, you're persistent!" Mandalay barely dodged Spinner's colossal sword by jumping into the air.

"So are you!" She looked up to see Spinner followed her and swung his weapon at her again.

**"SMAAAAAASH!"** Spinner's eyes widened in shock as Izuku and Hayato appeared and smashed their feet into his sword, shattering it and the blades that made it up. "Mandalay!" Izuku yelled getting the pro hero's attention.

"Kota's safe!" Hayato yelled shocking the woman.

"You two...!"

"We've also got a message from Mr. Aizawa! Tell everyone with Telepath!" Hayato yelled as he and Izuku landed and continued running.

"Everyone in Classes 1-A and 1-B! In the name of the pro hero, Eraser Head, you are granted permission to engage in combat!" Mandalay nodded and used her Quirk to relay the message to the students in the forest as well as the ones who returned to camp.

_'This is what you want...right Eraser?'_ Mandalay thought as she turned her attention back to Spinner. "But, both of you need to get back to camp immediately! Those aren't normal injuries!" Mandalay yelled noticing Izuku's broken arm.

"I'm sorry we can't! Please tell everyone one more thing! The villains...I know one of their targets!" Izuku yelled turning to the woman. "They're after Kacchan! Please tell everyone!"

"Who's Kacchan?"

"Bakugo! They're after Bakugo!" Hayato yelled clarifying it for the woman. Meanwhile Magne had punched Tiger away and kept her attention focused on the two boys.

_'That rumble in the ground earlier...there are two in our number who can fight in a flashy power battle. If one let something slip...then that bloodthirsty Muscular was defeated...?!'_ Magne's eyes widened as she looked at them and noticed the gash on Hayato's side. _'And that wound...he must have fought the monster Shigaraki sent with us! I can't let these boys get away, they **NEED** to be killed!'_ Magne ran from Tiger who tried chasing after her and got ready to attack the two boys who were being slowed by their injuries and exhaustion. But before her fist could connect with Hayato's head, the group watched in horror as her hand got sliced off and she took a step back in pain.

"Now now...don't think I'll let you lay a hand on him." Hayato stopped running and his eyes widened as Blitz stood between him and Magne with his claw covered in her blood.

"That's the Speed Hunter!" Mandalay yelled recognizing the new villain.

"What is he doing here?!" Spinner yelled before feeling something against the front of his neck.

"We were just passing by." Spinner began to sweat as he realized his idol, Stain, was holding a blade to his neck. Mandalay and Tiger gritted their teeth, the situation changing and growing worse in their eyes with each passing second.

"What are you doing?! We should be on the same side!" Magne yelled as she covered her wound while Blitz walked up, wiping the blood off onto his costume.

"I don't see how, I've never seen or met any of you. Hey, Mandalay, relay the message now while Stain and I deal with them." Blitz said as his intimidating aura made Magne fall to the ground and try to get away from him. The two boys took this moment to escape from the area while Mandalay and Tiger stood with no clue as to how to approach their situation.

"I have no choice..." Mandalay gulped and reactivated her Quirk to pass the message onto the students, extending it even to the other adults._ 'We've discovered one of the villains' targets! It's the student: Bakugo! Bakugo should try to avoid combat and acting independently! Do you hear me, Bakugo?!'_

* * *

"Oh shut the fuck up, lady. You're making me lose my focus." Katsuki and Eijiro had run into a dark shadow in the forest and hearing their permission to battle: he charged at it. He stopped as what seemed to be several blades extended towards him, but lucky for him Eijiro jumped in front of him and hardened himself to stop the blades, shattering the ones that were coming towards them.

"Calm down, Bakugo! We gotta be careful now if they're after you!" Eijiro yelled before the two noticed the blades were now rising up and they looked up to see they were coming from their opponent's mouth.

"I have to follow...I have to do my job..." Their opponent let out a cry of anguish, confusing the two until they noticed a severed hand on the ground.

"Wait a second...who was before you and Todoroki again...?" Eijiro asked as the shock of seeing the severed hand made him release his Quirk.

"It was Shoji and Tokoyami, I think..." Their moment of shock was cut short by the blades on the ground retracting and then shooting out again towards the two. Eijiro jumped in to block the attack once more before they watched him retract the blades once more and disappear into the trees around them. "For a scrawny, small fry...he's pretty good at using the terrain."

"Looks like he's got a lot of experience, too. Wait are these things his teeth?!" Eijiro looked closely and noticed that the blades he was blocking were all being shot out from the villain's mouth.

"Show me...your flesh..."

"Who the hell as teeth like that?!" Eijiro yelled making Katsuki simply look at him confused.

"...damn you're a fucking hypocrite." Katsuki whispered before turning his attention back to their opponent.

* * *

"Izuku, I'm going to look for Ochaco now!" Hayato yelled as he began to recognize the area he and Izuku were running through.

"I should come with you!"

"You should've listened to Mandalay!"

"She's _**MY** _girlfriend!"

"Didn't we go over this?!" The two stopped seeing a purple claw shoot out towards them and tried dodging, but something caught their arms and pulled them behind a tree. Hayato shook his head as he tried to make sense of what had just happened before seeing Mezo standing over him with Izuku wrapped in his arms on his back. "Shoji?"

"Both of you look like hell, especially you Midoriya. You shouldn't be moving anymore, but you're only thinking about saving your friend. What are we going to do with you?"

"Was that..."

"Yeah." Mezo responded as Hayato noticed the blood on one of his extra arms. "We were ambushed by villains, and I covered us. But in doing so, I triggered the Quirk that he'd been desperately trying to hold back."

"Wait...then..." The three looked ahead, through the darkness and the trees, seeing the new monstrous form of Dark Shadow as Fumikage struggled in the middle of its body, fighting for control over it.

"If we want to advance, we have to do something about this." Mezo said as Hayato and Izuku looked at their classmate in shock.

"Get away...from me...!" Fumikage called out seeing his friends in front of him. "You're going to die if you stay near me!"

"Tokoyami!" Izuku and Hayato called out only for Dark Shadow to turn its attention to them and let out a roar that was heard echoing through the entire forest.

"Quiet!" Mezo yelled as the rampaging Quirk started getting near them, but somehow it had yet to find them. "After Mandalay's Telepath told us about the villain attack and we knew not to engage: we were on high alert. Right after that, we were attacked by a villain. I covered Tokoyami, hiding in the foliage even as my arm got cut off."

"Holy-" Hayato covered his mouth as now Izuku noticed the blood coming down from Mezo's arm.

"Don't worry, even though it's not a shallow cut: it's not like I've lost it forever. My Dupli-Arms can even duplicate my duplicated organs, and what got cut off was a duplicate." Mezo explained before turning to their classmate, covered as he continued struggling over control of Dark Shadow even further. "But I guess he couldn't even stand that." Mezo said as Dark Shadow ripped a nearby tree apart with ease.

"In deep darkness, he can't control it..." Izuku noted as he remembered Fumikage explaining his Quirk to them.

"Not just that. It was probably his emotions, like righteous indignation and regret that made it go so berserk." Mezo took a step back and accidentally stepped on a branch, signaling their location to Dark Shadow. The three dodged Dark Shadow tearing through the tree they were hiding behind and hid themselves again. "It reacted to any sound or movement, now it's just a wild beast that attacks anything indiscriminately."

"Forget...about me..." The three's eyes widened as Fumikage called out to them again. "Find the others...and help them! Calm down, Dark Shadow!"

"Dark Shadow is weak to light. If we lead it to the forest fire or to camp, it should calm down." Hayato explained as he looked at the nearby smoke before noticing the poison gas on the other end.

"Kiryuu, what are you thinking?" Mezo asked noticing the boy's pensive look. He looked up at his classmate and nodded.

"I have a better idea. Todoroki or Bakugo has to be around here, they're closer than either camp or the fire. Get him nearby to one of them and they'll help you out. I'm going to deal with that gas, otherwise we're going to be cornered by it the entire time." Hayato grabbed a rock and threw it at a tree behind Dark Shadow, making the monstrous Quirk turn around and start attacking in that direction.

"I don't want to become someone who abandons their friends in need, are you sure they're around here?" Mezo asked making Hayato nod once more before quickly running towards the direction of the gas.

"I'm sorry, Shoji, but I have a crazy idea." Mezo turned his head to look at the boy on his back. "If it only reacts to sound at this point, then use your Dupli-Arms to lure it in as bait and make it follow without attacking us. But if we lure it to Kacchan, he can calm it down with an explosion. If I had to save one of the other, I would risk it all to save both of them."

"You're crazy, Midoriya...but I'll follow your lead!"

"Tokoyami! Let Dark Shadow take over!" Izuku called out shocking the boy and signaling Dark Shadow to start following them.

* * *

"You can't keep taking those kinds of hits for much longer, let me blast that motherfucker to kingdom come!" Katsuki yelled as Eijiro protected him from more attacks, this time one of the blades managed to actually cut his cheek.

"Not with all of these trees around, you could light everything up!" Eijiro yelled before they began to hear a loud crash nearby. The three turned to see what was going on and Eijiro and Katsuki's eyes widened as they saw Mezo running to them with Izuku on his back and Dark Shadow close behind them.

"Bakugo! Make us some light!" Mezo yelled frantically as he tried keeping a safe distance from the danger behind them that was growing closer by the second.

"Is that Tokoyami?!" Eijiro tried running to his friend's aid seeing how he was now in tears from frustration and pain. But Katsuki stopped him with a fearful smile on his face. "Bakugo, help him!"

"Wait."

"I'm...the only one allowed to look at a cross-section of these kids!" They looked up to see their opponent try to stab Dark Shadow with his teeth blades. But they only got stuck in the rampaging Quirk's body and it grabbed the villain out of the air.

**"No need to beg."** Dark Shadow began to squeeze the villain tightly, shattering his teeth, before swinging its arm through several trees and throwing him into the thickest tree nearby.

"That's insane..." Eijiro gulped as Dark Shadow roared once more and got ready to attack them. But before it could, Katsuki jumped into the air and fired several small explosions towards the Quirk. Fumikage let out a sigh of relief as his Quirk retracted back into his body and finally freed him.

"I really am a bad matchup for you." Katsuki said as he looked down at his classmate.

"Thank you."

"Tokoyami, are you okay?" Mezo asked looking at his friend who kept his attention at the ground.

"I'm sorry. Because of me, Shoji got hurt. The influence of the darkness and my emotions...it fueled Dark Shadow. In the end, it got so strong that I couldn't hold it back and ended up hurting Shoji." Tokoyami clenched his fists tightly while Mezo shook his head.

"We can save that for later. Or at least, that's what you'd say right?" Fumikage looked at his friends in shock while Izuku gave him a relieved smile.

"But we need to focus on keeping Kacchan safe."

"I don't need your protection, Deku! I can do just fine all by my fucking self!" Katsuki said as he felt a vein in his head begin to twitch.

"Wait, where's Kiryuu?" Fumikage asked noticing the white haired boy he had seen earlier was missing.

"Hayato...I forgot he was a target too!"

* * *

"The gas is getting denser, I must be getting close to the center." Hayato found himself in the poison gas as he felt it begin to grow stronger. He felt himself get sleepier and sleepier with each passing second until he heard a gunshot. He ran as fast as he could and found himself standing face to face with a boy wearing a uniform just like the one he used to wear back in Junior High along with a gas mask and what looked like oxygen tanks strapped to his back.

"Oh look, another kid from that special High School. And no mask? Must have a special kind of Quirk." He watched as the boy raised a small revolver and aimed it at him before he noticed Tetsutetsu on the ground, holding his mouth and trying to keep his Quirk activated.

"Run!" Tetsutetsu noticed Hayato standing next to him and tried warning him, only for their opponent to aim the gun back at him and fire it once more, cracking the metal on the boy's body and making him bleed slightly.

"Tetsutetsu!" Hayato tried reaching for the boy only for him to feel even sleepier and his vision began to blur.

"That's what happens when you try acting all high and mighty for going to such a popular school and just being so pitifully simple." He aimed his gun at Hayato's head and got ready to pull the trigger. All while Hayato tried to get his power back into his body.

_'Get up! Get up, Hayato Kiryuu! You're the student of Sir Nighteye...you're the grandson of Gran Torino...you're one of the students of All Might! You can't let some gas stop you here!'_

"Pity I didn't get to see what you could do."

_'Come on...**Mach Two!'**_ He activated his Quirk right as the trigger got pulled and pushed it up to Mach Two, swiftly dodging the bullet by phasing through it. He quickly ran backwards and out of the poisonous gas and took in the fresh air as he looked at the small typhoon of the villain's power in front of him. He took a deep breath and began to run in the opposite direction of the cyclone, running faster and faster around it, whipping up the wind and it began to spin faster and faster until he created his own tornado that blew away all of the gas in the area until it cleared up revealing the injured Tetstutetsu, the villain, and a ginger-haired girl wearing a gas mask.

"What the?!" Tetsutetsu looked at the boy in awe as the villain tried creating more gas to cover the area again.

"That's Yaoyorozu's boyfriend?" The girl's eyes widened as she remembered a photo Momo showed her of Hayato as the boy changed directions towards their opponent.

"I've had enough of tonight!" He reeled his fist back and delivered a hard punch to the villain's head, completely shattering his mask and sending him flying into a nearby tree from the force behind the attack. "Fuck...I've used it too much..." Hayato whispered as he felt himself grow even more exhausted, finding it harder to stand up straight from a mix of the gas and using Mach Two too much.

"Kiryuu, right? Are you okay?" He turned around to see the two Class 1-B students walking up to him.

"I'm fine...Kendo, right?"

"Yes, Itsuka Kendo at your service. I know who you are, I did do my internship with Yaoyorozu after all." Itsuka explained before seeing Hayato collapse slightly. "You're not okay, we need to get you back to camp." Both students tried grabbing Hayato to help him back to camp, only for him to grit his teeth and push them off of him.

"No. My friends need my help." Hayato whispered as he tried to run again only to fall to his hands and knees. "Fuck...!"

"Stop it, you're in no condition to continue." Tetsutetsu said as he and Itsuka helped Hayato up as he tried to get away from them once more, but he couldn't.

_'Ochaco...I need to find and help...Ocha...'_ He struggled to stay awake before finally giving into the effects of the poison he took in, as well as his exhaustion and overuse of his Quirk finally shutting his body down.

* * *

"Are you okay, Ochaco?" Tsuyu asked as she and Ochaco stood face to face with an ash-blond haired girl around their age wearing a school uniform but she was wearing a black face mask as well. Ochaco looked at the cut on her left arm and back at the girl who looked at the knife in her hands disappointed.

"Shallow...Not much blood..." The girl whispered as she began blushing, her focus being on the small amount of Ochaco's blood on the knife.

"That's mean, suddenly coming out slashing at us! Who are you?!" Tsuyu yelled taking a defensive step forward to protect Ochaco.

"I'm Toga. And you two sure are cute." Toga said pointing her knife at the two. "Uraraka...and Asui..."

"She knows our names."

"Maybe from the sports festival?" Tsuyu and Ochaco looked at their opponent with worry as she took a step forward towards them. "In any case, she knows who we are, which means we're at a disadvantage."

"There's not enough blood." Toga closed her eyes and began to remove her mask. "Normally, I'd suck it out directly from the cut to get more, but this machine will start sucking if I just stick it in, so my work will progress very quickly." Toga dropped her mask and reached behind her head to pull out a syringe, pressing a button to reveal the needle at the tip. "I'm gonna stick it in now." Toga charged at the two making them step back in surprise.

"Ochaco!" Tsuyu quickly wrapped Ochaco with her tongue and threw her behind her. "Run back to camp! We were given permission to use our Quirks, not to defeat the villains, but to protect ourselves! That's the kind of person Mr. Aizawa is."

"Tsu, you too!" Ochaco watched as Toga reached Tsuyu and tried stabbing her with her knife, only for the frog girl to barely dodge it with the knife cutting her tongue.

"Tsu..Tsu...Tsu...that's such a cute nickname. I'm gonna call you that now!" Toga said as she began to sadistically smile at the girl.

"Don't. The only people I want to call me that are the people I want to be friends with." Tsuyu tried running away only for Toga to throw the syringe at her, getting the girl's hair and sticking her up against a tree.

"Yay, then I'm your friend, too! All right!" Toga cheered and walked up to Tsuyu as Ochaco ran to them. "You're bleeding, my friend, Tsu. You're so cute. I love blood." Toga said as she looked at the blood on the side of the girl's mouth.

"Get away from her!" Ochaco yelled as Toga turned to attack her with her knife.

**"Wow, that blond girl is real cute!"** Ochaco and Tsuyu stopped as they recognized the voice while Toga began to blush.

"You think so?!" Toga turned in the direction of the voice only to suddenly freeze in place and drop her knife.

"Yeah...no." The two girls smiled as they watched Shoto and Hitoshi walk up to them. Hitoshi walked up to Toga and kicked her weapon away, before quickly ripping apart her support item from her back and tossing it on the ground. **"Now, walk up the tree and stand right up against it."** Toga followed Hitoshi's order and stood against the tree, allowing Shoto to use his right side to freeze the ground in front of her until the ice reached up and encased her against the tree.

"Are you two okay?" Shoto asked as Hitoshi walked over to Tsuyu and freed her.

"We're fine, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she hugged the boy for saving her.

"Todoroki...where are the others?" Ochaco asked as Shoto fixed the way he held the boy on his back.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea, Shinso and I got separated from Bakugo and Kirishima and we have no clue on their status. But Kiryuu and Midoriya are the ones that have me worried the most, that rumble in the ground before and the tornado we just saw...only two people are capable of doing any of that in our class." Shoto explained as they began to make their way back to camp together.

"Deku...Hayato..."

"You two are the first ones we've found but now that the gas is cleared up, we have a better chance of finding the others that were on the course." Shoto said before seeing Ochaco stop walking. "Uraraka?"

"I...I have to go look for Deku. If what you're saying is true then he could be hurt."

"Ochaco-" Tsuyu tried stopping her friend only to see her run away. "Come back!"

"Damn it! Shinso, get Tsuburaba and Asui back to camp!" Shoto yelled as he put the boy on his back down and started running after Ochaco.

"What?! Are you two being serious right now?!" Hitoshi yelled as the two of them watched Shoto and Ochaco disappear into the woods together.


	28. Chapter 28

"Uraraka, wait!" Shoto called out as he chased after the brown haired girl through the forest.

"I can't wait, Deku could be in trouble!" Ochaco yelled as she tried running faster.

"But he wouldn't want you to risk your own safety for his!" Shoto yelled as he began considering freezing the girl in place to stop her. But then three shadows came into view and the two stopped to see Itsuka and Tetsutetsu with Hayato in their arms. "Kiryuu?!"

"Hayato!" Both students ran to their friend and grabbed him from the two 1-B students' arms once they saw he was unconscious. "What happened?!"

"He beat the villain that made that poison gas, but he wound up taking a lot of it in himself." Itsuka explained as Ochaco tried nudging Hayato awake.

"Come on...wake up..."

"Uraraka?" Ochaco turned her head slightly hearing Izuku's voice and turned to see him being cradled by Mezo on his back with Fumikage, Eijiro, and Katsuki in tow.

"D-Deku..." Her eyes began to well up with tears as she saw Izuku's current condition before the boy noticed his unconscious best friend in front of him.

"Wha...What happened to him?"

"He's alive, don't worry. Come on guys, we need to hurry back to camp!" Tetsutetsu said snapping the group back to reality and they all nodded among each other.

"Keep Kiryuu and Bakugo covered, camp should only be a few more minutes away." Shoto said as Mezo picked up Hayato and held him in his arms as they began to finish their way to camp with Katsuki in between them.

* * *

"We need to finish searching for the remaining students, Vlad." Aizawa said as he stood in the middle of the campsite with Kota in his arms and the Class 1-B teacher next to him.

"I agree, with Ragdoll watching the students inside we might have a...chance..." Vlad stopped talking and looked forward to see the group consisting of two of his students along with the Class 1-A students walking up to them.

"Mr. Aizawa! Vlad King!" Ochaco yelled as the two heroes ran to their students.

"Shinso told me you'd all be coming soon, thank god you're all here." Aizawa said as he counted up the students that were still left.

"I already called emergency services to deal with the forest fire right now. But more importantly, ambulances to help with the injured students." Vlad explained as the group made their way into the building.

"Have you found the other students yet?" Shoto asked as he took a seat to reel in their long night.

"Luckily we did, thanks to Tiger and Mandalay. Fifteen students were left unconscious thanks to the poison gas, and now counting you lot: twelve have been injured. That leaves thirteen out of forty students uninjured, but those villains are still out there." Aizawa explained as he grabbed Izuku and put him down and next to Hayato as now the green-haired boy began to lose consciousness as well.

"Then let's go get them!" Eijiro yelled getting ready to leave only to be stopped by his teacher turning to glare at him.

"Don't be an idiot."

"I agree with Eraser, you students were the target of this attack and making sure you were all safe was the main priority." Vlad said as he put his hands on Itsuka and Tetsutetsu's shoulders.

"But we still lost to the villains..." Katsuki growled as he looked out the window to see the blue flames in the distance.

"It's better to lose this way than to lose by anything happening to any of you." Aizawa explained as he looked to see several planes flying in.

"Some villains are immobilized though, that's some good news." Fumikage said as he remembered the condition Dark Shadow left the villain from before.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough." Toga said as she looked at a man with black hair with skin that had wrinkled and purple patches all over as well as a man wearing a black and grey bodysuit.

"We got bored." The black haired man said as he placed a hand on the ice Shoto had trapped the girl in and it melted almost immediately. "Twice, have you seen Compress?"

"No and who gives a fuck! Yes I have and he said he couldn't find the Bakugo kid anywhere!" Twice yelled as his expression under his mask changed from angry to happy instantly. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"We failed our mission, didn't we Dabi?" Toga asked turning to the man who freed her from the ice. Dabi simply shrugged and began to walk away.

"Don't really care if we caught the kid or not, all that matters is we got them where it hurts and it clearly hurt them." Dabi said as one of Kurogiri's portals formed in front of them and the three walked into it. _'Too bad I didn't get to see you...Shoto...'_

* * *

"Huh...?" Izuku's eyes opened as he found himself in a hospital room again and looked around to see that it was all real. He turned his head and noticed a plate with apple slices on it as well as a card with familiar writing on it. "Mom's...handwriting...?" He looked past the plate as he heard a knock on the door and watched it open to reveal Denki behind it.

"Midoriya's awake!" Denki opened the door and most of their classmates followed him inside and to Izuku's bedside. "Have you seen the news? The media is swarming the school."

"Is everyone here?" Izuku asked as he found the strength to sit up and look at the casts both his arms were in.

"No, Jiro and Hagakure are still unconscious from the villains' gas. And Yaoyorozu got hit hard on the head and got hospitalized here as well. Apparently she regained consciousness yesterday." Tenya explained as the class sadly looked down.

"What about Kacchan and Hayato?"

"Kiryuu is still unconscious as well, Bakugo and Shinso went to his room to check on him." Shoto explained as Izuku's eyes widened as remembered the state he had found Hayato in.

"How long was I out?"

"It's been two days, Deku. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness...you even got hit by a horrible fever." Ochaco explained as she walked forward and placed a hand over where she knew his hand was under the cast. "Your mom was here...she looked really worried too..."

"We lost to the villains..." Izuku whispered making Ochaco nod and embrace him as he gritted his teeth from frustration.

"At least we're all safe, that's what matters." Eijiro said as the class nodded in agreement.

* * *

"We don't know anything, we swear!" Magne cried out as she and Spinner laid on the ground of a warehouse with Stain and Blitz standing in front of them.

"I'm just asking a simple question." Blitz said walking up and lifting the villain up by her hair. "What was the League after?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Yeah, right." Blitz said before slamming his kneecap into her nose, shattering the bone inside of it. Spinner watched in horror as Magne rolled around in pain, the past two days of interrogations finally taking its toll on him. He looked up to meet the cold glare of the Hero Killer and began to shudder in horror.

"I-If Big Sis Mag doesn't know, what makes you think I do?!" Spinner yelled making Stain grin as he and Blitz noticed the fear in his voice.

"You looked up to me, and you know just my boots can do real damage." Stain chuckled as he walked forward, placing his right boot in front of Spinner's face and the spikes on the front making his fear grow further and further. So just tell us what we want to know, and you're going to be set free."

"They...They were after one of the students! Bakugo, I think! The scary one who shoots explosions from his hands! Shigaraki wanted to see if he could convince him to join the League!" Spinner yelled shocking Magne and making their captors grin in satisfaction. "We were supposed to take out as many students as we can and keep the heroes busy, and if we ran into anyone from his priority list then we were supposed to kill them!"

"And who were they?"

"That guy, Midoriya and his speedster friend! Endeavor's son and that Creation girl too! If they got in our ways then they were supposed to bite the dust!" Spinner yelled struggling to stand while Magne began to think about silencing him.

"That wasn't hard now, was it?" Stain asked placing a hand on the defeated Spinner's shoulder and pulling him close. "We could use someone like you for our cause." Stain said turning to face Blitz and motioning towards him. Unbeknownst to them, Magne saw a piece of broken glass and began to pull it towards her using her foot as the men in front of her began to talk.

_'If Shigaraki finds out that Spinner ratted him out to these two: neither of us will survive. I'll split them apart using my Quirk and I'll stop him here and now. I magnetized them when they kidnapped us two days ago, so this is going to be my one chance!'_ Magne slid the glass under her body and into her remaining hand. "Sorry, Spinner, but I won't risk my life because of you!" Magne yelled as the three men began to glow blue before suddenly being blown apart from each other, with Spinner falling down in front of her. She grabbed the glass shard and prepared to drive it through Spinner's eye. But before he could brace himself, Spinner watched as her body fell to the side with deep claw marks running across Magne's throat.

"I actually considered letting her live, that's the sad part." Spinner's eyes widened as Blitz stood over him, his hand covered in blood as he removed his weapon from it. He extended the burn wound covered hand to the young villain who hesitantly grabbed it and stood up.

"Th-Thank you."

"Stain's right, we could use you. With the right training to take advantage of your Quirk's abilities, we can fix this broken world and deal with the Heroes and the League." Blitz said removing his mask so his new ally could see his normal appearance. "Can we count on you, Spinner?" Spinner looked at both his idol and his savior whose attitudes towards him were now the opposite of how they were not even five minutes ago. He considered his options before fixing his pink hair and nodding.

"You can count on me!"

"Good, now let's clean up the trash and get some food. You must be starving." Blitz said patting his back. He turned to Stain and then Magne's corpse, making the Hero Killer sigh as he took out one of his longer knives.

"Spinner, get me a trash bag! Blitz, fuck off and get us some food! We're gonna be here for a while!" Stain growled walking away and flipping off Blitz.

* * *

"Come on, Hayato...wake up..." Izuku sat in Hayato's room as night rolled around and looked at his best friend's sleeping body as he was wrapped in bandages as well. Once everyone else had left, he waited for a moment after talking to his parents who he called to let know he was finally conscious before deciding to come and see if the white haired speedster would wake up soon. He heard the door creak and turned his head to see Momo walk in with her head wrapped in bandages as well. "Yaoyorozu?"

"Hm? Oh, Midoriya, you're awake as well." Momo whispered as she noticed the green haired boy in the room.

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured keeping him company would be a better way to spend my time." Izuku said patting Hayato's bedside.

"It seems we had the same idea." Momo smiled and walked over, grabbing a chair and taking a seat on the opposite side of Hayato's bed. "I can assume this trip didn't end the way you expected either?"

"I don't think anyone expected a villain attack, god knows what's going through our teachers' heads right now." Izuku said before noticing the worried look on Momo's face as she kept her eyes focused on her boyfriend. He chuckled and hid his eyes under his hair as he felt tears well up. "...so dumb..."

"Excuse me?"

"It's so dumb...he's always been there when I needed him so I wouldn't end up like this...and now that I can finally look at him on equal ground, I couldn't do the same for him." Izuku said as he clenched his pant legs in frustration.

"Midoriya, he's still alive."

"But you wouldn't understand." Izuku said looking up and letting the tears begin to stream. "He wanted me to stay safe, he threw himself into even more danger to save MY girlfriend for me. He's always focusing on saving everyone but himself. How can I...how can I even call him my best friend...or even my brother if all I've ever done is look at his back while he helped everyone?" Izuku asked wiping his tears from his eyes. Momo smiled at the sight and reached over, grabbing the hand he had just put on the bed.

"You know he doesn't think that." Izuku looked at the girl confused as she moved her hand from his to remove a stray hair from Hayato's face. "He told me once: Izuku's going to be the greatest hero on Earth. How he's always going have your back because he's always going to be behind you to make sure you do. That you probably think all he ever does is protect you like you were four years old again in that park, but in reality he's helping you in ways you've always done for him. For the past ten years you've been his friend, his brother, his teacher, his rival, but most importantly you've been his hero. He just hoped you understood one day that even heroes need heroes to help them every now and then, and that he's been to you, what you've been to him." Momo said making Izuku smile and shake his head in disbelief.

"When did he tell you this?"

"The first time he went to my house, we were together in my room and I asked him why he was so insistent on helping you all the time. Being a hero is more to him than making his grandfathers proud, it's about always being by your side and keeping the people he loves safe." Momo explained before the two of them heard an almost quiet chuckle come from between them.

"Some things should stay in private, babe." The two turned their heads and smiled in relief as Hayato looked at them with a pained smile on his face. "Don't look at me like that, Ochaco's gonna be jealous." Hayato whispered and pushed Izuku back slightly. "We lost."

"But we're all safe. That's all that matters." Momo said kissing her boyfriend's hand. Hayato smiled before noticing the bandage on her head, he raised his hand and placed it on the side of her head, rubbing it gently.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you."

"What even happened to you anyway, Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked remembering how Tenya only said she got hit hard in the head.

"A Nomu attacked me and Awase, I would've been a goner if it wasn't for Awase's quick thinking and welding me to his body to make running away from it easier." Momo explained remembering how the Nomu swiped her head with its hammer arm.

"You know, every guy wants to hear their girl talk about how another guy ran away with her in his arms." Hayato said rolling his eyes.

"And lucky for us, Hayato showed up at that moment and showed off his new move to defeat it. What do you call that anyway?" Momo asked as she remembered the battle between Hayato and the Nomu.

"Oh, you mean Mach Two. Yeah, I wanted that to be a surprise for Izuku." Hayato said as he found the strength in his body to sit up and make eye contact with his best friend. "I based it off Full Cowling, now I'm not gonna be behind you anymore, buddy."

"I'd like to see that." Izuku said as he felt the power of One for All surge in his body in response to his excited emotions.

* * *

"So no clue as to if the heroes are going to take any action against the League?" Hayato asked as he and Izuku sat eating breakfast together in the hospital's cafeteria with his phone in between them and Sorahiko on the other line.

"Hayato, it's not my place to tell either of you that."

"Grandpa, my friends were in danger. I need to know if those bastards are going to pay." Hayato said making his grandfather sigh.

"Look, and this stays between the three of us, there was apparently a breakthrough as to where the League's base of operations could be. Now I won't tell you where so that you two don't turn into a couple of vigilantes, lord knows **THAT'S** the last thing I need to even think about, but there's a plan to storm it and take the League of Villains down currently in the works at the precinct." Sorahiko said making Hayato and Izuku sigh in relief. "However, I know for a fact that the plan won't be successful unless we can find wherever they create the Nomu and strike it at the same time as well. The Nomu are the League's grunts and will be there whenever Shigaraki, and whoever is actually the brains behind them, needs them to be. If we attack both of those places then we could take these bastards down before they grow even further in size. Listen to me and listen to me well, do not involve yourselves further with this. You're still students and none of you have a Provisional License yet, this is a police and hero matter and it will be dealt with by us."

"We know, Gran Torino, we just want to make sure nothing else happens to anyone else." Izuku said raising the phone.

"I know, Midoriya, and it won't. You have my word as your teacher and as your grandfather, Hayato. I have to go, rest up." Sorahiko said before ending the call. The two sighed before smiling at one another.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, do not involve yourselves further. Damn that old man, he thinks we're gonna do something crazy just because of what happened." Hayato said mimicking his grandfather's voice before continuing to eat.

"I mean, we did break the rules and fight a dangerous criminal and a Nomu before we got permission to use our Quirks." Izuku noted taking a sip of his juice. "He's just worried, you are his only grandson after all."

"Yeah, but he's got Mira too so it's not like he doesn't have descendants." Hayato said as he looked to see a message had come in from said sister.

"I just hope All Might and the other teachers aren't blaming themselves for what happened." Izuku said as he thought about his predecessor for a moment and thought about his reaction to the attack.

* * *

"Damn it!" All Might sighed as he left the conference room as the faculty was discussing the attack on the camp and quietly blamed himself for not being there for his students. He started walking through the hallway to the faculty lounge before hearing footsteps behind him.

"It's been a while, All Might." He froze up as he recognized the voice behind him and turned around to see his former sidekick standing behind him.

"Nighteye..."

"I heard about what happened, do you know how your students and my intern are holding up?"

"Your intern?" All Might asked before remembering who had interned under the man in front of him.

"Yes, I believe it was made clear Hayato Kiryuu was sent to my agency."

"Yes of course I knew, I was one of the ones who approved his choice." All Might said before closing his eyes in shame. "Why are you here...after all this time...?" All Might asked making Nighteye sigh and remove his glasses to clean them.

"The League of Villains is going to be a pain in our sides, I wish that I could've been reunited with you under better circumstances but I'd like to offer you a proposition." Nighteye said as he put his glasses back on and looked at his idol with a mix of sadness and determination. "A team up, you and I work together to rid the world of the League so our successors can work harder on their future as heroes."

"Successors?"

"While I took Mirio Togata under my wing, there's no doubt that Kiryuu is my successor as the partner to the Symbol of Peace. So, will we destroy the past that separated us and create a bright future for the next generation, once more as a team?" Nighteye asked extending his hand to All Might. The Symbol of Peace smiled and opened his eyes, inflating into his muscle form before taking the man's hand.

"I would like nothing more than to call you my friend and partner once more."

"In my eyes, we never stopped."

* * *

"You know, I've read all these western comics with speedsters in them and all of them have Speed Healing. Lucky bastards." Hayato said as he read a comic book while he and Izuku were on the roof of the hospital to stretch their muscles. "What I wouldn't give for these damn bandages and stitches to come off."

"Would you give up your collection of-" Izuku started before seeing his best friend's head snap up to glare at him.

"Izuku, don't even go there. And Momo is not to know about it, are we clear?"

"Are you really afraid of her knowing that you collect-"

"Finish that sentence and your All Might figures are gonna disappear when we go home." Hayato said standing up and walking to the stairway entrance. "Come on, the others should be arriving soon." Hayato said as he opened the door and began making his way downstairs.

"Coming!" Izuku started to follow Hayato but as he reached the steps, he tripped and began to fall. He activated One for All to try cushioning his fall in someway using a punch or a kick, but what happened in that moment was a shock to not only him but Hayato who looked up to see what was happening: Izuku was levitating in mid-air above him.

"Y-You're...you're fly-"

"I know..."

"H-How are you-"

"I-I don't know."


	29. Chapter 29

"Wow, it feels good to be home." Izuku sighed as he and Hayato opened the door to their bedroom after finally being discharged from the hospital and being brought home by Inko.

"Yeah." Hayato jumped onto his bed and watched as his roommate sat down at his computer desk and started typing on it. "Bud?"

"What is it?"

"We never talked about what happened at the hospital." Hayato said as he grabbed a piece of paper from his backpack and started folding it up.

"..."

"You flew. Izuku you were _**FLYING.**_" Hayato said as he looked at the paper he turned into an airplane and threw it across the room.

"I wouldn't say I was flying, I was more like floating." Izuku laughed sheepishly as he was trying not to remember what happened in the staircase.

"Flying, floating, whatever. Point is: you were in the air like a ghost, does that make any sense to you?" Hayato asked making Izuku shrug. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Izuku by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of his seat.

"Hey!"

"Izuku, this isn't something we can just toss aside."

"I haven't wanted to toss it aside, but who can we ask about this that could even know?" Izuku asked making Hayato sigh and nod in agreement. But then an idea crossed their minds and Hayato quickly grabbed Izuku's phone.

* * *

"Young Midoriya, Young Kiryuu, what seems to be the problem?" All Might asked as he made his way to Dagobah Beach after receiving a call from his successor to meet the two of them there.

"All Might, you told us how One for All worked when we first met you. I need to ask you once more, what can our Quirk do?" Izuku asked as he and Hayato walked up to the near skeletal man who scratched the back of his head as he began to think.

"Well, I believe I told you that it was the power to transfer power. The details were vaguely told to me by my master but with each user, the power within it stockpiles and grows in size and gives us the powers we have of enhanced strength, speed, and even our durability." All Might explained as he and the two boys began to walk down the beach. "But what's with the sudden interest with the abilities of One for All?"

"All Might." He turned to see the white haired boy next to him. "Is it possible that it's not just raw power, but Quirks can be transferred over as well?"

"Well, it's a possibility. One for All is a special Quirk carrying the hopes of those who came before us to defeat All For One. Why?" All Might asked before Izuku walked forward and activated One for All, taking a deep breath as he did. All Might's eyes widened as his successor began to slowly levitate off the ground. "Young Midoriya...how are you...?"

"We discovered it yesterday at the hospital, do you know what it could be?" Hayato asked as he saw Izuku struggle to keep himself in the air.

"If the previous users' Quirks are within One for All...then Young Midoriya just accessed the power of my master. Her Quirk was called: Float, and it allowed her to move in mid-air when she would do battle or rescue others." All Might said as he remembered the woman who taught him how to use his Quirk and entrusted the future to him. Izuku landed and began to breathe heavily as using his new power left him currently exhausted. "I've never heard of a previous user using the other Quirks that dwell within One for All, but there is so much we have yet to learn about One for All."

"So does this mean it's back to training like before?" Izuku asked making All Might sigh and shake his head.

"I wish I could say yes, but right now I'm too occupied with everything going on at U.A. and with the raid on the League." All Might responded earning disappointed sighs from the two. "But, once all of this gets dealt with accordingly: I will continue to train you to become the next Symbol of Peace. You have my word." All Might said placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder and giving him a thumbs up. "But you two can continue to train together, there's more you could learn together than by simply waiting for me. I have to return to Campus now, stay safe boys." All Might said as he patted both boys on the head and began to leave. Meanwhile a winged man watched the sight from a nearby building and chuckled as he toyed with one of his red feathers.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

"Damn it, we lost a Nomu." Tomura cursed under his breath as he and the remaining members of the Vanguard squad as well as Kurogiri sat in the League's bar.

"A necessary sacrifice, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri said drying a glass. "We now know we have even more reason to be on guard when it comes to Izuku Midoriya and Hayato Kiryuu. Midoriya defeated Muscular, the only villain besides the Master and our Nomu, to contend with All Might in terms of raw power. And Kiryuu defeated a Middle-Tier, while not as strong as the High-Tier we sent to USJ, he defeated it alone as well. We must grow our numbers now that we've lost Spinner and Magne." Kurogiri said making Tomura growl and punch the counter.

"Damn them...Midoriya and Kiryuu...and now Stain and Blitz. This game's turned into a Battle Royal now."

"Man I can't wait to get my hands on those traitors!" Twice yelled catching the attention of Dabi and Toga. "We're all gonna be best friends!" The two rolled their eyes at Twice's personality change before turning to their leader.

"Shigaraki, anything that Master of yours got planned next?" Dabi asked making the blue haired villain shake his head.

"We need to lay low, apparently the cops have been snooping around. We have to plan our next move very carefully." Tomura explained before an idea crossed his mind. "But I think I may have a temporary solution to that problem."

* * *

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Hayato asked as Izuku tried throwing a punch at him as they stayed on the beach to train together. He dodged by simply moving to the side and driving his fist into Izuku's side. The green haired boy smirked and got ready to flick a burst of wind into Hayato's head only to suddenly find himself pinned to the ground. His eyes widened to see the white electricity sparking off Hayato's body as the boy stood over him with a victorious smile.

"I didn't even see any of that happen. That's crazy." Izuku laughed as Hayato helped him up and helped wipe some sand off his clothes.

"Your mom must really hate us for bringing so much sand home every time we come here." Hayato said as he deactivated his Quirk and the two of them began to make their way home.

"I mean the only option is going to campus and right now I don't think that's such a good idea." Izuku said scratching the back of his head. They looked down hearing Izuku's phone ring and saw that he was getting a call from Shoto. "Hello? Todoroki?"

"Midoriya, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, we got discharged this morning and we were just getting some training in."

"Have you heard?" Izuku looked at Hayato confused following Shoto's question.

"Have I heard...what?"

"That the U.A. faculty is considering implementing a dorm system now."

"What? Why?"

"I mean, isn't it obvious? We've been attacked by villains at every turn, everything that has some level of importance to us as students has had a villain attack. USJ, the internships, and now our summer training camp."

"Well...what do you think about it?"

"To be blunt: I think it's an exaggeration. But considering we were the villains' targets for sure this time, I can see why they want to keep closer eyes on us." Izuku sighed making Hayato raise an eyebrow. "But it's not confirmed yet, so take it with a grain of salt. I'll see you around." Izuku shoved his phone into his pocket after ending his call with Shoto and let out a deep sigh.

"What is it?"

"Todoroki just told me they're thinking of putting us in dorms now."

"Is that so bad?" Hayato asked placing his hands behind his head.

"What? I mean...I don't know."

"Look, if they're just thinking about it then we don't have to worry. But if they decide to do it, then maybe it's better for us." Hayato said before nudging Izuku. "Living near your girl must sound exciting to you, eh? That's why you're on the fence about it."

"Why are you like this?"

"Why _**AREN'T**_ you like this?"

* * *

"It's so cold...why didn't you tell me to bring my summer clothes if it was gonna be so hot?!" Twice said as he, Tomura, Toga, and Dabi arrived at an address sent to them by one of Tomura's allies.

"Shigaraki, you should probably tell us why we're here." Dabi said as he shrugged off the cold, secretly enjoying the familiarity he had with it.

"Giran told me about someone who likes to spend their time here, he said they're not a pushover but they're not very social. But give them the right offer and they'll gladly help us." Tomura explained as they made their way around the building, feeling the temperature drop even further.

"An ice quirk?" Toga asked as she noticed ice forming on the walls next to them.

"Yes. Do you not like it?" The group stopped and turned around to see a light blue haired girl wearing a white snow suit behind them. "Which one of you is Tomura Shigaraki?"

"I am, and you are?" Tomura asked taking a step towards the girl.

"Yuki Onna."

"So you're literally just called snow woman?" Dabi asked rolling his eyes.

"I like it! No I don't!" Twice yelled giving a thumbs up before quickly turning it upside down.

"It's my code name, I don't know you all enough yet to give you my real name. But for now just call me Yuki." Yuki said crossing her arms and looking up to make eye contact with the villain leader in front of her. "Giran asked me to help you out, what do you need from me?"

"Well, I have a problem that someone clearly wasn't up to the task for. But I think you might be the answer to all my problems." Tomura said as he gave her a smile that, ironically, sent a chill down her spine. "How would you like to be the one who takes down the Speed Hunter?"

"You want me to fight a speedster?" Yuki asked ready to walk away. "The Speed Hunter is the least of my worries."

"He's just another problem we can deal with another time, but there's someone else I need dealt with first. He's a speedster too, but if I don't have him dealt with then I'll just have a massive thorn in my side for longer." Yuki raised her eyebrow in amusement from Tomura's request.

"What is he?"

"He's a student in U.A. High, and he's the partner to an even bigger pain in my ass. If you get rid of him for me, then it'll leave his friend in so much despair that I can rid myself of him at the same time." Tomura explained as he remembered the videos of Hayato and Izuku together.

"Interesting. But I don't find it interesting enough to get me to involve myself."

"Meet him and you'll see, he's so irritating you'll want to freeze him in that moment."

* * *

"So, all plans to meet the folks are cancelled?" Hayato asked looking at Izuku as he laid upside down on his bed and the green haired boy was back on his computer.

"No, they aren't. I mean, kinda. Ugh, man I honestly have no clue." Izuku said scratching his head in frustration. "I wanted to meet them sooner than later, god knows when I can try meeting Uraraka's parents now."

"Engagement party? Wedding? Gender revea-" He was quickly silenced by Izuku pulling him off the bed. "Ow."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Says the bastard who mutters nonstop when he sees a hero." Hayato stood back up and flopped onto his bed before staring at the ceiling. "I've been wondering, why do you still call Ochaco by her family name?"

"Uraraka? I mean that's her name and she doesn't seem to mind. Why?"

"I'm just curious, that's all." Hayato shrugged and rolled onto his side. "We worked out, we saw All Might, we might be going into dorms now, anything else to kill my boredom?"

"Why don't you just call YOUR girlfriend instead of bringing up mine."

"Momo's busy with her mom, so I've officially got nothing to do."

"Get ready for next semester?"

"_**HA!**_ You're funny."

"Just go back into a coma then, don't be a pain." Izuku said rolling his eyes making Hayato chuckle. "What?"

"You're so sensitive about Ochaco."

"I just don't like you using her as a way to relieve your boredom." Izuku rolled his eyes again before keeping his attention on the computer screen. He had been looking at the news report of the villain the two of them had fought on I-Island._ 'The mercenary known as Wolfram was arrested after he and his team had taken all of I-Island hostage in an effort to steal a prototype Quirk Enhancement device after being involved in a scheme hatched by the famous Professor, David Shield, and his assistant, Samuel Abraham. Wolfram was known for his tall and bulky stature, however when he was arrested: the man looked as if he had been deflated after his defeat at the hands of Japan's number one hero, All Might. The villain now awaits transfer to Tartarus Prison as many reporters claimed he had been saying that it was not the hero who had defeated him, but two "wannabe heroes" who, according to him and his lackeys, had been meddling in their affairs that night. However these claims were shut down by All Might and the other heroes visiting the island, all of which providing evidence it was the hero alone who escaped his bindings and stopped the villains before they could escape with the injured professor and his device.'_ Izuku scrolled through the report and looked at the photos of the villain, who now had a form similar to his predecessor's, as well as the damage left to the tower from that night. He looked at the destroyed roof and remembered the final battle against the villain, remembering how both of them defeated Wolfram the way they always dreamed of doing together. But...it was how Hayato matched the power of One for All at 100% that left him wondering about that every moment he could, it was as if...**_HE_** had One for All as well. _'How did he do that?'_ He closed his eyes and remembered the final punch, but absolutely _**NOTHING** _his best friend had done could warrant the amount of force he had put behind that attack. But then one more moment flashed in his memory, before the two of them ran to chase Wolfram to the roof: he extended his hand to his best friend to help him stand after trying to take on their opponent alone left him exhausted, the two of them had been injured everywhere on their bodies, even their hands had been cut open in one way or another, so...was it crazy to think he gave One for All to Hayato that night? _'No, impossible. One for All can only be transferred if the user wills it...but-'_

"Izuku, you okay there buddy?" He snapped out of his trance by his best friend looking at him confused.

"Y-Yeah! Just a little sleepy!"

"Then take a little nap, man." Hayato shrugged and walked out of the room while Izuku just looked at the photo of the two of them he kept on his desk.

"...but is it even crazier to think we shared it?" Izuku asked himself before following Hayato out of the room.

* * *

"Wow, he looks pretty cool." Yuki said as she sat in the League's bar and watched videos of Hayato from the Sports Festival on a laptop in front of her. Her eyes widened seeing his battle with Izuku and she began to giggle. "I like him."

"I don't think she-" Toga was stopped mid sentence by Yuki's Quirk beginning to freeze the seat beneath her.

"I like him so much, I want to just freeze him and keep him where I can just stare at him all the time." Yuki said making Tomura smirk and look at her.

"So, you wanna help us with him?"

"Yes! I want to keep him!" Yuki said as her cold began to move around the bar while her new allies looked at her in amusement.

"She's kinda like Toga in a way." Twice noted earning a nod from Dabi.

"I don't like her." Toga said as she heard what Twice said and felt her blood boil.

* * *

"So, what's the grand plan?" Spinner asked as he sat with Stain and Blitz eating after finally disposing of Magne's remains.

"Well, you put aside All Might and you have hundreds, if not _**THOUSANDS**_, of heroes who have forgotten what being a hero is all about." Stain began to explain as he looked at Blitz who was polishing and sharpening his signature weapon.

"Fame, fortune, influence, if saving people doesn't come first then why call yourself a hero?"

"So, we have this idea. We find other people who think just like us, whether it's heroes, villains, or just civilians. We start small, and then we grow to spreading it across the country, and then we try pushing it from continent to continent. If we rid the world of these fake heroes, then we can fix so many problems with society." Stain explained as he looked at one of his knives. "There's a group of people called the Meta Liberation Army, we're thinking of doing a hostile takeover of them."

"Meta Liberation Army? What do they do?" Spinner asked as he collected all their trash.

"Oh kid, you need to catch up on your history. They're a group that believe society is fucked up because of the government's control over Quirks. Their original group was disbanded a long time ago, but I have some connections in the Underworld that told me that the army is back. And it's being led by the original leader's son now, who just so happens to have his own company. If we can get him to use his influence while we do the easy stuff, then we can end it now and never have to worry about fake heroes again." Blitz explained as he slid his mask back on.

"What happened to hunting speedsters? Wasn't that your whole gimmick?" Spinner asked as he watched the former hero stretch and run around to warm himself up.

"It is, but now that I know that there are some good ones out in the world: I think fixing other speedsters with the other heroes is killing two birds with one stone." Blitz explained before vanishing from in front of the two.

* * *

"Nighteye, you're one of the smartest people I know, is there anything you or the Principal have discussed that could possibly give us an idea as to where the Nomu Factory could be?" All Might asked as he sat in Nighteye's office discussing the current raid planned by the Police.

"Well, after an hour long discussion over the information given to us by the Police, we suspect that the Factory could be somewhere in Yokohama's Kamino Ward. If we take into consideration how the suspected location of the League's hideout is there, one can only suspect that All For One could keep the factory at least in the same city." Nighteye explained as he took out a map from his drawer and placed it between the two of them with a large red circle on it to highlight the part of the city he was mentioning...along with a small stamp of approval with Principal Nezu's likeness giving a thumbs up in the corner.

"But if we take our time to scout that area entirely, we could end up caught by the League or lose the window of opportunity we have at the moment." All Might pointed out making Nighteye nod and turn his computer monitor to show the Nomu that All Might had fought in USJ months prior. "That thing? What about it?"

"The Nomu are mindless creatures, they require directions to do anything, so if we simply find a way to give it our own directions: chances are that it'll lead us to their factory and we can strike then and there." Nighteye explained making All Might sigh and rub his forehead.

"Easier said than done. How on earth do you plan on controlling that thing? Chances are that it follows only Shigaraki's will." All Might said feeling his patience run out as they continued talking. "And either way, if we could do that then we would've done it already. What's so different about your plan than what anyone else has thought of?"

"We're not going to control that Nomu the way the League does, instead we're going to hack into what little brain it has left. You see, everyone has this one instinct that exists within them: wanting to go home." All Might raised an eyebrow at this idea. "If we can find a way into its brain: we can try to make it act on that instinct and hope it leads us to the correct place."

"But what if instead it just takes us to wherever that poor soul that got turned into one of those creatures called home?"

"It's unlikely." Nighteye said as he took out some paperwork and began stamping it. "Whoever that Nomu was is dead, everything he was is gone. Leaving only his body for All For One and Shigaraki to control like a puppet." Nighteye explained making All Might sigh and nod.

"If you're sure about this...then I'll talk to Tsukauchi to pull some strings and get them to try." All Might said making Nighteye look at him and smile.

"I'm only sure about it because I know you'll be the one to bring the League of Villains down, I'm sure of it."


	30. Chapter 30

"So Tsukauchi agreed with our plan?" Nighteye asked as All Might returned to his office to speak about their plan.

"He agrees with me that it's a long shot, but he's going to help us get the Nomu under the knife today to see what they can do with its brain." All Might said before inflating into his muscle form. "Now, I must be off. Until next time my dear...friend..." All Might started leaving the room to be met with an ash-blond haired man with a pair of familiar bright red wings on his back in front of the door. "Hawks?! What are you doing here, my friend?!"

"Just wanted to stop by and say: what's up? But more importantly, I know what you guys are planning to do against the League." Hawks said as he walked into the office and the two were taken aback by his cheery demeanor.

"How do you-"

"I might not be one of the heroes involved yet, but that doesn't mean I don't notice when someone's planning something." Hawks said as he grabbed the chair from in front of Nighteye's desk and sat down. "I believe I can help you guys out."

"And what would the number three hero in Japan gain from helping us? More popularity?" Nighteye asked glaring at the man.

"What? Come on man, I don't care about rankings. If anything I like being lower on the board 'cause of how much easier they have it." Hawks waved his hands up defensively before turning to All Might. "I want to make a world where heroes have time to kill, and dealing with the League would help with that." He crossed his leg and sat back while one of his feathers flew off his wing and around the room. "I can use my feathers to keep the people safe from danger should the situation get worse."

"We appreciate your excitement to join us, but we have everything under control." Nighteye said making Hawks look at him and smirk.

"The future is never set in stone, you never know what might happen."

"The future is already decided, so when I say we have no use for you: we don-"

"Nighteye, involving Hawks might not be the worst thing." Hawks turned to face All Might as Nighteye simply looked at him in shock.

"But All Might-"

"Hawks made history by entering the top ten at such a young age, he's more than capable of helping us." All Might explained as he knew there was another reason behind the hero's sudden visit. "I say he joins us as support with Endeavor."

"See? That's why he's number one, you just can't help but listen to him." Hawks laughed and pointed at All Might before standing up and standing next to the man. "I won't let you down."

"We'll leave you to your work, come Hawks." All Might said as he walked out of the office with Hawks in tow leaving Nighteye frozen in surprise. Once he closed the door, he turned to the younger hero who now looked at him as if he was bored. "Why are you really here, Hawks? If you were only interested in the raid then you would've talked to Tsukauchi and his superiors, they would've agreed to let you on in a heartbeat since I know they asked you at the beginning."

"Positive and attentive, man nothing gets past you." Hawks started laughing before beginning to walk away. "I'm interested in those boys of yours."

"My boys?" All Might looked at him confused before realizing who he was talking about.

"Yeah, I know you plan on making Izuku Midoriya your successor as the Symbol of Peace. I don't know what's so special about him yet, but seeing how his Quirk is so similar to yours: I can assume you see him as a second you." Hawks stopped walking and started scratching the back of his head. "I saw what he could do during the Sports Festival, I even wanted him to intern under me. But then there's the outlier in this: Hayato Kiryuu. What makes him so special? Is it the decade-long friendship they share? Is it that he's your old teacher's grandkid? Is it that he's one of the few speedsters Blitz hasn't killed in Japan? Curiouser and curiouser."

"Young Kiryuu has the potential to be an amazing hero, that's all it is."

"Is it? Or is there something else you're hiding from the world besides the fact you deflate like a popped balloon?" Hawks continued to walk away, his back still turned to the hero who stood there, frozen in shock from each word that had left the winged hero's mouth. "Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets. But I plan on meeting them myself and finding the answer to my questions, Toshinori Yagi."

* * *

"Weird, Mr. Aizawa isn't big on us wasting time, but you'd think he'd have something planned for us to do while we're waiting for the next semester to start." Izuku noted as he and Hayato sat in their living room watching TV after spending the past few days recovering at home.

"I know, the boredom is killing me." Hayato yawned before hearing his phone ring on the coffee table. He dove for the phone before Izuku could hand it to him, shocking his best friend as he laid on the ground with his phone next to his ear. "Hey babe! I'm so glad you called, I was ready to start reading!"

"So you're happy to talk to me or you're happy that you don't have to lift up a book now?"

"Both!"

"Well, mother and I are about to arrive home and seeing how it's barely the afternoon right now: I was wondering if you would like to do something together. You know, just us...together...somewhere-"

"Momo, we're already dating, you don't need to ask me out on a date if you wanna go on one." Hayato laughed and jumped onto his feet. "You wanna meet me there or should I meet you at your place?"

"Come here so we can decide on what to do."

"You got it, be there in an hour." Hayato ended the call and looked at Izuku who was smiling at him. "Call Ochaco and do something instead of just smiling at me like a joker."

"I'm just happy to see that you've finally found your person." Izuku said as he watched Hayato head towards their room before stopping.

"My...person?"

"You've been with a few people before, and I've seen how you are with everyone. I don't think you've ever been as happier in your life than you are now with Yaoyorozu."

"That's crazy talk, it hasn't been that long since she and I got together."

"But, she's the world to you and more. You can say all you want about wanting to be the best with me, but you're getting better and stronger for her." Izuku said making Hayato turn his head and smile.

"Maybe, but the same could be said about you and Ochaco. You're not doing this to make All Might proud or to prove me right: you're doing this because now you have someone else to protect besides everyone in this home." He continued walking into their room to change while Izuku looked at his phone and smiled at the photo of him and Ochaco on it.

"Yeah..." An idea crossed his mind and he looked at the time before nodding to himself. "She should still be home."

* * *

"I hope I'm not underdressed." Hayato whispered as he rang the intercom to buzz himself into the Yaoyorozu property.

"Yes?" He smiled as he recognized the older man's voice coming from the speaker.

"It's me!"

"Master Kiryuu, what can I help you with today?"

"I'm here to see Momo."

"Ah yes, they told me to wait for your arrival. I'll buzz you in." The gate began opening while Hayato just looked up confused.

"They?" He shrugged off his suspicion and used his Quirk to arrive at the front door where he quickly knocked on it to enter. The door opened to reveal Ichigo waiting behind the door who gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, Kiryuu. Please come in."

"Is Momo ready?"

"She's getting ready right now, but first I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" He leaned on the wall as he hoped Momo would hurry and finish getting ready.

"Well you see, my husband is returning from Venice in a few days and he's been looking forward to meeting you." Ichigo explained making Hayato gulp as he remembered the tiny detail Momo kept reminding him about: he hadn't met her father yet. "But he'd also like us to take the opportunity and meet your family as well so that we may know what kind of people they are in case you and Momo make the big jump in the future." He felt his heart drop as she explained his current situation.

"B-But Momo already knows Inko and Izuku, and of course Hisashi is in America at the moment so-"

"Not your best friend's family, your family. Your mother, your father, your sister, and your grandfather. Hayato, this is a simple favor I'm asking of you." He sighed and buried his face into his hands. "What is it?"

"Fixing my family hasn't been easy, Momo's only met my sister and grandpa because they're the ones I trust the most. But my parents...part of me still isn't ready to forgive them yet." Ichigo then placed her hands on Hayato's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"They're your parents, even if you don't forgive them: they still deserve to know you love them even if you don't trust them entirely." Ichigo broke their hug hearing a door open and footsteps hurrying in their direction.

"Mother, is Hayato here?"

"Yes he is, hurry before it gets too dark." She looked at Hayato and placed a hand on his cheek making him smile. "Family is family, no matter what."

* * *

"Nothing good to watch here...nope, seen it already..." Ochaco sat on her sofa scrolling through a list of movies and TV shows to watch on her laptop, hoping Izuku would call her soon. She jumped hearing a knock at her door and she walked over hesitantly to see who it was. Once she opened the door, her face lit up seeing her boyfriend behind it with a shopping bag in his hand. "Deku!"

"Sorry if I surprised you, if you're too busy then-"

"Don't be silly! Come in!" She grabbed Izuku by his shirt and led him into her apartment and the two of them walked over to the sofa where he put the bag in between them.

"I didn't know if you ate, so I got some meat buns for us to eat." Izuku said as he opened the bag to reveal the food to the girl whose eyes lit up in excitement seeing it.

"Deku, you're the best boyfriend ever!" Ochaco pulled Izuku in for a tight hug making him blush and smile from her reaction. She reached into the bag and started eating while Izuku gulped as he contemplated what he was about to do.

'If I do this...there's no going back...but there's no one I think should know about this more than her...' He took a deep breath getting Ochaco's attention.

"What is it?"

"Ochaco..." She began to blush slightly hearing her first name come from his mouth for the first time. "You've been my best friend since we started at U.A. and more importantly: you've made me the happiest guy on earth by being my girlfriend for the past month. I don't really know how to describe how I feel since I've never had something like this before...but what I do know is that you deserve to know the truth."

"About?"

"It's...it's not a secret I should tell. In fact, even thinking about telling you would lead to me getting scolded by All Might and Hayato." Ochaco looked at him confused as Izuku began to clench his shorts tightly in his hands.

"All Might...and Hayato...? What's going on?"

"Can you promise me that no matter what happens between us in the future, you will never let anyone else know what I'm about to tell you?"

"Deku, you can tell me anything. Just tell me: what's wrong?"

"Up until this year...I didn't have a Quirk. And the first time I ever used it was that day we took our entrance exam and I saved you from the robot." Izuku took a deep breath as he remembered the first time he had ever felt the power of One for All surge within him.

"So saving me...gave you a Quirk?" Ochaco looked down as inside she didn't know whether to feel shocked by this news or happy that she was the reason he got his power.

"It wasn't saving you that gave it to me. It was All Might...that's why my Quirk is so much like his: they're one and the same." Ochaco's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as he finally told her the secret he kept hidden from everyone.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you all made it." Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi looked at the group of heroes walking into the police precinct as the mission he had been planning for as long as he could remember was finally about to be enacted. He smiled with pride as All Might, Endeavor, Hawks, Gran Torino, Kamui Woods, and the number 5 hero Edgeshot all made their way and stood in front of his team of SWAT officers. "The second squad has assembled and waiting on us as well."

"I don't see why he has to be a part of this." Endeavor growled as Hawks stood between him and All Might.

"Hawks is one of the most capable heroes to come from the most recent generation, that's why I'm glad both he and Kamui Woods agreed to join us." Tsukauchi explained as he gestured towards the two younger heroes.

"So, what's the plan?" Hawks asked placing his hands behind his head.

"We're going to strike the building that we assume is their base of operations. Meanwhile, thanks to the brilliant minds of Sir Nighteye and the U.A. Principal, we managed to control a Nomu of our own and have it lead us to their second base. The second squad is going to strike there while we handle the first one, that way whatever villains are in either bases won't have the time to warn the others."

"This plan would work better without an old man like me." Sorahiko scoffed before seeing his former student turn to him.

"No, you're still just as capable as any one of us here. And you're just as crucial to this mission as any of us are...especially if this makes **_HIM_ **show himself." All Might said as he balled one of his hands into a fist. "Now, it's time to put an end to the League of Villains."

"You heard the man, time to move out!" Tsukauchi yelled making his officers nod and begin to storm out of the building.

* * *

"Ochaco...are you okay? You've been pretty quiet." Izuku asked walking up to his girlfriend in the kitchen as she threw away the now empty bag that he brought their food in. He had been there for almost two hours and all they had done was eat and watch a movie together...except she stayed as far from him as she could. "Ocha-"

"You're ridiculous. I can't believe you thought I would believe something as ridiculous as that." Ochaco walked past him throwing her arms around from anger and frustration while Izuku looked at her worriedly. "Did Hayato put you up to this?! I never thought he would stoop so low to-" She was cut off by Izuku wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body. "Let me go."

"It's not a lie. My Quirk is a special one that can be passed on from person to person. The secret behind it is so dangerous that barely anyone knows about it, I trusted you enough to tell you and I want to know that I made the right choice."

"But how is that even possible?"

"I don't really know the specifics myself. But there's a villain, the worst villain to ever exist, and he had the power to steal Quirks and give them away. He had a brother who everyone thought was Quirkless, so he gave him the power to stockpile power. But the brother actually had a Quirk the entire time, and it was the ability to pass on his power to someone else." Izuku explained as he and Ochaco walked back to her sofa and sat down. "The brother tried taking his brother down, but he wasn't strong enough so he passed it on to someone else, hoping that the Quirk would grow and become strong enough to finally defeat his brother."

"So...you're the third person to use this Quirk?"

"I'm not the third, I'm the ninth. Everybody that's come before me except All Might was killed by that villain so he could take the Quirk for himself."

"So you're basically a mini All Might then?"

"Well, not anymore...I'm probably going to be crossing into your territory with this." Izuku stood up and walked in front of his girlfriend, activating One for All and beginning to float in the air. Ochaco's jaw dropped as he began to rise in the air further until he reached her ceiling.

"You're...flying?" Ochaco's eyes stayed focused on Izuku as he deactivated his Quirk and slowly made his way back to the ground.

"It's shocking I know, but this is one of my newest Quirks. Remember the Quirks I said the first user had?" Ochaco nodded at his question. "The Quirk to stockpile power also started taking the Quirks and they would be passed on to the next person as well." Once he was back on the ground: he walked back and sat down next to his girlfriend, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly. "I trust you so much with this secret because you mean everything to me. I would never lie to you and I would never make up something that sounds as crazy as this. I didn't want to keep this hidden from you for long but there's no time like the present. Are you...still mad?" He was answered by his girlfriend grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I WAS mad, but looking at this...it still sounds insane but I have no choice but to believe it. I'm sorry for doubting you." She broke their kiss and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for dropping this so suddenly on you." Izuku said as he laid back and placed his hand on Ochaco's head. But their moment was ruined by Izuku's phone beginning to ring. He took it out and looked to see a call from Hayato coming in. He hesitantly answered and sat up, placing his phone in between the two of them. "Hello?"

"Turn on the news!"

"The news?"

"Just do it!"

"Hayato, what's going on?" Ochaco asked raising the phone to their heads.

"Ochaco? What are you...screw it! Just turn it on!" Hayato immediately ended the call and the two grabbed Ochaco's laptop, quickly turning on a live news report. Their eyes widened as they watched what they could only assume was the embodiment of hell: dozens of SWAT officers fighting against a swarm of Nomus with Endeavor and Hawks trying to protect the officers. The camera then panned to All Might standing in a hole in the side of a building before jumping away, his iconic smile now replaced with a face filled with pure anger and hatred.

"What happened...?" Izuku asked himself watching the chaos unfold in front of him.

* * *

**-Ten minutes ago-**

"So...you like fire?" Yuki asked as she sat next to Dabi.

"I have a complicated history with it."

"All this laying low is pretty boring, can't we go do something?" Twice asked as he raised the bottom portion of his mask to drink his liquor.

"I agree." A man wearing a dark yellow overcoat with a white mask under a top hat said as he twirled his silver cane in his hand.

"Seconded." Toga said raising her hand.

"Enough!" Tomura slammed his hands onto the countertop shocking all of them. "I'm not a fan of this either but if it's what Master said we should do, then we do it!"

"But I'm so hungry! I could go for some-" Twice was interrupted by a knock on their door, surprising all of them.

"Hello, I'm from Pizza-la Kamino Store!" The voice behind the door called out making them all turn to face Twice who began to wave his hands defensively.

"But I didn't or-" Twice was interrupted once more, but this time by the wall behind him being destroyed as the number one hero burst through.

**"SMASH!"**

"Kurogiri! Make a gate!" Tomura called out making the warp villain nod and begin to create a portal.

**"Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!"** Kamui Woods appeared and extended his arm forward, causing it to extend into several different branches that wrapped around the villains in the room.

"A tree? What the hell?" Dabi started igniting his body with his blue flames, only for a small yellow and white blur to zoom in through the wall as well and kick him in the head, immediately knocking the villain out.

"Just like my grandson, impatient. It's in your best interests to just stay put." Sorahiko scoffed before zooming to his former student's side.

"Just what I'd expect from one of the most competent newcomers: Kamui Woods! And of course from the veteran faster than the eye can see: Gran Torino!" The majority of the villains in the room shuddered as All Might looked at them with a piercing glare and a victorious smile. "You can't hide anymore from us, League of Villains? Why? Because **_WE _**are here!"

"How did you find this place?!" Mr. Compress yelled trying to escape his bindings.

"Let me go!" Toga cried out as she and Twice tried wiggling out of theirs.

"Hey, loosen this grip! Yes, tighter!"

"When one is on the offensive is when one neglects defense the most." The villains turned to see Edgeshot slide in from the crack in the door and open the door to reveal several SWAT officers with their guns pointed at them. "We're not the only ones from the Pizza-la Kamino store. Even outside, you're surrounded by skillful heroes like Hawks, Endeavor, and the police."

"After everything I've gone through to get us to this point...why are _**YOU** _here coming after _**ME**_, you last boss." Tomura growled as All Might walked up to him. _'Everyone's restrained...escaping from this won't be easy. They're not the only ones here? Well, neither are we.'_ Tomura turned to Kurogiri and nodded. "Kurogiri, bring as many as you can over!"

"Nomus, I assume? Good luck with that."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Tomura Shigaraki. The Nomus that were supposed to be in a fixed location...they aren't there...!"

"What?!"

"You're still green, Shigaraki." All Might looked down at the younger boy and smiled as he felt victory grow closer with each passing second. "You underestimated everything. The diligent investigations of the police, the will of the U.A. students who keep pushing forward no matter how much you try to interfere with them, but most importantly: you underestimated our anger! This is the end for you!"

"The end? Don't be ridiculous, this has only just begun. Justice...peace...I'll destroy this pile of shit that you put a lid on with those pointless ideas! That's why I started gathering as many people as possible to join my cause...just to bring you down!" Tomura started standing up and returned All Might's piercing glare with one of his own. "Kurogiri!" Before the villain could respond to his leader's order, a red needle stabbed its way through Kurogiri's body: knocking him out as well.

**"Ninpo: Thousand Sheet Pierce!"** The end of the needle changed to become Edgeshot's head and neck as he looked down at the villain beneath him. "He'll be asleep for quite a while, so don't think he'll save you from this."

"Didn't I tell you earlier that it's in your best interests to sit still? Atsuhiro Sako, Himiko Toga, Jin Bubaigawara. With little information and time, the police worked through the night to determine your true identities. Don't you understand? There's nowhere to go from here." Sorahiko said shocking Compress, Toga, and Twice. "Hey Shigaraki, can I ask you where your boss is?" Sorahiko asked while the leader of the League stood gritting his teeth.

"This...this is...unsatisfying...don't toy with me..."

"Where is he?" All Might asked taking another step closer to the villain.

"Disappear...go away..."

"**SHIGARAKI**!"

**"I HATE YOU!" **Tomura's shout was then interrupted by a fountain of black water suddenly appearing next to him with Nomus appearing from it.

"What?! The Nomu came out of nowhere!" Kamui Woods yelled as more fountains appeared with more Nomu beginning to appear in the room.

"Kamui Woods! Don't let them go under any circumstance!" All Might yelled as he turned to face the younger hero.

"Endeavor, Hawks, we need back up!" Kamui Woods called out turning around before seeing the sight unfolding in the room also happening below with Endeavor and Hawks trying to hold back the Nomu that started appearing.

"Tsukauchi, expand the evacuation area!" Endeavor called out as he unleashed a stream of fire onto a pale Nomu in front of him.

"We'll try to keep this contained as best we can!" Hawks called out as dozens of his feathers flew off his wing and started attacking the Nomu around him.

"I don't get it...there should only be two hideouts...that's what our investigation results said...Jeanist, didn't you take control over there?!" Tsukauchi looked at everything happening around him before pressing the radio on his vest, with no response coming from the other end. "Jeanist?!"

"Toshinori, how is this happening?" Sorahiko asked as he kicked a Nomu into a wall and landed next to All Might who had just thrown one out of the building.

"They shouldn't have been able to warp here...they're dealing with this too quickly...!" All Might gritted his teeth and turned to the villains Kamui Woods was struggling to keep in his trap._ 'Don't tell me they're going to use this to escape!'_

"Master..." Tomura whispered before all of the villains in the room started to spew the black water from their mouths as it began to envelop them.

"This is bad! Everyone's going to be taken away!" Sorahiko yelled as he shot himself forward towards the villains.

"Damn you! Take me with you, Shigaraki!" All Might ran as fast as he could to grab Tomura, only for the group to warp away in the last second shocking everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Kamui Woods yelled as he retracted the branches back into his arm.

"It's not your fault! None of us could do anything! I thought Kurogiri's Quirk was more like teleportation than opening a path in space itself!" Edgeshot yelled as he dodged a Nomu by jumping onto the ceiling before stretching the top half of his body into needles and stabbing through it.

"All Might!" Sorahiko yelled as he watched his former student have several Nomu jump on top of him and try to pin him down.

"Oklahoma...Smash!" All Might jumped up and began to spin in the air, creating a small cyclone that shot the Nomu on top of him and in the room out of the building.

"Did these bastards come from the other location?!" Endeavor asked as he lit several Nomu on fire before kicking one into a store behind him.

"I can't get a hold of Best Jeanist or the rest of the second squad, it's possible we failed on the Nomu factory side!" Tsukauchi yelled as Endeavor grabbed a Nomu by the throat and lit the artificial monster on fire.

"What a mess!"

"Endeavor!" The two looked up to see All Might standing in the hole on the side of the building coughing. "Are you alright?"

"What're you looking at to ask a question like that? Even though you're at the top, is your vision going so early?" Endeavor asked before turning around and unleashing more streams of fire on more of the Nomu behind him.

"If you're going to go, then hurry up and go!" Hawks called out as he tackled a flying Nomu to the ground and used one of his longer feathers as a sword to cut the back of its neck.

"I'll leave this to the both of you." All Might nodded and looked up, all his anger and hatred towards the nemesis of One for All rising to the surface. He then jumped with as much strength as he could towards the direction of the Nomu factory the other group was headed towards. _'I'm going to settle things once and for all, All for One!'_


	31. Chapter 31

"What the? Where are we?" Yuki asked as the League of Villains found themselves in the middle of a destroyed building. They heard weak grunts from nearby and turned to see Mt. Lady, Tiger, and Gang Orca all on the ground covered in blood before noticing the number four hero Best Jeanist with a gaping hole in his chest. They looked up to see their leader, the man behind the League of Villains: All For One, floating in the air above them with a black skull-like mask on his head.

"Master?" Tomura asked as the man who had saved him and raised him all those years ago walked up to him.

"You were nearly captured, Tomura. Don't be discouraged, I brought you here so that you may try again. Try again as many times as you need to, that's why I'm here. It's why I brought your associates here. It's all for you." All For One said placing a hand on his adoptive son's head.

"Try again? Try what again?" Toga asked as she and Yuki felt themselves gagging from the taste of the water used to transport them.

"To fix this world and rid ourselves of people like him." All For One said before turning to the sky. The League of Villains members' eyes widened as they saw All Might flying in from the distance towards them. All For One quickly moved them aside using a blast of wind before stopping All Might's extended fists in their tracks as the Symbol of Peace zoomed towards him.

"It's time to end this once and for all, All For One!"

"Are you going to kill me again, All Might?!" All For One yelled as their clash was creating a strong blast of wind that sent the rubble and people around them flying back, clearing their battlefield even further. All For One then broke their clash and delivered a powerful uppercut to All Might, sending him into the air before following him and punching him in his stomach to the ground. "It was easily thirty seconds after I sent the Nomus that you and your wannabes arrived. You've gotten weaker, All Might." All For One gloated as he wiped All Might's blood from his fist.

"What about you? What's with that mask you have on? Aren't you going too far just standing here with me?" All Might asked as he wiped the blood trickling down the side of his mouth and stood up to face his nemesis. "I won't make the same mistake I made six years ago. Trying to kill you again won't be enough, I'm going to beat you down and take you in. And once I have you in custody, I'm going to make sure they lock you in the deepest darkest pit imaginable where whatever Quirk you've stolen won't help you escape!" All Might yelled cracking his knuckles and lunging at the villain. "And I'm going to make sure the same happens for your little League of Villains!"

"So much to do and there's not enough time for both of us." All For One said as he simply raised his arm and it began to swell. Once All Might's punch connected with his palm, he unleashed a powerful blast of wind that sent All Might soaring back and through buildings. **"Air Cannon plus Springlike Limbs. Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancer times three**. This is a fun mix, maybe I'll try adding a few more enhancer-type Quirks." All For One said before turning to his subordinates who were only watching him in shock. "Tomura, it's time for you to go." All For One extended his hand towards Kurogiri and his fingers became long black and red tendrils that stabbed the downed transporter, his signature black and purple portal opening above his body. **"Forced Quirk Activation!"**

"Wait, but why are you sending us away?!" Twice yelled as the portal started to suck the League of Villains in.

"You all are much too valuable to let All Might and his allies get a hold of. Tomura, don't stop thinking. You still have room to grow." All For One said as All Might shot out of the buildings that fell on top of him and started making his way back to them. "Now, go."

"Master...what about you...?"

"Quick, Shigaraki, while he deals with All Might!" Mr. Compress yelled as he placed his hand on Dabi's unconscious body and turned him into a small blue marble.

"I won't let you get away!" All Might yelled as instead of rushing towards All For One, he was making his way to the smaller group of villains. But before he could reach them, All For One's tendrils removed themselves from Kurogiri's body and instead stabbed themselves into All Might's back, slamming him into ground and pulling him towards him. "Damn you!"

"I won't let you stop them! Why?! Because I am here!" All For One yelled, mocking his nemesis's catchphrase, before using his tendrils to throw him into another building. He then extended his arm towards Tomura and the League of Villains members and fired another blast of wind, extremely weaker in strength compared to the one he used on All Might, but enough to send them further towards Kurogiri's portal.

"Don't do it, Master! With that body you'll...!" Tomura yelled as Twice and Mr. Compress flew into the portal, followed by Yuki and Toga, and then Kurogiri's body as well, leaving only him with his hand reaching out towards the man. "I'm not...I'm not ready!" Tomura yelled as the hand that always covered his face fell off, revealing his expression of fear and worry to his father figure.

"You aren't...but you will be. I know you will, you just have to keep fighting." All For One said extending his hand to Tomura as well before watching him finally make his way through the portal and it closed behind him. He watched as a white and yellow streak landed where the portal was, the old man cursing himself for being too late.

"Damn it, I was too slow." Sorahiko growled as he turned to face All For One. "You!"

"Shimura's friend? My my, the years have not been kind to you." All For One chuckled before seeing All Might land next to his teacher.

"You're late!" All Might said making the old man next to him turn and glare at him.

"You were too early!"

"Isn't this a hell of a reunion? I only came here to save Tomura but I didn't expect this." All For One said as he began to laugh. "Last time all three of us were together was the day I killed Nana Shimura. Well, you came here no hold barred, but I can't expect you to stay that way for longer. Heroes have things to protect don't they? But no matter how many people you save, no matter how much you try, you two will never make it up to yourselves for failing to save her from me that day!" All For One laughed making Sorahiko and All Might glare at him and clench their fists. "So why don't we just call it a day so you can still call yourselves heroes by helping the people our little quarrel has put in danger?"

"Shut up." All For One and Sorahiko looked at All Might in surprise as he clenched his fists even tighter and started pushing his remaining power to its very limits. "You always toy with people like that! You break them! Steal from them! Take advantage of them and control them! Scoffing irrationally at the people just trying to live their lives!" All For One extended his arm forward to block All Might's next attack as the hero suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him. All Might grabbed his arm and crushed it, stopping him from using any of his Quirks that could stop him and driving his fist into the villain's head, destroying the mask that was acting as life support for All For One. "Detroit Smash!" He then pushed as much power as he could into his arm and slammed All For One's head into the ground, the same way he thought he had killed the villain all those years ago.

"Toshinori..." Sorahiko said in shock as he watched the steam signifying All Might's return to his true form begin to come from his body and watched his muscles slowly begin to deflate. "You've reached your limit...!" All Might began to breathe heavily as he felt no movement from the villain under his fist.

"What's wrong?" The two's eyes widened as All For One began to move again, beginning to laugh as he felt himself pity the only person to have ever brought him down. "You seem to be very worked up about something? But you really made me go down memory lane for a moment there. After all, your predecessor told me the exact same thing before I killed her with my own hands!" All For One yelled angering the hero further before watching a news helicopter begin to fly over them. "Oh look, the press is here."

"Don't you dare speak of my wonderful master with that disgusting mouth of yours!" All Might yelled as he felt his anger reach its breaking point.

"She was a woman with no skill whose ideals got ahead of her. It was really pathetic the way she died. Being the creator of One for All, it was truly embarrassing to see my creation in the hands of such a worthless bitch." All For One grinned under what remained of his mask as All Might reeled his fist back again.

"Shut up!" All For One took this moment to unleash another blast of wind and sent All Might flying into the air, this time zooming towards the helicopter recording their fight above them. Lucky for them, Sorahiko caught All Might before he could crash into it and the two made their way back to the ground.

"You're in the way again..." All For One growled focusing on Sorahiko as the way the two currently looked was the same way as the day he killed All Might's master.

"Calm down! It's going the same way as six years ago! You let him crawl under your skin and you let him get away! Now you have that hole in your stomach!" Sorahiko yelled as he used his Quirk to cushion their landing. The two of them fell to their knees from exhaustion and fought to stand back up. "Stop talking and focus on ending this!"

"Yes sir..." All Might coughed as more blood shot from his mouth to the ground as he continued fighting to stay in his muscle form.

"The way he's fighting and even his Quirk are different than what they were last time. You won't be able to get a good hit on him at this rate, you have to be tricky about it. You have to end this HERE and NOW." Sorahiko said as the two of them stood back up and All Might kept his focus on the villain in front of them.

"Yes, sir!" All Might said before turning to the helicopter above them, knowing that wherever he was: Izuku was watching, as well as Hayato and the other upcoming heroes he was proud to call his students.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" All For One asked catching the two's attention. "Izuku Midoriya. He was the one you gave One for All too, correct? I hope he's watching right now. As much as you hate me, I hate you just twice as much. I took away everything important to you, and in return you destroyed everything I spent so long building up. I want to kill you in the ugliest and most gruesome way possible, and I want him to watch every second of it!" All For One aimed his arm at All Might again making Sorahiko jump away.

"A big one's coming, time to get away!"

"But first...I'm to crush everything you have left." All For One said moving his arm slightly to the left, making All Might turn to see a woman trapped under rubble from one of the buildings he was thrown into. Sorahiko saw this and changed direction towards All Might and the woman.

"Toshinori!" He was too late. All For One chuckled as he unleashed his strongest blast of wind yet, leaving All Might no choice but to stand his ground and block it with another Detroit Smash.

"First, the self respect you still have after that injury I gave you. Show the world your pathetic form, "Symbol of Peace." They have a right to see the state I left you in." All For One said as All Might's limit finally got the best of him and he finished deflating, revealing his skeletal form to the world as he stood with his torn and bloody fist extended forward.

**"How is this possible?! All Might's...deflated?!" **All of Japan currently watching the broadcast confused as they couldn't recognize the figure the camera was zoomed in on...except for two. Izuku looked at the screen in horror with Ochaco's hand holding his tightly as their eyes never left her computer screen after watching the broadcast begin to show the battle. And Hayato who stood frozen from shock as he and Momo stood in the middle of a large group of people after seeing the news report begin on one of the large screens on the side of a building next to where they wanted to go have dinner.

'All Might...' Izuku and Hayato thought as they both began to shake out of worry for the man who got them to the point where they were today.

"Hollow cheeks and sunken eyes! How pathetic, and you call yourself the top hero?! It's okay to be embarrassed! That's your true form, the true All Might, isn't it?!" All For One laughed before feeling All Might's furious glare still aimed towards him. "I see..."

"Even if my body rots and grows weak...even if you show how I truly look to the world...my heart is still that of the Symbol of Peace! It's not something you can ever take away from me, no matter how hard you try!" All Might yelled as he pulled his bloody fist back. Even in the form that should be almost Quirkless, he felt the power of One for All still coursing through his veins and took a step forward to continue their battle.

"How wonderful. I give up. I'd forgotten just what a stubborn and annoying child you are." All For One said as Sorahiko landed behind All Might and he simply raised a finger. "But, while we're here. Why don't we continue our little talk about successors?"

"What the hell is he going on about now?" Sorahiko growled as All For One ripped off what was left of his mask, revealing his scarred head that was only his mouth with his nose and eyes missing, only dark scars remaining where they should be.

"Izuku Midoriya, your successor." All For One said as he pointed at All Might. "Hayato Kiryuu, your grandson." All For One continued as he moved his hand to point at Sorahiko. The two gritted their teeth as they got ready to quiet him once and for all.

"You leave Young Midoriya out of this! This is between you and me!"

"You keep my grandson's name out of your mouth! If you even think about laying a hand on my boy then I'll kill you myself!"

"Ah but you see, there's something neither of you two know that will most likely break your spirits once and for all. For you see, Tomura Shigaraki fits both those descriptions. He is MY successor, but he is someone's grandson. Someone you both love and miss dearly." All For One said making the two's eyes widen from a mix of shock and horror as it clicked into place for them. "That's what I want to see! It's true: Tomura Shigaraki is actually Tenko Shimura, Nana Shimura's grandson!" All Might and Sorahiko's bodies froze in place making his sadistic side come out and he began to laugh. "I kept thinking about what you would hate the most. I kept creating chances for you two to meet. You defeated him, right? You smiled so proudly when you won, not knowing a single thing."

"...you're lying..." All Might whispered as he remembered the day at USJ, how glad he was when he saw the villain disappear into Kurogiri's warp gate after admitting defeat.

"It's the truth. You realize it, don't you. That it's something I would do." All For One laughed as he saw All Might drop his raised fist, mocking him by using his hand to create a smile on his face. "Where's that smile of yours?"

"You...bastard..."

"This is the most fun I've ever had. Maybe I've started chipping away at that oh so unbreakable heart of yours."

"He's a relative of my master..." All Might whispered before placing his hands on his head, letting out a cry of anguish as Sorahiko fell to the ground and buried his face in his glove.

"How could I have not known this..." Sorahiko whispered as he thought of his friend and how he had thought her family was killed by an unknown villain years ago. "...I failed my family and yours, Nana..."

"Don't...give...up..." The two jumped slightly hearing a woman's voice behind them before realizing it was the woman All Might had protected from All For One's attack. "You can't give up! You have stop him! All Might!" The woman cried out, extending her arm towards the hero who started to feel the hope from those watching his fight, all before somehow hearing two very familiar voices in his head, both of them clear as day as if they were right next to him cheering for his victory.

_**"YOU HAVE TO WIN, ALL MIGHT!"**_ Izuku and Hayato yelled from where they were, tears welling into their eyes as they looked at the screen and cheered for not the man who was not only their teacher, their childhood hero, or the goal they hoped to reach one day, but the man who helped them fulfill their dreams and gave them the power to push past their limits and reach for even greater heights.

"Of course, miss..." All Might whispered as he felt One for All surge into his body again and his right arm inflated once more while the rest of his body stayed in its true form. "It's true, there's a lot a hero has to protect, All For One. That's why I won't lose...and why I'm going to finish you off once and for all." All Might said as he began to smile, and that weak but determined smile was more than enough for all of Japan to erupt into cheers as he got ready to fight. _'I will win you two...you taught me what it meant to be a hero again...that's why this requiem is dedicated to you two: for being the ones to show me what breaking your limits can lead to.'_

_'How many of those large scale attacks has he blocked? He should've passed his limit a long time ago.'_ Sorahiko jumped away to allow his student to focus on his battle alone while keeping his focus on the hero's current appearance. _'Muscle form on your right arm only...this look can only mean one thing...'_

"All your might...that was the last of it, wasn't it, All Might?" All For One asked as he began to float in the air shocking All Might. "A wounded animal is the most terrifying. I still see the image of your face as you come after me with your guts flying everywhere even in my dreams." All For One's arm began to swell again as he got ready to fire another blast of wind at him again. "Two or three more hits and that should be game over for you." He got ready to fire but in the last moment, he moved his arm to the side and instead used the attack to block a colossal stream of fire heading towards him.

"What is that...what is that form of your, All Might?!" Endeavor yelled as he glared at his rival from anger and shock at the sight in front of him. Before All For One could try attacking again, he began to dodge several red feathers flying towards him before blasting them away.

"Somehow we made it in time." Hawks said as he landed next to Endeavor and the two kept their attention on the villain in front of them while All Might looked at them in shock.

"Endeavor...Hawks..."

"I'm impressed that you two dealt with those Nomu so quickly, they were even mid-rangers too which is already a feat by itself. As expected of the number two and number three heroes." All For One said as he began to clap out of a mix of respect and pity for the two.

"All Might...I spent so long and worked so hard to try to catch up to you...and once I saw how great the difference in our power was..." Endeavor growled as he remembered the trials he went through to reach the point he was at today. "How can you stand there and show us such a pitiful back?!"

"If you're just gonna cheer him on then be quiet and watch like a good audience." All For One growled as he stopped clapping and got ready to attack the two heroes. But he was interrupted once more, this time by a long rope like tendril flying at him before watching it turn into Edgeshot.

"Be quiet, destroyer! We're here to help!" Edgeshot yelled as his distraction gave Kamui Woods and Tiger the chance to help the people that remained in the area.

"That's our job after all!" Kamui Woods yelled as his arms reached out and wrapped themselves around Mt. Lady, Gang Orca, and Best Jeanist.

"All Might. This is all we can do...if we can help ease your burden even by a little..." Tiger said as he reached for the woman and his arm stretched out and wrapped around her before pulling her out of the debris.

"Kamui Woods...Tiger...!" All Might said before hearing his teacher's voice behind him.

"What are you waiting for?! Stop that villain!" Sorahiko called out as All Might watched Edgeshot, Hawks, and Endeavor all try to attack All For One who kept blocking and dodging their attacks with ease."It doesn't matter what you look like, you're still everyone's number one hero! So rise up to the challenge and do your job as a hero. You're an unbreakable pillar, that's why Nana left everything to you!" Sorahiko yelled before looking down and clenching his fists. "You can hear them can't you? The voices of everyone praying for your victory! The voices of your students who admire you and want to become a hero like you! Even if this is it, it's time for you to go beyond!"

"This is annoying." All For One growled as he aimed his arm down, firing an even stronger burst of wind at the ground. The heroes braced themselves as the attack grew in size and sent everything and everyone in the area flying back except for All Might. "Let's stop talking about emotions and come back to reality. And the reality is that this fight is truly over, and there's only one victor in this situation." All For One said before his right arm began to burst out of the suit he was wearing, growing in size similar to Muscular and All Might. **"Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancer times three, Multiplier, Hypertrophy, Rivets, Air Walk, and Spearlike Bones."** The people watching the fight looked in horror at the sight in front of them while All Might got ready for the climax of their long battle to finally begin. "The shockwaves until now were just to wear you out, not kill you. In order to truly kill you, I will punch you with the ultimate combination of Quirks that I have right now!" All Might gritted his teeth as he looked at All For One's monstrous arm that looked as if it were made from several arms in one along with metallic pieces all over it and long drill-like spears shooting from his skin. "I'm certain after exchanging blows with you, All Might. One For All has finally left your body. All you've had during this fight are just the embers it left behind and now there's nothing left...just a feeble little light that even the slightest breath will take out." All For One then flew towards All Might as fast as he could, reeling his monstrous arm back as he prepared himself to finally finish his enemy off. "Once I'm done with you, then I'm going to end Gran Torino's miserable life as well. And once I'm done with both of you: I'm going to pay Izuku and Hayato a little visit! You can die full of regrets, All Might! Even as a teacher, you still lost!" All For One yelled as he threw his fist forward only to be met with All Might's, creating a giant explosion from the force behind their attacks. **"Impact Nullification!"** All For One laughed /as he overpowered All Might and pushed the hero back further and further as he struggled to stop him.

_'You're right...I failed my students...I couldn't even stop you...some mentor I am...'_ All Might closed his eyes as he felt the end for him get closer and closer...but that was immediately halted by a new voice calling out to him.

"You can't give up!" His eyes snapped open and he turned to see Sir Nighteye standing with Sorahiko watching with a hopeful smile on his face. "You're the Symbol of Peace! You've never given up before and you can't give up now! What you do now decides the future, and that fist of yours is what has the power to change it! So do it, All Might!" Hearing his words, All Might dug his feet into the ground as his words reminded him of the day he learned what One for All was truly meant for.

_'When you're at your limit, remember...' _

"It's not because I'm a symbol...it's because until I finish training him...until then..." Once he had stopped, All Might began transferring the power he had left from his right arm to his left. While letting All For One overpower and break his now weakened right arm, he pushed all his power into his now inflated left arm and deliver a devastating left hook to the villain's head. "I won't die!"

"Tricks like that aren't your style, someone's been influencing you." All For One growled as he turned his head to face All Might and started using his Springlike Limbs Quirk in his left arm to get ready to hit the hero dead on with his Air Cannon. "It's still not enough!"

"That's because my back wasn't in it!" All Might yelled as he transferred his power back to his right arm, shocking the villain as he realized he had just made a fatal mistake._ 'Hawks...you told me you wanted to know what was so special about Young Midoriya and Kiryuu. Truth is, there's nothing special about them. But it's because there was nothing special about them that I saw myself in them. Boys who had the world laugh in their face about what they wanted to be, boys who never had the luxury other kids did like in Young Kiryuu's case: a family, or in Young Midoriya's case: a Quirk. But their determination and will to keep moving forward no matter what was in their way...that's why I chose to dedicate my life to training them like my master did for me. That's why whether One for All dwells in one of them or both of them: I will see them become the heroes they were meant to be!'_ All Might remembered the times he had spent with the two boys and the pride he felt seeing them strive further and further to their goal. And each time he did, he remembered the times he spent with his own master and how he grew to love her like his own mother. It was through those memories that he felt what was left of One for All inside of him reach the highest point he had ever felt as he heard his master's voice in his head from the time she had given him the most important lesson about the power being given to him.

_'This power has been entrusted to the next generation by many people, praying that it would work for the good of all. That all their hopes would become one. It's your turn now. Do your best Toshinori.'_ The image of the woman who came before him appeared in his head and he felt as if she was reaching out to him one last time with the power of One for All in her hands. He reached out with his right arm and grabbed the power from her, his arm inflating once more as he dug his foot into the ground and drove his fist into All For One's head once more.

"This is the end, All For One! **UNITED STATES OF...SMAAAAASH"** He pushed every ounce of power in his body, whether it was One for All's or his own, into his attack and drove All For One's head into the ground once more, the sheer pressure behind it creating a giant crater creating a tornado that blew Sorahiko, Nighteye, and the helicopter recording them away while picking up the broken buildings from around he knew it was over, he pulled his arm back to his side and closed his eyes as he knew it was all over...his long battle with All For One...his time as All Might, the Symbol of Peace...and his long partnership with One for All._ 'Farewell...One for All...'_ Everybody watching his battle was now silent as the helicopter pilot regained control. Once he got a hold of it again, cameraman zoomed in on All For One's now unconscious body as All Might stood hunched over him with blood dripping from his mouth. Izuku and Hayato held their breath as they watched All Might begin to move his left arm up. Once he held it over his head, Nighteye and Sorahiko proudly smiled as All Might inflated into his muscle form one more time.

**"All Might...! The villain's stopped moving! All Might's the victor! He's standing in victory!"** The news reporter announced as everyone erupted into cheers, the cheers being so loud that the heroes standing in Kamino Ward could hear them clearly.

"Hey, he shouldn't push himself right now!" Edgeshot yelled as he, Endeavor, and Hawks could only watch in shock as All Might fell forward but caught himself before he could fall completely.

"Let him be." Nighteye said making the three turn to the two of them.

"He's still working." Sorahiko sighed as he watched his student stand with his arm raised, his final stance as the Symbol of Peace forever etched into the memories of those watching him. _'It's his last job as the number one hero and the Symbol of Peace...'_

* * *

Once morning finally arrived, All Might watched as his arch-nemesis was finally being placed into a containment cell to be finally locked away in Tartarus Prison. He looked around to see the other heroes looking and searching for the people who got got in the crosshairs of their final fight, before finally finding someone reporting on what had just occurred there. He knew there was only one thing he had left to do before finally retiring from life as a hero...he just looked away and extended his arm towards the camera, stopping the reporter mid-sentence as they saw that he was pointing towards the camera.

"Next..." His words echoing through every screen as everyone watching got ready to begin cheering again...except for Izuku and Hayato who watched him in silence. "Next...it's your turn." Cheers roared through every corner of Japan once more as they saw his last message as a warning to all criminals left in the world...but his two students couldn't help but begin to tear up as they knew what his words truly meant. It was over...he used up everything he had left...he was no longer All Might...he was just Toshinori Yagi once more...the _**FORMER** _Symbol of Peace.


	32. Chapter 32

"Welcome home...you must've had a rough time coming back home." Inko said as she opened the door, watching as her emotionally drained son walked into their home. "All Might...he had a really rough time last night, didn't he?" Inko asked earning a weak nod from Izuku. "Hayato came home a little while ago...he's in your room." Izuku nodded once more and made his way to his bedroom to see Hayato sitting quietly on his bed.

"Good morning." Hayato whispered turning his head to greet his best friend before turning his attention back to the floor. Izuku simply sat down on his own bed and did the same. No words needed to be spoken between them. They both watched everything happen last night, they heard his last message, but it still felt unreal to them. It was all over, but it felt far from it at the same time. What could they even begin to talk about? How their nights with Ochaco and Momo went? If they understood what their mentor truly meant to say that morning? All they could do was sit there in silence as they tried understanding everything that happened. After a while, both of them dozed off to sleep and when Inko walked in to offer them food: she could only smile at the sight and laid them down so they could sleep properly.

* * *

Where was he? A wasteland? How did he get there? The last thing Izuku remembered was closing his eyes in his room and next thing he knew he was here. He looked around and tried calling out for someone to answer him, but everything was quiet. He was alone...he was cold...he was lost...no one he could count on was around to help him.

"What's the matter?" He heard a woman's voice from behind him and turned around to see a woman faintly glowing white with black hair wearing a black body suit and yellow gloves similar to Gran Torino's with a white cape floating in the air above him.

**_Who...who are you?_**

"Who am I? I guess you wouldn't know me, but Toshinori does."

_**Toshinori...wasn't that All Might's real name? Wait...are you-**_

"That's right, I'm the seventh One for All user and Toshinori's teacher. Nana Shimura at your service."

_**What are you doing here? Where am I?**_

"I'm sure this is a lot to take in, but I'm dead." Nana said as she landed down in front of him and placed her hand on her chest.

_**Well I know that much! You should be as old as Gran Torino by now!**_

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude about it!" Nana yelled jabbing her finger into Izuku's chest.

_**Sorry! Wait how did she know what I was thinking?**_

"Because this is all in your head! _**I'M** _in your head!" Nana yelled poking Izuku's head now.

_**So I'm dreaming? None of this is real? **_

"Well I wouldn't say that. I guess you could say I'm like a ghost haunting your dreams." Nana said composing herself before making a scary face to scare the boy.

_**SCARY!**_

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Nana laughed before rubbing the back of her head. "Not really kidding but anyway: I really wanted to meet you, Izuku."

_**Me?**_

"You're the ninth user of One for All, and the one Toshinori decided to entrust everything to. Of course I wanted to meet you, you must be a hell of a kid if _**HE** _thought that you were even more worthy than he was." Nana said placing her hand on Izuku's head. "I know what happened..."

_**How do you know?**_

"One for All works in mysterious ways. In that entire battle, I was cheering him on the entire time. But it was only through the memories he had of me already. You're different, we think you two might be the ones to complete One for All." Nana said placing her hands on her hips and looking up.

**_Two? Me and All Might?_**

"Huh? Oh that's right, you don't know."

_**Know? Know what?**_

"For the first time in One for All's long history, it's finally being shared by two people."

_**But All Might-**_

"Will you clam it with Toshinori already?" Nana said placing a hand on Izuku's mouth. "Toshinori's time is up. You have to let go of your obsession with him if you're gonna grow as One for All's user."

_**I was gonna say: but All Might's lost One for All. If it's not him...then who?**_

"You already know the answer to that. After all: you gave it to him."

_**Hayato?**_

"Bingo."

_**But how? I thought it can only be transferred if the user wills it.**_

"That's true. That's our biggest defense against All For One, but there's something that was even stronger than that." Nana said confusing Izuku.

_**What was it?**_

"You two bring this up so often that I don't think I should say it. But when you two fought that guy on that island a while ago: both of you wanted to stop at nothing to stop that villain. You subconsciously wanted to give Hayato more power after seeing how effective he was against him, and that was more than enough for One for All to pass itself to him. But when it got to him: One for All saw his dream to be a hero alongside you and instead of being a one way transfer, it split its power so that now it exists in both of your bodies." Nana explained as next to them: Hayato and Izuku from the night they fought Wolfram appeared next to them with their bodies shining white and green. "One for All works in so many mysterious ways that we'll never fully understand it, but everything we gave our lives for is now in your hands. So no pressure."

_**I'm...I'm so lost. Why did you suddenly decide to make yourself known now?**_

"Because you unlocked my Quirk. That's why I said that we think you two are going to be the ones to complete One for All, you're finally going to be able to access the abilities of those who came before you."

_**So Hayato can use your Quirk too?**_

"Only time will tell. He has no clue it's even in him, but it should make itself obvious quite soon."

_**How?**_

"Oh, don't worry about it. But it's time for us to part ways." Nana said turning around and beginning to walk away.

_**Wait! Don't go!**_

"Don't worry, I'm always gonna be here. So are all of us. We'll be there when you need us." Nana said as she was joined by six other people, all of them glowing different colors before all of them turned around and gave him a thumbs up, making their lights shine brighter making Izuku's eyes widen in awe before finally closing his eyes.

* * *

"Huh?" Izuku's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in his bedroom. He looked around and saw that it was nighttime now and Hayato was still fast asleep. "That was a weird dream." He heard his phone vibrating and turned to see a call from Toshinori coming in. He answered the call and held his phone next to his ear. "All Might?"

"Young Midoriya...can you meet me at the beach where you and Young Kiryuu train?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'll be there!" He quickly ended the call and kept his focus on his sleeping best friend.

_'You have One for All...maybe he's dreaming the same thing I was...'_ Izuku crossed his arms as he considered whether he should wake Hayato up or not.

"...Momo..." Hayato chuckled in his sleep making Izuku smile and roll his eyes.

_'Or maybe not.'_ Izuku walked out of the room to go meet Toshinori while Hayato turned in his sleep, the smile he just had quickly vanishing.

* * *

"Momo? Where'd you go?" Hayato asked as he walked through a dark wasteland. He was just at the beach with his girlfriend but now he was suddenly here in his hero costume. Where was he? And why was it so cold?

"You're Sorahiko's grandson alright. You look just like him." Hayato stopped walking hearing a woman's voice and looked around to find the source of it.

"I'd say I put my old man to shame in terms of looks. Who are you?" Hayato turned around again and watched as a white orb starting floating towards him. His eyes widened from surprise as the orb started changing shape until it became an unfamiliar woman with black hair and wearing an outfit that reminded him too much of his grandfather's. "Now I'm actually curious: who are you?"

"Sorahiko never mentioned me? Then again you didn't meet him until recently so I don't blame him. I'm Nana Shimura, I was his friend."

"Wow, you look young for someone who should be-" He was quickly cut off by Nana hitting the top of his head. "Hey!"

"Didn't he teach you to respect your elders?!"

"What the hell?! You look younger than Inko and my mom!"

"Because this was how I looked when I died!" Nana yelled pointing at her face making Hayato's expression darken from fear.

"Died?! What the hell?! Are you haunting me because of my grandpa?!"

"I'm so glad the other one only talked through his mind..." Nana groaned rubbing her forehead. "Look, I'm not here for revenge or to haunt you for any reason. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?!"

"About the fact you're the tenth wielder of One for All." Nana said simply making Hayato's jaw drop from shock. "So I'm guessing you had no clue about it."

"How the hell do I have One for All?! All Might never gave it to me and neither did Izu-" Nana hit the top of his head again.

"Stop screaming and talk like a normal boy."

"How did I get One for All? I never asked for it and I would never take it from my brother." Hayato groaned rubbing the top of his head. "Now Izuku is gonna be Quirkless again?"

"Nope. One for All is still inside him and growing stronger every day."

"So then you're just lying that I have One for All then. When he got it: All Might started losing One for All. So if you're telling me that I got it from him, then it should be doing the opposite."

"One for All is a mysterious Quirk. But I'm not lying when I say that it's inside you." Nana said as she grabbed Hayato's hand and held it up. His eyes widened as a bright white orb formed in it.

"How did I-" He was stopped by Nana pointing next to them as the moment he and Izuku decided to chase Wolfram to the roof started playing next to them.

"It can only be transferred through taking in someone's DNA and you both were pretty banged up. You were pretty drained that night and he knew it, so Izuku wanted to give you some extra power so that you could be able to take that villain on. That was enough for One for All to begin the power transfer, but then when it came into contact with your body: it found that beautiful dream of being a hero alongside him and fighting with him as his equal. So instead of just giving you everything: it split into two and combined with your Quirk." Nana explained as the memory suddenly shifted to their battle against Wolfram with All Might.

"So he only has half of One for All now, it's nothing like how it was before?"

"How do I explain it to you? What's your Quirk called?"

"Breakneck."

"Jeez that sounds violent...anyways, One for All split itself off enough so that it could merge with Breakneck until it became as strong as it was in our bodies. Then what was left in Izuku's body used some of the energy it's been stockpiling for years to replenish what it gave away to you. He has One for All at full power and so do you, the only problem is of course: you don't know how to access it." Nana explained before the area they were in began to vanish. "Oops. Time to wake up."

"Wait!"

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm gonna still be around. I'll be back whenever you need help or advice." Nana said waving as she began to walk away. "Sorahiko should be proud to have a grandkid like you. See you around." Nana said as she became a white orb once more, her light shining brightly making Hayato cover his eyes from it.

* * *

"What the hell?" Hayato whispered as he opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom and looked around to see that Izuku was gone. "Weird ass dream..." Hayato groaned as he placed his hands on his forehead and walked out of the room. He heard something sizzling and walked towards the kitchen to see Inko cooking. "Sorry I slept all day, what smells good?"

"Dinner. I figured you boys would wake up really hungry so I figured making some Pork Cutlet Bowls would be good. Especially after getting this letter from U.A." Inko explained as she flipped the meat frying in the pan in front of her before turning to her side and grabbing an envelope with the U.A. logo on it. She handed it to Hayato who opened it and began reading the letter inside of it.

**"Dear parents, this letter is to inform you that effective immediately we, the faculty at U.A. High School, will be implementing a dorm system to protect students following the recent surge of attacks from the villain group: the League of Villains. We will be sending two faculty members to each home to personally seek your blessing to this change. Signed, Principal Nezu."** Hayato whispered to himself before letting out a deep sigh. "Does Izuku know about this?"

"He bolted before I could even tell him I was making dinner. I mean...for him: I'm on the fence about. But this isn't a decision I should make for you, Hayato." Inko explained while Hayato put the letter to the side and walked over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

"It's fine. If I know my grandpa, he probably already agreed for me to be part of it." Hayato shrugged as he opened the bottle while Inko took the meat from the oil and turned off the stove.

"It's not that...whether I could make that choice or not: it wouldn't be fair to you. You lost your home and started calling this one yours, and now you're about to leave another one to move onto campus? As a mother, that decision would be impossible to make already...but as someone who sees you as her own son: I wouldn't put you through that." Inko explained making Hayato smile and nod.

"I know. But it's because of that, that I can say you don't have to worry about me."

"What? Why?"

"Because this place will always be my home and my place will forever be with you guys. Either way, this is just for another two years then Izuku and I are gonna come right back home." Hayato said as he motioned around the apartment he had spent most of his time in since he and Izuku had met. "My grandpa's...my parents' home, will always be my childhood home...but this place is really where I grew and where I can step foot in without feeling out of place."

"Well...I still have to decide on whether or not I want Izuku to be a part of that dorm system, but you can always come back here anytime you want."

* * *

"All Might!" Izuku yelled as he reached Dagoba Beach and saw his mentor standing looking out at the water. He stopped in place seeing how his body was completely wrapped in bandaged and his right arm was in a cast and sling. Toshinori turned around and waved at the boy who shook himself out of his trance and continued running to him.

"It took you long enough!" Toshinori yelled before feeling something crash into his chest. He looked down to see Izuku hugging him tightly and couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"All Might...you...you're..."

"I know. As of today, I'm effectively retired." Toshinori said as he gently pushed Izuku off him and watched as his eyes began to water. "The Symbol of Peace is gone. All For One is in prison but yet..." He turned around and faced the water reflecting the night sky once more. "I feel like the battle is far from over. That's why for the rest of my life, I will dedicate it to training you." Toshinori said raising his left hand and remembering the last time he felt One for All's power coursing through it. "I'd hate to burden you with this...but I have no choice. But I do have the choice of making sure you can grow to be the hero you were meant to be."

"Why did this have to happen?" Izuku asked himself but loud enough for Toshinori to hear and close his eyes.

"I'm not immortal, Young Midoriya. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But not so soon...I'm not ready yet...I can't take your place yet." Izuku whispered as his tears began to stream down his cheeks and onto the sand by his feet.

"I know you're not. But that's why I'm going to make sure you're even better than I ever was. You've begun to truly master One for All like no one else has before you. That's why I know that you can do it and why I didn't make a mistake choosing you." Toshinori said turning around and placing his hand on Izuku's head. "Stop crying. No matter how grim the situation, a hero must always smile to make those they save feel safe and hopeful." Izuku hid his face from the older man who gave him a weak smile. "Everything's in your hands now, so you have to be able to do that for the people around you."

"You...you got it..." Izuku said giving him a weak smile with his tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

_'The tenth user of One for All...how is that fair?'_ Hayato laid in his bed and threw a ball back and forth into the air, lost in thought as he remembered his brief meeting with Nana._ 'Izuku earned that Quirk...he's earned everything that's come to him since we met All Might...and now I just took that from him? What is wrong with me? Why can't I just give the guy a break?!'_ Hayato closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he thought about what Nana had told him. He opened his eyes as the ball landed in his hand and sat up from his bed. He started squeezing the ball from frustration before it suddenly popped in his hand from the force behind his grip. He began to shake and dropped the now deflated ball onto the ground before placing his hands on his head._ 'What did I do to deserve this? Why do I have to rain on his parade? Why can't I just let him have his moment?'_ Hayato felt himself ready to scream before hearing his phone begin to ring. He turned and saw a call coming in from Momo making him hesitantly answer. "Momo?" He asked trying to hide his shaky breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...yeah, why do you ask?"

"You sound like you just saw a ghost."

_'Why are you so smart?'_

"Hayato?"

"I just had a bad dream, that's all it was."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Good point...do you want to talk about it? You seem pretty shaken up about it."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Why'd you call me?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, you did go home pretty exhausted."

"Yeah I wound up sleeping all day. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine, I'm glad that you at least got some rest since we were stuck watching All Might's battle all night."

"Yeah...again, sorry if I worried you."

"Why are you apologizing so much? What did you dream that has you so shook up?"

"I..." Hayato bit his lip as he knew he couldn't tell Momo anything about his meeting with Nana. Instead he took a moment and came up with something that he knew would explain his behavior. "I dreamed that I wasn't fast enough to save you that night at camp and then I could only watch as the Nomu..."

"Hayato. You don't need to hide that from me." He let out a quiet sigh of relief as she believed his lie. "You were fast enough, you were strong enough, that's all that matters. Don't think about what could've happened and only think about what did. You saved me and Awase. You took that Nomu out by yourself and I still think about how you did that with no help from us or any of the heroes. You're incredible and don't you dare think otherwise. You're an amazing hero and I love you." The last part caught both of them off guard with Hayato almost dropping his phone.

"You...you what?"

"I uh...I'll see you at school!" Momo quickly ended the call and Hayato looked at his phone screen in shock.

"But we're still on vacation..." Hayato was snapped out of his trance by Izuku opening the door and walking in. "Oh, hey partner."

"Hey...I just saw All Might." Izuku said taking a seat next to Hayato.

"You did? What did he say?"

"That effective immediately, he's officially retired. All Might is gone." Izuku said feeling the tears well up again, only to feel something hit the back of his head.

"You say gone like he's dead."

"But-"

"Izuku, All Might is still here. Did he say he was gonna train you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then what the hell are you so sad about? I looked up to him like you and you don't see me bawling every five seconds. Izuku, you need to take advantage of the fact All For One is behind bars to master One for All...the world isn't on your shoulders yet, but you have to be ready to take that weight on at any point." Hayato said wrapping his arm around Izuku's shoulder.

"_**WE** _have to be ready to take that on at any point." Izuku said raising his fist for a fist bump.

"Yeah...we..." Hayato said returning the fist bump, their One for Alls resonating inside both of them.


	33. Chapter 33

"Someone's at the door." Hayato said as he, Izuku, and Inko all sat eating their lunch before hearing a knock at the door. He stood up to go answer it and was met with his skeletal-like predecessor dressed wearing a suit with his arm still in a cast. "All Might?"

"Hello Young Kiryuu, is Young Midoriya home by any chance?"

"Yeah, come in." Hayato said leading the man inside as the two Midoriyas walked into the hallway and began to shake from excitement.

_'All Might is in our home!'_ The two thought as they led the man to their dining table and he sat down with Hayato next to him with the mother and son sitting across from them.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm sure you got the notice about U.A's new dorm system." Toshinori said earning a nod from Inko.

"Yes."

"I'd like to talk to you about it, and see if you're for Young Midoriya to be a part of it." Toshinori said before noticing Hayato was raising his hand. "Young Kiryuu?"

"Before you continue, did my grandpa agree with it?"

"Gran Torino is your legal guardian thus he was the one we had to contact about it. When I called him he said that if it's your best option to continue your studies and hero training: then he has no reason not to say yes." Toshinori said earning a nod from Hayato who secretly cursed his grandfather in his mind.

_'So he disappears to investigate the League and I don't get a say in this...thanks old man.'_

"So, Mrs. Midoriya...what do you say about it?"

"Well...I'd like to know first: would me declining his participation mean he would no longer be a student at U.A?" Inko said shocking both Izuku and Hayato.

"Of course not...but we see it as the safer choice so that we can always keep an eye on the students should anything happen in the future." Toshinori explained making Inko nod and think for a moment.

"My son...no, my _**SONS**_, are the world to my husband and I. Ever since they joined U.A...I just keep seeing Izuku and Hayato injured constantly. Their first day of school: Izuku came home with an injured finger. That villain attack on campus and Izuku wound up breaking his arms. I watched my sons beat each other until one of them passed out from exhaustion for the whole world to watch...and then I saw Izuku end up the same way against that boy with the scar on his eye at your Sports Festival. They were both attacked by the Hero Killer and Speed Hunter and both of them wound up with stitches and bandages everywhere on their body. They went to I-Island and they took on a group of villains while you were taking on their leader. I let them go to that camp and one of them wound up with both of his arms horribly broken and falling in and out of a small coma while the other one was in a coma from exhaustion and poisoning from a gas attack." Inko explained while both boys relived each moment she talked to Toshinori about, while the man could only sit there stoically as he listened to her. "All their lives they looked up to you...I saw your fight the other day and as a citizen: I'm grateful for what you did. But as a mother, I was afraid. Afraid that if they continue on this path: that one day I'll find them on TV in the same kind of life or death battle like you were...and not have the same result that you did. I might not have the say in this for Hayato like I wish I did...but it's not the same for Izuku. Tell me All Might, if you were a parent: would you entrust your child to a school that's only been putting him in danger?"

"Truthfully-"

"But I can only have that one track mind if I only see the bad in what my sons have achieved since he started there. They're in the top ten of their class, Izuku came in third at the festival, they both survived against two of the most dangerous villains in the world, they saved an entire island from a group of villains, they helped save their classmates from a dangerous villain attack. Even their new friends have been a blessing, and those girlfriends of theirs are wonderful and perfect for them." Inko said making the two blush from embarrassment, stunned by how the conversation suddenly flipped. "I'm proud of them, and even if my heart breaks each time I see them in those situations: I know that something good came from it. I could try sending Izuku to a different school if it meant he would be safer, but it wouldn't be the same for him. Separating the two of them would only stunt their growth, and I could never tear these two apart after everything Hayato has done for Izuku and vice versa. After giving it some thought after I read that notice...I agreed with my husband: U.A. is the best place for Izuku and Hayato right now."

"Mom..."

"Inko..."

"But...I'd like to hear it from you. You teach them and you should know how much they look up to you, tell me: are they on the path of becoming heroes?"

"Mrs. Midoriya." Toshinori stood up from his seat and momentarily inflated into his muscle form, surprising the three. "Young Izuku and Young Hayato are two of the finest young men I have ever met. When I see them: I see future heroes. I see heroes that will one day bring hope to those around them, even more than I did. But most importantly: I see my successors as the Symbols of Peace and Justice. However, my path to where I am today was stained with blood and the losses I faced as time went on." He then deflated surprising the three once more before bowing to the woman sitting in front of him. "That's why I promise to personally watch over them myself if you agree to let Young Izuku stay with Young Hayato, so that I may stop them from walking the same path that I did. So that I may teach them in and out of the classroom, and reprimand them when they put themselves into dangers they're not ready for. I will give watching over their growth my all, even if it costs me my life. This is my promise to you as a teacher of U.A., as the former Symbol of Peace, and as someone who cares for these young men as if they were my own children as well." Toshinori finished and the two boys could only look at the adults next to them in shock as they sat ready to hear Inko's response.

"If you can keep that promise so I don't have to worry, then I'll agree." Inko said feeling her pride and joy show itself in the form of tears streaming down her face.

"I give you my word."

"Izuku...Hayato..." Inko said standing up and the two looked at her, gulping as they both felt as if something was caught in their throats. "Both of you are going to live at U.A. now, promise me that you'll try your hardest and try not to make me and Hisashi worry about you two."

"I promise..." Both boys whispered as she turned to smile at them and wiped her tears. She nodded and turned to Toshinori who stood up straight and smiled at her.

"All Might, please take care of my boys."

* * *

"Is that everything?" Inko asked as she walked into Izuku and Hayato's room to see the room that filled with All Might merchandise and a mess from having two heroes-in-training living in it not even a day ago, was now bare. It had been three days since their emotional meeting with Toshinori about the new dorm system and the building they were going to be living in was finished the night before, and that morning: the movers hired by U.A. arrived and took everything they had packed away to their new home.

"Besides what they took? Yeah." Hayato said as he and Izuku stood in the room, dressed as if they were headed to class.

"I didn't expect it to be so soon." Izuku admitted before Inko walked over and pulled the boys in for a hug. "Mom?"

"Inko?"

"I love you both so much, don't forget that." Inko said making the two nod and return the hug. "Call me when you arrive and when you're done packing, and let Hisashi know too. Izuku, remember to work hard and be safe. Hayato, try to finish your work on time and keep in contact with your family."

"I promise." Izuku said nodding again.

"Ehhhh, no promises." Hayato shrugged only to be met with a playful tap to the back of his head. "Thank you for watching over me all this time."

"I always will." Inko said planting a kiss on both of their heads. She broke their hug and placed her hands on their shoulder before giving them a proud smile. "Now get a move on. You don't wanna keep your friends waiting."

* * *

"For now, I'm glad that we were able to bring Class 1-A back together again." Aizawa said greeting his class as they all stood in front of Heights Alliance, the H-shaped dormitory that Class 1-A would call home starting that day.

"Yeah, lucky everyone got permission to enter the dorms right?" Hanta asked earning a nod from everyone.

"I was surprised too. But I'm sure everyone has different circumstances." Aizawa said scratching the top of his head.

"My dumb grandpa said yeah before even talking to me about it." Hayato grumbled as he stood next to Izuku who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now, I'll explain briefly about the dorms but first: for now we're going to focus on getting the provisional licenses we were planning to have you get during the training camp. We're going to finish the training we were having you do for that once you all finish settling in. So come, it's time to go inside." Aizawa said as he turned around and walked up to the building's entrance. He opened the door and led the class inside into the large common area. "Each student dorm building holds one class. Girls on the right, and boys on the left. But here on the first floor is the common area. Food, baths, and laundry are all here." Aizawa explained as his students looked around at the room around them.

"There's even a courtyard!"

"So spacious! So clean! And there's even a sofa!" Mina yelled as she ran around admiring the common area.

"It's like a mansion!" Ochaco yelled before passing out into her boyfriend's arms from awe.

"Ochaco?!"

"Mr. Aizawa, you just said the baths and laundry are here right?" Hayato asked earning a nod from his teacher. "Are they separated too or do we have to follow a schedule?"

"They're separated by gender, don't worry." Aizawa said before getting everyone's attention again. "Rooms start on the second floor. There are four rooms per gender on each floor with five floors total. Everyone gets their own room. They're luxurious spaces equipped with their own AC, toilets, fridges, and closets." Aizawa explained as he took the class upstairs and to the first room they found.

"There's even a balcony!" Izuku yelled as he stood on the balcony with Denki behind him.

"That's awesome!"

"This is about the same size as the closets we have at home." Momo noted looking around at the room before seeing Hayato who stood looking at Izuku on the balcony._ 'Is he avoiding me...?'_

"It's like a mansion!" Ochaco yelled as she passed out once more, this time caught by Hayato who noticed it at the last moment.

"Ochaco?!"

"These are your rooms." Aizawa said taking out a paper and handing it to Tenya who read the floor plan out loud.

"The second floor rooms will only be Kiryuu, Midoriya, Tokoyami, and Aoyama. The third floor will have for the boys: Koda, Kaminari, myself. and Ojiro. And the girls on the floor with us will be Jiro and Hagakure. The fourth floor for the boys will be: Shinso, Todoroki and Sero. And for the girls: it will be Yaoyorozu and Asui. And finally for the fifth floor, for the boys it will be: Shoji, Kirishima, and Bakugo. And for the girls: it will be Uraraka and Ashido." Tenya said while Denki and Eijiro began to tease Hayato and Izuku.

"Looks like they separated you two from your girls." Denki chuckled before being met with an elbow to his stomach from Hayato.

"At least this way we won't have any hero babies soon." Eijrio whispered making Izuku blush violently on the brink of joining his girlfriend as well.

"The belongings you sent ahead have already been placed in your rooms, so unpack and get settled in today. That's all. Dismissed!"

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa!"

* * *

"Man, I'm tired." Eijiro sighed as he sat down on one of the sofas in the common area.

"You done unpacking, Kirishima?" Hanta asked earning a nod from the red-haired boy.

"Yeah, finally."

"Good work." Izuku said before turning his attention to Denki who sat next to him.

"How things ended up this way wasn't great, but it's exciting to live together, huh?" Denki asked earning a nod from the green-haired boy.

"Yup!"

"Living together...this is also training to help us learn cooperation and discipline!" Tenya yelled excitedly moving his arms around.

"You really gotta learn to slow down pal." Hayato chuckled as he patted the speedster's back and jumped over to sit next to Eijiro.

"Funny to hear that come from _**YOUR** _mouth." Eijiro said before the two of them burst into laughter.

"Boys, are you all done with your rooms?" Mina called out making the boys in the room turn to see her, Kyoka, Toru, Momo, and Ochaco all walk towards them from the elevator.

"Yup. Just relaxing now." Denki said raising his hand to greet her.

"Well, the girls were all just talking now..." Mina began before turning to Toru who looked like she was raising her arms.

"...and we have an idea!"

"Uh oh." Eijiro and Hayato whispered as they got ready to run away.

"Want to have a room presentation contest?" Mina asked making Izuku and Fumikage all freeze from shock.

* * *

"No, no, wait!" Izuku cried out as Ochaco opened the door to his room and his classmates, except for a few, all walked in with Hayato holding him back.

"It's filled with All Might!" Mina yelled pointing out the posters, photos, and figures of All Might displayed across the room. Izuku lowered his head from embarrassment while Ochaco and Hayato could only laugh awkwardly.

"It's really an otaku's room...the way he had it at his house was even worse." Ochaco noted making Izuku blush.

"It's because I admire him so much...this is so embarrassing!"

"Your admiration made sleepovers creepy for me! Even after I moved in I could barely sleep without feeling like this guy was watching me sleep!" Hayato yelled letting go of Izuku and pointing at one of the posters of All Might and his signature smile.

"Next is Tokoyami's room!" Mina yelled as the group exited Izuku's room, which he quickly shut and locked behind him, before they made their way to the door next door to his.

"This is pointless." Fumikage said leaning on his door. Mina and Toru walked over and tried pushing him away, which he tried resisting, before ultimately falling to the ground and the girls ran inside his room.

"So dark and scary!" The two yelled seeing the black lights illuminating the room and showing the gothic decorations he had around the room.

"How dare you..." Fumikage growled as he began to shake from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh cool! I had this keychain in middle school!" Eijiro yelled picking up a cross with the skull in the middle.

"Get out."

"A sword?! This is so cool!" Izuku yelled noticing the sword Fumikage kept in the corner of his room.

"Get out!" Fumikage yelled making Hayato use his Quirk and quickly pull everyone out from the room.

"Kiryuu?! Why'd you do that?!" Mina yelled puffing her cheeks while Hayato simply pointed to Fumikage who slammed his door shut behind him.

"I dunno about you but I don't want Dark Shadow tearing this place apart day one so let's just move onto Aoyama's room." Hayato said before Yuga quickly led the group to his room. He opened the door and the group of students covered their eyes to block the light shining in their faces once he opened the door. "Damn!"

"So bright!" The group yelled seeing the mirrors, bedazzled knight's armor, disco ball, and glitter filled sheets he had around the room.

"Non non, not bright. Da-zz-ling." Yuga said while his classmates began to walk away from his room.

"It's exactly how I thought it would be." Toru said making Mina nod in agreement.

"It fit my expectations."

"This is exciting! The only person left on the second floor is Hayato!" Ochaco yelled pointing to the room down the hall while Izuku and Hayato left Yuga's room.

"Well...this was bound to happen." Hayato shrugged leading the class to his room and opening the door. He rubbed the back of his head as his classmates walked in and looked around at the plain room he had. "I don't have much, so don't be surprised if this is just basic."

"Not if I show them this!" Izuku yelled running over to Hayato's desk and pulling out a box from underneath. He placed it on the desk and opened it, revealing a very expensive-looking camera from it.

"Oh."

"Hayato you're a photographer?!" Mina yelled excitedly taking the camera from Izuku's hands and admiring it.

"Ever since we started school, I haven't had a chance to take some photos and I even forgot to take it to I-Island. But I just dabble with it, honestly. I'd say I'm below average!"

"No he isn't. Just look at the photos he has on there!" Izuku yelled making Mina, Ochaco, and Toru turn on the camera and look through it, all while the white haired boy punched his best friend out of annoyance. "I mean someone else has to admire it!"

"Look at this! That's Death Arms stopping a robber, it looks so good!" Ochaco yelled pointing at one of the photos he had of Death Arms tackling a robber into a wall.

"Oh and this photo of the beach at night is so beautiful!" Toru yelled as she admired a photo he had taken from one of the vacations he took with Kazuma years ago.

"Oh and this is...is this your grandfather?! He looks so much like you!" Mina yelled as they found a photo of Kazuma blowing out one of his birthday cakes with Inko and Izuku standing next to him.

"Well, everybody says that about the other one so I doubt it." Hayato sighed ready to take the camera away.

"He got you this, didn't he?" Ochaco asked turning off the camera and gently placing it back in the box.

"It was my twelfth birthday gift, I'm coming up on four years with it next week." Hayato answered before Denki noticed a group of frames on the wall next to his bed.

"And what's that?" Denki was answered by the three girls running over and looking at the photos.

"It's a photo of him and Midoriya as kids! They're so cuuuuute!" Mina cooed pointing at a photo of Hayato and Izuku on their first day at Elementary School together.

"And it's him as a baby with his grandpa! It's so wholesome!" Toru yelled admiring a photo of Kazuma holding an infant Hayato in his arms.

"That's Mira and...your parents?!" Ochaco yelled pointing at a photo of Mira from their trip to I-Island and seeing a photo of Raito and Towa from when he was born. "Your dad looks like he's super chill!"

"And your mom looks so beautiful! You even have her hair!"

"Genetics." Hayato said rolling his eyes.

"And this last one is...it's Yao-momo!" The three yelled making Momo blush from surprise and Hayato from embarrassment as they saw one last photo loose on his bed outside of its frame.

"She's my girlfriend...why wouldn't I have a picture of her...?" Hayato grumbled as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"But this is what she wore when we went to that party on I-Island, I thought you just said you didn't take your camera." Ochaco said making Hayato turn away from them.

"I took it with my phone, duh."

"Why don't you guys move on before you embarrass him even further?" Momo asked laughing sheepishly making the group nod and leave his room. When Izuku passed in front of him again, Hayato punched his arm once more before closing the door behind him.

"What was that for?!" Izuku whispered rubbing his arm.

"My camera?! Really?!"

"It seemed fair! You had to say all of that about my All Might stuff, so I let everyone know about your hobby!"

"Not cool man." Hayato said before Momo placed herself between them.

"Um, Midoriya? Why don't you go ahead with the group while I have a moment with Hayato? We'll catch up soon." Momo said making Izuku nod and walk away to rejoin the class as they entered the elevators to continue their contest to the third floor. Once they were gone, Momo let out a sigh of relief and Hayato leaned against the wall.

"What's up?"

"Are you okay? You're acting just slightly more distant than when you interned under Sir Nighteye."

"I am? Sorry, I didn't really notice." Hayato said using his thumb to rub his eye. Truth was, he did know. He wasn't eating as much as he normally did, he would wake up at random points during the night, he would even find excuses to not train with Izuku since it meant he could avoid using his Quirk. He kept thinking about the explanation Nana had given him about how he had gotten One for All, but he couldn't help but feel guiltier and guiltier the more he thought about it and how he knew it was irreversible made him feel even worse.

"I'm gonna ask you again and please be honest with me...are you okay?" Momo repeated her question and placed her hand on Hayato's cheek while he looked away. "I know something is bothering you. Whatever it is, don't be afraid to tell me." Momo said as she placed her forehead on his. He held her hand and gulped as he fought every urge to pour his heart out to her.

"I want to...so badly." Hayato whispered as he felt his body begin to shake.

"You know I can keep a secret. If we can't be open and honest with each other then you know how this is going to end up." Momo said making Hayato grit his teeth as he knew he was going to explode like a certain Explosion hero from their class if he continued. He opened his bedroom door and quickly pulled Momo inside, locking the door behind them and making sure his curtains were shut. "What is it?"

"Momo...what I'm about to show you: you can't tell anyone about. This is the biggest secret I could have ever kept from you, but I need to really get this off my chest." Hayato said as he took out a plastic crate he had kept some of his camera accessories in and dumped its contents onto his bed.

"What are you talking about? Your photography hobby? I knew about that already."

"Not that! This!" Hayato yelled as he pushed his new power into his body the same way he did with his original Quirk, and crushed the hard plastic box as if it was nothing. Momo took a step back from shock as she knew what his Quirk could do...and this was _**NOTHING** _like what she thought she knew. "My speed has been kicked into overdrive. Everything I could do before has been enhanced with some other stuff added into it. Like super strength. Who does that sound like?"

"...that's how Midoriya's Quirk works doesn't it?" Momo asked as it dawned on her what he was describing.

"Izuku's Quirk...is my Quirk now. He and I have the same powers now."

"I would say you're just making this up...but you just _**CRUSHED** _that crate like it was made of cardboard. How is this even possible?"

"It's a long and complicated answer...but I hate this Momo. I hate this so much." Hayato said as he dropped the destroyed plastic in his hands and looked down at it. He balled his hands into fists and felt the power only grow stronger in response to his emotions and it just made him feel worse. Momo just looked at him as she thought about what she should do. Leave and give him some space to calm down or be there for him the way he was for her the day they had gotten together? After a few seconds and seeing him begin to tremble from frustration, she knew there was only one answer.

"Hayato." She walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug, running her hands through his hair the same way she did whenever they were together. He wrapped his arms around her and let the power coursing through his veins die out so he wouldn't crush her. "Why do you hate this? It's just you and me, no one else is here and you can tell me the truth. Explain to me everything about this so I can see why this hurts you." Momo said as she fixed the mess of hair she had just created and broke their hug.

* * *

"Where's Yao-momo?! We can't judge her room without her!" Mina yelled as they had already reached the fourth floor and noticed that the rich girl of their class was missing.

"She's with Hayato right now." Izuku said trying to calm the pink skinned girl down only for her to begin to march back to the elevator.

"This isn't the same without them! I'm going to drag them up here!"

"Wait! They're probably talking about something important! What if we interrupt them?!" Izuku asked trying to get her to rejoin their group.

"They can leave it for another day." Mina grumbled before feeling someone grab her arm. She turned to see Eijiro looking at her with a sheepish smile.

"Come on, Ashido. I mean Bakugo and Shinso didn't wanna be a part of this and Todoroki left us to go to bed already. Can't we just let it slide this one time?" Eijiro asked letting go of her arm and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"But-"

"Think about it: if you had a boyfriend and you wanted some alone time, would you be happy if one of your friends got in the way of that? Especially knowing how Mr. Aizawa's gonna leave you with zero time to be together." Eijiro said trying to stop himself from blushing as he imagined what he was saying with the two of them as a couple.

"Mmmm...I guess you have a point." Mina mumbled as she crossed her arms and looked away as she was imagining the same thing he was.

"Then we can let it slide and get this over with?"

"Fine...just this one time. Next time I'm keeping those two tied to me."

* * *

"That's...that sounds so hard to believe." Momo said after Hayato finished explaining everything: the story behind One for All, how Izuku had gotten his hands on it, and how it found itself in his hands as well. They were now sitting on his bed and Hayato buried his face in his hands as he felt a slight pain in them after using One for All.

"I know. I can barely even believe it myself. But you see why this bothers me so much?"

"I guess I do...Midoriya finally got to live his dream and you feel like you stabbed him in the back because you accidentally got what helped him achieve it." Momo's blunt summary made Hayato groan in defeat and pull his blanket over his head.

"For him it's a blessing...for me, it's a curse. And the worst part is that this is irreversible. I can't just give it back to him now, no user can give it to someone who already had it." Hayato groaned as he laid down and shoved his face into his mattress. Momo smiled and removed the blanket from his body, laying her body over his instead.

"Hayato?"

"Mm?"

"Is this really a curse? You're the same person who told me you were willing to work until you couldn't feel your feet anymore until you and Midoriya were equals as heroes and in strength. Or was that a lie?" He shook his head. "And you still want to do that?" He nodded. "So why don't you see it like your own blessing to make sure of that. If Midoriya has the potential to even be greater than All Might, then you were given the means of doing the same just like him. Why is that bad?" He tried answering her, but his mattress muffled most of his words so she could barely understand him. "With your face outside of your bed."

"Because I wanted to do it on my own terms. I wanted to use my own power and grow it so I could match his."

"And it still is your power. Just because it was once part of Midoriya's doesn't mean it's an exact copy of his." Momo said making Hayato raise an eyebrow. "You said that the woman who trained All Might told you your original Quirk mixed with One for All. I think that's what you called it right?"

"Yeah it's called One for All."

"Which means it's not the same as Midoriya's. Chances are it only has part of what his could do, if not just the basic things we know it could do now. It's still your Quirk with some extra additions." Momo explained as she moved herself from his body and next to him, keeping her hand on his and keeping eye contact with him. "This is a blessing for you too. You won't be outdone by him anymore and instead of eventually looking up to Midoriya as a goal you can never reach, you can look at him as the goal you're keeping up with."

"But how am I gonna keep this from the others? It's going to be pretty obvious something's up when I can move faster than I ever could before. I don't have control over it like Izuku does, and even then he can BARELY do it without cracking a bone every now and then."

"Just try to keep it to a minimum so you don't draw attention. You'll get the hang of it after a while, I mean you are pretty quick when it comes to a lot of stuff." Momo said laughing as she knew she slightly insulted Hayato with her comment. He chuckled as well before taking his hand from under hers and swapping their places, locking their fingers together. "I'm always gonna be here whenever you need me like this. I don't like seeing you in pain or beating yourself up because of anything."

"Now you know how it is to date you." Momo scoffed at his insult before laughing, knowing she earned that after the comment about his speed. "I'm so lucky to have you though. Just try not to get overexcited and spill the beans again."

"I'll try my best." Momo said before the two of them just stopped talking and finally began enjoying their first moment alone since their trip to I-Island without anything interrupting it. "Don't worry too much about it. You'll get the hang of it."

"And if I don't?"

"You will. I mean, you still have Mr. Aizawa to help train you. And you still have Sir Nighteye and your grandfather."

"You make a compelling argument."

"Promise me you won't beat yourself up anymore over this."

"I promise."


	34. Chapter 34

"I believe I mentioned this yesterday so I'm going to repeat it one more time: Class 1-A of the hero course will now be focusing on getting their provisional licenses." Aizawa said as his class met with him in their classroom.

"Yes, sir!"

"A hero license bears with it the great responsibility of human life. So of course, the exam to receive one is very difficult. Even the provisional license has only a 50% passing rate each year."

"This place was even lower for the entrance exam, we got this." Hayato whispered earning a nod from him girlfriend behind him and his best friend in front of him.

"That's why today, we will have each of you come up with at least two ultimate moves." Aizawa said as if on cue, the door opened to reveal Midnight, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm.

"Ultimate moves?!" Denki and Eijiro yelled jumping from their seats.

"It's a normal school thing but-"

"It's like a super normal hero thing!"

"Ultimate, meaning this move will give you a sure win." Ectoplasm said making the smiles on the students' faces grow even more.

"A move so ingrained into your body that others cannot copy it." Cementoss said as Hayato tried not to burst out laughing. "Battle means seeing how much you can force what you're good at on your opponent."

"Your moves will represent you. These days, pro heroes without ultimate moves are an endangered species."

"We will tell you more as we go along. We want to proceed logically." Aizawa said turning his class's attention back to himself. "Change into your costumes and meet in Gym Gamma."

* * *

"Gym Gamma, also knows at the Training Dining Land, or TDL." Aizawa said as his class finished changing into their hero costumes and met him and the other three heroes in one of the gyms they had on campus.

"I came up with the idea for these facilities." Cementoss explained as he knelt down and created a small structure with different platforms on it. "Terrain and other things can be prepared specifically for each student. That's where the dining part comes from."

"I see..."

"Please allow me to ask a question!" Tenya yelled swiftly raising his arm into the air. "Why must we have ultimate moves for our provisional licensing exam? Please tell me your reasoning!"

"I'll tell you everything in order. Calm down." Aizawa said digging his hands into his pockets. "The job of a hero is to save people from danger. Like crimes, accidents, and disasters both natural and man-made. The exam to become one naturally looks at how well you are able to do that. Your ability to gather information, make decisions, move, and fight, in addition to your ability to communicate, draw people to you and lead. Every year, a different test is used to look at how well you are able to do those things." Aizawa explained as he remembered when he took his exam and how difficult it was for him and Present Mic.

"Of those, your ability to fight is especially important to your futures as heroes." Midnight said as she stepped forward and raised a finger. "If you're prepared then you don't have to worry. Whether or not you have an ultimate move will greatly affect whether or not you pass."

"Not being influenced by circumstances and being able to act consistently will make you a great asset on the front lines." Cementoss said raising a finger as well and giving a smile to the class as he knew some of them were already feeling the pressure.

"Your ultimate moves do not necessarily need to be an attack. For example, Iida's Reciproburst." Ectoplasm said surprising the class representative. "The temporary burst of speed is enough of a threat to be worth calling an ultimate move."

"So that's good enough to be called an ultimate move?" Tenya whispered to himself as he placed his hand on his chest and looked up in pride. Hayato chuckled and placed a hand on his armored shoulder as he found an opportunity to mess with him.

"But not good enough to beat me~" Hayato sang quietly making Tenya drop his head down in shame as he remembered the Cavalry Battle.

"So basically: we just need to create something that can give us some sort of advantage to help us win." Hitoshi yawned as he raised his hand.

"Exactly. Kamui Woods, who played a big part in the raid the other day, has his move Lacquered Chain Prison that's the perfect example of an ultimate move. It restrains his opponents before they can do anything." Midnight explained as the class remembered the wooden hero's way of restraining his opponents.

"The training camp was cancelled, but the training you did to develop your Quirks was part of the process to create your ultimate moves. In other words, until the beginning of the next semester, for the next ten days or so until your vacation ends: you'll be working our your ultimate moves as you develop your Quirks." Aizawa said as Cementoss created several platforms from the ground and Ectoplasm created clones on each of them. "You'll be doing intensive training! In addition, you should think about how you can improve your costumes to work better with your developing Quirks. Get through this with a Plus Ultra mentality. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"What do I do?" Hayato asked himself as he walked towards the Development Studio after a long day of trying to think of an ultimate move and ending up just training his Quirk the same way he did at camp. He figured if anyone could help him with any changes to his costume, it would be Power Loader. Not that he didn't love the one Momo gave him, he just felt like he could use some upgrades to better suit the new changes to his Quirk. He heard an explosion up ahead and ran to the source to see a cloud of smoke coming out from the Development Studio. He ran inside and looked to see Power Loader standing next to a girl with pink hair, both of them covered in soot with the hero scolding her. "Power Loader, is everything okay here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah don't worry, just another one of Hatsume's crazy inventions going haywire."

"I don't know what went wrong. But this is just another step taken on the road to success!"

"While she does her thing, I can assume you're here for costume modifications?"

"Yeah. You see, all I have going for me is my crazy speed so I wanted to see if there was anything you think we could do to help me out a bit." Hayato said before suddenly feeling hands moving around his body and he turned around to see the culprit was Hatsume who was way past invading his personal space. "What the hell?!" Hayato yelled before speeding to Power Loader's size.

"I was getting a feel for you. Your costume is made from material just like Kevlar yet it's even more resistant to heat and friction. And you aren't too skinny or too muscular, you're in the perfect range for a classic Speedster. And I have just the baby for you!"

"Baby?!"

"It's what she calls her inventions. But what could you have thought up that could help him?" Power Loader said before the two watched as she ran to the corner and pulled out a vest with two rockets on the back of it.

"Mei Hatsume's baby number 57: a jetpack! Now you could give your legs a rest and use this to zoom around!" Mei yelled trying to force the invention on Hayato only for him to move away from her each time. "Hey! You gotta try it out first!"

"I'm a runner, I don't fly!"

"Alright alright, calm down. So just show me your costume's instructions. It's in the case with your costume." Power Loader said standing between the two and raising his hand to Hayato. Hayato nodded and reached into his back pocket, taking out a folded stack of paper detailing everything from his old costume and the current one. "You already know the basics about how this works?"

"Yeah, my best friends were here before me and repeated everything you told them about it." Hayato said as the two of them grabbed stools and pulled them over to Power Loader's computer on the side of the room. He began looking over the instructions and chuckled once he made his way to the one the boy was wearing next to him. "The Yaoyorozus helped make you a new costume? Lucky guy."

"Yeah I am." Hayato said rubbing the back of his head as he remembered watching Momo do her training earlier.

"So what kind of changes do you want to do to your costume?"

"Well..." Hayato continued rubbing the back of his head as he still couldn't put his finger on what he wanted for himself. One for All was still new to him and he finally understood why Izuku had a hard time controlling it. But he was still going to need something to help him out to make an ultimate move. "I'm just crazy fast. But I've been in fights before like my final against All Might where I have the force behind the hit but nothing to protect ME, if you get what I'm trying to say."

"I sorta do. But elaborate a bit more."

"I've tried to keep it on the low but whenever I really do something that involves moving at crazy speeds: I feel the pain in doing it after it's over. Like if I kick something or someone at a crazy fast speed, all the adrenaline hides the pain but later on I feel it. Same thing if I punch someone and I have to ice down my hand afterwards. Even running at my top speed makes my legs ache after I'm done. I'm just fast but I have nothing to help me."

"I understand now. Kiryuu, right?"

"Yes sir."

"If you fight with your arms and legs then you're gonna need some sort of cushioning in both your boots and gloves. I have an idea for what we could do."

* * *

"Oh boy." Hayato sighed as he flopped onto his bed, his long and exhausting day finally reaching its end. He knew he should go shower but he just wanted to sleep. But before he could finish, he heard a knock on his door making him sigh and call out. "It's open!"

"Oh good, you're back." Izuku said as he opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked over, Hayato realizing something was wrong from the way he looked.

"What is it bud?"

"Hayato...what's wrong?"

"Wrong is the opposite of right. It's what I tend to get more of on our school work than you." Hayato said making Izuku chuckle and shake his head. "I know you know."

"You know I know what?"

"I know that you know about you know what."

"You lost me."

"I know you know I have One for All." Hayato said sitting up surprising Izuku who grabbed his desk chair and sat down.

"How did you know?"

"Izuku, you are the smartest guy I know. But I know you probably got a visit from All Might's teacher too."

"She talked to you too?"

"She was the one who told me I had it. And she explained to me how it worked too."

"I see...must've been wonderful to hear right?" Izuku said flashing a smile to his best friend who hid his face from him. "We were both blessed with this power, and now we can both be the best heroes in the world together."

"Blessed? Izuku, I basically stole this power from you. Why aren't you-"

"Because you didn't steal it. I gave it to you. Hayato, you are my best friend in the whole world. If there was anyone I could ever give it to, anyone I could ever share it with, anyone I know is more than worthy in every aspect: it's you." Izuku said pointing at the photo Hayato kept hung of them on the wall. "You've always had my back through every point in our lives. If you've been beating yourself up about this, then you're clearly not the Hayato I met on the playground all those years ago. He'd laugh at it and say "I'm gonna be like Izuku now!" And right now he'd be coming up with a million and one ultimate moves." Izuku said making Hayato chuckle before remembering something he had seen in the comics Nighteye forced him to read.

"Yeah...I think I've got something in mind." Hayato said before the two heard another knock on the door making the green haired boy stand up and go to answer the door. He opened the door and took a step back seeing Momo standing behind it. "Babe?"

"Oh! I didn't know you had company. If you want I can come back later."

"No no no! It's fine! I have to go change out of my costume anyway. Later Hayato!" Izuku said waving and making his way out of the room while Momo awkwardly walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What's up babe?"

"I saw you today, you still seemed to be in a bit of a funk." Momo said walking over and sitting down next to him. "Are you still being distracted by the One for All thing?"

"No no no. Don't worry. I was just thinking about what it is I can actually do. I mean, I still don't entirely know what it is One for All really did to change my Quirk. Like ever since I actually started using it, I don't feel as tired as I usually do. Even then, I don't know what it is I can do with my Quirk that can really warrant being called an ultimate move." Hayato said taking out one of the comic books Nighteye had given him and flipped through the pages. "I can phase, but if I try anything with phasing I'd just be copying Togata. I need the distance to even use that subsonic punch that I used on that Nomu I took out at camp so I can't even fallback on that. Honestly Momo, I'm just so damn lost that it's not even funny." Hayato said putting the book between them and burying his face in his hands. Momo grabbed the book and began going through it herself before finding a panel that caught her attention and holding it up to her boyfriend's face.

"Why not this then?" Momo asked making Hayato open his fingers to see what she was talking about.

* * *

"Good to see that they're really taking advantage of all of us living together." Izuku said as he walked down the hall to his bedroom to see Ochaco standing in front of his door wearing a black tank top and her P.E pants. "Ochaco?"

"Deku! Where were you?"

"Down the hall talking to Hayato. What is it?"

"W-Well...I wanted to talk to you." Ochaco said blushing slightly making Izuku smile, grab her by the hand, and lead her into his room. Once they were inside, they sat down on his bed across from each other.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to know what you've come up with for an Ultimate Move." Ochaco said grabbing her boyfriend's All Might blanket and wrapping it around her body.

"I...honestly, I haven't thought of anything. I've just been training my Quirk." Izuku admitted looking down at his hand making Ochaco groan and bury her face into the blanket. "What's wrong?"

"I can't think of anything either! I've just been spending my time using my Quirk on myself and I'm feeling sick just thinking about it!" Ochaco yelled into the blanket before hiding herself under it. Izuku chuckled at the sight and pulled it over so that her head would be uncovered. "Do you have any ideas for me?"

"Well, we did decide to add grappling hooks to your arm gauntlets. But your move should be related to your Quirk and not your items...why don't you make your Ultimate Move like what you used against Kacchan?"

"That meteor shower attack he took out...?" Ochaco asked as she remembered the plan she had for fighting Katsuki during the Sports Festival.

"Yeah! You could either make it on that giant scale or you can make it small scale! Either way, your possibilities are endless and only YOU could do it because of your Quirk!" Izuku yelled joining Ochaco under his blanket and holding up one of her hands.

"I-I mean I guess that could work. But Mr. Aizawa wants us to make two not just one."

"Then make your second one your self-levitation. I mean look at my Full Cowling and Hayato's Mach Two: we're using our Quirks to the best of our abilities and it helps us when it comes to offense. But your Quirk can be used for defense on yourself so using it to make yourself float works well in your favor." Izuku explained making Ochaco smile and hug him. "O-Ochaco?"

"I'm really lucky to have you."

"Y-Yeah, me too. I mean I'm really lucky to have you not that I'm lucky to have ME! Don't think I'm-" Ochaco rolled her eyes at his sudden outburst and cut him off by pulling him in for a quick kiss. He blinked as he returned to reality, all while Ochaco broke their kiss and giggled. "Th-Thanks...I needed that."

"No problem! But..." Ochaco looked around his room and back at Izuku before sitting up. "Why does my gut tell me that you're trying to copy All Might still?"

"Still?"

"I mean, I understand that your powers came from him. But you and All Might are two distinctly different people. I've even heard you say some of the moves he uses and you use it just like him." Ochaco said making Izuku sit up as well. She shook her head and felt as if it was time for her to leave. "Maybe I'm just overthinking it. I don't really have the right to judge you, it's your Quirk after all. Do whatever you want with it."

"Hayato told me the same thing our first day here..." Izuku said as Ochaco's words echoed in his mind before remembering their first day as U.A. students. "He told me I shouldn't try to use One for All like him...because he and I were two different kinds of people."

"But we shouldn't stop you from doing or making what you want, I mean you're the one using it not us."

"But it doesn't mean I can't get advice either." Izuku said before looking up at the poster behind Ochaco. _'Maybe it's time I start thinking a little differently now.'_

* * *

"We've been looking for these guys for forever, I don't really think we can find them. Especially not with what All Might said the other day, they probably went into hiding." Spinner said as he, Stain, and Blitz sat on the roof of a building looking down at the people below them.

"Re-Destro's true identity isn't really known in the underworld. It was a fool's errand to try to find him." Stain growled as he sharpened one of his knives. "How many CEOs in Japan have their own agendas? I knew we should've taken another route."

"Shush." Blitz growled holding his head in pain before standing up, with his two comrades noticing how he was struggling to stay up.

"You okay there, Blitz?" Spinner asked before Blitz suddenly began to collapse, making the lizard-like villain run forward and catch him. "Are you okay?!"

"It's his lack of Trigger." Stain said standing up and walking over to help Spinner place the speedster down again.

"I didn't know Trigger did this to people." Spinner said as he watched Stain remove Blitz's mask and reveal how the burned man was sweating and how his breathing was getting weaker. Stain reached into Blitz's pocket and took out a vial before finding it completely empty.

"Damn it, he used his last supply up."

"I thought Trigger's only side effect was the black tongue."

"It's the common side effect. But this bastard's taken in so much and used so many different versions and doses, it's almost vital for his body at this point." Stain explained standing up and thinking for a moment. "If we lose him, we lose our biggest threat."

"But Stain...uh, sir, you're already menacing and threatening as it is." Spinner said making Stain shake his head.

"But he's worse than me. I might be quick but he'll chop someone's head off so fast that their brains won't register what's happened until they see their own body in front of them." Stain said before Blitz began to raise his hand towards him.

"Ya...Ya...Ya..."

"Ya?" Spinner asked scratching the side of his head.

"Yak..."

"He wants a Yak?"

"The Yakuza." Stain said as he realized what Blitz was trying to say. "You really want some from them?"

"The Yakuza? What's so bad about the Japanese mob?"

"Haven't you heard of the Shie Hassaikai?" Stain asked feeling irritated by the lizard man's questions.

"Shie Hassaikai? If I'm annoying you, please explain it to me."

"The Shie Hassaikai are one of the Yakuza organizations that ran the underworld back in the day. They were one of the more honorable gangster groups because their old boss had a strong code and morals. But then when his successor took over, they went into the dark and expanded further into the drug trade. Especially when it comes to Trigger, they're the ones who give it to the dealers across Japan." Stain explained as he grabbed Blitz's mask and put it back on him. "You must be really desperate if you wanna ask for some from that clean freak."

"Who?" Spinner asked making Stain growl as the image of a beak-like mask appeared in his mind.

"Overhaul. The Shie Hassaikai's current boss."

* * *

"Kai. We have company." A man wearing a white raincoat and a plague mask said as he walked into a room to see a man wearing a black dress shirt and pants, as well as a pair of white gloves and a plague mask covering his mouth as well.

"Who is it?" Kai said before the man opened the door further, revealing Stain and Spinner with Blitz being carried by the latter. "The Hero Killer? The Speed Hunter? And their pet lizard? To what do I owe this visit?" Kai asked immediately recognizing the group, save for Spinner who was offended by what he had called him. He motioned for the man to leave and gestured for the three to walk forward.

"My acquaintance needs some Trigger. His body's so dependent on it now that it won't function without a dose every now and then." Stain explained while Kai looked at him and chuckled.

"I see. I assume you understand that it won't be as cheap as it would be if you just got it from a dealer." Kai said leaning back in his chair and placing his hands together. Stain began to growl and got ready to unsheathe one of his knives, only for Blitz to reach out towards him.

"Any...thing..."

"Did I hear that right? Anything?" Kai asked amused by the speedster's desperation.

"He's delusional. Just give us a simple dose and we'll get out of your hair. It was hard enough to come knocking through the front door as it is." Stain said while Kai stood up and walked past him and towards Blitz. "Are you ignoring me punk?"

"I'm not ignoring you. But I am thinking about what I have in front of me. I see a valuable asset that needs something he knows I can provide for him, while his friends are here to help him get it." Kai said as he lifted up Blitz's head and looked at the two next to him.

"I ain't his damn friend!"

"Sure you aren't. Then why would you be here to speak for him? If you didn't give a damn about this sack of shit, you would've just left him for dead or left him on my front door. But you two are here: asking me to give him the cure to his illness, even if it's only a temporary one. If you aren't his friend, then what are you? His lover?" Kai asked angering Stain who took out one of his knives and got ready to strike.

"I should shut you up for good!"

"And bring the hell of the Shie Hassaikai upon you and your friends? I know you wouldn't risk it. You're crazy, but not that crazy." Kai said walking back to his couch and sitting back down. "I'll make you an offer. I'll give Blitz all the Trigger he wants, as well as giving you a new arsenal of weapons to replace those old and disgusting ones of yours, if you join my group." Kai said making Stain even angrier. "Swear your loyalty to me and my cause, and I will cure you of what ails you three."

"Keep talking and you're gonna end up with this in your head!" Stain yelled getting ready to throw the knife before seeing Blitz fall to the ground next to him. "What are you doing?!"

"All three of us have a common goal, even if you don't see it. That's why instead of charging you money: I'm giving you the chance for a better life." Kai said as he watched Blitz crawl to his feet. "What'll it be boys? Are you in, or are you out?" Stain growled and sheathed his weapon before looking at his partner who was currently groveling at the younger man's feet.

"If you take that deal, I won't be a part of it." Stain said making Blitz turn to him before turning back to Kai. Stain knew what it meant and turned around, beginning to make his way out of the room. "If you're coming, you better come with me now." Stain called out to Spinner who was frozen looking at the complete opposite of the man who slaughtered Magne in front of him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before following Stain out of the room.

"Are we really going to leave him?" Spinner asked Stain who felt a mix of anger and sadness at the thought of leaving Blitz with Kai.

"He gave in to his addiction. We don't have use for him anymore." Stain said as they made their way out of the Shie Hassaikai's compound before disappearing into the night, giving one last look to where his former partner was now.

"One's better than none." Kai said standing over Blitz before walking over to the other side of the room and taking out a briefcase with several syringes filled with Trigger. He took one out and handed it to Blitz who quickly injected it into his arm, feeling all of his strength return. "Welcome to the Shie Hassaikai. I'll need a full description of your Quirk sooner or later, but I'll just let you enjoy being part of the group that's going to lead this world into a better future."

"Whatever you want...Overhaul..." Blitz said clenching his fists from anger. He was angry at himself for joining this group. Angry at himself for letting himself join a ridiculous group like the Shie Hassaikai. Angry at himself for letting himself become one of Overhaul's new pets. But what he was really angry at himself for...was abandoning Stain, the man who was by his side for weeks and who he considered the perfect partner for him...the only person who he felt was worthy of calling his friend.


	35. Chapter 35

The day finally arrived. After days of training themselves to the brink of exhaustion, costume changes whether they were minor or major, and hours dedicated to creating their ultimate moves: Class 1-A was about to take their Provisional Hero License exam.

"Alright so I'm just going to make this quick. If you can pass this test and get your provisional licenses, all of you will hatch out of your shells. All of you are going to become semi-pros once you get your licenses. Do your best." Aizawa said turning to his class who nodded at him as buses bringing several other students from other Hero Courses to the testing location arrived.

"At least that hell is over." Hayato said stretching his arms next to Izuku who nodded as he rubbed his currently sore shoulder.

"Did you ever get the hang of THAT move?" Izuku asked making his best friend nod. The two grinned as they knew it was almost time for them to take yet another step towards becoming heroes.

"Shiketsu's here." Katsuki noted seeing a group of students, all of which were wearing a hat with a golden emblem with an S on it, walking off a bus and towards them. "U.A in the east, Shiketsu in the west...this is gonna be just fucking great." Katsuki growled jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Uh oh, the gang leader just saw the rivals." Eijiro chuckled seeing his closest friend glaring at the group of students before turning to see Mina who was excitedly talking to Tsuyu and Toru. 'I've really been chickening out about this...'

"Keep an eye on them." Aizawa said as he kept his focus on a tall boy with extremely short hair from Shiketsu High's group.

"Why Mr. Aizawa?" Kyoka asked making their teacher sigh and cross his arms.

"Besides being our rival school, that tall kid is Inasa Yoarashi. He was the top recommended student for U.A. last year but he turned down his acceptance to our school, no one knows why. But that doesn't mean he won't be one of your biggest hurdles during this exam." Aizawa explained before hearing a woman's voice call out to him.

"Eraser? It's you, isn't it, Eraser?!" The class watched in a mix of pure shock and horror as their normally stoic teacher for once looked as if he had seen a ghost. They watched as a woman with sea green hair wearing a dark blue shirt and puffed shorts with smiley-face pins around her waist walked up to them with a hand raised towards the man. "I saw you on the news and during the Sports Festival, but's been a while since we've seen each other face to face!"

"Hm? Hey isn't she that joke hero?" Hayato asked placing his hands behind his head making his best friend nod. But before Izuku could say anything, Hayato simply covered his mouth and shook his head. "Not in public."

"Let's get married." The woman said pointing to herself and Aizawa making the Class 1-A teacher shake his head.

"Not on your life."

"Wow! Good one!" The woman yelled bursting into laughter.

"You're hard to talk to, Joke. But then again that's always the case with you." Aizawa sighed as he felt his eye begin to twitch.

"You guys know who she is?" Kyoka asked turning to Hayato who kept his hand on Izuku's mouth.

"She's the Smile Hero: Ms. Joke. She's got this Quirk that can make people around her laugh uncontrollably. Whenever she's in action it's a mix of funny and borderline disturbing." Hayato said as Ms. Joke's laughter began to send a chill down his back. "Didn't someone make a bad guy like that?"

"If we get married, we can make a happy family with never-ending laughter!" Ms. Joke said giving the man a thumbs up, only for him to shake his head again.

"That sounds more like torture."

"You two seem pretty close." Tsuyu noted placing a finger on her chin.

"Our agencies used to be close to each other! In our cycle of helping and being helped, our mutual love for each other bloomed-" Ms. Joke said now making a vein pop out from Aizawa's forehead.

"Stop making shit up." Aizawa growled rolling his eyes at the woman.

"You've got some fast comebacks! It's so fun to tease you!" Ms. Joke yelled placing her hands on her hips while Aizawa closed his eyes and shook his head again.

"If you're here then that means..."

"Yup! Come say hi to U.A. everyone!" Ms. Joke called out to a group of students wearing gray polo shirts behind her making them walk up to them.

"Wow, it's really them!" A boy with shaggy black hair said making Hayato and Ochaco quickly look back and forth from him and Izuku, their eyes widening at the close resemblance they shared.

"I've seen them all on TV! Talk about amazing!" A girl with ash-blond hair and pointed teeth yelled as she patted the boy's back while Mina and Denki quickly looked back and forth between her and both Eijiro and Katsuki.

"Keep fucking doing that and your damn heads are gonna roll." Katsuki growled making the two stop.

"These are Ketsubutsu Academy's second year students, Class 2! They're my class, so be nice. Shindo, Tatami, feel free to start taking everyone to go get changed." Ms. Joke said placing her hands on her hips before looking at the group of U.A. students. "Did you ever tell them?" She was answered by Aizawa turning around and beginning to walk away towards the testing location.

"Let's go! Stop wasting time and get changed!"

"Yes sir!"

_'I'll take that as a no.'_

* * *

"So many people..." Izuku gulped as he stood with his class among hundreds of other hero course students in a large room for their exam orientation.

"Yup...where's Momo and Ochaco?" Hayato said noticing their girlfriends were nowhere to be seen with their orientation ready to begin any moment.

"Right here." The two turned around hearing Ochaco's voice and their eyes widened as they saw the two standing behind them, and they began to blush as they took in the costume changes the two had made. Ochaco had changed her gauntlets so that they now had three holes on each one, all of which could shoot a wire with a small grappling hook on the end of it, with rings sticking out on the side of each one, and the pink visor she once had over her face was now removed as well. As for Momo, she had changed the way her leotard covered her chest: covering her breasts more while keeping her cleavage and abdomen open, as well as a pair of red fingerless gloves that kept the palms of her hands uncovered. "It was hard spotting the class in this big crowd." Ochaco admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"You two seem raring to go." Momo said crossing her arms and smiling as they noticed Izuku's new gloves that now had small orange sights on his knuckles for him to use his long range attacks more effective and Hayato's new white respirator hanging around his neck similar to the way Izuku had his.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Izuku said before they heard a voice come from the speakers and they all turned to look at the podium at the very front of the room.

"Um...let's get started with this provisional license thing..." Everybody in the room watched as an exhausted beige haired man struggle to stay awake as he began to talk into a microphone. "I'm Mera from the Heroes Public Safety Commission. The kind of sleep I like is non-REM sleep...nice to meet you..." Mera said introducing himself to the students before feeling himself ready to collapse from exhaustion. "I've been so busy that I haven't gotten much sleep...we're too understaffed...I'm so sleepy!" The majority of the students couldn't help but cringe at the sight in front of them as the man struggled to stay awake. "With that conviction, I will give you the orientation."

"And this is why I never wanted that kind of job..." Hayato said earning a nod from the three next to him.

"Ditto."

"About the content of the provisional license thing...frankly, all 1,540 examinees here will have to win through a free-for-all exercise." Mera said leaning over as most of the heroes gulped nervously. "Our society is currently said to be saturated with heroes, and there are people who doubt the state of the currently heroes. The loss of the Symbol of Peace has people doubting whether anyone can ever fill his shoes and whether anyone can ever be as selfless or as courageous as he was, or even solve a crime as quickly or efficiently as he did. Well, as a private citizen, whatever kind of hero you are: right now, the time from when an incident begins to when it resolves is so short that you'll feel sick. You all are about to receive your provisional licenses and throw yourselves into the fray as well. Those who can't keep up with that will have it pretty tough. As such, you'll all be tested on speed. The first hundred to fulfill the requirements will pass."

"But there are a total of 1,540 people taking the exam! Didn't they say half would pass?!" Momo yelled instinctively grabbing Hayato's hand as she felt herself grow even more nervous.

"This means that less than 10 percent actually pass..." Tsuyu said making Kyoka begin to nervously rub the sides of her head.

"I'm getting even more nervous now!"

"Well, a lot's happened in the world, so good luck and all that stuff. So anyway, here are the requirements." Mera said as he stood up and took out an orange ball and a silver pad from under the podium and placing them together. "The examinee will put three of these targets on his or her body. They can go anywhere as long as it's an exposed area. You can't put them on the soles of your feet or in your armpits. You're also gonna get six of these balls. The targets are made to only light up if they're hit by these balls, and if all three of your targets light up: you're out. The person who lights up your third target will have it count as their defeat. You get through this round by defeating two people. That's it for the rules."

"Well that's pretty confusing." Hayato said crossing his arms and catching Izuku's attention.

"How so?"

"I mean...for one, you can steal someone else's kill easily with this scenario. If a person has two targets hit already then you can get the third and it counts for you."

"Good point. It's pretty similar to our entrance exam at that, except with other students it's going to be a lot more difficult than just robots."

"But at the same time: how are they gonna know that the ball that hit is ours? Are they just linked to our targets or how the hell does that work?"

"I wouldn't think much of it, you're gonna fry your brain before we even start."

"Once we open, we're going to start passing out the balls and targets. And once we've gotten to everyone: we'll start after one minute."

"Open?" Shoto asked himself before suddenly the ceiling began to open, and all four walls followed until the large crowd of students saw that they were in the middle of a large stadium with a makeshift factory, mountain, waterfall, and city around them.

"I believe you all have terrain that you like and dislike. Use your Quirks well and do your best."

* * *

"This is where they were last seen...where did you go, Shigaraki?" Sorahiko asked as he and a group of S.W.A.T. officers walked into an abandoned building after getting a tip from local heroes and police that they had seen some of the League's members enter the building. They continued walking and the old man shuddered as he felt the temperature drop the further they explored the building. "Something's not right. Fall ba-" Sorahiko turned around as his eyes widened seeing that the officers that had walked in with him were now gone. He gritted his teeth as he knew returning was a bad idea...but he knew if he kept walking he could suffer the same fate. So he began walking with his Quirk ready to go and what he found was shocking. Out of six S.W.A.T officers, he had found five frozen to the wall or ground, their faces twisted with fear as whatever body parts weren't covered in ice were completely blue and frozen. Once he returned to the exit: he found the last officer frozen in a pillar of ice, and a large spike made of ice as well was through his chest and had nearly torn his body in two. "Who could've done this...?"

"Hello." He jumped into the air feeling the temperature drop even more and looked down to see Yuki Onna standing under him with her lips blue and her hair covered in frost.

"You...you're that girl we didn't recognize with the League of Villains that night!" Sorahiko yelled as he took in her appearance and remembered seeing her the day Toshinori fought All For One.

"Yuki Onna's the name."

"I would've had some sort of leniency towards someone so young and lost, but you brutally murdered six officers of the law in cold blood!" Sorahiko yelled jumping from the ceiling to the wall farthest from the girl as the area around her began to freeze.

"It's what I do."

"This isn't going to end well for you, kid! I'm gonna take you in and make you give up Shigaraki's whereabouts!" Sorahiko yelled as he shot towards the girl with his foot extended.

"Chill out." Yuki said raising her hand to catch his foot and it began to freeze in her grip.

"What?!"

"The colder the human body gets: the slower its movements become. And an old man like you is even slower than the average person too." Yuki said letting go of Sorahiko's foot and the old man fell to the ground as he couldn't use his Jet Quirk to free his leg from the ice. "Don't bother. I'm the only person who can stop a Speedster in their tracks like nothing. My Quirk, Blizzard, let's me take the heat away from everything close to me and I can even use freeze the moisture in the air to create ice. I'm just a bad match for you...but not a bad match for my darling!"

"Darling?" Sorahiko asked himself before Yuki froze his other leg and lifted him up by his cape. "Whoever your darling is, they'll bring him and you in for this!"

"I don't see why, my darling is an upcoming hero at U.A. and he's such a handsome speedster! Of course I still need to officially meet him, but I just want to see my darling so badly!" Yuki cooed as the image of Hayato appeared in her mind, and Sorahiko's eyes widening as he knew there were only two people she could be thinking about. "But enough about him, you're coming with me." Yuki said flipping her attitude around and beginning to walk away with the older hero being dragged behind her.

* * *

"Test 1, start!" Class 1-A stood together hearing the call for their exam to begin before suddenly Katsuki began to walk away.

"Kacchan, we'll be better off if we all stick together!" Izuku called out making the Explosion hero turn around and glare at him.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Deku. I'm gonna pass all by myself." Katsuki said walking away only to be followed by Eijiro and Denki.

"Wait!"

"Come on dude! What the hell?!"

"I can't use my powers to the fullest here, sorry." Shoto said as he ran away as well making Hayato nod, understanding why he had to leave.

"Izuku we need to move, if we stand here worrying about them then we're sitting ducks. Same goes for everyone: stick together and watch each other's backs!" Hayato said making the green haired boy nod and the two of them began to run forward with their remaining classmates behind them. But they all stopped seeing a large crowd of heroes jumping towards them. "Well, the welcoming committee's here!"

"We all saw your Quirks during the festival, so we know exactly what to expect from you guys!" The black haired boy from Ketsubutsu yelled leading the charge as they all threw their balls towards the large class group.

"Hayato." Izuku said taking a step forward and activating his One for All.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Hayato chuckled activating his One for All as well, and the two of them jumped into the air towards the volley of balls headed towards them.

_**'One for All: Full Cowling! 20 percent!'**_

_**'One for All: Mach Two! 15 percent!'**_

"Everybody get down!" Momo and Ochaco yelled ducking with their classmates watching the green energy spark off Izuku and a new white energy spark off Hayato as well. They all braced themselves as Izuku and Hayato both kicked the air, creating a powerful gust of wind that stopped the balls in their tracks before sending them flying backwards.

"We've got more behind us!" Tenya yelled turning around and seeing another large group appear behind their class making Mina and Fumikage run forward.

"We've got this!" Mina yelled as she fired streams of acid from her hands, melting as many as possible while Dark Shadow appeared over Fumikage's body, his arms extending forward and grabbing what was left and throwing them back.

"We all can't stick together like this. It's going to hinder a lot of our abilities." Fumikage said as Izuku and Hayato landed and ran back to their class.

"But-"

"He's got a point." Hayato said stopping Izuku's objection and the two of them looked at their class who nodded at them. "Split up into groups that you know you can use your powers as best you can in."

"Everybody take care of each other and don't let your nerves or any rival schools stop all of us from passing." Izuku said as he got ready in case another assault happened.

"We're Class 1-A of U.A. High School's hero course! We've put in so much work since we started, we won't let Mr. Aizawa, or any of the faculty who's been guiding us since our first day, down!" Tenya yelled raising his fist making his classmates do the same. "It's time for all of us to go beyond!"

"Plus Ultra!"

"That's touching, but not all of you are going to pass this exam." Shindo yelled handing four balls to his blue rock-like classmate who began to knead them in his hands. "They're even tougher than I expected, right Makabe?"

"It was pretty clear something like that wasn't gonna take U.A. down, but this plan ought to work. Heads up Toteki." Makabe said tossing the now balls, now stiffened and harder than rocks, to his long black-haired classmate who caught them and made them begin to glow purple.

"I got it. But I might just end up finishing ahead of you all. I hope you let it pass because it means you have less people to go up against. Target Lock-On...**Boomerang: Crescent Moon Trajectory.**" Toteki said as he closed on eye and kept his focus on Hayato, Ochaco, Izuku, and Fumikage. He then threw the balls and they flew into the ground, quickly tearing through the ground under them as they looked at it worriedly.

"Where'd they go?" Izuku asked before Kyoka suddenly ran up in front of them.

"Get back! I'll handle this!" Kyoka yelled as her Earphone jacks extended into a pair of speakers she now had on the back of her gloves. **"Sound Amplification: Heartbeat Distortion!**" The ground in front of them quickly broke open and the four balls quickly shot out of the ground and into the air. But instead of falling to the ground, the balls still kept flying towards Hayato who smirked and began to vibrate.

**"Maximum Viscosity and solubility...Acid Veil!"** Mina yelled as she jumped over Hayato and created a curtain of acid that destroyed the balls headed towards the speedster.

"Ashido?"

"You've gotta save your energy, Kiryuu! And I needed a chance to show off my new defensive move too." Mina said giving the white haired boy a peace sign making him chuckle and nod.

"You've got a point. But I'm going to cover us so we can finish splitting up! Jiro, Shinso, I hope you don't mind but I'd like you guys to stick with me." Hayato said as he pulled his cowl over his head and cracked his neck. Kyoka blushed and nodded while Hitoshi scoffed and raised a black mask to cover his mouth. 'Alright One for All...don't fail me now.' Hayato closed his eyes and began to vibrate rapidly before moving around and standing around his class faster than the eye can see, until all of a sudden it looked like there was a wall of Hayatos surrounding Class 1-A.

"That guy can multiply?!" Tatami yelled as she jumped next to Shindo who looked surprised at what the boy was currently doing.

"But he's fast...or is he moving so fast that it just looks like he's multiplying?" Shindo asked himself before kneeling down and placing his hands on the ground. "Their defenses look pretty strong, so I'm gonna take it down! Maximum Force! Tremoring Earth!" Shindo yelled as the ground began to violently quake and tear apart until it reached the U.A. students.

"Watch yourselves!" Tenya yelled before the "copies" of Hayato turned around and placed their hands on each one of them, making them all vibrate and phase through the ground shooting up towards them until the quaking stopped.

**"A Speed Mirage plus Multi-Phase.** Pretty exhausting but I'm glad I pulled it off." Hayato said as the copies of him vanished until it was just him standing next to Izuku.

"You planned this?" Hanta asked noticing the cloud of dust and broken and raised ground providing their class cover.

"I didn't expect him to do something on this scale, but I wanted to bait one of them into attacking me so I can use it as some kind of cover. I'm gonna take a long nap after this exam, I'm telling you guys now." Hayato chuckled before taking off his cowl. "It's time to split up. We'll meet back up in the Resting area once we all pass. Good luck everyone." Hayato said before running off with Hitoshi and Kyoka behind him towards the fake city.

"Ochaco, Sero, I can use your help too. This is a pretty tough situation but I'm feeling pretty excited. Can I count on you guys?" Izuku said turning to Hanta and Ochaco who nodded and raised their fists.

"Of course, Deku."

"I've got your back, man!" Hanta said before the three of them ran off further into the mountainous area leaving Momo and Tenya to lead the rest of the class.

"Let's break the ten of us that are left into two. If you feel like you should separate again, stay with at least another person to take care of one another." Tenya said standing up with Yuga, Fumikage, Koji, and Toru before all of them ran off towards the waterfall area, leaving Momo with Tsuyu, Mina, Mezo, and Mashirao.

"Everyone's clear on the plan?" Momo asked earning a nod from her group before Mina tugged the back of her costume. "Ashido?"

"I'm curious, Midoriya took Ochaco with him but Kiryuu didn't ask you to go with him. Is there a reason for that, Yao-Momo?" Mina asked making Momo smile and look in the direction Hayato had left.

"I might not know what he's always thinking, but I know he's confident in what I can do without him around. But let's not worry about that right now and focus on the task at hand." Momo said making the four nod and they ran off towards the fake city as well.

* * *

"I found an old rat that walked into our trap." Yuki said as she walked into an abandoned warehouse, throwing Sorahiko forward towards the sitting Tomura and League of Villains.

"He's the old guy that took out Dabi." Toga said recognizing the old man while Tomura stood up and walked over to him.

"Gran Torino...you might be a fun toy to play with." Tomura said taking off his mask to reveal his sadistic grin at the helpless old man with his bottom half now frozen.

_'Toshinori...Midoriya...Hayato...please find me soon.'_ Sorahiko thought as he closed his eyes and pictured Hayato and Mira one last time before losing consciousness from the cold.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey Eraser, can I ask you something?" Ms. Joke asked moving closer to the already irritated Aizawa.

"I'm not gonna go out with you."

"THAT'S FUNNY!" Ms. Joke burst out laughing before clearing her throat and regaining her composure. "I was actually wondering why you didn't tell your students about the crushing of U.A."

"What difference would it have made?" Aizawa said scratching his neck before crossing his arms and keeping his attention on as many of his scattered students as possible.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you something about my class: they need to prepared for anything. Sometimes we get thrown into the fray with barely any details about what we have to do. Me keeping things from them is to get them ready for any situation." Aizawa explained before sitting back and keeping his attention on four students in particular.

"I think you like your class this year."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm just saying, we all saw the Sports Festival and while we saw what they could do: there are things only people who are already leading others can see." Ms. Joke said as she looked at Izuku, then Katsuki, then Shoto, then Hayato.

"What are you going on about?"

"Playing dumb? Fine if you really want me to explain myself: you have four people leading the charge for your class. The son of the new number one who's a prodigy with an already powerful quirk." Ms. Joke said as they watched Shoto battle against a group of students in ninja-like outfits, creating a wall of ice to shield himself from nuts and bolts that were growing in size before unleashing a stream of fire to try to melt them. "You've got the winner of the first-year division. You see his rough personality and you'd think he's more fit to be a villain at first glance. But his drive to be number one and skills with that powerful Quirk of his makes him quite a force to reckoned with." Ms. Joke said as they turned their attention to Katsuki who was firing several compressed explosions at a group of other examinees with Denki and Eijiro getting ready to charge behind him. "But your golden boys are the real stars of the show." Finally they both split their attention between Izuku who jumped into the air ready to unleash his ranged attacks with Ochaco and Hanta in the air behind him, and Hayato who ran with Hitoshi on his back and Kyoka in his arms to avoid a flurry of balls being thrown at them. "We all know about Togata being the closest to being number one, but I think those two are going to give him a run for his money. I'm not gonna sell my students short...but those four are setting the bar higher and higher, and they don't leave everyone else behind. They keep their hands out and pull their classmates up with them." Ms. Joke said closing her eyes and smiling while Aizawa simply shook his head and kept his attention focused on as much of his students as possible. But when he felt that she wasn't looking, Aizawa smirked as he silently agreed with her.

* * *

"See you guys!" Mira yelled waving to her group of friends as she arrived at her family's apartment building after a day out with them. She happily went up the stairs and skipped all the way to the door...only to be met with a group of police officers standing outside. She stopped and walked forward, confused as to why they were there. "Ummm...hello?"

"Do you live here?" One of the officers asked turning to the young Kiryuu.

"Yeah? Did something happen?" Mira asked before watching the officer turn around and quietly speak into his radio. After a few seconds and hearing a hard to understand voice come from the radio, the officer turned around and opened the door for Mira: revealing her parents and Detective Tsukauchi sitting in their living room. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"Is this her?" Tsukauchi asked making Raito nod. He turned to Mira and stood up, walking over to her and extending his hand to her. "I'm Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'm a friend of your grandfather's and of your brother."

"Um...hi I guess? Why are you here?"

"Mira, I don't know how to tell you this...hell, I don't even know how we're even going to be able to break it to Hayato." Tsukauchi said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your grandfather went missing. He was following a lead on the League of Villains and I wound up losing an entire squad of S.W.A.T. officers, but the biggest loss was the disappearance of Gran Torino." Tsukauchi said making Mira drop her phone as she suddenly felt her heart drop further and further with each word he spoke.

"H-How do you know he's not..."

"Your grandpa is a tough old man. He won't go down that easily, but we need to locate him as quickly as possible before I get proven wrong." Tsukauchi said turning to the older Kiryuus behind him. "I promise to you both, especially for Hayato's sake, we will locate Gran Torino."

"For Hayato's sake? What does that mean?" Mira asked as she reached for her phone, ready to dial her older brother, while Tsukauchi remembered the first time he met Hayato.

"When I first met him, I was investigating the USJ Incident. It was when the League of Villains attacked U.A. on their campus but Hayato missed out that day. It was the day he lost your other grandfather, and he's currently taking his exam for his Provisional Hero License. I saw how he was that day and I doubt he would take this sort of news well. Gran Torino would kick all of our butts and tell us we have no right to take his grandson's focus away from one of his biggest checkpoints towards his hero career." Tsukauchi said reaching for his hat and coat and began to head towards the door. Before he opened it to leave, he turned towards Mira and gave her a hopeful smile as he remembered a conversation he had with Gran Torino the week before. "He's going to be fine, don't worry."

* * *

"Heads up!" Hayato yelled catching a ball and throwing it back at the crowd of examinees chasing them while Hitoshi and Kyoka stood behind him breathing heavily.

"Damn it, how the hell are we gonna deal with these people?" Hitoshi asked as he held his throat in pain after trying to use his Quirk on as many enemies as possible. They then looked up in the distance to see a cyclone with several of the balls swirling inside it before suddenly shifting down. The three 1-A students then took the opportunity while the other hero students hunting them were looking where the cyclone was in shock to escape and hide in a nearby building.

"Wh-What?! There were 120 people eliminated?! A single person took out 120 people by himself?!" The three's eyes widened as they heard the announcement making Kyoka gulp, Hitoshi grit his teeth, and Hayato cover his face with his hands.

"What kind of monster could do something like that?" Kyoka asked making Hitoshi shrug before they noticed how the white haired Speedster in front of them was silent, as if he was...afraid. "Hayato?"

"Kiryuu, what's going on with you?" Hitoshi asked only for Hayato to start trembling before bursting out laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry sorry. I was just thinking about what kind of guy could do something as crazy as that, and I felt my heart begin to race because it just makes me excited to think about." Hayato said taking off his cowl and fixing his hair.

"Well unless you were also thinking about a way to make sure we pass, then keep it to a minimum." Hitoshi said jamming his index finger into Hayato's forehead.

"Look at Aizawa junior over here."

"I think I've got an idea." Kyoka spoke up catching the two's attention and pointed at the device around Hitoshi's neck. "You can mimic voices with that right?"

"Basically."

"Hayato, you and I are going to let him take the lead and..."

* * *

"We're pretty much pinned down, aren't we?" Hanta asked opening his visor to look at Izuku and Ochaco who were hiding next to him, all three of them breathing heavily after spending most of their time after splitting up with the rest of their class running from the other students hunting them.

"Yeah. Don't you think we should take the offensive now?" Ochaco asked looking at her boyfriend who shook his head in disagreement.

"It's that moment of desperation to escape that they'll take advantage of. You heard that over a hundred examinees just got eliminated, we need to play it safely even if it means hiding until the last minute." Izuku said closing his eyes to think before feeling an odd sense of excitement make his heart begin to race. He then began to laugh before suddenly seeing an image of Hayato sitting down as if he was speaking to someone. _'Hayato?'_ The image of Hayato suddenly turned around as if he had heard his voice. But then Izuku's eyes snapped open feeling something wrap around him and looked to see he was in the air with some of Hanta's tape wrapped around him.

"What are you doing dozing off like that, Midoriya?!" Hanta asked making Izuku grit his teeth and look at the group of examinees they were running from before beginning to reel his arm back.

'I don't know what I just saw, but it's clear that I can't take my time and fall behind here!' He pushed One for All to his current limit and burst free from Hanta's tape, surprising both him and Ochaco as the green haired Hero got ready to attack._ 'We're going to make it! And no one is going to stop us! **One for All: Full Cowling! 25 percent! Detroit Smash!'**_ Izuku swung his arm forward and unleashed a burst of wind, hitting several examinees to the ground and creating a cloud of dust that hid both him and his two classmates once they landed on the ground. Izuku, Hanta, and Ochaco all smiled as they took advantage of their situation to eliminate three downed examinees and the three targets on their bodies lit up with a blue light.

"Three people have been eliminated and three have passed!" The three 1-A students lit up with smiles on their faces with excitement hearing the announcement before hearing another voice come from their targets. "This brings the number of those that have passed up to 56, come on and hurry up! We're already past the halfway mark for passing numbers so if you want to pass you better hurry and finish!"

"Those who have passed should go to the anteroom." The three nodded at one another before a thought crossed Izuku's head again as the shocked expression on Hayato's face reappeared.

_'What was it that I saw?'_

* * *

"More than half have passed already? Oh man this is gonna be hard." A group of three examinees stood near where they had last seen the three 1-A students run to.

"And all 100 spots have been filled!" The group looked up in shock hearing Mera's voice announce the end of the exam, only for their bodies to suddenly freeze as if they lost control of them. "Or so you think. Thank god I trained my Quirk to affect more than just one person at once." Hitoshi walked out of the building adjusting the respirator-like face mask he moved from his neck to over his mouth with his voice changing from Mera's back to his as he fiddled with a knob on the side of it. "You really thought you had us trapped didn't you? Be good heroes and stand still while they take care of you lot." Hitoshi said removing the mask from his face back to his neck as he walked to a lizard-like examinee and pressed a ball on all three targets.

"I hope you're fast enough to get them in mid-air, Hayato!" Kyoka yelled running out as well and connecting her jacks to the speakers on her boots. "Heartbeat Distortion!" Kyoka yelled using her super move to snap the examinees out of Hitoshi's brainwashing and make them cover their ears, revealing all of their targets for one quick moment. "You're up, Breakneck!" Kyoka dug into her jacket pocket and threw three balls at the group.

"I'm just taking orders today aren't I?" Hayato asked as time for him came to an almost complete stop as he walked up to the scene and looked at the situation closely. He then walked over to an examinee wearing a tiger-like outfit with his targets in an almost perfect position to where Kyoka's three balls were headed and moved him in front of them. He then walked to the last one that looked as if he was made of rock and took out his ball quickly pressing it on all three targets. He then walked over to Hitoshi's side as the light purple haired hero was walking away and took off his mask. "And time resumes." Hayato chuckled deactivating his quirk making everything resume at normal speed and watched as the examinee he moved had his targets hit by Kyoka's balls.

"And another three have passed, bringing the total that have passed to 64!" The actual Mera's voice echoed through the stadium as Kyoka ran to the two's side and high fived them with a proud smile on her face.

"We did it!" Kyoka said before hearing the same message from their targets that Izuku, Hanta, and Ochaco had heard.

"Those who have passed should go to the anteroom."

"You heard her, let's move." Hitoshi said walking away from the two towards where a large sign that said "Anteroom" was pointing.

"I think we both know that he's actually excited he made it past the first stage. And it's all thanks to your genius plan." Hayato chuckled smiling at Kyoka who returned it with one of her own and a happy nod. As the two were beginning to walk away, Hayato looked up at the sky as something strange had been bothering him: right before they executed Kyoka's plan...it was if he was looking at Izuku behind him, clear as day, and even his voice sounded like he was right behind him. Except when Kyoka had gotten his attention after he turned around to look at him, he was gone.

* * *

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Ochaco asked as their group arrived at the anteroom and they looked to see the group of Hitoshi, Kyoka, and Hayato arriving at the same time they were. "Hayato! Jiro!" Ochaco yelled waving to them.

"Oh, Ochaco! You guys passed already?" Hayato asked raising a hand to greet them while the brown haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Yup! Thanks to Deku." Ochaco said skipping over to Izuku and planting a kiss on his cheek, making the ninth One for All user blush and hold his cheek.

"That's great to hear, I wonder who else is inside." Kyoka said looking at the door to enter.

"You guys go ahead and check, I wanna talk to Izuku for a sec." Hayato said making Kyoka and Ochaco nod and walk in, followed by Hitoshi and Hanta who looked at each other without knowing what to say to each other.

"What's up?"

"How much were you holding back?" Hayato asked crossing his arms.

"Um...I accidentally went overboard and used 25 percent. That's why Ochaco said we passed thanks to me." Izuku explained rubbing the back of his head. Hayato chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving his brother a reassuring smile as well.

"Practice makes perfect, partner." Hayato said before looking up again.

"What is it?"

"I dunno...I have a bad feeling about something." Hayato said crossing his arms and looking down back to Izuku.

"Like what?"

"No clue, I just feel like something bad's gonna happen." Hayato explained before shaking his head and turning to the door. "Come on, Jiro had a point with wondering who passed already."

"Yeah, let's go see." Izuku said following Hayato inside to see the crowd of examinees that had already passed. They looked around to see who they recognized from their class until they saw Shoto standing with a cup in his hands. "Todoroki!"

"Midoriya. Kiryuu." Shoto said turning to see the two as they walked up to him. "I'm relieved you two made it."

"Glad to see you did as well, but what else could we expect from the son of the new number one hero?" Izuku asked making Hayato lightly slap the back of his head while Shoto shook his.

"It's unofficial still, we'll have to wait for the Hero Billboard Chart in the coming months." Shoto said before smiling at the two. "There's 15 of us that have passed now."

"15? Who else passed?" Izuku asked making Shoto point out their classmates.

"Shinso and Sero just walked in with Uraraka and Jiro, that makes four. Before them Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kaminari came in as well. And shortly after I did Yaoyorozu arrived with Ojiro, Ashido, Asui, and Shoji. And counting the three of us that makes 15." Shoto explained pointing at each classmate before turning back to look at Izuku and Hayato, only to see the Speedster was missing. "Where did-"

"Where do you think? Lover boy's excited to see the love of his life passed." Izuku said chuckling as he knew where Hayato went before noticing Shoto looking slightly uncomfortable. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure, because the moment I mentioned Hayato and Yaoyorozu you looked bothered." Izuku said before a thought crossed his mind. "Wait do you like her?" Izuku whispered making Shoto shake his head. "Then...what is it?"

"Well, can I count on you not to tell Kiryuu?"

"If you don't want Hayato to know, does it involve him?"

"In a way, yes. You see..." Shoto leaned in and whispered into Izuku's eyes widen more and more with each word that was whispered. Meanwhile on the far side of the room: Momo was speaking with Eijiro about how they had passed until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, making her yelp slightly from surprise.

"You guys make it out alright?" Hayato asked looking at Eijiro while Momo tried freeing herself from her boyfriend's hug.

"Yeah! A little banged up thanks to this weird meatball Quirk this guy from Shiketsu hit me and Bakugo with. But we're good now and we passed the first test!" Eijiro explained as quickly as he could while giving him a thumbs up. Hayato chuckled and gave him one as well before the red haired boy decided to go speak with Mina who was talking to Kyoka and Tsuyu nearby as well.

"Well that was a little rude." Momo whispered as she couldn't help but blush slightly from Hayato's warm embrace.

"Sorry, I was just so glad to hear and see that you passed the first exam." Hayato said before planting a kiss on the back of her head. "Was it difficult for you guys?"

"We were trapped by students from Seiai Academy led by this girl with strategies and counters to virtually everything we did. She knew I would have to use my lipid supply by rendering everyone else useless and worked hard to try to take me out, even after losing her group to a plan I came up with taking inspiration from Jiro's Quirk." Momo explained leaving Hayato speechless as she explained what her group went through. "Lucky for me, Ashido wasn't one to just leave me behind and used her acid to melt the door after she locked us in the hallway in a last ditch effort to eliminate me."

"Sounds rough."

"You could try being a little bit prouder of me." Momo scoffed before feeling his arms wrap tighter around her.

"Momo, you beat someone who's Quirk sounds like it was literally being super smart. There are no words, in any language ever created, that could describe how proud I am right now of my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend." Hayato said making Momo smile and place her hands on his.

"I love how sappy you can be sometimes."

"Probably not as much as I do you." Hayato whispered making Momo's eyes widen and her blush grow.

"M-Me or that I'm sappy."

"You, duh." Hayato chuckled before an announcement snapped them out of their moment.

"And all 100 spots have been filled! Now I must regretfully tell everyone else that they must withdraw now." Mera announced shocking the Class 1-A students as they noticed that Tenya's group hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh no..." Izuku whispered before the door to the anteroom opened and in walked Tenya's group of him, Toru, Yuga, Fumikage, and Koji with victorious and relieved grins on their faces. "Iida!"

"You guys made it!" Momo yelled as their classmates minus Hitoshi, Shoto, and Bakugo ran up to the missing five to greet them.

"It was pure luck for us, honestly." Tenya admitted letting out a sigh before feeling a hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes to see it was Izuku giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, as long as you all made it. That's all that matters." Izuku said before all of Class 1-A raised their hands victoriously.

"All of U.A. made it! It's time to keep going beyond!" Tenya yelled making his classmates yell in agreement.


	37. Chapter 37

"Well, for all hundred of you that passed the first test, please turn your attention to the screen." Mera's voice quickly caught the attention of the examinees in the anteroom as the large TV screen on the wall of the far side of the room: showing the testing area. But then, shocking all of the hero course students in the room, explosions destroying each and every part of it, leaving the site as if a disaster had just occurred. "This next test is the last one. We'll have you all perform rescue exercises as bystanders in this disaster area. We will assume that those of you who have passed the first test have received your provisional licenses and test how well you can carry out suitable rescue procedures."

"Holy...are those people?!" Denki yelled as several injured people appeared on the screen, emerging from the rubble, shocking the passing students even further.

"They are people who have undergone training to be professional people-in-need-of-rescue and are in high demand right now. The "Help Us Company," or "H.U.C." for short!"

"Professional people in need of rescue?" Hanta asked crossing his arms in disbelief.

"There sure are a lot of jobs out there, huh?" Tsuyu asked placing her index finger on her chin.

"It's one adapted to this world where heroes are so popular." Mashirao said placing his hands on his hips.

"The people from H.U.C. have dressed up as injured victims and are on standby throughout the training site. We will now have you all carry out their rescue. In addition, we will score your rescue based on points and if you have more points than the benchmark at the end of the exercises, then you pass. We will start in ten minutes, so please use the restroom and take care of any other necessary business right now."

"Wow, that's a little nerve wrecking if you ask me." Hayato said as he walked up to Izuku's side.

"Rescue hasn't been much of your thing has it?" Izuku asked making Hayato nod and scratch his head.

"If I can barely pass, I'll be happy." Hayato admitted before reaching into his costume and taking out his phone to call Sorahiko. But before he could even unlock his screen, he saw that he had five missed calls from Mira. Walking away to a corner far from his friends, he quickly decided to call his grandfather's home phone to tell him the good news before calling Mira back. Waiting for the old man to pick up, he let out a disappointed sigh when he instead got the answering machine. "Hey grandpa, I passed the first half of my exam. It's pretty crazy how tough it was and...and I'm doing my absolute best to make you and Grandpa Kazuma proud. You and I haven't had enough time together like we were supposed to once he was gone, but I've spent every moment I could to make you proud because I'm not just a Kiryuu: I'm a Torino too. If I can get through this next part, let's hope I can get permission to leave campus for all of us to go celebrate. Love you, old man." He hung up the call, hoping his grandfather would get his message soon, and then quickly going to Mira's contact and dialing her. "Calling me once is fine but five times...Mira what happened?" Hayato whispered as he raised his phone to his ear, wondering what it was that his sister wanted, only for her to immediately answer.

"H-Hayato?" Mira asked, close to a whisper as well, surprising her older brother from how her voice sounded as if she was shaking...or crying.

"Yeah it's me. What happened, kiddo?"

"Hayato where are you?"

"I'm still taking my Provisional License Exam, I still have one more part to go before I'm done."

"Oh my god...call me back afterwards, I really need to-"

"Mira. You're my little sister and you sound like you're upset. It doesn't matter where I am, just tell me: what's wrong?" Hayato asked, waiting for an answer, even checking his phone to make sure the call hadn't ended. "Mira, you have to tell me."

"Hayato...g-grandpa's missing." Mira replied making Hayato's eyes widen and try his hardest not to begin to tremble as well.

"What the hell do you mean he's missing?"

"A friend of his, a-a detective, came by the apartment earlier to tell us that he was trying to get the jump on some villain group. And when they got no word from them: they found every officer he was with, dead, and grandpa nowhere to be found." Mira explained making Hayato cover and wipe his face with his free hand. He then balled his hand into a fist as he knew there was only one group Sorahiko would've been after, and he was getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about them. "Hayato I'm so scared. What if he's seriously hurt? What if he's dead? He might be a hero but he's still my grandpa. I can't imagine if-"

"Stop it." Hayato said, raising his voice enough that it caught the attention of Momo who was standing nearby. "Grandpa is going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of that."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. But I promise to you, as a future hero and as your big brother, the League of Villains is gonna pay if they hurt him in any way."

"Do you promise?"

"I'm a man of my word. Tell mom and dad the good news for now, don't tell them that you told me about this."

"I will...you're the best brother ever."

"I hope so." Hayato said ending the call and putting his phone away. He turned and looked at the testing area on the screen, grabbing the cowl dangling on the back of his neck and putting it on so it covered his eyes. _'I failed one grandpa, I'm not failing another.' _Then all of a sudden an alarm started ringing and the walls of the anteroom began unfolding like at the beginning of the first exam.

"Villains have begun a large-scale terrorist attack! This is occurring in all areas of "City Name Here." Due to buildings collapsing, there are many injured. Due to heavily damaged roads, the first group of rescue workers have been delayed! Until they arrive, the heroes in the area will lead the rescue efforts. Save as many lives as you can. And now..." All hundred examinees got ready to begin the next part of their exam, Izuku and Hayato especially readying themselves with the green-haired boy cracking his knuckles and his white-haired best friend cracking his neck. And once they all heard the horn, all of them began running at once to the exam area in front of them. "Start!"

* * *

"You're one tough old bastard, aren't you?" Tomura asked as he walked up to the cage of ice that Yuki had made to keep Sorahiko trapped in as the old man laid in front of him, his body shaking from the immense cold around him. "She comes and makes it colder, yet you still hold on."

"..C...Cause I have a reason to try to keep living..." Sorahiko responded, barely finding the strength to respond to the young man in front of him.

"And what would that be?"

"M-My grandkids."

"Your family? What a joke."

"Y-Your grandmother had no choice. S-She had to leave your father in a foster home."

"Shut up!" Tomura yelled angrily kicking the cage of ice, breaking the bars that he had kicked. "You have no clue of the hell that woman made me go through! And the hell and loneliness that bastard put me through just for mentioning anything hero-related!"

"And that's my fault. I should've spoken up, I should've reached out, but my damn pride and respect for Shimura got in the way of that. Seeing how you are now...I wonder if I made the right choice that night." Sorahiko admitted making Tomura grit his teeth and destroy the cage in a furious rage, walking over to the old man and keeping a hand ready to kill the weakened and injured old man in front of him.

"You will never, _**EVER**_, understand what I went through. My master saved me and showed me what you heroes are truly all about. Your idiotic code, sense of righteousness, all of that bullshit means nothing when all you so called _**HEROES** _do is cause pain." Tomura growled as he made eye contact and Sorahiko let out a defeated sigh as he saw what he had feared. There was no sadness, no remorse, no pain, just anger and pure hatred in the villain's eyes. Seeing that Tomura was too far gone, Sorahiko chuckled and closed his eyes. "What the fuck is so funny?!"

"Go ahead, torture me. Cripple me. Kill me. I'm not afraid."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"My grandson is going to kick your ass when he gets a hold of you. He and that best friend of his are going to make you and All For One go crawling back into whatever hole you two wound up together in." Sorahiko chuckled as he looked down at his legs...no feeling in either of them after spending so long frozen by Yuki's Quirk.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"He's my boy, that's why. He's my legacy and my hope for the future." Sorahiko said looking back up to glare at Tomura. "So go ahead and do your worst, it's only going to dig your grave even further."

"I'm going to make you eat those words, old man." Tomura growled walking away from Sorahiko who laid down on the ground with a hopeful grin on his face.

* * *

"First aid station...evac site...in a disaster like this, making sure that having both of those are important." Hayato whispered to himself as he stood looking around at everything happening around him and seeing Yo from Ketsubutsu raising a white flag where the anteroom was. "Shiketsu's prioritizing a helipad and an entrance for rescue workers too. If I know Izuku, he should be busy with rescuing the citizens." Hayato whispered seeing a giant mess of brown hair begin to tear apart debris before looking around and locating his best friend, along with most of their class standing in front of a man who just so happened to look like a child. It was already several minutes into the second half of the exam and he hadn't done anything but stand on the sidelines, away from his friends to make sure he didn't break down about the news of Sorahiko's disappearance in front of them. But then he heard a voice crying for help nearby and activated his Quirk to speed towards the source to find an elderly couple trapped by a collapsed building above them in the city zone. "Are you two alright? Are you injured?"

"My husband's legs are trapped!" The elderly woman yelled making Hayato begin to walk over to them only to stop halfway through and look up, feeling small pebbles of cement land of his head.

_'That boy came speeding in here, and now seeing how unstable the debris above us is: he's going to try to use his super speed to get us out of here.'_ The elderly man thought as Hayato turned back to them and jogged over._ 'Such a sloppy thought is going to cost him points.'_

"I don't know how much time we have left until the ceiling comes crashing down, so I need to get you both out as quickly as possible." Hayato said kneeling down and looking at the three large pieces of debris keeping the old man down on the ground with his legs pinned down by them. He sighed and removed his cowl, giving the two a reassuring smile. "It's going to be fine. I promise." He took a deep breath and pushed One for All to five percent, raising the debris on the elderly man's legs slightly so he could carefully pull him free.

_'Interesting, but he's put too much attention on him than me.'_ The elderly woman smirked as Hayato examined the old man before placing him on his back.

"Ma'am, can you stand?" Hayato asked extending his hand to the woman who used it to help herself stand up. "The first aid station isn't too far from here, but I'll need to get you both out from under here before anything." Hayato said looking up hearing a cracking sound. He wrapped an arm around the woman and rushed to get them out as quickly as possible without needing use of his Quirk. Once they were out, he set the two down and removed his gloves to examine the two before reaching into a pouch Momo added to his belt and took out a case of bandages.

"You should've checked our injuries and if I could raise my arm before you took us out of there! That's going to be minus points!" The elderly woman yelled pointing at Hayato making him smile and nod.

"You're right, I should've. But it was more important to get you two out of there before it caved in on you two and to avoid any dirt and dust entering your cuts any further. I'll take the minus points, but I just went with what my gut and heart told me to do." Hayato explained rubbing the back of his head before placing a bandage on the woman's forehead.

"You're a Speedster, aren't you?" The old man asked earning a nod from the boy. "I'm surprised you didn't consider using your Quirk after getting to both of us. Most Speedsters would've done it from impulse, so why didn't you?"

"Because I'm a Speedster, not All Might. I specialize in speed not strength, that's my best friend's specialty. And trying to use it with you on my back and your "wife" in my arms, I could've given one or both of you whiplash." Hayato explained as he turned around to see where he had pulled the two from finally collapse and let out a sigh of relief. He placed a bandage on the old man's arm before standing up and putting his glove and cowl back on. "I'm going to take you first to the first aid area now. But if you don't mind ma'am, I'm going to take him first since he's in a more serious condition, I should be back in a minute or so." Hayato said carrying the old man in both his arms, making sure to hold him sideways to avoid giving him whiplash. The woman nodded and Hayato used his Quirk to speed to the first aid area, seeing a girl with brown hair and wearing a blue dress examining other victims.

"What happened to him?" The girl asked standing up and rushing over to Hayato.

"A building fell on him and his legs got trapped, his wounds are simple scrapes and bruises but I'm worried his legs could've been crushed."

"Place him over there." The girl said pointing to a space next to where other examinees where checking the "injured" people from H.U.C.

"His wife is in a similar condition but her legs are just fine, should I bring and place her next to him?"

"Go ahead, it's better to keep them together just in case." The girl said before Hayato sped away and immediately returned with the woman cradled the same way as the old man, placing them together where she had instructed. As he did, a familiar green-haired boy arrived with a "child" in his arms and placed him down.

"There's a lot of blood but his wounds aren't that deep. He also responds well to questions too." Izuku said placing the boy down next to the girl.

"Place him over there where that boy in the white costume is." The girl instructed pointing to Izuku making him take the boy over and smile at Hayato.

"Found you."

"I wasn't hiding." Hayato chuckled before pulling Izuku in for a hug.

"H-Hayato? What's wrong?"

"Sorry bro, I just really needed a hug right now." Hayato said breaking the hug and rubbing the back of his head. But before Izuku could ask him anymore questions, several explosions caught everyone off guard as suddenly: Gang Orca and a group of people dressed in his color scheme with odd shaped gauntlets on their right arms burst from a wall.

"Villains have launched a large scale terrorist attack...it can't be." Izuku whispered as Gang Orca raised a hand and the group of people started running towards the field, mainly to the first aid area.

"Villains have appeared and started their pursuit! Hero candidates at the scene should continue their rescue efforts while also suppressing the villains!" Mera's voice explained the situation to the examinees who looked at each other in shock.

"Get the people to safety!" Yo yelled running towards the group of "villains" while Hayato and Izuku stood in front of the first aid area, silently deciding what to do before turning around beginning to pick up the people currently behind them. "Get them as far away from the villains as possible! I'll keep hammering away at them with tremors at one-second intervals!" He then slammed his palms on the ground and suddenly the ground beneath the group in front of him broke apart, stopping them in their tracks. "I won't let them get close!"

"Try harder next time." Gang Orca said as he suddenly appeared in front of the boy, blasting him with an ultrasonic wave that quickly incapacitated him.

"Shindo!" Izuku yelled before the pro hero suddenly turned, using his sound wave to stop a wave of ice headed towards him. The two then looked to see their white and red-haired classmate unleashing the ice from his right foot.

"Midoriya, Kiryuu! Are you two helping the evacuations?!" Mashirao yelled as he, Mina, and Fumikage all ran up to the two boys.

"Ojiro? Where were you guys?" Hayato asked looking at his classmates in surprise.

"We were over by the lake area, since everyone went to the city zone: we figured that we should go where there would be less people. Yaoyorozu and Asui are still back there continuing the rescue."

"That's my girl." Hayato whispered, loud enough so Mina could hear him and playfully poke his arm. But then all of a sudden they felt a large gust of wind and looked up to see the tall boy Aizawa had warned them about wearing a large and bulky burgundy costume with several pipe-like accessories on it.

"A villain attack? You guys have prepares some pretty hot developments!"

"That's the guy that turned down U.A!" Mina yelled as they all began to run away as Inasa's wind tore apart Shoto's ice and sent several of the villains flying.

"That's good! We keep the heavy hitters fighting here while we focus on evacuations!" Mashirao yelled making his classmates nod while Izuku and Hayato both noticed the glares Inasa and Shoto were giving each other.

"To arrive at the same time as you..." Inasa growled as he continued glaring at Shoto.

_'That's my line...I need to make sure things go smoothly since she's waiting to hear what happened...'_ Shoto thought to himself as he turned his attention back to Gang Orca. "Why don't you go help with evacuating the first aid station?! That fits with your Quirk!" Shoto yelled as he raised his left arm and unleashed a stream of fire towards Gang Orca, but at the same time: Inasa had done the same with a burst of wind making the two attacks repel one another.

"Why did you use fire?! The heat makes the air rise!"

"Because my ice was stopped before. How don't I know you did that on purpose?!" Shoto yelled making Inasa grit his teeth before all of a sudden, he was hit in his right arm with a blob of cement that then hardened, trapping his right arm in place.

"Why are you so much like your father?! You have the same eyes as him, the same attitude, this is why I will never accept either of you two!" Inasa yelled unleashing another bust of wind while Shoto unleashed another stream of fire. Both attacks began repelling each other again except this time: Shoto's fire veered off towards the downed Yo, shocking the young Todoroki before a green blur grabbed Yo and jumped into the air with him.

"What...What is wrong with you two?!" Izuku yelled at the two before suddenly Gang Orca grabbed Shoto by the neck and used the same attack he used on Yo, downing both him and Inasa who was hit by the sound waves as well.

"While the boss is busy, we'll mess up the evacuation site!" One of the villains yelled as the group continued following the examinees and H.U.C. workers.

"Let go of me!" Yo yelled coming to his senses and freeing himself from Izuku's arms.

"Shindo?! I thought Gang Orca's attacked left you paralyzed."

"Well, my extremities are still pretty messed up. But sound waves and vibrations already shake up my brain pretty much every day from using my own Quirk. I'm not immune but I've got some resistance to them...but, I was trying to use that to get a surprise attack on them! And then those two idiots..." Yo angrily glared at the two currently on the ground before turning to the group of villains, using his Quirk once more to stop the villains in their tracks again.

"Call them what they are." The two turned to see Hayato walking up next to them, cracking his neck as he turned his attention to Gang Orca. "I helped the others get the people to a safe distance, now they can focus on protecting them. Deku, Shoto's down and we have the villain boss right in front of us."

"What do you think, Breakneck? Should we help our allies out until they can get over their paralysis?"

"I think you read my mind."

"You two are crazy, you should be splitting up and finishing evacuating the people." Yo said looking at the two in disbelief.

"Shindo, with all due respect, don't look down on us because we're first years." Izuku said raising a fist towards Hayato.

"We just need to keep him and his lackeys busy while they finish saving the remaining people. So, let's put on a show." Hayato said meeting Izuku's fist with his, both their One for Alls activating as they made contact.

"Huh?" Gang Orca turned hearing something headed his way and raised his armored arm to block a kick incoming from Hayato and a punch from Izuku, but the force behind the attacks still made him slide back. "Kiryuu! Midoriya!"

"You two...every time..." Shoto said with a chuckle before turning to see most of the "villain" group turning around and seeing their boss in danger.

"The boss needs help!"

"Oh no...you...don't..." Shoto growled as he slapped his right hand towards them, freezing the ground under them and keeping them trapped in place.

"Is that all you got?!" Gang Orca yelled swiping his arm and making the two jump away from him. He looked around seeing the two disappear and ducked an incoming punch from Izuku, only to be met with a kick to the gut from Hayato. He growled and tried hitting Hayato with his sound wave only for the boy to suddenly disappear from sight and reappear behind him. "You have to do better than that!"

"We're not trying to beat you, we're trying to stall for time!" Izuku yelled as he appeared in the air behind him and hit him with several bursts of wind as Inasa found the strength to use his Quirk again.

"I'm going to...give them...cover..." Inasa groaned as he blew away several other troops that managed to avoid Shoto's ice, allowing for the two to continue dividing Gang Orca's attention between the two fighting him. But in their slowed perception of time, the two nodded at each other and instead of continuing to attack Gang Orca: they simply began appearing and disappearing only making the movements as if they were about to attack.

_'These two have assessed what they need to do...smart. I can see why they managed to defeat All Might, and I have a similar handicap that he did too.'_ Gang Orca thought before both appeared in front of him together, reeling their arms back to throw a punch before suddenly Mera's voice rang throughout the arena, stopping them in their tracks.

"Uh, the last civilians have been rescued. It may seem arbitrary but with this, all the provisional licensing exam procedures have been completed. After we tally the results, we will announce the results here. Those who were injured should go to the infirmary. The rest of you should change and then stand by."

"It's over?" Izuku and Hayato asked themselves before falling over exhausted and beginning to laugh.

"Good job, you two." Gang Orca said kneeling down and patting the heads of the two best friends.


	38. Chapter 38

"Okay...everyone, thanks for all your hard work. Now, I will announce the results, but before that, I will tell you about the scoring system. Between those of us at the Heroes Public Safety Commission and H.U.C, we had a two-fold demerit system we used while watching you. In other words, we were evaluating you on how few mistakes you made in a crisis situation." Mera explained as he currently sat in front of all hundred examinees with a large screen behind him, every student anxiously awaiting the results of the test. "Anyway, the names of those who passed are listed in syllabary order. Please check the list keeping those words in mind."

"Mi...Mi...Mi..." Izuku anxiously searched the screen for his name before suddenly noticing how Hayato stood, his eyes closed and his head held low. "Hayato? Why are you not looking?"

"Because I'm afraid I fucked up."

"When have you ever been afraid of anything? Besides the usual things like clowns and Blitz."

"This is different...I know I must've messed up a lot." Hayato admitted before he felt a hand grab his, opening his eyes to see Momo holding it and pointing up at the screen.

"I think you'll be surprised." Momo smiled and Hayato looked up and there he saw it, only a few names above Izuku's: Kiryuu Hayato.

"I...made it." Hayato whispered as their other classmates cheered, seeing their names on the screen as well, and he knew that wherever Kazuma was watching: he was proud of him. But as they looked further at the list, they noticed that two names were missing from it: Katsuki and Shoto.

"Kacchan and Todoroki didn't pass?" Izuku asked, seeing Katsuki standing nearby with a furious look on his face. And then they turned to see Shoto hiding his eyes behind his dual colored hair.

"Oh boy..." Ochaco sighed while Eijiro crossed his arms and sighed.

"Bakugo was being his usual self and I guess that cost him." Eijiro explained as he and Denki remembered Katsuki constantly yelling, threatening, or ignoring to help any of the H.U.C. workers, leaving it up to them to do so.

"These motherfuckers..." Katsuki growled before stomping away, bumping shoulders with the frozen in place Shoto.

* * *

"This is so awesome! We can do actual hero things now!" Mina yelled as all of Class 1-A sat in the common area of their dormitory, except for the two that failed the exam, celebrating getting their licenses.

"Well we still have to resume normal classes tomorrow, so that'll just have to wait." Eijiro said as Momo served him a cup of tea. "Thanks Yaoyorozu!"

"You think Bakugo's still mad?" Hanta asked turning to Denki who simply shrugged and took a sip from his water bottle.

"I mean they did say the people who didn't pass can take a remedial course to earn their license." Hitoshi said serving himself a cup of coffee. "I'd say he's just gonna keep being Bakugo."

"Todoroki looked really disappointed, and on the ride back he was on his phone looking pretty upset." Tsuyu noted remembering how upset Shoto was on the bus to return to campus.

"I mean his dad's number one, he probably felt like he slipped up on trying to surpass him." Mezo said earning an agreeing nod from most of his class.

"Hey, where's Hayato?" Kyoka asked as Momo sat next to her, and her white haired boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"He said he had a call to make so he just stepped out." Momo said pointing out the window to see Hayato standing near the entrance on the phone.

"And Midoriya and Uraraka?" Denki asked noticing the other couple of the class missing as well.

"I think Midoriya's telling his mom and Ochaco's telling her parents." Tsuyu said taking a sip of her milk

* * *

"You know I've been waiting for your call, I don't see why I had to be the one to call you." Hayato chuckled as he was currently speaking on the phone with the hero he did his work study with.

"Because, it was funny knowing you were waiting for my call since the I-Island incident." Nighteye said making the boy roll his eyes and walk further from the door. "Congratulations."

"I don't feel like I deserve it, I barely passed with 53 points." Hayato said before hearing the sound of something being slammed on the other line. "Sir?"

"Don't be an idiot. You deserved it, you have your moments but you have the spirit of a hero within you. But aside from that, why did you call me?"

"Did you know about my grandpa?" Hayato asked looking up at the sky. He was met with silence making him grip his phone tightly. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because I didn't know until it had already happened. Hayato, you know I hold you in high regards. I would never hide something like that from you, you know that as well." Nighteye explained making the boy sigh and rub his eye. "But there was something I'd like to tell you about."

"What is it?"

"I know you're focused on saving Gran Torino right now, but there's an investigation I'd like you to join me on. And I just learned an old friend of ours recently joined who I'm investigating."

"Who?"

"All in time, when they bring it up in class. Come to me. Rest, I know you have it in the morning." Nighteye said before ending the call, leaving Hayato looking at his phone screen frustrated.

"You okay?" He turned around to see Momo standing in the doorway, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Momo said crossing her arms while walking over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled as she saw him relax once she did.

"It's Sir Nighteye, he's being really cryptic."

"About?"

"That's my point, he's being cryptic about something I don't even know about." Hayato explained before grabbing her hand and holding it in his. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My grandpa got kidnapped." Momo's eyes widened at what he just told her.

"Gran Torino? When?"

"This morning, a villain with an ice Quirk killed his entire squad and took him." Hayato explained as the two of them sat down on the steps. "I only found out because Mira called me, practically in tears, because of it."

"So that's why you raised your voice in the anteroom?"

"You heard that?"

"Hard not to, except I didn't want to ask you to avoid keeping you distracted during the exam." Momo explained placing her arms above her legs.

"I told her to stop thinking that he was hurt, or worse. But all I could do was just act like I knew what I was gonna do but in reality...I don't know what to do." Hayato sighed leaning back and looking up at the night sky. "Every fiber of my being knows this was Shigaraki's doing, and I just want to hunt him down and make him pay for it."

"But you can't act so recklessly. From that first day we did Hero Training together, you were always one with a plan looking at every possible option. Even more so, you hold yourself accountable when you feel like you could've done something." Momo objected making her boyfriend close his eyes and nod. "How was someone so planning suddenly so impulsive?"

"Because as far as I know, you have to: make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan." Hayato explained raising a finger for each step.

"Wow that is...terrible advice. You should always have a plan, down to the last second, so nothing goes wrong."

"It's how I made it this far. Plus in all fairness time does move differently for me when I use my Quirk, so my brain is really moving at a different rate than everyone else's. The only thing that comes close to it is Izuku when he has one of his moments." Hayato said before letting out a yawn. "Whoops."

"Yeah and you get exhausted a lot easier than us, go to bed."

"Noooo."

"Yes."

"I don't wanna."

"I don't care what you want, you're tired and you need to rest."

"If you're gonna act like my mom, you could at least change your last name to Kiryuu." Hayato teased making Momo blush and push him onto his back.

"W-We're too young for that!"

"I'm just playing." Hayato laughed before jumping onto his feet, extending his hand to her once he was up. She took his hand and stood up before, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. "What?"

"Just don't go back to being that Hayato you were when you were interning under Nighteye. I almost dumped that boy."

"Wow everybody's just trying to kick me down today, aren't they?" Hayato asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, mainly because I love this Hayato more than that one." Momo giggled as they walked to the door.

"You have a funny way of saying that word."

"You have a funny way of avoiding it."

"I am not, I was just ordered by the princess of the land to go to my quarters and rest so I must to avoid having my head chopped off." Hayato said making Momo playfully try to slap him.

* * *

"You know, opening your closet is like opening Pandora's Box." Ochaco said as she was currently going through Izuku's closet while the green haired boy was currently going over his hero notes.

"Wh-What?! Why?!"

"I feel like I'm unleashing the evils of being a fanboy to the world with the amount of All Might merchandise you keep hidden here." Ochaco said as she took out a jacket based off All Might's Silver Age costume. "This is so cute, it even has his little hair tuffs on the hood!"

"That's not fair! You know how much I look up to him!"

"Hayato was right, this is an obsession." Ochaco said as she put the jacket on and used her Quirk on herself to float in the air. "I'm a flying All Might! I'm All Mighty Lady!" Ochaco laughed as she moved around the room with her arms extended as if she was flying. But she stopped when she felt something wrap around her and she turned around to see Izuku holding onto her. "D-Deku?! Can't someone just look in and see you floating?"

"That's why I shut the curtains before I did this." Izuku said pointing at his balcony, revealing he had closed the curtains. Ochaco smiled and turned around in his arms, enjoying the warmth she was feeling from her boyfriend more than from the jacket.

"I like this." Ochaco whispered as the two of them closed their eyes, enjoying their moment in the air together. But after a few minutes, Ochaco opened her eyes and looked at Izuku. "Hey, Deku?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"Happy?" Now Izuku opened his eyes and he made eye contact with the girl in his arms. "I don't think I understand the question."

"Like, do I make you happy? I understand that you're currently living the dream that would've been so hard to accomplish before you met All Might and got One for All, and I know that makes you happy...but do I?" No response. "Sometimes I think we rushed into things and you would've been better off just focusing on becoming a hero and-" She was cut off by Izuku pulling her in for a sudden kiss, making the girl blush as she had no other way to respond to him. After what seemed like eternity, the green-haired boy broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Happy isn't even the right way to describe it. I think I get stronger when I think about you, because I think I found the right person to go towards my dream with."

"Watch your mouth, Hayato might get jealous."

"You and I both know he'd agree. Ochaco, you are the entire world to me and more. You were there from the beginning of my journey here at U.A. and something just tells me you're going to be there at the end. I might not be the most confident, the coolest, or so aloof people find it attractive, but I can say that with more confidence than I've ever had." Ochaco smiled at what he had just said and leaned in for another kiss that Izuku happily returned. The two deactivated their Quirks and landed on the ground. After a moment, the two broke their embrace and Ochaco walked to the door.

"I should be heading to bed now, we have class in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah. Good night, Deku."

"Good night, Ochaco." The two gave each other a small wave and Izuku watched as his girlfriend left his room, before realizing she still had his jacket. But he shrugged and figured it was too late and he could just ask for it the next day.

* * *

"So...you're against them taking part in the Work Study?" Nighteye asked as he and Toshinori sat in his office, cups of coffee between them.

"I'm not truly against it, I just think it's too soon for the first years to enter our field...well, your field since I'm officially retired." Toshinori explained as he took a sip of his coffee and resting his head on his free hand. He sighed as the topic of the first year students interning under pro-heroes came up during a staff meeting and wound up coming to a vote: with the students taking part winning by a single vote.

"This generation isn't the same as any other ones, All Mi...forgive me, Toshinori." Nighteye said removing his glasses and wiping them clean with his jacket.

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Well, let's take certain events into consideration. Two highly dangerous and wanted criminals: survived an encounter against them. Training camp was attacked by villains, each student came out well and several different villains were arrested. I-Island was taken hostage and the entire group was defeated. Given the evidence, I can say with every fiber in my being that these kids are something else." Nighteye explained with a smirk on his face as he imagined his white haired apprentice.

"There's more to this generation of heroes besides Young Midoriya and Kiryuu."

"I understand, but think about the way those two are leading everyone else behind them. Those students see them the same way that everyone once saw you, all they can do is reach higher because those two aren't just taking steps forward, those two are taking leaps and I can see them reaching the top hundred within their first years as heroes."

"I know, and that's why it fills me with great pride to know I'm in charge of helping those two grow." Toshinori said as he imagined his green haired successor.

"Those two have the potential to be a greater team than you and I ever were."

"They have more than just the potential, they're almost there."

* * *

"I don't like the looks of this." Blitz said as he and Kai made their way to a warehouse after receiving a suspicious invitation. His costume had even gone through a change with his mask now changing to resemble the masks of the Shie Hassaikai, courtesy of his new boss.

"We just pop in, say hi, and see who wants an audience with us." Kai said as they walked inside and once they did, they saw the League of Villains standing in the moonlight shining in from the ceiling.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Tomura said noticing the Speed Hunter standing next to Overhaul, the man he wanted to speak to.

"You two know each other?" Kai asked noticing the glare both villains were giving each other.

"He tried recruiting me into his weird little cult."

"You know how hard it was to get the amount of Trigger you stole from me?"

"Where's Big Sis Mag and Spinner?" Toga asked, earning a nod from those that were on the Vanguard Squad, while also getting Blitz's attention.

"Mag? Spinner?"

"Yeah! The one who could pull and repel and the one who looked like a lizard!" Twice yelled making Blitz think for a moment before it came back to him.

"Oh, Spinner's with Stain." Blitz replied making Toga and Twice let out sighs of relief.

"And Magne?" Mr. Compress asked twirling his cane in relief too.

"I slit the bitch's throat." The moment he said that: Toga, Twice, and Mr. Compress all ran towards him. Blitz chuckled and ran towards them as well, his signature claws ready to tear into the villains running at him. But once he was close to them, a wall of blue fire and ice appeared and made him jump backwards to avoid getting hit.

"You got in my way." Dabi said turning to look at Yuki.

"You got in mine."

"I can see negotiations are headed nowhere." Kai shrugged and began to remove one of his gloves as he walked towards Tomura. "Why did you call us here?"

"I was considering working together, but I can see that certain people in your party would disagree with that." Tomura said standing up and beginning to walk towards Kai as well. The two stood across from each other as Blitz tried avoiding being attacked by the members of the League of Villains.

"I can call him off at any time, but I'd like to hear the terms of this deal. We tried our hardest to avoid being one of All For One's pets, and I would rather burn in hell before I become his brat's."

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, that's my master you're talking about."

"So what would this be? A team-up or a hostile takeover?"

"I scratch your back and you scratch mine, that's all it would be." Tomura said before both of them raised their hands, stopping their lackeys in their tracks to stop their fighting.

"With All For One locked up, the villain world needs a new leader. Someone to call the shots and put these heroes in their place. In his last act, he managed to bring All Might down and remove the Symbol of Peace from his throne." Kai said as he put his glove back on and crossed his arms.

"I have no intention of replacing my master, I have my own plans and my own dream. So, do we have a deal?" Tomura asked extending a hand to Kai. Kai looked at him and nodded before turning around. "That's it?"

"When you wanna talk specifics, you know where to find me." Kai said as he began to walk out. He turned around seeing Blitz ready to continue fighting. "Blitz. Let's go." Blitz growled and followed Kai out. The two continued walking in silence until they arrived at a black sedan waiting nearby. Before he could open the door, Kai turned to his newest member and crossed his arms. "Do you think we can trust them? You've already interacted with them before."

"I'd say keep an eye out around Shigaraki. I have to avoid his friends from now on."

"Why did you kill their friend?"

"Do I need a reason?" Blitz responded opening the door for his new boss. Kai simply chuckled at Blitz's response and sat down in the car followed by the Speedster.

* * *

'I'm gonna find you grandpa...' Hayato sighed as he was swiping through his phone, looking at the several photos he had taken with or of Sorahiko since they had met. He rubbed his eyes, feeling his exhaustion take over, before seeing his most treasured photo: it was a selfie he had taken of the two of them and Mira the day he had finally met his little sister. Then, as if on cue, his phone began to ring and he shook his head seeing it was his little sister. He sat up in his bed and answered the call. "Mira?"

"Hey big brother...did I wake you up?"

"No no no...I was having a rough time sleeping. What is it kiddo?"

"Did you pass your exam?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Sorry I didn't call you guys to tell you. It's a little too late to let mom and dad know isn't it?"

"I guess. I'm sorry if I messed with your brain telling you about grandpa."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you told me when you did."

"What are you gonna do?"

"If I'm being honest, I dunno. But I promised you I'm gonna get him back, and I will."

"I know you will. I remember I-Island and I know you and Midoriya are gonna get him back."

"As long as you don't hit on my best friend, I'll gladly ask for his help." Hayato chuckled as he knew he eventually had to tell Izuku about Sorahiko's kidnapping.

"Well..." Hayato raised an eyebrow at the change in pitch in his sister's voice. "Never mind, we should go to bed."

"Mira."

"Hm?"

"You're trying to hide something."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"You are so much worse than Sir." Hayato whispered burying his face into his hand. "Don't tell mom and dad please, I'll call them when I get out of class tomorrow to let them know I passed my exam."

"Y-Yeah, I won't."

"Wait. Why did you wait until nearly midnight to call me and ask if I passed the exam?"

"Because I remembered?"

"Yeah, right. Go to bed." Hayato said hanging up the call and thinking for a moment. "She's hiding something."


End file.
